Darkness In Session
by CrystalJam
Summary: Welcome to the other side of Ninjago, how will our Ninja fair now that they aren't Ninja but students in these halls. How will they deal with learning that their families aren't so innocent as they were led to believe? Will they crack under pressure or stay until graduation? WARNING: Mentions Of Sex and Violence, you were warned!
1. Welcome To Darkely

**Guess who won the coin toss? Yep, you guessed it!**

 **What if our boys didn't become Ninja and their parents decided to put them in Darkley from K through 12? How would they do? This obviously changes a few things: All Dead Parents are alive and well, have changed they're appearance and or names to protect their kids, will eventually be found out due to their own respective reputations.**

 **Just why are they hiding and just WHAT did they do that worth all the hiding?**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Darkley**

The new principal looked at the names of a few students that caught his eye, they struck him familiar. He then drew a hand on top of one in particular, pulling it closer to him. He had gone to this very school, to be put in charge of it wasn't in his plans but then he figured that he owed this new generation a better shot then his got. Of course, becoming principal here meant you had to be at the forefront of protecting your school's reputation.

And to take all the abuse that comes with it.

In Ninjago, Darkley had the reputation of being one of the two "Demon Schools". Darkley's female counterpart was St. Rachael, an all girls school for young girls to become the new villainesses of tomorrow. Darkley was were young boys became villains, plain and simple. Many things were said about it and accusations were tossed at it, some true, some false. You had to sit there and listen at others bash you AND your school, then you had to deny everything. This new principal hated this snobbish system but this was how things worked and he had to work with it if he wanted decent funding for his school.

A hard thing as no one wanted to keep Darkley or St. Rachael around, wanting to tear it down.

Which they could try and do, it wouldn't do any good as both schools were a part of the delicate balance of Ninjago. To remove them was to toss Ninjago in danger, nobody wanted that. Besides, hadn't they ALL remembered the last few times they tried reform on Darkley and it failed? Every new principal had tried and failed, now it was his turn to bring order to an order less place. He deemed that he'd give it order but it wouldn't be in the way the "surface" deemed it. They had enough control as it was, this was under HIS control.

He read the name and picture, starting to laugh. He knew who this was and was looking forward to the new year...

And his new security guards...

"I look forward to seeing you again, Joker..." he vowed in a deep Jamaican voice.

* * *

 **(At Ed and Edna's Scrap N' Junk...)**

Ed looked through the mail, seeing the Darkley's envelope. He was puzzled by it, what was this? Darkley was using a new parchment, wasn't it a light blue now? Like the uniforms? What was in his weathered hands was a deep black envelope, even if held up to a light, nothing was seen. As if protecting what ever was in it from light itself. He took a letter opener and opened it, he pulled out the letter and read it. Ah, so it was a confirmation that his payment to the School had went through. he and Edna didn't like sending their sweet son to that horrible place but considering how much they made here in the junkyard, even with the occasional pawning items, it wasn't enough to secure a future for Jay.

They also had twin daughters to think about, girls were expensive.

Ella And Ellie Walker were Jay's younger twin sisters, both blond and blue eyed. The two girls couldn't have a sweeter older brother, he'd always make a funny face or make them laugh when they were crying or he'd invent something that made them smile. Jay had Edna's redish brown hair and Ed's blues. Many claimed that they were an electric blue but Ed just laughed it off. There hadn't been much light in his eyes in years, he only gets that way when he gushes about his kids. Or Edna, whom was always so diligent in writing down notes for him. Gosh, he had gotten so forgetful! He then looked at the envelope again, what was he doing again? Edna walked in and giggled, did he forget something again? She didn't mind, it was half the reason he asked her to take notes for him so often. He smiled and looked at her, asking how she was.

She was quick to remind him that Jay's old uniform was updated, commenting that he was growing up so fast. As for the girls, they're St. Rachael uniforms had come in. Ed frowned sadly, yet again if it weren't the fact that they were poor, he wouldn't put his baby girls in that harlot training school! Edna nodded, she didn't like it but the scholarships were far more better for all three children then any public school could cook up. Especially for Jay, whom seemed so smart and creative. Never mind that they took pity on them where other private schools would not. Such as running behind in payments from time to time...Like last year, when Ed broke his back and couldn't work.

Both school made it hard to say no...

"They're really twisting the arm on us, aren't they?" He asked while smiling nervously

" More like twisting it while it's broken. all the while smiling..." Edna pointed out.

They sighed, what could they do really? They made they're bed, now they get to lay in it. Some thing fell out of the envelope, both looked down and picked it up. Each picked up a piece of paper, black construction paper? Or paper died black? And they were each in a shape, both recognized the shapes.

A Black Tulip and A Joker Card...

Both then felt a chill, recognizing them better and beginning to sweat. Edna looked at Ed, whom looked at her with the same nervous smile. There weren't meany who got the meaning of these to seemingly innocent symbols of black parchment. The meaning leading to something LESS then innocent...

"Ed...It's HIM, isn't it...?" Edna asked nervously.

"Now Edna, take a note...This is just a joke, so don't panic..." He urged.

Both got even sweater and panicked more, neither convinced by the last sentence. They had no choice, they HAD to deny the meaning. They heard footsteps and quickly hid the two papers and wiped the sweat off, willing themselves to calm down. They couldnt let anyone know.

Let alone they're sweet children...

* * *

Jay looked at his Uniform, smirking. He finally got taller! And he filled out in the right spots so now the Uniform was nice and snug on him, it was the outdated black uniform. But his had a few final touches to make it his: dark blue dress shirt with a light blue tie. The only other touch he had was his round glasses, did he need them? No, they were fake. Why he had them were because his Dad told him that wearing fake glasses would draw attention to him, the first step to deception. Making others think he was a weaselly nerd gave him the advance of surprise, especially when someone took his glasses off his face. 5 people found out that it was a bad move..Never mind the 12 that though they could take of his yamaka during holidays. He earned a bit of a name for himself at Darkley in part thanks to it, the rest? He looked around and walked over to his cell phone, pressing the speed dial. He earned along with a certain person, who you wonder? Well, his childhood friend. A girl whom went to St. Rachael. Vanessa Johnson, sweet and dear. But that was OUTSIDE of St. Rachael's walls...He texted her, asking if she was free. She responded by telling him to call. He called her, why? Well, it had something to do with this summer. They hadn't really spent a lot of time with the other as of late, as for why had a lot to do with their families. What names did he and Vanessa earn? For him, he was called Black Arrow. For her, Black Bow. A name coined for how well they work together...And Together, they were...

The Devil's Matchmakers...

"So, I've got a few guys looking for hook-ups. What do you got?" Jay asked.

"5 girls, these guys got bank? No money, no honey they all said. " Vanessa asked back.

Jay sighed, pulling up the files on the guys. All five were decent looking, all sons of promising spots in the market. Vanessa pouted, she HATED doing these. All these girls cared about was getting spoiled, looks were the last worry. But...These sluts paid her a box of 5 cheese cakes so now she owe them. All daughters of test testers, maybe this could work out after all if these boys WERE in the market! Jay smirked, they had a match then. Test testers with market grocers, perfect.

"Walker, we've got a deal. Tell those boys they've got a date Friday night." Vanessa giggled.

"Way ahead of ya, Johnson. Booked reservations to a nice dinner for ten, 9:00 PM, Formal attire." Jay beamed.

They each texted the lucky group, both tapping a black heart onto them. Considering them matched! But now he started wondering about himself, here he was match making for other guys while he was still single. Vanessa was more then happy to help him find a girl, finding out that Jay was her toughest match to make! not because he was fussy but more that she couldn't find a girl that fit him in the slightest. She also came to find that St. Rachael girls didn't think much of Jay at all, it really pissed her off. So he wasn't stupid handsome or filthy rich, so what?! These girls had NO taste, no amount of extra teaching could teach appreciation! Unlike the arrogant studs at Darkely, Jay was a sweet and adorable dork. He could be sensitive and listen to you, once you could get past his chatter box. He could also invent things, from laptops to even compacts out of junk! That is just awesome! Even if he messed up, you could forgive it since he'd make you laugh it off. Anytime she heard Jay's name mentioned on the tongue of these stuck up brats, all she would hear was them bashing everything about him. It was starting to seem impossible to find a nice girl for Jay, not when she had nothing but gold digging whores shopping for new sugar daddies! She then picked up a file on a recent client, tilting her head.

Wow, this one was pretty cute. Smooth black hair in a stylish bob, warm brown eyes that could pass for red...Back round, she smirked. Daughter to a Blacksmith, warfare student. She seemed pretty nice, nothing really bad in her profile. Wasn't this her new roommate? Nya Kotestu, didn't she had a super pissed off older brother? She beamed sweetly, she found his match! She felt it in her heart that THIS was the girl for Jay, classy, pretty and down to earth! On the other side of the conversation, Jay looked through his files lazily. He was looking for a nice guy for Vanessa, only to get the same frustration. Guys in Darkley didn't have a high opinion of Vanessa, most wondering who the heck she was. So what if she wasn't crazy hot or didn't have "skills" that mattered? What that meant was did they put out and could they make a sandwich...Which pissed him off.

Vanessa was super sweet, cute and just as crafty as he was, to watch her sewing up rags into a dress was cool! She was so fast at it, how is that not a cool skill to have?! She was nice enough to help him take up his uniform and make it fit better on him, which was awesome! She was willing to help you out, even if she was only there for support. If that wasn't the crime of the century, he wanted to know what was! He stopped at a profile, smiling a bit. This one sounded good, just one of the farmer kids that were looking for a cute girlfriend, open preference. He loved open preferences, they were easy to find. He heard about this one, Walter McCoy. McCoy Farms was one of the successful Farms in Ninjago, mostly known for they're Apples. He then picked up the apple pie he paid him in, a whole pie too. Walter was nice enough to toss in a bottle of apple juice to wash it down, no one did that before. Most just hand him a piece of sugar and that was it, when it was a whole pie or cake, that told him they really wanted a date. Was he buttering him up or was he that nice of a guy? Well, he WAS the middle child out of 3 boys and both older and younger had a girlfriend. Ah, he felt pressure either for himself or from his parents.

He seemed like a nice guy, he ate the pie and drank the juice, sighing happily. Wow, no wonder they were so successful! Sweet and filling, neither over powered the other but completed the other. Nothing bad about him, he nodded. He finally found Mr. Right for Vanessa!

"See you tomorrow, Jay-Bird." She giggled.

"Later, Sugar." He chuckled.

He hung up and smiled, tomorrow was the start of the new year.

* * *

 **And ta-da! Here's a start! Jay is known for being a matchmaker at Darkley and from the look of it, he's good. He works with Vanessa and pairs students up with the right date or hook up, it doesn't matter. But it seems that they aren't above trying to fix the other up, nothing but the best for their childhood friend!**

 **As for Ed and Edna, considering how old they look and how they are, what could this sweet old couple be possibly hiding? What on earth could those pieces of paper mean?**

 **I've decided to spice things up a little with this old story, be ready...**


	2. The Starting Line

**We see were Jay's sits in Darkely, What about our other boys? What classes do they take?**

 **And do they know each other? And if not, will they?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Starting Line**

Jay walked to school, his twin sisters tailing behind him. He looked back at them and groaned, they were two year younger then him. He was 16 years old so that meant they were 14. He swore to protect them from when they first snuggled up to him and yawned, the day were born. Ellie was the more active twin, she was a Warfare student. She liked sports and was good at them, she did track, soccer AND weight lifting club as her after school activities. As for Ella, she was less active. She was an Herbalist student, she took cooking and science club as her after school activities. As for Jay? He was a Thief student, his A.S.A was Track only. Due to his little side hustle...

Just what were these classes? Well, there were five core classes in Darkley and St. Rachael's halls. Thief Classes, Seducer Classes, Herbology Classes, Dungeon Master Classes and Warfare Classes. You were either signed in or sign up on your own. You could switch classes at anytime, until you went for Demon courses. Demon courses were as they sounded, they were a trip to hell and more according to the rumors. Each class had a demon as the mascot for it: Thieves had the Goblins, a cunning and fast demon know for it's tongue. Herbalists had the Imp, known for it's potions. Seducers and Seductresses had the Vampire and the Succubus, both known for seducing many to get what they want. Dungeon Masters had The Oni and the Nymph, strengthen and guard knew no bounds. The Warfare students had Were-Animals, untamed and unpredictable. Each class had it's perks but it also had it's baggage.

Thieves had to steal while in the phase but if they stole too much, they became Goblins. That's right you had to steal just enough to be human without being greedy, a hard thing to do since many had failed it. He debated on taking the course, they were reserved for Juniors and Seniors only. He was officially a Junior, he could take it. he asked his parents about it and they wouldn't tell him anything, quickly changing the subject. But considering that they were probably 50 or close, that means they were in the 80's graduating classes. Meaning they saw some shit...The years before the the 1990's were really bad, the early 90's were supposedly the end of it...He did wonder how bad it was, his parents' faces would get so pale when he asked about demon classes.

It had to be REALLY bad...

* * *

He looked ahead and saw a kid with a mess of black hair in front of him. Ella ran over to him and began to talk to him, Jay rolled his eyes. Ugh, Ella had a crush on him. A puppy crush he hoped that would end, her crush was Cole Belmonte. Jay became friends with him when he was about 5, after he punted some kid trying to take his cake. Cole wasn't loaded but he was on the upper middle class, his Dad's Dance school did well. He was the best student, despite his rebellion to it. It was in part of Cole's rebellion that Mr. Belmonte put him in Darkely, a means to curb his naughty streak. Well, it didn't work, if anything, he got worse. He was rock climbing and otherwise body building, only signing on to the Dance Club to please his Father. He was a Dungeon Master Student so he didn't blame him for not wanting to dance all day, wasn't practical. Cole smirked, Ella was cute but he didn't want Jay shoving his foot into his ass by dating his kid sister. Well, date was a strong word...Maybe Hooking up would better to say? He pet her on the head and walked backwards to Jay, leaning closer to him. " So found any girls for me?" Cole whispered. Jay sighed, at least he was nice enough to whisper, it would break Ella's heart. "Yeah but before I tell you who it is, could you let Ella down gently? She has a huge crush on you, why I'll never know..." Jay whispered.

Cole shrugged, girls always paid attention to him. He had been cursed with good looks, girls back in kindergarten wanted him to marry them. But he declined, his Dad and Mom wouldn't let him. Starla and Clay just couldn't let Cole have ANY girl, not wanting Cole to be a young Father. Or any tramp trying to take advantage of him, which would never happen! He wanted a cute girl with a nice ass, Jay had done the impossible before! It took a bit but he found a match, a shocker really! Tiffany Jones, daughter to one Richard Jones. Vanessa added that she had trouble finding a stud to match Tiffany's tastes, 99 matches and STILL not THE match! She asked if Jay had anyone that fit the bill, Cole was the only one whom came close. While he looked the part, Cole didn't want anything to do with any of those snobby girls and they got tired of him the moment they found out that he wasn't loaded. Cole rolled his eyes this time, another rich girl? Ugh, that tiny brat had a thing for rich girls, huh? Maybe he should look for girls himself, clearly The Devil's matchmakers were failing. "Come on, Jay. Your killing me here, another rich girl?" he groaned. "Hey, hey! I give advise on who you should date or smash, the rest is on you, Rockhead!" Jay growled. He smacked him in the head, Jay held his head. Damn, he could hit! "Oww! What'd I do!?" Jay whined. Cole shook his head, "I can't believe I gave up my Mom's Strawberry short cake for THIS crap!" Cole snarled. Ella snapped out of it and looked at Cole and Jay, was he looking for a girlfriend? Was too much to hope he'd take an interest in her? Ellie sighed at her sister, she should know better. She then spotted a boy with blond hair and darted right over, Ella giggled. Her crush on Zane Julien couldn't be more obvious.

Jay saw this and loudly groaned, will his sisters stop embarrassing him?! He met Zane about the same time he met Cole, where he was reading all by his lonesome. Zane was cold and aloof but he eventually warmed up to Jay. Alot of girls asked about him, only to leave frustrated when he showed no interest. He just seemed uninterested in any girls, only showing some interest in girls whom were redheaded and blue eyes. Was he looking for someone? He just wouldn't tell him and Jay didn't push, he let him know when he was ready. The only other one he hadn't rejected was the only one that Vanessa could find was Tiffany's sister, Lily Jones. She figured that this was more up his alley since she was not a bitch, her exact words too. Zane politely greeted Ellie and caught up with Cole and Jay, he looked to the right and then to the left. "I hate to ask this in Ellie's company but..." Zane whispered. Jay sighed again, "Just let her down gently, Zane...I'll tell you later..." Jay offered. Both he and Cole nodded, they had to take care of it before it became an issue.

They then saw Kai, walking with his sister and another girl. She was hugging his arm and hanging onto him, Nya giggled. Jay blushed slightly, she was so cute...Too bad her brother had a reputation for punching people out who stared at her too long. Vanessa kept teasing him with finding him a girl, he was silently hoping it was her. Kai surprisingly had a lot of girls interested in him, guess St. Rachael girls really like them left in the toaster longer. He recognized the brunette girl, this was Lloyd's sister, Amber Garmadon. She had a huge crush on Kai, she was cute as heck but clearly Kai wasn't interested in her like that. Lloyd would slaughter him if he pounded his sister, something Kai didn't want to do. Kai went over to Jay and the boys once Amber and the twins walked with Nya to St. Rachael, Kai leaning in Jay's ear. "So, Jay...Any Luck?" he asked with a blush. Jay shook his head and nodded, "Let Amber down gently then we'll talk, Kai..." he said with his hands up. He felt bad but they had to know sometime, they all were cute but Cole, Zane and Kai weren't into them like that.

* * *

Vanessa looked around, now who was Queen and Princess? Each school had it's own royalty, every class had it's cream of the crop. To be King, Queen, Prince and or Princess showed that you were top dog. She heard that it was quite the power struggle, between Talon and Jones. Personal reasons she was told, was this perhaps over Lloyd? Darkley's current King? Richard and Shen were friends so that meant Lloyd and Cherise were friends, like her and Jay. But this friendship was different since both were into the other, seen dating other people. Word was that Ashton and Lorelei both got dumped for either cheating or being too forceful, served them both right! Ashton was womanizer, banging about 15 other chicks while dating Cherise. And Lorelei was trying to get Lloyd to sleep with her, she even tried tying him up! That's rape, damn it! She was proud of Lizzy and Fred for giving them profiles, wanting them to move on. Such good buddies...

She saw the Jones sisters walk out of their limo, waving their butler off and he drove away. All four wore the outdated black uniform, each having it's own touch. All high heels, stockings, under shirt and bows a different color, telling each sister apart. Daughters to Richard Jones, these weren't girls you wanted after you. There was a good reason Talon lost her title, there were more of them then there were of her. You couldn't get any closer then Quadruplets, your own squad from birth! Vanessa looked at Cherise, seeing the Thief's symbol on her jacket. A Golden Key, all thieves were taught how to pick locks so a key made sense. No silver pendent...None of her sisters were the Princess, who was it then? She looked around, spotting it. She recognized her, her green hair was uncanny! Carla Robertson, daughter to one Hannah Roberson, Director for Ninjago Hospital. She was hot stuff for sure, even if Vanessa wasn't into girls, she knew how hot Carla was. Silver Heart pendent, the symbol of Seducing Class, she was this year's Princess. Next to her was the fair lady Kate Swanson, daughter to Shane and Daphne Swanson. Daughter to Assassins, she was they're pride and joy.

She smiled, my, she was among celebrities... How lucky she was. She saw Jay and the boys and smirked, throwing four envelopes to them. "To your right, catch." Jay merely said. Each boy caught an envelope, seeing Vanessa waving sweetly at them. Jay opened his and saw his match, looking for her. Nya opened her envelope and blushed, she looked up at Jay. Each boy looked for their match as well, seeing them at the front of the school. Jay threw four envelopes at them. "Catch." Was all Cherise said. All caught an envelope and opened it, seeing they're saw the King of Darkley, tossing his envelope. Lloyd caught it and flipped it open, seeing Cherise's photo. He looked at her and smirked, he knew he could count on Jay and Vanessa to deliver. He told Fred that he didn't want to since he had a huge crush on Cherise, Fred just told him to try it. It was how he found Lizzy, his piece of German chocolate. Gene and Brad sighed, while they hated those two misfits, they liked the fact that Cherise was Lloyd's match. Vanessa shrugged, still with the cold shoulder? There was less hate with Brad since she recommended his fiancee, Gene on the other hand, didn't like the fact they recommended Carla. Sorry, not many girls at St. Rachael matched Gene's desires. Carla fit all of it like a glove and he didn't want her, wow, he was really pissed at Daddy, now wasn't he?

She then caught an envelope thrown at her, Jay merely waved back at her. She saw her match and looked for him, seeing the shy cowboy next to the others. He gave a meek wave with a smile, he was so cute! Vanessa giggled and waved back, she'd see him later on. She and Jay exchanged the rest of the envelopes, she grabbed his tie. "Screw me over and it'll take more then sweets for me to forgive you, Walker..." She warned. She let go, turning around. Jay spanked her butt, "Funny, same thing I was thinking, Johnson..." he countered. Both walked back to their schools, finding out who was bunking with who. Jay made it easier and asked to bunk with Cole, Kai and Zane, it was ALOT cheaper on his poor parents. Single rooms were so expensive! You could have up to 6 boys in one room but four in one room was good enough. Lloyd wouldn't have anything to do with them, he was top dog this year. Besides, Gene and Brad would see to it that he'd spend time with them only. Selfish brats...He smiled softly, time to head off to orientation.

* * *

Each boy picked a corner of the room, Jay slid two little metal boxes on top of the door and window. What were these? Security and privacy locks, he didn't want anyone in their room, unless they told him they were coming, he had the key cards and actual keys to them. he expressed that it was his way of making sure this year went off without hell from the seniors or any jealous classmates, he had a few unhappy customers too, one actually tried to kill him last year by sieving him in his sleep! It wasn't his fault that his match found out that she was into chicks! Zane sighed, looking at Lily's photo. He had a strong feeling about this one, Unlike the rest, he felt familiar with her. He hoped he wasn't wrong again, just who was he looking for? Well, someone very dear to him from childhood when he was sick. He got better and wanted to see the girl whom visited him daily during the time, all he could recall was her long red hair and blue eyes. He blushed, taking out an old photo. In it, a much younger Zane and the girl he was looking for. The shades matched tone for tone, even skin tone. He smiled slightly, he found her. He was sure of it now, Cole saw the photo and snatched it from him. "Aww, who's this? Your old girlfriend?" Cole teased. Zane just sighed, "Cole, please give that photo back." he asked. Jay rushed by Cole and took the photo, Cole looked at his hand in shock. Jay looked at it and chuckled, giving it back to Zane.

"Ah, THAT's why you wanted me to look! You could have told me you were looking for a childhood friend, I'd have helped." Jay beamed.

"She's...Not just a friend..." Zane said hesitantly.

"Oooo, Was she your first crush, Zane?" Kai asked tauntingly.

"Yes, I wanted to find her and tell I've gotten better, that I wanted to honor a promise I made to her." Zane admitted.

"Aww, that's so cute! I feel bad that you paid me with ice cream now..." Jay sighed.

Zane shook his head, finding her was worth it. Ice Cream was just a trifle, he didn't really care for the stuff anyway...Kai and Cole looked at their matches, they were cute...All were sisters, that was amazing! Cole sighed, too bad a shot of her ass wasn't in here. But he saw it earlier and he liked what he saw, hopefully she wasn't stupid. What he hated more was a dumb girl with a nice ass! Kai of course smiled while blushing, she had such a cute smile. So many girls had such fake smiles and those weren't interesting, hers was different.

Tomarrow, they'd get to meet the staff...All new, this would be fun...

What poor and defenseless saps did they drag in this time?

* * *

 **Things seemed to be kicking off nicely...Our boys are in their little corner of Darkely. Wonder who the new staff members are, who are the new security guards? Mr. Hermes seems to have some ideas on who could fill the bill, who does he have in mind?**

 **Edit: Oopsie...Four core classes? I forgot to put the Herbalist Classes in there, that's five! Imps? No, that's for Herbalists, not Thieves! Ugh, lack of sleep is KILLING me~**


	3. The Little Black Slip

**Let's see what The Principal of Darkley and have up their sleeves...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Little Black Slip**

Hermes Darrel took out all the files he gained, all of people that he'd soon recruit. The main one in front of him, he picked them all up and held them like cards. He knew all of these faces and couldn't wait to see them, espiclally a certain army man and Junker...

They went to a lot of trouble to hide, now didn't they?

No where to hide now...

* * *

A man about 5 feet 5 inches with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked with his unit, cramming one confectionery right after the other into his mouth, his unit looking in amusement, amazement and disgust. How on Earth did he eat a whole bag of sweets? And where was it all going? It just seemed to disappear once it went into his mouth! His big bushy beard and long hair made many think he wasn't military but he was, he was given permission to keep his hair like this. A trade off on what was done to him by said military. He and his unit were special, they were a unit reserved for fighting snakes. Given all the tribal trails and passing them all, they got to keep their scruffy and other wise unkempt looks as a trade off. They were headed to Darkley, as for why was on orders from the sniveling brat AND as parents. This short army man was Vanessa's Daddy, the eyes were a dead give away to the two. Never mind her inherent love of all that was sweet, the resemblance was clear when they both had their cheeks stuffed, as it was adorable as all hell...

Archer looked at the Major, smirking. Men shouldn't be cute but somehow Major Toothache was adorable, like a hairy mutt that jumped around when they saw you with a treat. Alexandra giggled, how old was he? He wasn't 18 but she was so sure he wasn't 40, despite knowing that old scraper. Now that she thought about it, weren't they always on line for sweets? As for the only Captain, he felt nostalgic. He remembered an old classmate of his that use to cram sweets like nothing, he was a legend. Small but he was the wind itself, able to draw gusts when he sped off. But alas, like all legends, he faded away and no one's heard a thing about him since. Last he heard, he and Daisy were touring the world. Just like King and Nadishiko were, as were Queen and Rose. Jack and Poppy disappeared too... So that was it, huh? All gone...But that's life...Ain't no crystal stair.

They walked in and all felt pressure, eyes watching them as they walked in. No doubt students and Teachers were treating them like intruders, as they would. This was because they WERE intruding, law wasn't welcomed in these walls. Many rumors talked about how men of the badge or dog tag mysteriously disappeared once walking in here, were they true?

Well, it wasn't wise to snitch...Knowing full well what happens to those that choose to make such a poor decision...

* * *

In The Principal's Office, Mr. Darrel looked up at the Army personnel in his office. He chose to stop at the Major, smiling softly. He was surprised, how one produced that much hair was beyond him. The Major seemed...uncomfortable, did he find him staring unsettling? Or did he remember him and he was hoping that he'd leave him alone? That wasn't going to happen. Archer and Alexandra noticed the air getting tense, did the Major and Mr. Darrel know the other? McCoy looked at the two quickly, what was going on? He took out their records, picking up the Major's.

"Major Jacob Johnson, your in charge of Ninjago's one and only Snake Unit. You have quite silver tongue among your unit I hear, so well in fact, that you have direct influence of the entire Ninjago Army." he hummed.

"Now, now, I hope those silly rumors didn't give you that impression. That's just scuttlebutt, Mr. Darrel." Jacob denied.

"Yes but I have to wonder how it is that the army hasn't stepped in here and gutted the school out...Some Rumors are stating that YOU had a hand in that." he brought up.

"How could a Major do something like that, the admiral would have a fit if that happened!" Jacob laughed.

Mr. Darrel seemed to smile more, denying it all, huh? Wise, considering the grenade he'd give him if he admitted it. But now he was sure this was him, no other man could have that much control. The only other person who could do this wasn't here yet...He then flipped another folder out from that one, it was an older one. This caused the Major to shiver a bit, recognizing it. How did he get his hands on that?! He was told that it was destroyed! McCoy looked at the date on the folder, only to flinch. That can't be right...The Major was older then that, right? It was at this point that Jacob knew he was found out, even if the file was fake. This principal went this far to look for him, clearly he wanted something out of him. But what was it? Mr. Darrel sighed, seeing him relax. Good, he knew he couldn't win.

"Long time no see, Queen." Jacob growled.

"Hello yourself, Ace. You've become so much more manly since I've been away but to hear that your Army, now THAT'S shocking." Hermes chuckled.

"Whatcha want out of me? I'm broke~" Jacob whined while rubbing his beard while smiling like an idiot.

"I know, that's why your currently in debt. Sending little Vanessa to St. Rachael is clearly killing you and Daisy..." Hermes sighed.

"But?" Jacob groaned.

"I have a solution to that little problem: work as a guard for the school part time and you'll work it off before Vanessa graduates..." Hermes offered.

Jacob sighed, he enjoyed twisting his arm, didn't he? It was true that he and his wife were in some debt due to sending Vanessa to St. Rachael but now he was stuck with it as his little girl had a very bright future. No other school could make it happen then St. Rachael, they both knew that. It was thanks to his degree that the army even wanted him, knowing he was strong enough to pass the Goblin class with flying colors. Lab-rat or not...Hermes shook his head, just what DID they do to Jacob? judging from rumors, something pretty nasty. Creating soldiers that could fight serpentine, these were the only people who survived the process. There was also talk that the son of said Admiral had direct control over said unit, he sounded like a coward. Direct control meant that he had something on them to MAKE them obey, blackmail. What was it? Family perhaps...Thus explaining why Ace would even come here in full uniform, only showing how much that selfish dog cared about their safety. That being he didn't care at all, treating them like pawns. No doubt, Ace and his unit wanted to kill him...The only thing keeping him alive was his threats to their families.

Jacob smirked, many felt a dark energy in him. McCoy smiled, glad to see an old friend again. He put his hand out, Hermes shook it with his own. The way he walked to the door was different, as if someone else was there. The casual and careless walk was so different then the army trot, farther distinction. Alexandra and Archer smiled...

Just when you think you know a person...

* * *

 **(With Ed And Edna...)**

Ed and Edna walked into Darkley, he held her close. He didn't trust this place, still had that creepy haunted air to it. Edna shivered, she felt eyes on her. She wouldn't be shocked if there were people watching them. Both saw security cameras around, those were new. Last they heard, Darkley and St. Rachael went through several reforms. One of them even went through the trouble of updating them to the current era of technology. A wise move, considering it's checkered past. This prevent scandals...This school was just getting back from being removed completely, good luck with that. This was just a zit that just couldn't be popped...

And the city just ran out of cortisone...

He and his wife sat down, seeing the principal. He thanked them for coming so early, he didn't expect them so fast. All Ed could do was laugh humbly, expressing that all the scrap they picked up was light. Hermes shook his head, how did they clean up all the that junk in such a short time? The strength and speed it would take...Despite looking so old, he hadn't doubted it for a second on who these two were. Age powder could do wonders...No doubt that's what they and the Major used...To look so much older and disappear under coincidences...Using rumors to end their lives here but like all hidden things, they always come back. Hermes threw down their records, seeing them flinch a bit. Ed willed himself to calm down, he got rid of the records and replaced them with ones that made sense to his age now. Edna held onto Ed's hand, hoping he'd drop it. Things were finally good for them, can he just leave it well alone?

"What do you want from me, Ma? Ya know I'm broke~" He joked while smiling like an idiot.

Hermes smiled, nice to see Joker had become so much more reasonable. Becoming a Father of three leveled him out...Though did he have to smile like that? It made him and Ace look so stupid but maybe that was what they wanted, it's what made the two so terrifying. They would smile as they caught you unaware, stealing everything on you in the process. Edna giggled, damn it! What did he have to make that lazy, goofy smile for!? He knew she'd laugh whenever she saw it! Edna sighed, Ed knew they were caught so he gave up. What could Hermes want from him? He was in charge of the school, he could do anything he wanted. He took out a bill and both parents recognized it, he shook it softly.

"Considering that your back is better now, I need some more guards. This will knock down all the debt you have for all three children before graduation, you do want to retire and enjoy it, don't you?" Hermes sighed.

"Ah, so you need me and Edna to play cock block? What do you think dear?" He asked.

"Well, I do think Jay needs to earn the privilege of getting a girlfriend...Just like his Father did." She chimed with a smile.

He blushed, that he did. Kids had it way too easy now, might as well make it hard. He shook his hand, both leaving shortly after.

* * *

 **(With Kenji and Saki...)**

"Sorry for the delay, I had some sharpening to do." Kenji sighed.

Hermes nodded, surprised on who Mr. Kotestu was. A Blacksmith, his wife was homemaker and helped part time in the shop. A profession that was slowly dying down, he seemed to do quite well despite it. How else could he afford to send both son and daughter to these schools? He seemed to be affording it well but the papers said otherwise, he was racking up quite the debt. Mimicking the situation that Joker and Ace had...

"I must say, you are hard to recognize without your signature gold stud piercings..." Hermes sighed.

"...The hell do you want, Queen?" Kenji huffed.

Saki sat back, mimicking her husband's expression. Hermes sighed, ever cranky when talking to him. He really should change his tone, considering the favor he's willing to do for him. But that's just how this wild wolf behaved, such a hothead. Hermes shrugged and showed him a bill, only for him and Saki to gain sweat drops on the back of their heads. Funny how hostility dies when a man realizes the debt he has...Hermes chuckled.

"All that sharpening won't bring this number down but if you work as a guard, it'll go down much faster..." Hermes brought up.

Kenji snarled, bastard...Blackmailing, Blood-sucking, Loan shark bastard! Hermes put out his hand and took Kenji's hand. My, his grip was so tight. Had he been a weakling, his hand would be crushed...Clearly he didn't like being chained down to ANYTHING, well, maybe only to Saki. Saki and he walked out with Kenji slamming the door. Saki got worried, what if Hermes charged them for a broken door! He growled loudly while walking out of there, Saki holding onto him.

"That rich bastard...If it wasn't for that debt I'd-" Kenji raged.

"Kenji, what if you broke that door? He might tack that on the bill!" Saki reminded him.

"I don't care if he does! He already has the both of us in a cage, damn it, this pisses me off!" he snarled.

Saki sighed, he was right. He anf the principal for St. Rachael had a leash on them, he wasn't happy about it either but getting angry wasn't going to help matters...She cuddled into him, calming him down. Kenji kissed her head, she always calmed him down.

* * *

 **(With Issac and Yuna...)**

Issac walked in with care, his grey eyes darted from left and right. He didn't trust this place, bringing Yuna here was a mistake. He looked to said wife, sighing softly. Long sandy blond hair, reaching to her back. Ice blue eyes looking ahead, pale white skin...He wouldn't dare let any of those disgusting boys touch her, his wife was an angel an she'd be protected like one! Yuna sensed her Husband getting tensed, feeling his hand grow tight around her own. He believed her to be an angel as did anyone who looked at her but...

If she was an angel, Zane wouldn't have happened...

She began blushing, and that little matter of making Issac late this morning...She was such an indecent woman, there was no way she was an angel! She looked back at him, getting said doctor to blush heavily. Don't look at him like that, must she stir feelings like that in him right now? Yuna was about to open the door but Issac opened the door instead. He froze, recognizing the principal. Hermes only smiled, age powder at work yet again. Both looked quite old but he was sure they they were much younger then they pretended to be...He did the same thing to them, showing of their file and the bill. Issac didn't flinch at this, easy to do on his doctor's salary...The Jamaican man smirked, he figured he'd be tougher to recruit. Doctors made more money then blacksmiths, army men AND junkers...Debt didn't scare him. Well, he knew what WOULD scare him...There were alot of rumors about this doctor, more so about his son and wife...They had a terminal illness that were somehow cured...That said son died...He showed him a death certificate, Issac and Yuna freaked.

"Now I wonder why Mr. Julien has something like this when he's very much alive...?" He wondered.

"Don't. touch. him..." Issac warned.

"It could just be a coincidence but if not, this means you've done quite the big no-no...Alot of people will be after all of you, especially Mr. Julien if word gets out. People whom cheat death are quite rare..." Hermes threatened.

"What do you want?!" Yuna barked.

"Nothing much, just the two of you as guards for Darkley and until your son graduates, once he does, this little secret will stay that way..." He expressed.

He shook Issac's hand, he felt quite the coldness coming off of him. He seemed very angry at him, his hand shook during the handshake. He and Yuna left, leaving Hermes to fall down to the ground. Issac glared at the door, silently cursing him. He pricked him with a knock out laced needle, he looked as though he needed a nap...

* * *

 **(With Clay and Starla...)**

Clay apologized for the delay, only for Hermes to apologize himself. He lied and said one of the students seemed to have slipped him a knock out drop in his coffee, both Starla and he nodded. Hermes mentally smacked himself, he had forgotten that Issac was an Herbalist graduate. Did he remember his dosage count? That wouldn't shock him if he did, such an oversight...As for Clay and his wife, he felt he was in the presence of royalty. He didn't care for the whole dancing and singing prestige, finding it boring. The royalty hadn't anything to with his Royal Blacksmith group...No, this had more to do with being a part of Darkley's history.

"I wonder why you changed your name to Clay from Lou but it makes sense...Alot of people are mad at you for what was done during the year of silence." Hermes sighed.

"...That seems to include you, now what is it that you want from me?" Clay asked.

"Funny you should asked... I need more guards, interested?" He asked.

Starla was about to say something, only for Clay to stop her. This brat went through a lot of trouble just to find them, the fact that he didn't tell anyone meant he had no plans to interrupt the lives they had. Nor go after Cole, asking for babysitters was going light. He was quite reasonable, a nice change of pace. Clay put out his hand, shaking on it. Clay remained stone faced, even after the door closed. He turned around and was about to slam into the door, stopping himself. Starla exhaled, she really thought he'd do it. Clay was more patient now but when someone pushed the right buttons...He had a nasty temper and the strength that came with it! The door would be history if Clay let himself go! Clay just put his hands on his hips, glaring at the door but then stormed off. Starla looked at the door herself and kicked it, bastard! She ran off, the door fell forward. Hermes sighed, he had a feeling that someone was gonna kick down that door...Starla had quite the control on herself or that door would have been made into splinters. Starla caught up with her husband, kissing him. "What was that for?" Clay asked. "You know better then to get all boorish in front of me, you know what that does to me." Starla answered with her nose in the air. Clay nodded while blushing, yes he did...

"Yes and we have three children to prove it works...Care to make that four?" he flirted.

"Clay!" She yelled while playfully smacking him.

* * *

 **(With Shen and Meilin...)**

Meilin and Shen were outside the school grounds, Meilin pouted at Shen. Shen snarled, didn't she know that this place wasn't meant for women?! He was trying to protect her and here she was anyway! Meilin didn't want to sit on the sidelines again, Lloyd was her baby! Look what it did to Havoc when she just stayed at home, he became a horn dog! She wanted Lloyd to be safe and Innocent! "Shen, I'm not going home! Lloyd is OUR son, I want to know what he's up to!" She argued while pointing to him. "Yes but this isn't a place for women, Mei!" He argued back.

"FUCK THAT STUPID RULE, I"M HIS MOTHER!" Meilin barked.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE RAPED?! GO THE FUCK HOME!" he barked back.

Hermes merely looked out his window, seeing students watching them argue back and forth. Some even had popcorn, enjoying the show clearly. He then saw Lloyd, who just shook his head in shame. The copper eyed man merely opened his window, hearing the argument with more clarity. Wow, he was surprised that the windows didn't shatter at those volumes...He cleared his throat, preparing to stop it.

"Mr and Mrs. Gamradon, I'm glad you could make it! Would you like an escort to my office?" he asked.

Both stopped arguing and glared at him, which one went to warfare? With the looks he was getting, he felt that was the biggest mistake. Meilin and Shen said nothing and walked in, Hermes glared at all the students. "As you were!" He ordered. And with that, all windows and shutters were closed up. He began talking to them, giving him a proposition. Shen, like Issac and Clay, were well off. He was partners with Richard Jones, in what though? Fighting in the Ninjago's Underground, it brought them a decent living. Debt wasn't going to win this...Family would do just fine, the Garmadon name had earned a lot of heat. No doubt that Shen would want to protect Lloyd, this would also bring in Havoc Garmadon as his brotherly instinct would kick in. Shen groaned, He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get out of this but why drag Meilin into this? She didn't graduate from St. Rachael, she was a normal citizen!

"I had thought that since Meilin is Amber's Mother, she'd like to make sure her daughter is safe...I wouldn't give this to her if I felt she couldn't handle it but she is YOUR wife so..." Hermes sighed.

Meilin and Shen got tense, they had forgotten about Amber! Shen growled, now Meilin HAD to be a guard as she'd be there to keep her safe where her male relative couldn't. The blond woman shook a bit, the idea of working in that foul slut house scared her but the idea of Amber being hurt scared her more!

"Fine, we'll do it...Until they both graduate." Meilin agreed.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Garmadon. I look forward to seeing young Havoc later on...I'm short on Warfare Teachers." Hermes expressed.

Shen slammed the door, making it fall off again...Hermes sighed, oh honestly! When will his door be just a door and not a stress ball?

* * *

 **I figured we'd got this long enough but I wanted to show how each of the guys' parents got suckered into this, most are in it to solve the debt. Others want to do it to protect their family...We all know Richard signed up to protect his little girls, meaning Emily, Aretta and Crunch are in tow too! And a few others as well...**

 **As for that door, Hermes is lucky that his door being knocked over is ALL their doing.**

 **No one likes being told what to do, SPECIFICALLY graduates from these schools...**


	4. Dark Facade

**I think the boys should get to know they're lineage...**

 **To know who thier parents are...**

 **Who they REALLY are...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dark Facade**

All walked to Auditorium, today they'd get to see the new guards. All found it funny, all guards before crumbled before all of them. What mall cop rejects did they get this time, Jay yawned. He couldn't sleep last night, he talked to Nya all night on the phone. He blushed, only to stop when Kai glared at him. Cole shrugged while Zane shook his head, Jay and Nya were going to be a thing...Get over it. Zane sighed, wondering how this year's guards would do. The last two just quit as soon as they got in, something about being stabbed in the back. Cole just laughed, hope they were young. Too many old ones couldn't keep up...Hermes saw this year's Royalty and it's entourage, he wasn't surprised at who he saw. It was quite the large one but he had no doubt each earned the spot.

"Good morning, boys. I know the last few years have been quite boring without a real challenge. But do not worry, I've found a solution...Since outside help doesn't seem to work, why not inside?" He proposed.

Lloyd and the other boys figured out what he meant, smirking and or smiling at it. So he hired Darkley Grads? Hope they weren't drop outs, they wouldn't last! Hermes seemed to wear the same smirk, all felt a wickedness from it. Just what did he have up his sleeves? It was at this time, that the stage had people walking onto it. All gasped and whispered. As for The King and his entourage? Well, to say they were shocked would be putting it mildly. He pulled up a roster, still smiling wickedly. They were to come as they introduced...

 **Louis Belmonte: 1994 Dungeon Mastery Graduate "Black Curtain"**

 **Issac Julien: 1997 Herbalogy Graduate "Angel of Death"**

 **Kenji Kotestu: 1997 Warfare Graduate "Hell's Pet"**

 **Edward Walker: 1997 Thievery Graduate "Joker"**

Cole, Zane, Kai and Jay all froze, seeing their Fathers come forward. How could this be? Their Dads were Darkley?! Thought the men on that stage all looked exactly like they're photos, even though they were teenagers in these pictures on the projector. The resemblance clear as day, in the photos and in them. Many in the groups of adults and students began to gossip, Hermes held up a hand to them, silencing them.

"As many of you know, as you study and learn in these halls, you attract all sorts of attention, a lot of our graduates here have hidden themselves and denounced they're titles to live quiet and honest work. These men for instance have pulled the greatest example, despite they're reputations in the past, they were able to make lives for them and their families. They wouldn't be here if they weren't worried that said reputations would pass onto their boys..." he expressed.

Ed rolled his eyes, shouldn't he say they blackmailed most of them to come here? But he had to hand it to Hermes, he made this sound like it was on they're own choice as a means to protect them. He then saw the secondary reason for having them here, getting it. In his own way, Hermes was looking out for his fellow classmate's children. Having they're Fathers here insured that they'd be safe as well as guided as said Fathers graduated from here and knew all the tricks. Each Father wasn't stunned that their sons were in the entourage, their year had a pretty big entourage too. Entourages were the students whom were right behind the King and Prince, they were he ones you had to watch out for as they could take your titles and had the grades to show they could. But this was also safer then Prince and or King, people would always chase you down for the crown. None really bothered with the entourage, unless they had a grudge. Hermes smiled again, pulling up another roster, the men corresponding to it came up next. All saw Shen and his group, all recognized them. All our boys and men could think?

So they brought in the BIG guns...

Kenji sweated a bit, Shen, Richard and Archer were considered idols to all Warfare Students and Grads. Many wanted to be them but couldn't cut the mustard...Never mind the puppet master and the beast tamer of the group, Hugh Grant and Chris Tudabone. While they seemed harmless, neither man was innocent. The Principal then took out another roster, time to show the teachers off... Lloyd and Brad each looked like they'd shit bricks. Shen and Chris just shrugged, why not make it a family affair? Soka and Havoc waved at Lloyd and Brad with smiles on their faces, each younger brother sensing hostility from them. Both he and Officer Soka didn't want their kid brothers to get hurt nor get a shitty education from some two bit wuss, Soka had gotten his teaching degree very easily.

"We were a tad low on Teachers this year so I've found some nice fill ins for all of you, graduates as well. This year, I'd like all of you to take your studies very seriously. This will mean putting the kibosh on those visit to St. Rachael, the guards will make sure you HEED that little rule...Dismissed. " Hermes sighed.

* * *

Later that Night, Richard walked around in his wolf form. Trotting beside him was Archer in his Horse form and beside him on the left side was Shen in his Snake form. As for why, was due to these being better at running in a hurry versus their own two legs. Would they hurt these kids? No, nothing life-threatening anyway. Though they felt that having the three of them was overkill, wasn't having grads from the 90's enough? Guess not, otherwise, he wouldn't take in extra staff on...Richard snarled, none of those filthy little bastards were going to his little girls! Archer gave a sympathetic look to Shen, knowing about Lloyd's crush on Cherise. Shen just sighed, he WOULD get a crush on ONE of Richard's daughters, there WERE four of them after all! He should be grateful that he wasn't anything like Havoc or he'd have them all.

Havoc couldn't even choose one chocolate cake at a buffet when he was 5...Shen swore that it was a sign.

They all heard footsteps, no wait, that sounded like...

"STAMPEDE!" Someone yelled.

Yep. They were all trying to go at once, kinda smart since they couldn't catch them all. But at the same time, they needed a better idea. The group they had out tonight was made up of runners and animals, ideal for stampede of horny teenage boys. Time to get started! All ran alongside the horde of boys in the form of a triangle, all began to panic. Jay smirked, pulling back a bit. He had a way to get out of this, he had to time it out right. 3...2...1! And with that, the three began to chase after the boys and lead them into a large net, Jay and a few other boys didn't fall for the sheep herding tactic. The beast trio merely smirked, they'd expect no less from the King and his entourage. "Hunt is on..." Shen chuckled. Archer and Richard nodded, leaving Crunch to lift the entire net of boys back to their dorms. As for why Richard called him, he didn't feel right to drag them on the ground...Not on the first night anyway.

* * *

 **(Class Of 1997 Thieves...)**

Ed sighed as he worked in the last trap, all these kids had to be caught. Noone was to escape, why? To send a message to focus on studying, had any of them paid attention, they wouldn't be caught so easily. McCoy sighed, all those boys were dumber then sheep! No wonder they were caught! And he'd know as he was a farmer that RAISED sheep! Could just the three of them capture the King and his Entourage? Yes, anyone else would just get in the way. The only reason Ed and Jacob let him work with them was precaution, McCoy was fast enough to assist. He smiled, he was proud to know Walter wasn't fooled but he kept it small...Lloyd and the others came into the forest, all felt eyes on them. Good, the guards knew to look in here. Jay and Walter looked for traps, this was a good place to stash some good traps. They saw a couple and chuckled, their Dads were losing their touch...Age was cruel. Ed, Matt and Jacob all grinned, armatures...All pulled on the ropes in their hands, this scooped up all the boys except for Jay, Walter and Brad.

"Always set your traps properly, always be ready if they fail...~" Ed expressed in a taunting tone.

"Always have a back up trap set...~" Jacob lead on.

"Always expect the traps to fail ya...~" Matt finished.

All three thieves looked around, where were they? Jay sighed, he should have known better. Ed, Jacob and Matt came out from the shadows, all with friendly smiles on their faces. Matt sighed, getting ready to run. He wanted to serve as the introduction to their class, just to show the boys the gap they'd have to fill. And he felt that "Joker" and "Ace" would be over kill, he'd be they're "level one". Jay and Brad took this as an insult, they were getting the farmer and not either of the speed demons?! Don't baby them! Walter seemed doubly insulted as he felt ready to face the Major and Mr. Walker, all Matt could do was laugh. While he liked that they were eager, they had no true understanding of difference of power. He began to run, all saw a rush of dirt hit them and coughed. Ed smiled with his eyes closed, nice to see Matt didn't lose that much steam with age.

"Oh, I forgot to ask this! Do either of you remember the entourage of 1997?" Ed shouted.

Jay, Brad and Walter looked around once getting the dust out of their eyes, the clouds were heavy still. How was he making the dirt stay in the air like that?! Was he really that quick?!

"Ever heard of Pulse Runner?"

All three froze up, Mr. McCoy was Pulse Runner?! Pulse Runner was in said entourage and could stop anything in his way and who was stupid to get behind him. Passing by him was a gamble, he once broke a kid's legs who tried to trip him! Pulse Runner's actual name was Matthew McCoy, a farm boy whom just took Goblin classes to quote on quote "Handle Cattle better.". Walter gulped, His Pa was the one to introduce cows to the once Apple Only Orchard Farm...For him to be Pulse Runner made sense...Matt began attacking them, Walter was the first to get knocked out of the cloud. Ed and Jacob saw the damage: Walter's left leg was broken while they were sure his arm was busted too, he went light on him. As for Brad and Jay, he wasn't so light. They were spat out of the dust cloud, complete with several broken bones and nasty bruises. He stopped and the cloud dispersed, Matt shook his head.

"You boys really need to work on your speed, at this rate, you'll be trampled..." Matt warned.

He then whistled loudly, summoning Richard. He picked up Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Kai, all in awe at how easily he could lift them up. He was rough with them as he hucked them over his shoulders, they had a feeling that Richard didn't like them...Ed picked up Jay while Matt picked up Walter, Jacob picked Gene while smirking. This left Crunch to pick up the rest of the stragglers in the forest, Ataru, Randy and Fred in the net as well.

* * *

They were all carried back to the dorms, all in their own room. The Nurse was present, Mr. Quinn. He was an Herbology Grad from 1997, he was the only fool whom wanted to be a Nurse for these hell hounds! That and that blonde nurse he felt up last year had a grudge...She got him fired and he was scooped up by Darrel, he advised to keep his hands to himself this time. He wouldn't dare, St. Rachael teachers who didn't want to be felt up REMOVED limbs if you weren't quick! Ed gave an disgusted groan once he saw him, Quinn exchanged the groan back. He fixed our boys up while the guards waited, All hear more screams. Richard chuckled, sounds like Shen and Archer gathered more boys. He nodded to Crunch, whom bowed and walked out once he ducked past the door. Zane saw Mr. Quinn and gave a disgusted look, he recognized him. Nurse Qiunn was dismissed due to him getting too "hands-on" With Nurse Fine, whom was already engaged to Dr. Plum. What did he expect in all honesty? If it wasn't obvious that Nurse Fine and Dr. Plum were both women and are therefore uninterested in men at all...Then Nurse Qiunn had more wrong with him then sexism...Qiunn gave a furious look at Zane, Issac's little brat...He quickly gripped his injured stomach and squeezed it, Zane yelled in pain at that.

"I hate that look, it's the same look that bitch gave me when I was fired, Mrs. Julien on Lobby desk?" He asked.

"Had you left Nurse Fine alone,you'd still have your job. You knew that she preferred women..." Zane groaned.

"I do like blondes but blonde MILFS are my absolute favorites..." Quinn chuckled.

"Piss off! Don't you touch my Mother!" Zane roared while clawing at his arm.

Qiunn's chuckling ceased when he felt something cold and sharp press against neck, he felt a cold hand on his other shoulder hold him gently. All froze as they saw Issac hold Nurse Quinn at knife point in a very casual manner, Issac bent down and rested his head on the should were he held the scalpel to Qiunn's neck. Qiunn's eyes darted to see his face: Issac's ice grey eyes seeming looked very cold with them half lidded, his stern frown showed Qiunn that he didn't appreciate him gourding his injured son or threatening to molest his wife. Qiunn really ought to mind his surroundings, if he thought that he was protected behind these walls, he needed a wake up call. Since outside law meant nothing here, nothing was really stopping him from killing Qiunn. But he wouldn't, just reminding him of where he was.

"Nurse Qiunn, need I remind you that you are in Darkley? Where the laws of the city do not apply, including murder? And need I also remind you that the injured child your torturing right now is the son of a very skilled doctor, a doctor who knows what major arteries to cut to bleed you out and dissect you into pieces without leaving a trace? Or would you like to be the next cadaver donation instead? Another young man to suffer from alcohol poisoning, it is hell week after all..." Issac threatened in an eerily calm manner.

Qiunn's face grew more white and he began perspiring as if he had just come from a shower, all seemed to share the notion while Dr. Julien seem ever calm and collected as he looked forward. He didn't need to look to see the panicked expression on Darkley's Nurse, he felt Qiunn trembling. He then flipped the scalpel to the flat side and pulled Qiunn to the side to face him, he started at him with the same face he had this whole time. Zane merely looked at his Father, who was this creature? He looked like Father and sounded like him but...His words were much more chilling to bone, cold and calculating. It was if there were two different people in one body...

"Keep your hands to yourself from now on or the next time you see this scalpel will be the last time..." He warned.

He smoothly moved his hands away from Qiunn and stepped back, Qiunn let go of Zane's stomach and began to work. He healed them all, receiving a pat to the head by Issac before speed walking out of the room. Ed just laughed, he looked around the room. He wanted to know if Qiunn pissed himself just now! Issac just smiled softly and tucked his son in, confusing Zane farther. All but Lloyd were tucked in as he was dragged off to his room that he shared with Brad and Gene, just as they were. All but Ed got out the room, turning back at them with a smug smirk.

"Tonight was just a demonstration so take a note, it won't be as restrictive after that. Just curbing down the teen pregnancies, that's all. You want to get to your honey buns, you'll have to work for it. Goodnight, boys~" Ed said in a sing song tone as he turned the lights off and shut the door.

Cole looked at Jay, who was pouting. He clearly didn't like this condescending wise ass, what had he done with sweet and forgetful Mr. Walker?! Cole threw a pillow at Jay, whom yelped before pullng it off him, Cole growled a bit.

"Your Dad's an asshole, Jay!" Cole groaned.

"No shit, what gave it away?" Jay asked in bitter tone while throwing it back at Cole.

All any of them knew...This was going to be tough...

* * *

 **There were go, I think we got the gist of who's who...At least for Ed and Issac's cases. Does Dr. Julien have an accent like Zane does? *goes to clips* Nope or maybe I just can't hear it...but maybe he's hiding it...At least in this story, I think he should. He got it from someone, it's either him or Yuna! Or maybe both...**

 ***Giggles* There IS a reason Issac got that title and he didn't get it because it sounds bad ass. The only thing that saved Qiunn from being G.O.T. (Game Of Thrones-ed) was that Zane and the boys were right there, Issac wouldn't feel right murdering someone in front of Zane and staining Zane's pure white bed sheets, never mind the stain on poor Zane's innocence from seeing something that traumatizing.**

 **As for Ed, I don't think he's quite as forgetful as he pretended to be but he WAS pretending to be much older, he likely took it on to add to his sweet old man image, the real Ed seems to be a smart ass and likes to treat the boys like boys, tucking them into bed, turning off the lights and saying good night.** **You know, the "Daddy" treatment that was all the rage during the "Golly Gee" Era. Don't know about you all but that'd piss me the hell off if I were Jay and the other's position.**

 **We'll learn more about Kenji and Clay (Lou) soon enough, figured I'd toss in some more fluff to the Julien Family pillow to make up for my neglect to Zane.**


	5. A Silent Dance

**Let's explore Cole's family a bit, wonder why his Dad was called the Black Curtain?**

 **I highly doubt it was a locker room nickname to tell him to shave...*snickers and then pouts***

 **Don't you look at me like that, You ALL had that thought pop up the MOMENT you saw that nickname...**

 **This will also play on Cole and Tiffany's relationship, as he gets her to do many things she never bothered to do.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Silent Dance**

We find Tiffany in her room, going through her new black book. Lily saw her do this and got worried, wondering who the poor creature the Queen of Stalkers was preying on this time. And yes, Lily labeled Tiffany this because of her disturbing dedication to studying her subjects. Her very first subjects were her own sisters, an obvious choice. Those in the field often chose family members or close friends as their first subject, as it was easier to study someone else then yourself. Now this would have been fine if it weren't for one little alarming answer uttered by a 5 year old Tiffany:

 _"I have three other girls with my face, what else do we share?"_

The way she phased it, she referred to them as strangers. Now that she was older, she found out quickly that she wasn't the only sister that had a brilliant mind. Tiffany's mind however, seemed to be closer to their Father's train of thought. She viewed her quadruplet sisters as potential threats, a thought that was extremely dark and mature for a kindergartner to conjure up. While ghastly to think about, Tiffany's views weren't wrong. In studying them, she eliminated a possible betrayal from happening from the inside out. What was stopping ANY of them from turning on the other for personal gain? This also showed that she understood that she was the "weakest" sister, she'd naturally be the first to eliminate due to her lack of speed and power. She chose to capitalize on her mind and only went farther into Herbology, which she proved proficient in. A 5 year old Lily, alarmed and confused at her sister's words, kept close and discovered four books that Tiffany had in her drawer. She remembered the color of each one too, how could she forget them? Each matched the color of each girl's hair ribbon, the ones Aretta suggested they wear so everyone would know who was who: Purple for Cherise, Grey for Kyra, Aqua Blue for Lily and Orange for Tiffany herself.

In each, there was info on all of them. From small details such as how they each woke up in the morning, leading up to how they behaved, eat, slept, walked and talked. She then understood how different Tiffany saw herself, comparing shoe sizes and even styles of dress. Back then, Tiffany was quite chunky. She and Cherise had bigger bellies while Lily and Kyra were much thinner, something Aretta seemed slightly concerned about at the time. Tiffany noticed this and actually figured out why she and Cherise were so heavy compared to Lily and Kyra. Kyra ran around all the time while Lily only nibbled on food, both only drinking water. Cherise drank whole milk while Tiffany had a love for pie, Cherise drank three glasses with each meal while Tiffany had two slices with each meal. Aretta seemly came to this conclusion and put both her tiny mistresses on a diet, switching out to skim milk and not making any pies. She seemed surprised that Tiffany blamed these things for them becoming fat and staying that way, asking if she'd like to watch her cook sometime.

Now at 16 years old, Tiffany had amassed 198 subjects. 99 boys and 99 girls, a record she was proud of and yet she seemed...dissatisfied with it. Lily was confused by this, if she was proud of this record then why did she seem so done with it? Tiffany of course told her why: She was tired of finding boring subjects. As she explained it to her, Tiffany would be interested in one, study them, only to find out that they were the same as the last one. "As if opening a different color wrapper to reveal the same candy." as she put it. But seeing her with her little black book now, Tiffany seemed...Interested again.

"Hair Color: Black. Hair Type: Thick. Eye Color: Crystal Blue. Skin Tone: Golden Hazelnut. Height: 5 Feet 8 Inches. Weight: 160 pounds..." She stated out loud.

Lily held a hand to her mouth while turning blue around her cheeks, she felt her blood turn cold upon realizing that she was giving her a detailed description to the boy in the photo that she had on her desk at the moment. She figured out all these details just from the picture alone! Hadn't Vanessa the slightest clue on what she had done?! On the curse she unleashed onto this poor boy in supplying Tiffany a fresh subject?! Why, it was no better then placing a sheep into the lion's cage(Lily, that's not nice!)! Tiffany shut the book, growling. The bespectacled sister knew this growl as a sign that she wasn't happy, she wanted more information. She would eventually study him up close, seeing that look in her eyes again.

Looks like she was skipping Herbology class this morning...

* * *

In the St. Rachael showers, we find Mrs. Belmonte showering. She and Emily were taking the morning guard shift as the other Mothers had other "pressing matters" to attend to. Which she and Emily Jones both knew was crap, it had alot more to do with wanting to stay in bed a bit longer...Lazy sluts, the lot of them! Despite Lou's "attack" on her this morning, she still got here! And while she was surprised to see it but even with Richard "stalking" her, Emily didn't find any trouble in getting here on time. She wasn't there but when you see a woman shower, there isn't much to hide. While not interested in women, Starla couldn't help but stare at Emily. It was just hard to image that she was 60 years old, she didn't look even close to her actual age at all! Standing at the same height as her, she had bright blond hair down to her middle back...Pale white skin around a well endowed body.

This was the woman whom married Richard Jones, she just had to wonder what kind of woman were to love a beast like him. But of course, let she who wasn't a St. Rachael graduate cast the first stone...She hadn't a right to judge as many asked who could love someone like Lou, asking her directly how she loved him. This was easy to answer for her really. While Lou seemed like a spoiled dandy, he was anything but. When provoked or angered enough, he dropped all professionalism, manners and all around farce to become a beast himself. His ability to make his enemies vanish earned him his nickname "The Black Curtain", a name suited to one who does everything in one act and in one take. It was this quick change in tempo that Starla was drawn to and grew to love, everything else about him was just extra. His defensiveness and roughness put her off at first, taking it as the manners of a spoiled brat.

Just as she appeared the spoiled tart he would often accuses her of being, doting on her face and dancing all the time. They both learned that they each had a reason for why they acted so hostile: For Lou, she found that many girls demanded alot out of him when he dated them. While he would show love, all they cared about was getting spoiled all the time in gifts. He grew bitter towards them for pretty much trample on his feelings, trampling theirs first after that. For her case, she was taken into a family that was marrying her off to the oldest boy, whom saw fit to treat her however he wanted. The boy treated her nicely at first but as soon as puberty hit, so did he. He wouldn't just hit her and remind her of how he "owned" her but he would cheat on her with other women, showing just how replaceable she was. She had no living family as her parents died so he could throw her out on the street, it scared her really. Emily smiled as she looked at Starla, one look deserved another.

Deep hazelnut complexion, pear body type with her backside more noticable...Long, dark brown hair in waves to her thighs...Crystal blue eyes...

A Dancer for a fellow Dancer, no doubt that Clay was considered a very lucky man but she was sure that Starla was envied by many fellow 40 year old women in having such a handsome man as her husband. While many husbands had to try and pretend to show interest in their wives, she saw that Clay didn't have to as he was still very much interested in Starla. They had three children to prove it, not to mention the few "clues" she saw on said dancer's body. What did this tell her about Cole? Alot, other then that his looks would be retained even in his 40s, it also told her that he was an older brother and knew exactly how to treat girls. She had yet to see the two other children but Emily knew they just HAD to be adorable, if they're elder brother and parents were anything to go by. Call it a hunch but she had a feeling Cole and Tiffany would be dating, considering the boy was Tiffany's type. She looked to her left, noticing said daughter spying on them. Well, spying on Starla perhaps. This was unusual, Tiffany NEVER paid attention to a subject's parents before. Oh, dear...Looks like Cole might be "The One". Starla seemed to notice her but didn't seem to be in a rush to stop her, ignoring her while drying off in fact. Was she letting Tiffany study her? How nice of her but was that wise? She might use it later to incapacitate her somehow, Emily then noticed a smirk. She then leaned back, getting the gist. Tiffany quickly put down the next note, only to look up and not see Starla. Where did she go?

"You know, you can always have a closer look, dear..." Starla whispered behind her ear.

Tiffany jumped while backing up, getting the dancer to giggle. Didn't she know it was rude to spy on people like that? She then saw the note book, an Herbalist Student. She of course gave a quick look at Tiffany, fearing that she found Cole's type. If he was anything like his Father, the girl that he'd fancy would have great legs. And legs she had, she could only smile. If she was Cole's type, she won her little bet with Lou. She bet that he'd come home with an Herbalist while Lou bet on a seductress. If she won, he'd give her $2,000 in spending money. But if he won, he got to do "whatever he wanted to her" for 2 month. Tiffany frowned, she didn't even hear her move! Thievery grads were too fast! Starla sighed, going back to get dressed.

"It's fine to look but be careful...Just because I don't mind doesn't mean that someone else won't." Starla warned as she put her track suit on.

Tiffany got out of there, maybe Cole's Father would be easier to sneak up on...

* * *

At Darkley, we find Clay minding his own business in the cafeteria. Cole growled at this, it was humiliating to see him here! Finding out his Father was not just a graduate but his quartet was also graduates, Cole began to pry more info about them. There wasn't much, Jay telling him that he was a part of the year of silence. It was a time were Darkley AND St. Rachael were at they're all time low for students, only 20 students. 10 for each school and 2 for each class...There wasn't much to go on as records were all but locked away, thus referred to as the year of silence. Vanessa and Jay dug up what they could and figured out why there wasn't a lot of info. The year turned out to be a year written in blood, alot of students were killed and or went missing. Now while they did internet searching, they hunted down graduates to get answers. Jay found a somewhat willing graduate to ask, a man from Black Curtain's Quartet. A Warfare graduate name Franklin Stone, carrier of a were-monkey form. Owner of his own salon and in charge of keeping his quartet looking well groomed...He actually let Jay pet him in this form, he was super soft! Mr. Stone was surprised that Jay took an interest in the year enough to research it, asking he truly had nothing better to do. While it sounded condescending, Mr. Stone expressed that most lose interest as soon as they can't access records. Jay came to the conclusion that somebody or a lot of somebodies wanted the year of Silence to stay that way, Mr. Stone just laughed at that and clapped.

My, the son of Joker was a clever lad! He figured out the true reason, now he could tell him the rest of it. Yes but only those in that year knew what went on, knowing who'd kill to keep their secrets. A lot of things were done during that year, many sordid things that would destroy someone on every level possible. And ALL 20 had all access to EVERYONE'S dirty little secrets, and one could blow the whistle on any of them at anytime. It sounded very delicate, one word and ALL would sing like well trained canaries. But it was due to this fear that all of them remained silent, knowing they'd ALL go down. A strangled silence that always had a hand to it's throat, painting a very hostile picture. He warned Jay that while he and the Royal Blacksmiths didn't mind him poking around, someone else might and try to kill him. So that just begged the question, what did his Father do? A man walked up to Clay, he looked up in a bored tone. Vance Chase had become a journalist after graduation, starting up his own newspaper too. The Daily Chase, innocent enough. It wasn't until he added a new column that many started to pay attention, the dark times. Giving news and info about Darkley and St. Rachael, Clay knew what it was and felt a poor decision. In doing this, he was revealing a lot of things about both schools by writing up old rumors. All about the year of silence and the people whom went including him. Today's issue seemed to be circled around the return of the Black Curtain and what he had done, playing with his identity as a Dancer. While he didn't come out and say it, he might has of well said it as all around dancing tuition were going down. Many were suspicious about Clay, it was the suspicions he didn't like. There was a reason he changed his name from Lou to Clay, part of it was due to how people treated him, he preferred the warm friendliness then hostile tolerance.

"Well, Well, Louie...Did you like my story? Heard a lot of students were dropping out, kids change they're minds all the time though, right?" He asked with a smirk.

Clay waved his little fork while looking at Vance, frown present on his features. Vance chuckled, not so high and mighty now. Lou use to be so terrifying and now that he had him by the balls, he saw Lou as a powerless old man. How he wanted to see Lou Belmonte crash and burn under public fire, despised and harassed just for being seen in public. EVERYONE in Ninjago would hate him just as much as Vance hated him, he'd see to it. After all he's done, he deserved to burn in hell. He took the innocent lives of his siblings and his Father, how they let a monster roam free and let justice go. And he reproduced and created more little demons! Cole got up and wanted to stop Vance but saw Richard hold his hand at him, snapping his fingers and pointing down. Cole sat down reluctantly, worried. The red wolf watched this little interaction, wanting to see what would happen. Clay looked relaxed despite being threatened, what did it tell Richard? That Black Curtain wasn't the slightest phased by Chase, just look at him playing with his fork...He was treating Vance like the little maggot he was, justice? That word was used a lot despite many not knowing the real meaning to it, he was a brat that merely wanted revenge. Clay sliced into his cake, the one Starla made for him.

"Yes, they do. They'll just about read anything and believe just about anything, even tabloids from failing journalists. I did like your story but I really don't like that your playing games with my name. Had you actually paid ANY attention back then, you wouldn't be on this dead end trail for revenge... " Clay sighed as he popped a piece in his mouth.

Vance got into Clay's face, glaring at him. Clay stayed put, not in the slightest threatened.

"You took the live of innocent people and I'll make you pay for it, you and your demon spawn..." He threatened.

It was then that, Clay took said fork out of his mouth and quickly stabbed Vance's hand. Richard chuckled, and this was why you don't make cutesy threats. Cole was stunned, did his Dad really just stab this guy's hand? Vance grunted in pain, Clay just stared at him in anger. It was fine to threaten him but to threaten Cole and his kids., now that was going a step too far. Vance just glared back at him, clearly in pain and frightened.

"Mr. Chase, I consider myself a reasonable man. Which is why I'll just settle on stabbing your hand and not take it off completely, Cole, Luna and Colin have nothing to do with this and you WILL leave them out of your little papers. Refuse to heed to this little warning, and I'll be forced to remove more then just your hand for EACH letter you use against them, am I perfectly clear?" Clay asked in a clam tone after flicking the fork.

Clay took out the fork and allowed Vance to see Qiunn to fix his hand, Clay merely just wiped off his fork and went back to eating his cake as if nothing happened. The cafeteria went back to normal, save for the gossip of what just happened. Cole was still very stunned, puzzled on who his father actually was. Who he saw stabbing a guy's hand just couldn't be his Dad, right? Richard walked up to him, smirking. Clay noticed him and nodded, expressing that he had nothing wrong with him sitting next to him. Richard nibbled on a piece of bread, looking to Clay:

About as tall as his son...golden complexion...bright green eyes...black hair that was fading to grey with a small trimmed mustache...He was wearing a brown suit, all kept wrinkle free and clean...His physique seemed quite fit in contrast to his primped looks, dance WAS a form of exercise after all...

Clay stole a look at Richard, impressed. Seems his head maid was doing quite well in keeping her Master healthy, he looked so much younger then 60. But then again, he himself could pass off as someone 10 years younger should he dye his hair black. He wondered if all his red hair was real or not, it seemed so unnaturally red. He didn't doubt that it was all his hair, it was hard to fake hair that long! How on earth did he bathe and how long did he take to dry it all?! Not all men took 10 minutes to get out the door but it seemed like an hour was too quick for him! "Any reason you let him go? He was threatening your kids." Richard asked. Clay shrugged, eating another piece before answering. "His Father had asked me not to kill him and if I did, look after any children he had." he answered. Richard raised a brow, quite the request. Vance had a little boy in the first grade so he shouldn't be shooting his mouth off, he was a single Father after his wife had enough of him. Clay didn't want to take a Father away from a little boy but if Vance kept up this foolishness, he'd have no choice but to "shut him up." He'd keep his word and take care of the little boy, a man's dying request was something no one should refuse. He looked to his own son and smiled, waving at him. He then looked behind him and saw Tiffany, spying on people wasn't very smart.

But he didn't mind having the attention of a young lady, it was flattering. Richard saw his daughter and growled, she wasn't seriously interested in Belmonte's little brat, was she? Ugh, please tell him it wasn't. He wasn't ready for his baby girls to grow up yet, they were too young to fall in love! But...Tiffany NEVER studied a subject's parents before, showing interest in possibly having children with this boy. Tiffany once again looked up and didn't see Clay, seeing an empty plate next to her Father. Where did he go now!?

"If you wanted to study me, you could've asked me, dear." Clay whispered in Tiffany's ear.

Tiffany jumped backward, not again! Clay chuckled at her jumpiness, it was very cute. So this was one of Richard's daughter! Tiffany he believed, she was the one with the legs. She seemed the most likely to be Cole's type, he was honestly hoping that he'd go for Lily so he wouldn't lose the bet with Starla but a Mother knows her little boy. He also had hoped that he'd pick someone else other then Richard's daughter, as Richard was terrifying! Cole followed him and saw Tiffany, getting mad. She was spying on his Dad?! The hell? Did she have an old man fetish!?

"Why are you interested in my Dad for?! What, I'm not good enough for you?!" He asked.

"What?! Ew! It's not like that!I just wanted to see how you'd age and you have nothing to worry about!" She barked.

"Why? Your not stalking me forever!" He yelled back.

"Ugh, never mind! Your too stupid to get it, I'm out of here!" She barked while leaving.

Cole was confused while Clay chuckled, aww...She wanted to see how he'd look as he aged, possibly wanting to have his babies. She wanted to see if he was worth investing in, what investing? Well, as a husband. He was out of practice with the marriage request system but it seemed like Tiffany was interested in Cole in a romantic sense though treating him like a lab rat wasn't a good way to start. Cole felt like he was stalked and he was, Herbalists typically don't view love the way normal people would, they have to be shown that. Tiffany would see that her need to study everything about Cole was her falling in love with him, even Cole would see it too. Call it a hunch...

God have mercy on the three other poor bastards whom would join him...

Rarely, Herbalists never ended up marrying their "test subjects".

* * *

 **Sounds like Clay isn't a person you want to mess with, he stabbed a dude and ate from the fork that he stabbed him with! Who are Luna and Colin, will we get to meet them? Will we get to see Cole being a big brother? And will Tiffany actually since she seems to be subconsciously looking at him as a husband, Cole of course is a normal boy who doesn't like the idea of being tracked like an animal.**

 **But he'll teach her to think more like a girl instead of like scientist...**


	6. Loving A Beast

**Up to bat: Kenji and Saki Kotestu. I didn't quite elaborate on what they were like, just placed them as a "save the girl" couple. I SHOULD elaborate, just why they hit it off so well.**

 **Just why do two Warfare grads band together? Just what did they do?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Loving A Beast**

Kai looked around, he thought about joining a club. Things were pretty dull around here since this whole guard business. Jay took Track, Cole was looking at Weight Lifting Club, Zane seemed interested in Book Club...he wasn't sure if Lloyd was into anything. Well, Maybe Cherise. He then saw Ataru, he looked upset. After talking to him, he found out which club he joined. Swordsmanship Club, a club mostly into practicing all that was about swordsmanship. Being the son of a Blacksmith, Kai knew a decent amount of swordplay. But that wasn't what bothered Ataru, Ataru told him what problem he was having. There was a select group of members that were chosen to be in the Black Sword Section, interesting Kai. The Black Sword members were Swords For Hire, asked to fill out contracts and other odd jobs. While the money was good, alot of the jobs given to them were mostly assassinations. Meaning you had to murder people for money...Something Ataru wasn't okay with. He was given an invite to join, something he wanted to turn down. Kai had then asked why such a section existed, getting the Asian boy to explain some of its history:

The Swordsmanship Club was original one of the starting clubs for Darkley in it's infancy, teaching many the way of the sword so they could defend themselves. It did originally serve as a means to teach defense, many of it's past members going on to be bodyguards or even secret service members. Of course, like all good intentions, the members got more greedy and most charged others to protect them and or "take care of" someone for them. The Black Sword Members were originally the school's police, keeping it's students in line. This was halted by the current Black Sword Leader, Toji Yamada. Yamada...Kai had heard of that name before, he was sure it was a black smith family. Alot of families were known for forge work, a few names stood out due to Popularity and Craftsmanship. Kai then nodded while getting mad, he just remembered that the Yamadas were known for forging but they were pretty much mass producing all their swords, something he hated. "Selling out" he called it and it was, as everyone had a Yamada sword...He actually saw his Father buy one, only to see him use it and it breaking in half. Kenji then threw it into the fire and melted it down into a cube paper weight, stating to Kai that it was all it was good for and that making it into a sword was an insult.

Kai wondered why his Dad was so bitter and angry when ever that name came up, did he have a grudge against the Yamada Family? Ataru sighed, alot of the members in the black sword didn't like the way things were run, nor like the fact that Toji forced them to do everything. Ordering them around, like his own personal army. "I think I'll join then, sounds like this Toji needs to be put down." Kai chuckled. The Japanese/Chinese boy stared at Kai in shock, smiling. He'd consider joining the sect if Kai was in it, he seemed much more honor bound then Toji. Kenji saw this from afar, smirking. Another Kotestu joining the Swordsmanship Club...Dr. Yogan asked why he was smiling, getting him to smile as well. That's right, Takashi was a member too! How could he forget that? Only for Takashi to chuckle, expressing that he wasn't insulted at Kenji's lack of memory. Kenji had his hands full with Koji Yamada back then, Toji's Father and current head of the Yamada family. Saki had the unfortunate luck of attracting both boys, gravitating to Kenji. Koji was a sore loser and ended up kidnapping Saki to "force" his love onto her. Not that it worked, Not only did Kenji take Saki back but he took Koji's place as Black Sword Leader. It wasn't all about Saki, Koji and Kenji had a rivalry that had been there since childhood.

A Rumor that spread but Takashi couldn't help but believe it, Kenji held his necklace. A gift he had gotten from Saki, he never removed it.

* * *

Later on the day, Kai headed into the Showers. He saw what Ataru was talking about! That Toji was just so full of himself, it remained him of Cole! No, wait...That was an insult to Cole, at least Cole was likable! He pushed on, bumping into someone. He was about to apologize until he saw who it was, Kenji. Kenji chuckled, this was a surprise! Kai was about to leave, only having his Father to tell him that he didn't mind! This place was big enough for the two of them! He hadn't bathed with his Dad since he was really little so it was awkward, only for Kenji to laugh at that! He changed Kai's diapers, he doubt anything changed since other then puberty! Kai finally gave up, why was he so freaked out about it? It was his Dad but that was just the thing...It felt like he wasn't with his Dad but someone else completely. Kenji turned his back to Kai and went to finish his shower, cleaning himself off from the chase he gave some of the delinquents trying to cut class. As Kai showered, he looked at Kenji.

Same height...Warm coffee skin tone...Brown eyes that almost passed off as red...He was in good shape for his age...He had scars on him.

It was then Kai noticed just how MANY scars Kenj had, it wasn't just 5 or even 10...Kenji had about what looked like 20 just on the back of him...What about the front, how many were there? The Black haired man picked up on the staring, scrubbing his hair to get the soap out. Did he really want to know? Well, he'd find out soon enough, better to tell him now then him finding out on his own.

"50." Kenji uttered.

"What?" Kai asked.

"The number of scars I have are 50. You've been staring at them for 2 minutes, felt like I should fess up." Kenji answered.

"It's not like that, it's just that I don't remember seeing them back then..." Kai expressed.

"You were about 3 so that's not surprising. You did ask if they hurt, I think your old enough to know that yes, they did hurt. " Kenji elaborated.

"What did all of that? Swords? A Gang War?" Kai asked.

"...Something like that...I hope the Black Sword Sect isn't so wild anymore, we shouldn't match, we're not a set." Kenji answered while toweling off.

Outside, Tiffany pouted. Damn steam! She was trying to study Hell's Pet, all she saw was about 20 scars! She wanted to see if the rumors were true about him having about 50 of them! A brown cat with golden eyes saw her and crept up behind her, changing it's form. Saki could only sigh, this little herbalist had ALOT to learn about stalking. She should know better then to spy on her son and husband...Wasn't she interested in the Belmonte boy? Kenji knew he was being spied on, the dear really shouldn't wear such heavy perfumes like this one. Saki smelled her three miles away! Roses didn't suit her anyway...She leaned in on Tiffany's ear while smiling, Tiffany froze up.

"Boo." was all she said.

Tiffany fell over, seeing Saki. Shit, how did she not hear her sneaking up on her!? Saki answered this silent question by tapping her nose, smiling at her. "You might want to switch to something less heavy, if I found you, Kenji definitely knows your watching him." Saki advised. Tiffany sniffed her wrist and groaned, she forgot that Were-animals had that perk of being good in smelling, scents were easy for them to figure out. Saki of course picked her up and took her back to St. Rachael, Tiffany didn't put up a fuss. As for why, she knew she didn't stand a chance against her.

All she'd get was scratches...

* * *

At St, Rachael's Showers, we find Nya getting her back scrubbed. And the person doing the scrubbing was her very own Mother, how did this happen? Well, Nya was trying to see Jay and since he was caught, she tried to make a break for it. Running into her Mother and getting knocked back on her ass by said Mother. To say she felt humiliated was putting it nicely, never mind how she came to end up taking a bath with her. Saki continued to hum, she felt bad on hurting her little baby and making her all dirty. While some enjoyed knocking their kids around, Saki didn't. She and Kenji only did this to make sure they'd be safe, she and Kenji had alot of enemies back in the day. Many whom were still pretty thirsty for revenge...Saki rubbed her head onto her daughter's, hugging her. "Nya, I know your mad at me but I just don't want you to get spoiled. At least the boy you picked out is Edna's little boy, one of the biggest sweethearts. " Saki sighed. "Spoiled? Jay and me don't do anything!" Nya defended. Saki giggled, "...And I'm sure that frustrates you, being so gentle despite saying your fine with it." Saki pointed out. Nya got confused, what did she mean by that? She then gasped, getting it. She was referring to Dad...So Dad was a shy guy too? But that seemed so not Dad...Dad was grouchy and hostile, like an older Kai. She then walked over and sat in front of Nya, Nya started scrubbing. During this she started to notice a few things...

Saki had the same height and the same warm coffee complexion...Her yellow eyes almost looked golden, her chocolate brown hair was down to her upper back...She was fit in body, scars all around it.

Nya counted and grew shocked, just how many scars were there and what made them?! Saki noticed her staring, holding her daughter's hand. It was cute for her to worry but those were made a long time ago, before her and Kai came around. Unlike most girls, Saki didn't like being worshiped. She wanted to be cherished but not be treated like a statue, she wanted to be seen and treated as a woman. A PROPER woman and not some spoiled tart pretending to be royalty, that annoyed the hell out of her. Koji was the worse of all in this offense, calling her his queen. She didn't mind nicknames but he would constantly send her flowers and candy to win her over everyday, only succeeding in driving her away. Kenji on the other hand, took her around and was ok with seeing her at her worst. He made it ok with her being alive...Finding her beautiful even when caked in dirt or covered in blood.

"25, Nya." She answered.

"Huh?" She asked.

"My Scars, they're much better then they were when they were fresh. I was worried how your Father would react when he saw all of them..." Saki stated.

"How'd he take it?" Nya asked tenderly.

"He said I was more beautiful then he thought, kissing every one of them. He showed me his and told me that to be proud of them, they meant that I was alive and learning..." Saki sighed dreamily.

Nya giggled, so Dad accepted her as she was. Now THAT sounded like Dad to her! He always made a point to tell her that she was pretty when she was a little girl, he would even tell her that now! To know her parents loved each other back then and still did now made her happy, Nya got up and showered off. But what about Jay, would he be as accepting? She worried about that a little, only to hear her Mother giggling. She hadn't anything to worry about, if Jay was anything like Joker...Nya would be loved even if she had 100 scars on her. As for Kai, he seemed to take a liking to one of Emily's baby girls...Kyra. Why? Well, alot of that was her fault since she was smiling all the time but it's hard not to when Kenji did nothing but MAKE her happy. Speaking of which, she smelled roses in the air...That little girl never learns...Tiffany growled, she HATED steam! Here she had that nasty cat woman to study and it got in the way. A black wolf trotted quietly up to her, changing shape. Kenji crept up and picked her up, sighing. This girl REALLY had to change out that perfume, it was FAR too powerful. Kenji was unfortunately allergic to stuff, it was part of the reason he liked Saki back then. Unlike most girls, she used unscented shampoos and soaps. When she needed a smell, she grabbed natural stuff. Tiffany freaked, how did he get behind her like that!? She showered, he couldn't have smelled her!

"Come on, there's no way you could smell me!" She yelled.

"Oh, but I can. You really should scrub behind your ears, I could smell ya just MILES away!" Kenji laughed.

He put her down and just pointed to the showers, telling her to pretty much shower and go to bed. She saw the rash on his arms, was he allergic to perfume? That explained where Nya got it from, the poor girl would break out the moment she smelled it! She was about to throw a pouch at him, only to be stopped by Kenji as he grabbed her arm. He shook his head at her, she was smarter then that. Dousing him wouldn't do any good, powders didn't really work on him. She groaned, it wasn't an "attack" powder! Just what would that prove? "It's just allergy powder...I used it on Nya so it should work on you just fine." Tiffany explained. Kenji let go of her, she just wanted to help him? That's unusual and the fact she helped Nya shocked him even farther, seems like she was smart after all! She threw it, Kenji saw his rash going away. Wow, the stuff was made pretty good if it could do that! She shrugged and walked off, "I can't fight off a wolf, no point in fighting you..." Tiffany huffed. Saki poked her head out and giggled, at least she knew she was outclassed. Wish her classmates were that smart, she wouldn't have hit them so hard then.

Kenji smiled at her and kissed her, "Love you." he sighed before walking back to Darkley. Saki blushed, he was too sweet sometimes.

* * *

Later that night, Kai sighed while plopping down on his bed. He just bathed with his Dad this afternoon, you think Kenji would go easy on him! Nope, he knocked him on his ass! This was what he was talking about, the switch from loving Dad to ball crushing guard! He barely got to spend time with Kyra and was worried about his chances, he kept seeing flowers and candy on her desk. But she looked so...annoyed with them. Clearly she didn't like whoever sent them to her, he decided to ask who sent them to her. Pulling out his phone, he asked her. Kyra merely just texted that it was a boy she use to have a crush on, that bothered Kai. She didn't have a crush on him still, right? He then asked who it was, nervous about his chances. Kyra didn't answer for 5 minutes, Kai shook his head and told her to forget about it and apologizing for being so jealous. Kyra texted back that she didn't mind that he was jealous even though he had no reason to be, she liked him way more then that silly old school girl crush anyway. Kai sighed, grateful that she liked him more. It wasn't until Kyra sent him a picture that Kai got actually mad, knowing who this was immediately.

Toji Yamada was her old crush and the one sending her those gifts.

Now he had another reason to hate this guy, he was going after HIS girl. Sure, he and Kyra weren't dating yet but clearly Kyra didn't like him anymore. Crushes come and go, Toji had no right to get a crush on Kyra since he didn't notice her back then. He has his chance, go find another girl. He then asked if he wanted her to talk to him about leaving her alone, again, there was a long silence. Only for Kyra to say she loved how sweet he was about it but for him to just drop it, expressing that it would stop eventually. That worried him now, did he make it a habit to give her gifts? Couldn't he take a hint? Kai of course rolled his eyes, he met the dude today. The answer was obvious, yes, he couldn't take a hint. Kai then texted that it WOULD stop, after he told Yamada off. On the other side, Kyra pouted. She loved that Kai was so overprotective of her but she was worried about him now. Toji was arrogant but he was very strong, she didn't want Kai hurt. Cherise walked in and saw all the flowers and Candy, groaned. Ashton or Yamada? She honestly didn't know who sent what, there was so many! She looked at Kyra, sitting down. Kyra looked up at her, sitting up.

"Yamada again? I swear I'll put a dagger on his bed so it'll shank his ass..." Cherise groaned.

"No,no...Kai wants to tell him to leave me alone, I don't want Yamada to hurt him." Kyra sighed.

Cherise smiled, that was nice of him. But judging from Kyra's face, she didn't want him to. Toji really broke Kyra's heart and to have him seemingly trying to win her over was double the insult, especially after what he tried to do to her. It wasn't out of love that he wanted Kyra, he was preying on her fear of him. The gifts were silent reminders of it, to smother her until she submitted to him. Control, not love. She pulled her sister into a hug, getting Kyra to cry on her from remembering it. "Let him fight for you, I doubt you tell him not to will stop him..." Cherise chuckled. Kyra nodded softly, Kai seemed that stubborn.

But it was that stubbornness that she liked.

* * *

 **(The Next Day...)**

Kai walked into the club room, gathering the attention from the black sword members. Toji stood up, glaring at Kai. He didn't like having him in here, he didn't like the Kotestu name. Just being told about it from his father, what was there to like?! But he wouldn't turn away members of the past, Kai's family had been members for 10+ generations, how did he know this? Well, the old roster was still used with only last names put in. Only three Members had a star next to their name, symbolizing the 10 year or more mark. Yogan, Kotestu and Yamada...Having that drew other members in or made them come back, he wasn't stupid enough to turn that away. He and the others agreed to have Kai join the Black Sword Sect., Ataru voting for him. It was rare for Yogan to speak up for someone, leading to the reluctant agreement. The last Kotestu usurped his Father as Leader...He didn't want history to repeat itself. Which was why he went to Kyra, she wasn't seeing anyone else after him.

"Yamada, we need to talk." Kai began.

"Yes, Kotestu. I would like to inform you that you've been voted to join the Black Sword Sect. Congratulations. " Toji sighed.

"That's nice but I was referring to Kyra Jones. Stop sending flowers and candy, she's not interested at least, not anymore she isn't." Kai brougth up.

"And you know this how?" Toji asked while getting angry.

"Because Kyra and I are dating and I don't like other guys sniffing around MY girl..." Kai answered while matching his temper.

Toji got up and walked to Kai, both glaring at the other. Ataru and the other members were all split down the middle, each rooting for one boy. Toji walk around Kai, so this was the "Kai" Kyra went on about last night. Humph, he wasn't scared of this mutt. He worked hard to break Kyra's spirit and to have Kai going to her to build it back up was undoing EVERYTHING. Kai just didn't flinch, he already didn't like Toji and now he REALLY didn't like him. The way he seemed with Kyra was acting as if he took his book or something, possession...While guys got jealous all the time, he felt Toji's reaction was too much. That told him alot of scary things, things that were common with abuse.

"I see. Well, this IS a problem. Kyra hasn't told me about any male friends of hers, lying isn't nice." Toji sighed.

"I agree. So just keep your distance and I won't have to do anything rash..." Kai warned.

Toji tried punching him, only to have Kai blocking and dig his fingers into his fist. A soft warning, Ataru thought to himself. He then chuckled to himself, remembering an old story within the club. Many asked why he was laughing, as it wasn't funny to see club members fighting. Ataru merely whispered his answer to them while still watching.

"Those who cannot remember the past...Are condemned to repeat it. " Was all Ataru told them.

* * *

 **If anyone remembers the old stories, the rival family was originally Oiden. And they were far more douche-y...Don't worry, alot of elements are still intact for that. And if you've been reading, Toji is in for a world of hurt once Kai finds out what he did or tried to do to Krya. And as we've learned and that Ataru understands already...Toji's Father made this foolish mistake with Saki, only to have Kenji take her AND the club away from him.**

 **But with many things, it came at a price and it was pretty hefty. 75 scars between two people is alot, Kenji doesn't seem to mind it though.**

 **I'm sure you've all already noticed a pattern by now so don't worry, you know who's next.**


	7. A Cold Deal

**We've seen a bit into each Family so guess who's next?**

 **Yep, Dr. Issac Julien and his bride Yuna. Those who read Ninjasitting already know what happened and if you don't, you will soon enough.**

 **Now what did this Doctor do that was so Taboo? And just who does said Doctor have to worry about, according to Hermes?**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Cold Deal**

Zane began to study, how he grew to detest all of this. What exactly? The Seduction Class as a whole, all of his classmates were absolute rubbish! While all looked the part of sophistication and class, the were no different then the slime ball in some seedy bar! All took the course to have the control to take whoever they wanted to bed and or marry, to reduce they're will to nothing.

Like a Doll.

Two others seemed to share this view, Randy and Gene. Gene struck him as a pompous, spoiled know it all but when a classmate made the careless comment that Gene only took both Herbology and Seduction as a way to get more tail, Gene's response? He let out a soft chuckle and went closer to the fool, adjusting his tie in an almost brotherly fashion. Gene explained to all that the reason he took both was for the challenge itself as well as not leaving himself venerable. After he was done, he smacked the boy with an Herbalogy textbook. Gene added that he didn't need to resort to "Rapist" tactics to get young ladies in his room, getting Randy to actually clap his hands while closing his eyes. Why Randy clapped was due to Gene's claim that it was rapist tactics to drug or hypnotize girls into doing your bidding, to which it was. The way they talked about getting girls to say yes to them and only them sounded extremely abusive, Randy was also quick to add his input on the matter. He had asked how many of them were going to jail tonight once his Father caught them.

"If a girl doesn't chose you, move on." He expressed. Zane agreed with the both of them, getting the ire of all his borderline predatory classmates. The three of them seemed to be the only ones that cared if girls had a word in edge wise. What was the bloody point of a girlfriend if they didn't give you opinions? Those that are different then yours? Granted, people change a little when dating but when you change to the point of lacking a identity, it's bothersome! He sighed and looked at his phone, seeing Lily's number and smiled. Randy chuckled as he saw him smile, he hadn't really seen Zane smile much but he understood why. Zane wasn't like everyone else, he had a real reason for his lack of smiles...

People who escape death aren't meant to be cheerful folks...

Randy knew Zane since they were children, about 5. Zane had been like many kids that ran and smiled but with one big difference...Zane had a terminal illness and he was predicted to die with in a year. He wasn't told what kind of illness it was but he understood to things, that he didn't have very long and that his Mother had it. He watched his best friend go from bright and happy to pale and sickly, it got to the point where Zane couldn't even go to school! Despite many picking on him, he was brilliant. Zane's illness was taking him, Yuna and his own Mother at the same pace, he was brought in as usual.

Only in time to watch Zane die and he wasn't the only one to see it.

Zane had gained another friend, a girl with bright red hair. Her name was Lily, she was very special to Zane. He promised to marry her once he got better and they were all grown up, he found it gross as a kid since he wasn't liking girls back then. That poor girl broke, he never saw a girl cry like that. Both found out that he died before a cure was made, saving Alicia and Yuna. Poor Dr. Julien cried once he found out that he was too late to save his son but when he was told there are just somethings you just can't change...All Dr. Julien said while raising his head up was:

"The Hell I can't..."

He wasn't sure what he meant but all he knew was the next day, Zane was awake and alive. When asked what happened, all his Father would tell him was that Issac was a great doctor. He then noticed that Zane acted different, he acted more mature and cold...Like a computer. While he "warmed up" years later, he still had some stiffness in his emotions and certain social ques such as laughter with jokes. The black boy merely took this as a means of him being scarred from being pronounced dead, people never really talk about what they see once they died and then came back. But now that Randy was much older, his mind began to wonder. Just what did he see and how was Dr. Julien able to bring him back? Defibrillators could do only so much...Gene also seemed rather interested in Zane and that worried him, Herbalist were a creepy bunch... That's why he didn't like them and why he felt wary of Gene. Horror stories of these guys kidnapping people just to mess with them and their bodies, it made him shiver!

* * *

We join Tiffany as she looks at Zane's photo, she tapped on it and got up from her desk. He looked so familiar...Where had she seen him before? A Party? A Function? She and the girls barely had to go to the hospital as Aretta was they're primary physician, the only times they had to go was when Aretta felt she couldn't do it. It was during one of these times that Lily met a sickly boy, continuing to visit until his death. Just by looking at the kid, she knew he'd kick the bucket. Lily then of course fell in love with him and promised to marry him, a stupid thing for her to do as he wouldn't live past Christmas! Despite tell her this, Lily ignored her while Aretta just frowned at her. Aretta merely told her that a little lie was good for her, warning her to chose her words more wisely. Not that she did that, why lie? Lily barely ate or drank, just uttering that dead kid's name over and over while in her bed. It scared them all, fearing Lily was going to die too. Aretta suggested a way to make her forget him but then opted not to, claiming that it was too cruel. 5 year old Tiffany on the other hand, thought it was the perfect solution. She then made an Amnesia Pill, a pill that could suppress memories. It was a difficult mixture as it required precise measures and knowledge on what you wanted suppressed, one wrong move and you could make the subject forget EVERYTHING!

Tiffany of course made absolute sure that the only memory she wanted gone was that boy and him dying, slipping it in her soup. it worked, she had no recall about who he was, his name or anything pertaining to him. While all were relieved, Aretta just stood there and looked at her, looking extremely sad. She had pulled her little mistress aside, expressing that she never would have thought she would be so cruel in making her forget her first love. Tiffany at the time was confused by this, shouldn't she be proud of her? Tiffany then told her what was the point in it if all it would do was hurt her? If they hurt, cure them or get rid of them. Aretta shook her head and sighed, she then smiled and told her that she hoped that she made it right as such a mix was unpredictable. She found out that as they grew up, the amnesia pill made Lily unable to fall in love with anyone else. When she told Aretta this, the maid just smiled while looking at her, holding her.

"Mixtures cannot cure everything, Mistress Tiffany. All you did was make things worse for the both of you. Like natural Amnesia, memories CAN be recovered. And once she does, I fear Mistress Lily won't see your act of kindness but see it as one of malice. Please be more aware next time..." She only said.

Was it condescending? Yes but Aretta was only trying to help Tiffany realize that Mixtures weren't magic pills and it was that unpredictability that killed many people or ruined lives. It sounded like it came from experience, just who did she kill or ruin though? Considering her nickname WAS Poppy, she must have dealt ALOT of damage, blood or ruin...And Tiffany of course saw just how malicious mixes can get, watching her foolish classmates making mixes carelessly and using them with the same lack of care. Causing other Students or even Teachers to be raped, others to become sickly or even die...One student wanted a Teacher to fall in love with her, giving him an aphrodisiac. The Teacher was so overwhelmed with lust that he raped a teacher, getting him fired, sent to jail and getting him to commit suicide for doing such a thing and not recalling ANY of it! The teacher whom was raped ended up dying in child birth, keeping the baby. The student was punished, forced into adopting the child that she created. That's what happened when you screwed with mixtures, they screw you back.

Back to Zane, he looked so familiar to her...She looked at the name and freaked, recognizing it. "That can't be right! For that to be right...!" She barked as she slammed her butt down on Lily's chair. She then typed her password and began searching, growing cold around her neck...

Zane Julien and The little dying boy...WERE a match.

"How the HELL did you come back...?!" She asked the screen as she clawed it.

* * *

Later that night, Yuna escorted Lily back to their room. Yuna felt her familiar, must have been all that red hair. She remembered the girl that Zane use to talk to when he was in the hospital, her hair was just about the same striking shade of red but she had it down. She was quite pretty though, she wouldn't be surprised if Zane showed an interest in her. While Zane had her looks, he had Issac's brilliant mind. She wouldn't be shocked if he had his tastes in girls, what type was that? Well, Julien men seemed to fancy those who were top heavy. Meaning that they had interests with large breasted women, Nana Julien and Yuna herself were noticeably large up top. And look at that, she too was qiute heavy up top. Lily sighed, she kept feeling that she knew Yuna but how? She hadn't met her before, not until now really. Was it because she looked like Zane? This was his Mother and he looked a great deal like her...She had taken age powder so she was her actual age now, her 30's.

Matching her own height...Long sandy blond locks, ice blue eyes...snow white skin...fragile and delicate looking, she seemed very angelic...

Lily was in awe at her actual age, even when she posed as someone older, she retained these angelic looks. She was a seductress graduate and no doubt that many men would fall for these graceful looks, Dr. Julien didn't stand a chance! She noticed the young girl's staring and smiled slightly, curious, was she? There wasn't much mystery to her, she was rather ordinary compared to her looks. Many boys wanted her but she took interest in the very shy doctor, especially since he gained the attention of Georgette Frost. Now who was this? Well, a very obnoxious and loud Warfare student that spent a lot of her time in "hunting" down poor Issac. It was in part of her overboard advances on Issac that he disliked women to the point of having an acute fear of them. When she had enough of Georgette torturing Issac, he returned the gesture by healing her leg though he shook. She allowed him to come to her, wanting this shy boy to not be afraid of her. She cured his small fear and they began to date, which Georgette didn't like. After many small scuffles, Yuna had enough and gave Georgette a vicious slap aside her face. The damage Yuna's claws caused gave a hellish looking scar on the left side of Georgette's face, she was also told that it left her partially deaf and blind on the left.

Had she not annoyed Yuna so much nor terrified Issac so much, Yuna wouldn't have gone so far. "I apologize for staring, Your looks are just very..." Lily apologized. Yuna giggled, petting her on the head. "Qiute alright, even my husband tells me that I'm an angel." She sighed. Lily whinced, feeling pain. Yuna tilted her head and saw blood. She put a cloth to it and told her they'd go to a nurse, Lily shook her head and just told her that Tiffany would do. She nodded, she didn't want her to bleed to death. Once at the door, Tiffany answered and then shot a venomous glare at Yuna. "Tiffany, Mrs. Julien didn't do this..." Lily vouched. Tiffany sighed, taking her word for it. She quickly took a damp cloth, it smelled strong. Antiseptic...Lily hissed in pain but remained still, the wound healing up quickly. Yuna was surprised slightly, no wonder Lily wanted her sister. She was marvelous, Tiffany then looked at Yuna as soon as she was done, squinting her eyes. So this was Zane's Mother, now she was positive on her growing hunch in seeing this woman here.

The last time she saw her was when she was bed ridden...

Yuna squinted her eyes in turn, sensing this young girl's hostile curiosity. She bade them a good night, only to have Tiffany follow her out. Lily groaned, she had a feeling Tiffany would try to study Zane so her curiosity in his Mother made sense, she slowly got up and followed her, worried Tiffany would try something. Out in the halls, Yuna stopped and turned around, seeing Tiffany following her. My, she looked quite smug at the moment. Oh, Yuna knew who Tiffany was alright...As she knew whom Lily was. She took a little "peek" into her head, seeing an image of her at 5. Young Tiffany liked peeking into patient's rooms and studying all the equipment. She even saw her touching the drips, her own drip as well. She didn't say anything as the young girl seemed to only be interested in taking away the pain and increased it in safe levels. While Tiffany was a saucy child, she had kindness in her.

"Nice to see you out of bed, Dr. Julien cured your terminal illness, very impressive..." Tiffany smirked.

"Yes, Issac and Takashi are both marvels but your quite impressive too. I've never seen someone be so brilliant and yet so stupid before." Yuna countered.

"For you and Officer Hiver to come back was a shock but to have Zane, whom had certificate of death, come back...I wonder just what Dr. Julien did, sounds like he did something he wasn't suppose to." Tiffany accused teasingly.

"I must ask you to refrain from touching Zane, Tiffany. If you don't, Lily's going to remember more then just Zane..." Yuna warned.

"And just how will you do that, Mrs. Julien? Amnesia isn't a switch that's flipped on and off..." Tiffany sighed.

"No, it's more like a lock. It can always be unlocked at anytime, all I'll do is speed it up. The only reason I'm not doing it now is because I owe you for increasing my drip during my supposed final days. It was quite painful to breath without it..." Yuna sighed back.

"Whatever your ALL hiding, I'll find out what it is. It's only for MY curiosity but if anyone else gets curious..." Tiffany warned.

Yuna walked off, slightly worried. Lily yelled at Tiffany for mouthing off, only for Tiffany just shrug. She didn't hear any of that, good. she really didn't want to tell Lily what she did. She just wouldn't understand it, she'd be too busy accusing her of ruining her life.

Despite that it saved her life.

* * *

Dr. Julien sighed as he walked around the school, remembering many things. It terrified him, how many called him a beast despite being a child. Not that it was any better in here, seeing classmates rip each other apart or back stab the other. The St. Lucifer girls were even worse, how they clawed onto you and yell at you. It was this demoness behavior that made him fear women briefly...The worst of it coming from one pushy Were-Butterfly student, Georgette Frost. He had a dreadful fear of Butterflies too so to have a WOMAN with this were form terrified him! It truly was a shock that the Frost family use to be an ally to the Julien Family...

All brought to a close due to one crazed women with rapist tendencies...

He then smiled softly, remembering his first encounter with Yuna. At that point, he was cowering in fear of her as he did with ALL other girls. What would she do to him? Would she jump him too? Instead, she coxed him to come to her. He found out that she had watched him for a bit and noticed that Georgette was harassing him mercilessly. What originally made him go to her was her bleeding leg, that demon woman did that to her after Yuna scared her off. He healed her leg, all the while with shaky hands. He then began gravitating to her on his own, he no longer shook in fear of her or looked at her in fear. No, now it was reserved for Georgette Frost. After that large fight with Yuna, he didn't see Georgette ever again. Yuna might have been a St. Lucifer graduate but to him, she was an angel. His Angel...He then stopped, he knew he was being followed. And he also knew WHO was following him. "Tiffany, come out, I know your there." He sighed. Tiffany growled, damn it! Was she that easy to pin down? Issac turned around and his eyes went wide for a moment. He remembered this little girl, she was always caught messing with the drips at the Hospital. He worried she'd hurt someone, stunned to find that the young girl only upped the dosage within safe zones. Compassionate and wise, under all her haughty attitude. Still had it too. still acting as if she knew everything. So Lily Jones was that Lily Zane knew back then, good to know. Tiffany looked the doctor up and down, glaring at him.

Same Height as Zane, brown hair and soft grey eyes...He wore a grey sweater vest with a white long sleeve shirt an grey dress shoes...His glassed firmly on his face.

So his hair was naturally brown, he dyed it white to hide himself better...She had a feeling what he had done, something Herbologists weren't allowed to do. They could play with age, beauty, strength and health in general but there was one subject they couldn't even touch...

Bringing back the dead...

Oh, the mixes existed but they were taken out of circulation. Ethnics and morality aside, to revive a dead person was a direct challenge in authority to the Grim Reaper. Lord/Lady Death didn't appreciate mortals dabbling into his/her field, rumors say that they've preternaturally ended one's life to bring the balance back. Tiffany wasn't sure if it was true but she understood one thing: Don't play with the dead. The only people whom seen Death were those about to be reaped meaning no one saw them and lived. If he truly played, how was he EVEN alive?! How did he AND Zane Cheat death?! Issac sensed the question on her features, he really didn't want to answer her. The less who knew, the better. But then again, others would get curious once they found records. Issac then sighed, while he wouldn't tell her, she seemed smart enough to put two and two together on this. That curiosity of hers was a dangerous yet delightful thing she had, many people killed such curiosity. Why he didn't was that it would seem very suspicious for a body to show up for seemingly no reason and it would lead to an investigation, exposing what he did. It would make people flock to him in reviving they're dead loved ones back, Zane being taken away by the government to study, leading to another discovery...

Something he desperately wanted to avoid...

"I don't know how you did it but you brought your Dead son back, fess up and this will stay between us." She threatened.

"You'll then have to forgive me, I don't make it a habit to tell secrets to bratty little girls..." Issac countered.

"Resurrection waters mix? No...That takes way too long...Soul Soup? Dead Man's powder? " She mused.

"A mix WAS involved but your smart, you figure it out, you've come this far." Issac groaned.

Tiffany snarled, bastard! she had him and he was dodging her! She tried using a pouch on him, only to have it dumped onto her. Issac anticipated that she do that so he tossed a needle to pop her pouch of it's contents, seeing her fall down confirmed to him that she was using a paralyzing mix. It was a nice try but there was a good reason why most Herbology students are told to wear a mask, most of them were susceptible to they're own mixes. This made them glass cannons: great until they shatter themselves. He picked up the girl's head once he bent down and went in front of the camera, back turned to it.

"I'll give you a hint: A Body wasn't involved." Was all he said.

He picked her up with care and carried her to Richard, smiling all the while before leaving. Richard of course smirked at seeing Tiffany pouting, it was just so cute. Tried prying the young doctor on how his dead son came back to life? She really didn't think he'd tell her, did she? She was smarter then that, he highly doubted that Issac would spill the beans even with threats. First of all, if anyone found out he revived a dead person, he'd be in a sea of folks who wanted they're loved ones back. Second, the government or some other quack would try to kidnap Zane and try to figure out how he came back. He put her down at the door and sighed,"Tiffany, I know your curious but you should be careful, the life you ruin might be one you don't expect." he warned before leaving.

Lily once again yelled at her for bothering both of Zane's parents, all the while with Tiffany holding her ears to try and block her out. Richard snickered, why he wasn't pissed Lily being interested in Zane was the fact that it was the same kid she fell for.

Can't really get pissed at a kid who came back from the dead to marry his daughter, now could he?

* * *

 **Well, Richard does have a point. This kid came back from the dead so what obstacles does he have to fear really? Gene's interested in Zane too? Better run Zane, two Herbalists is one too many!** **Those classmates sound very dangerous, not to just girls but to the three "outcasts" that are calling them rapists.**

 **Gene may be a snobby know it all but at least his family raised him right despite being "broken", You know, with the bitter divorce and then even more bitter second marriages? Complete with younger siblings from each? At least now you know why he's such an asshole...**

 **As for Randy, He's already on a couple of lists since both parents are cops, anything of authority gets first punches. Both he and Fred better watch their backs!**


	8. A King and A Fool

***Counts* Did I go through all of the guys yet? Cole...Kai...Zane...Did I do Jay and Lloyd yet...*reads* No but I feel as though I beat Jay into everyone's face at this point so lets just go to Lloyd...**

 **Alot of shit happened between him and Ashton and it extends to his family since his Paul and Shen don't get along, thanks to Havoc sleeping with his sister.**

 **Wonder how things are between them now with Lloyd being interested in Cherise?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A King And A Fool**

Cherise threw away more roses, all were from Ashton. She threw herself onto her bed and checked her phone, smiling. Lloyd sent her a text to let her know he was free to talk to her, she flipped onto her back and pressed speed dial. Kyra came in while toweling off her wet hair, she hung it on the chair and sat on her own bed. She started brushing and listened in, not being obvious about it. Why? Well, naturally she was worried about her. That break up with Ashton was pretty bad, she didn't see Cherise so heartbroken over anything else. The other three sisters all agreed that Ashton was a pig, playing with 15 girls when Cherise wouldn't sleep with him! For the three of them to agree on ANYTHING was rare! She recently saw a picture of Ashton, so he finally stopped eating everything he got his gob on, huh? She wasn't impressed with his weight loss, if had control of it, why wasn't he always thin then? Wasn't being fat a big no-no for Thievery students? Didn't it hold you back or slow you down? Then again, alot of her classmates were on the hefty side. She didn't have a problem with thicker cut people, it was just the ones who had rolls of fat on them.

Fat like that just get in the way, just like Ashton was being to Cherise.

She wanted Cherise to go with Lloyd because he knew her best AND she wanted to see the two way crush connect, they were like chains and collars, they just belonged together. She felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and answered it. Her snooping could wait, Kai wanted to talk. Cherise giggled, listening to a joke Lloyd told her. It was a joke about Ashton, how he got so fat that he collapsed into himself like a neutron star. It was a clever one, she didn't expect a science joke.

"Well, I'm glad you dumped him, Cherise. Someone as pretty as you didn't deserve all that cheating shit." Lloyd sighed.

"Thanks, Lloyd. Same goes for you, Your too good for that harpy." Cherise giggled.

"So about Saturday...I got a place in mind that serves great coffee." He drifted to.

"King Lloyd, are you asking me out on a date?" Cherise flirted.

"Is it working?" He asked sheepishly.

She giggled, "I wouldn't say its NOT working...What place you have in mind?" She asked.

"Coco Cafe? It's a small walk from the school campuses. " He brought up.

She beamed again, "Sure, 6 sound good?" She asked.

"Perfect, see you then, My Queen." He answered.

She hung up, Kyra jumped up and held Cherise's hands in her own hands, jumping up while squealing. Cherise ended up squealing with her, losing her adult composer completely. Yes, it finally happened! Lloyd asked her out, took long enough. At least Lloyd wouldn't expect sex on the firs date, unlike Ashton. Cherise saw the condom wrapper sticking out of his pocket at the end of said date...And the disappointment on his face, real subtle...Now that she thought about it, THAT should have been her cue to break it off but no she kept giving him a chance like an idiot...He acted so charming and it was that charm that made her forgive him when he flirted with other girls, little did she know that he was doing a little more then just flirting.

* * *

In Lloyd's room, he groaned in frustration while wringing his hand through his hair furiously. Gah, why did he say something so cheesy?! Gene was in his little corner of the room, reading. Unseen and hidden behind said book was a smirk, he heard every word. As for Brad, he was out at the moment. Probably with a girl, at least ONE of them was having some fun. He seemed to have a bad luck streak or Hugh was getting back at him for throwing a vase to his eye. Grr...This was all that cum dumpster's fault! Had she behaved herself, Hugh wouldn't be cock blocking him so hard right now! But sexual frustration set to the side...He just smiled fondly while Lloyd was growling at his extremely crony line. He then looked at Gene, pouting. he knew he heard him, He and Brad seemed to like watching him. It was no secret to Gene and Brad that Lloyd was a virgin, unheard of at Darkely. Just why thought? The general rule of thumb was what ever the normal age was for normal kids, take away 4 for the St Lucy girls and Darkley boys. Lloyd was considered a late bloomer since he was 16, Brad and Gene were the only ones whom knew that Darkley's King was "unspoiled". Peer pressure was such an unrelenting and unforgiving little bitch, he'd be the laughing stock of Darkley if anyone found out! He and Brad of course offered to cure this problem but after he fessed up on why he was keeping it, they backed off.

It was cute, he wanted Cherise to be the one to do the deed with him. Many girls wanted him, just for the bragging rights that they bedded down with the King Of Darkley, Brad and Gene were more then willing to take these girls off his hands. All but two: Cherise and Lorelei. Cherise was the one Lloyd wanted as a girlfriend and lover, neither wanted to get in the way. As for Lorelei, she was Lloyd's Ex. If Lloyd dumped her, something was wrong with her big time...And the thing that really turned them BOTH off with her was that fact that she tried sleeping with them, not even HOURS after breaking up with Lloyd. The two let the spoiled child have it, she never forgave them for what they did. Was it Rape? Heavens no, just handcuffing her to the bed and leaving her there. A Cruel but perfect punishment for someone like her. While Gene and Brad were more free in their girl chasing, they wanted to have some class.

"Good evening, Your grace." He mocked.

"Fuck you, Gene!" Lloyd barked.

"Again? I know you have a thing for redheads but-" Gene teased.

"Shut the fuck up, that's NOT what I meant and we both fucking know that!" Lloyd snarled while fussing with his hair.

Gene snickered, how he enjoyed teasing Lloyd. He walked over and and petted Lloyd, his way of showing support. Brad walked in and saw them, snickering. Gene and Lloyd both rolled their eyes, knowing how this must have looked. You know, the whole back to him with Lloyd sitting down in front of him.

"You two love birds need a minute?" Brad asked while snickering.

"It'd take less if you'd join us..." Gene joked.

"The fuck have you been?!" Lloyd asked.

"Sorry, ended up running into the St. Rachael showers and there were about 10 girls in there." he fake whined.

"Don't worry, Gene. You'll get a turn." Lloyd said encouragingly.

"Yes and it better be soon or I'll be balls deep in the both of you...Again!" Gene groaned while gong back to reading.

"Shut up, you guys promised to not to talk about that!" Lloyd growled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're just side bitches, we know that drill, Daddy~" Brad whined.

Lloyd blushed heavily and began throwing pillows at them, shut up! Gene and Brad dodged Lloyd's pillow assault, who was still going strong! Maybe their teasing went too far? Both ended up getting hit a couple of times, the pillows were feather less sacks of what they use to be. Lloyd then went around figuring out what to do next, he was nervous. It'd been a while since he went on a date! And it was with Cherise! Did he expect it to go farther? No, No...Not yet, Cherise wasn't like that so he didn't really think it'd go that far, not yet at least. He really was weird, guys wanted sex on the first date but he didn't? If wanted to have a shot at Cherise as a Girlfriend, he couldn't treat her like a one night stand.

He wasn't like his brother Havoc, whom smashed 6 girls at one time or that Count Fatass, whom had about 15 side chicks while dating a girl!

He had standards, damn it!

* * *

The Next Day, Havoc sneezed. Huh, that was the third time time in a row, was someone talking about him? He looked up from his desk, shaking his head. How he remembered this class...And how much of a headache it was. And judging from the looks of this class, it was no surprise why his baby brother was King. Of course he was proud of him but he couldn't play favorites, his reputation as a Teacher was on the line here. This was still a school and all grades were final. That Hermes didn't joke around, no wonder he was allowed to bring order into here. If anything, Lloyd had more to prove. Shen and Havoc himself were past Kings of Darkley, thus making Lloyd the third King in the family. It wasn't a common thing for a family to have even TWO, usually after a couple of generations. From what he kept seeing, Lloyd didn't have ANYTHING to be proud of...Granted, fighting the sinful six was wishful thinking and if he really thought he'd own Dad in a fight, little Lloydie had more then his grades to worry about...

Paperwork was small potatoes, anyone could do that. Applying was what separated you from the group, it was a good idea to buff yourself out if you were serious. Lloyd trained with him and Havoc so he was semi ahead of the game. Would he take the Were-Animal course though? The hardest Demon form to master was the Were-Animal. Any animal in the animal kingdom was up for grabs, exotics such as were-peacocks and were-fish existed! You had the power and the abilities of that animal, the plus to understand and talk to animals and could take the form of said animal! All these perks were yours if you managed to stay yourself and not become the animal. What animal would Lloyd get? Dad was a Were-snake carrier while Havoc was a Were-Tiger carrier. Lloyd's blond hair and green eyes would make either form look pretty sweet, though wouldn't due much for camo. His own form was hard to hide since he also had blond with green so he didn't use it often, only when he had to or if someone passed him off enough for him to not care.

"As some of you know, the facility is accepting applications to the demon courses. This option is only given to Juniors and Seniors and is done to prevent any hasty decisions. Once you take them, you can't back out of them. Think it through with care please, I'd rather not have any dead students this year." Havoc expressed.

"Ha! Then they're weak! Adapt or Die, that's how life works!" one student laughed.

Lloyd of course laughed at this, surprising all. The kid got mad, what the hell was so funny? This made Lloyd get up and get in the kid's face, still chuckling. He DID know how it worked, right? That he shouldn't just brush off Havoc's little warning? That he'd most likely be the one to die first just due to his own logic? It wasn't as easy as he put it, if it was, why did so many die? Lloyd just stared, the kid started to shake.

"Your right and you even weaker for saying that. I'm so sure you'll be the doing the dying, you know, because I'm just staring at ya and your ready to piss yourself." Lloyd chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? Well if I'm gonna die, I might as well bang all four of those Jones Sisters. Starting with Cherise...Love to see what those legs can do..." The kid laughed back.

 **SLIP!**

Havoc sighed, kid should have known better. Even the Teachers knew Lloyd had a thing for Cherise and to play with said affection was a very dangerous idea, served him right to get chocked out by his own tie. Now he could get involved and stop it but...Lloyd merely pulled the tie to him while pulling the knot back, choking the kid. No one was going to even LOOK at Cherise, it drove him crazy to know Count Fatass was dating her. How he bragged about getting her to spread like butter, how he bragged about saving the best for last...Now this useless sack of shit wanted to do WHAT!? He rested his forehead onto his, smiling.

"Now listen, Harrison...All of you should actually. I already don't like Count Fatass for touching Cherise but that was my own fault for being too slow...Now that she and I are both single, I'm gonna fix that. During this, I can't guarantee that I won't be feeding glass to anyone stupid enough to get in my way. So... BACK. OFF." He warned while letting go.

The kid went back into his seat while coughing, still freaking out. Lloyd just went up to his brother, signed his name, took the slip and marched himself to the Principal's Office. Havoc chuckled, nice to know Lloyd understood how the system worked. And now, Mr. Harrison and everyone else knew Cherise was off limits.

Unless they'd like to be shoved into a window head first...

* * *

Later that night, Shen was pacing back and forth. Richard saw this and chuckled a bit, earning a nasty glare from him. It wasn't funny, he HATED this! His wife was a guard at St. Rachael, his CIVILIAN wife! Meilin was a great archaeologist but as a fighter, she'd be killed! Archer came in with coffee and handed it to Richard, putting the third down at the table. He was still pacing, he'd been at this for a while now. The deed was done, he was worried over nothing. Meilin was anything but meek, she was married to their King. She wasn't just any woman, she was one of the few whom challenged a Warfare Student and lived. The only other was Shen's younger brother, Wu. It was clear to both men that Shen cherished his bride, he wouldn't be so freaked out otherwise. Richard found it absolutely hilarious, look at him worrying like an old woman! Meilin was just as stubborn as him, even if he told her no, she'd do it anyway as her way of telling him to shove it. Shen drank the coffee laced with coco powder, he had half a mind to march over there and carry Meilin home! "Shen, Don't. You know she'll just come back." Shen then turned to see Hugh, drinking an iced coffee. "Fuck you, Hugh. I don't want Mei to die from some slutty brat!" He hissed. Hugh shook his head, sheesh...If she did, she was less strong then he figured. "If she survived you, NOTHING could kill her." Hugh answered softly. The brunette lord sipped his coffee, looking like a pouty child. Many couldn't see the resemblance to Lloyd and Shen but to the members of the Sinful Six, the resemblance was clear as day.

Paul Michael walked in and glared at Shen, whom just glared back. The air in the room shifted, getting tense. Things had always been hostile between them, Paul took all opportunities to be King as being Prince wasn't enough. Nothing was too low, not even going after Meilin. Now Hugh and the others knew Meilin was off limits but Paul didn't care, wanting to get his goat. Well, Paul bit off more then he could chew and Shen had enough. Just when things cooled off, Havoc slept with Isabella Michael. This in turn screwed Paul over his Diamond assets as he was promising his virgin daughter as a bride and she was no longer a virgin thanks to Havoc, earning a few kicks to the ribs. The hell did Paul expect? He had no control over Havoc in that regard, if he was gonna fuck someone, he'd do it. And now the new trouble? Both Lloyd and Ashton had interests in Cherise, no doubt Richard was pissed off about it. Look at him standing there while biting his cup, if he was in his Were-wolf form right now, his tail would be thrashing at the floor. His girls meant the world to him, anyone who hurt them in anyway had to answer to him. Cherise and Kyra wouldn't even look at him or come out of their room for a full two weeks, Aretta and Emily managed to figure out what it was about though Crunch and he had their assumptions. He wanted to strangle those dirty little brats for making his daughters cry over them, they weren't worth tears! The only thing saving them was that Richard found no pleasure pounding on the weak, he paid a "visit" to Koji and Paul. Many at the Hospital freaked, never seeing such injuries as grave while patients were still alive! When told that the attacker was Richard, all understood. Rumors was that Chris had to go and arrest Richard himself as every single officer was terrified of him and or out "sick", it was true though so not really a rumor.

Paul went over to Richard with a smile, handing him a letter. Archer and Hugh tilted their heads, a Marriage request? After what Ashton did to Cherise, Paul wasn't seriously trying that, right? Richard made no moves to it, just looking at it was insulting enough. Marriage requests were common, a means for parents to arrange deals and promise a greater generation. it was wasn't all for lineages or businesses, parents could accept if they knew the person in question was the person they're child wanted. Details such as hobbies, skills, and even dowries should they be chosen were inside with photos. Some even included siblings should they not be interested in the one offered. Chris walked in, feeling like he missed something. He saw the letter and scoffed, Paul was such a glutton for punishment, now wasn't he?

"What the fuck is that?" Richard asked while drumming his fingers.

"A Marriage request. Come now, Richard. I think we both know that Cherise will forgive Ashton, boys will be boys. I even put him in weight loss camp so he'd appeal better to her, isn't that nice?" Paul sighed.

"It'd be even nicer if you kept an actual eye on him..." Shen pointed out.

"I'll admit that I have gotten comfortable in my old age but I won't let the cycle repeat itself, He was so happy once he dropped all the weight!" Paul chuckled.

"So when's your turn?" Shen asked.

Chris, Hugh and Archer all snickered, subtle as ever. Paul glared at Shen, he didn't need his commentary! Richard took the envelope with smiling brightly, Paul smiled back. This stopped once they saw him ripping up the letter and throwing it like confetti, folding his arms. Cherise didn't need his assistance in catching a husband, she could do that herself. All he'd get to do was judge him, if he really loved his daughter, he wouldn't run away. Besides, he saw what happens when parents chose for their daughters, it never works as the Fathers or Mothers choose what they THINK is good, not the person it affects the most. He hated that, it was one thing to let your kid pick his bride or groom, they weren't breeders! What kind of a Father would he be if he approved of a boy who broke his little girl's heart? A Marriage with Ashton would result in him cheating on her constantly, illegitimate children and child support are such messes that he wouldn't invite onto his girls. The kid clearly couldn't commit and it WAS hereditary. Paul was pretty notorious for his bedroom habits, breaking girls' hearts with his two timing. Even when he married, he divorced Ashton's Mother after giving him a son. He racked up about 5 ex-wives and about 10 kids, two each. Isabella was no better, clearly giving up her precious virginity without a fight when Havoc asked her. Isabella clearly didn't love her Father as she slept around right after, shaming Paul farther and farther. Then there was Ashton, this kid whom while dating Cherise, saw 15 other girls. Was their any hope for his siblings? Nope, they all that lack of commitment in them and going strong.

Shen then handed a marriage request to Richard, getting Paul pissed. Richard tore it up and threw it, all noticed the change in the action. Richard looked it over and then ripped it up slowly, clear of bitterness. Shen shrugged, he knew Richard wouldn't take it. But if anything, he wanted to show that he understood Lloyd. He wouldn't even tell him about it, Lloyd could make up his own mind. Paul sighed, he should have known. Well, if Ashton needs help, he'd get it. None of these bastards were friends of his, just business partners he worked with on occasions. He walked out to start his round, Hugh sighed. Paul was dreadful at relationships, he had no friends, women grew to hate him, even his own children didn't love him. Sure, the blond man was married twice and his kids were forever pissed at him but at least he didn't abandon Jessica after Gene's cord was cut! Paul couldn't remember the other 8 kids names, he couldn't tell if he was that much of a bastard or he only remembered Isabella and Ashton because his first ex was the most pissed off. Richard sighed, pulling out two envelopes. They were older, slightly yellow at the edges. He showed the first one to Shen, who began chuckling sweetly at it. All took turns to look at them, all either chuckling or smiling softly at it. They were marriage requests and they were made by children, 5 and 3 according to the senders' proclamation of being so. All written in crayon, the second was misspelled completely while the other was dictionary perfect. Who wrote these? They were adorable! All Richard would say was keep reading, smiling all the while. Shen shook his head, giving the second one back. He only knew one 3 year old tot who'd write in green crayon, he even recognized the misspellings. His own son, Lloyd. The first was tougher to figure out, it was written so well and all in white crayon against the black construction paper, a hint that the child was highly intelligent.

"Sorry but two of my daughters are already spoken for, I can't just give them out to just anyone!" Richard expressed with a hearty laugh.

His laughter ceased as all of them felt a presence watching them, Richard, Shen and Archer recognized the smell. Roses, she really had a dangerous curiosity...Had it been Paul, he probably would have snapped her neck. She should be grateful...Outside of the room, Tiffany growled while biting her thumb. Damn it, she hated group studying! Solo was so much easier, The only one she was curious about was Shen. All of the rumors about the Garmadon Family were all but rumor, she wanted to confirm it. Did the "Herem Gene" really exist? Did they have the recipe for Kings in their bodies somewhere? She'd study Hugh, Chris, Paul and her own Father another time, she looked up from her notebook and saw them gone.

"Tiffany, isn't being past your bedtime, girl?" Archer asked.

She froze, damn it! She swore she washed up, Archer was a Were-horse carrier, how the hell could he smell her!? Snakes and Wolves were one thing but Horses!? Hugh pointed at her book, the book flew into his hand. "Hey, that's mine!" She yelled. Tiffany then ran over to him, only for Hugh to fold his hand into a fist while pointing at her waist. Tiffany felt pressure placed onto her, as if a hand was gripping her midsection. It kept her in place, he didn't even have to look at her to stop her! Hugh read through it and chuckled, how cute. Sneaking around and studying all of them, clever. He then noticed her little problem, she couldn't study more then one subject at a time. Ah, THAT'S why Shen went into rooms with other people in Jones Manor, he was fully aware of Tiffany's weakness and used it. Shen took the book and gave a soft bonk to Tiffany's forehead, seemingly treating her like a puppy that was caught chewing on slippers. Tiffany snarled, how dare he hit her! Shen merely said nothing and just stared at her, she had some nerve trying to study him now. Had this not been Richard's daughter and had he not adored her, he'd have slapped her. She didn't have the slightest clue on how dangerous this was, she was still so very inexperienced in her stealth. If THEY found her, others could too.

"It's either you, Havoc or Lloyd that I'll study first, either way, I'll get to ALL OF YOU!" she declared.

"That's cute, Tiffany but if you were any good, you'd only need just the one..." Shen pointed out.

It was this comment that made the haughty girl quiet, she merely just glared venomously at him. The brunette smiled, did he hit a nerve? Good, it was something that was true then. The best didn't need to grab different members of a family, they only need just one. Tiffany was smart kid but she was still just a kid and she was still learning, she shouldn't go around thinking like she knew everything when she knew nothing. But it was that childishness that made her stand out, it was something not for everyone. Richard picked her up and she fussed, he just continued to carry her. She gave up halfway there, there was no way she could escape her own Father. Even IF she managed to out run him, he'd literally sniff her out. He dropped her off in her room, bowing and saying good night to both Lily and Tiffany.

Cherise shook her head, that curiosity was going to be the death of Tiffany. Tiffany just glared at Cherise, don't "there, there" her! Queen or no Queen, she'd study the Garamdon family and GET her answers!

* * *

 **Tiffany, I think you should stop. The adults tolerate you just fine but the the wrong one will kill you, no one likes being watched. Anyway, seems like Lloyd's a little frustrated. He wouldn't choke out his classmate if he wasn't but I get why he's mad, he waited too long and Ashton happened. He'll get to fix that and he wants NONE to be in his way, very much like a King. He doesn't want to be like his brother OR Ashton, he wants Cherise to know she's all that matters.**

 **As for the Sinful Six, Paul has no friends among the group and he's fine with it. They all seem to hate him, especially Shen. Paul's lack of commitment is so strong that ALL of his kids are unfaithful and play around, that's pretty bad! Hugh is divorced but at least he didn't split right after Gene was born or divorce his current wife after she gave him another son. Paul splits the moment his wives give him a son, that's pretty messed up!**

 **Oh? Why did they split? Well, I'll explain later on that. You know what's next or rather, WHO.**


	9. Struck By Lighting, Twice Shy

**And now to shed some light on Edna and Ed, just why did she chose Ed?**

 **And just what did they go through just to be together?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Struck By Lighting, Twice Shy**

We find our favorite geek in his room, doing his usual side hustle. He was now fixing up the Darkley boys whom wanted only boys, did it bother him? No, some preferred sausage, some wanted toco and some wanted both! Besides, some of the clients could bake! Some were even better bakers then some of his favorite shops! While it was a stereotype about Gay guys being great bakers, he was glad to see it was true for some. Not because he was racist but some of the guys he was fixing up had big sweet teeth like him, they asked if if they COULD find someone who baked! While some of the gay ones were nice, many of them were literal dicks, Warning him that if he messed up, his butt would be plowed. At Darkley, you were gonna be dining on some sausage, weather or not you wanted to. Never mind the dudes would slid both sides of the table, few flirting with him and even grabbing his butt. He was straight and into Nya, whom was interested back. Three Dates so far, all were going well. She was so pretty and sweet, everything she wore always looked good on her. Lots of gold and red, all complimenting that pretty tan she had. He blushed, he wanted to go a little farther with her then just kissing. A part of him was worried she'd take it the wrong way and think that's all she was there for, which wasn't true. He wanted to be there when she had a bad day, give her hugs and kisses and all that good mushy stuff couples do! If anyone heard him say that, he'd get picked on big time!

He didn't want to push her, if she never wanted to...He'd understand. It was all these schools ever talked about, who was porking who and who they wanted to pork. He checked in on his twin sisters, neither would come out of they're room. And neither would Amber for that matter, he knew why. Guess the guys rejected they're crushes on them, it sucked but they'd know sooner or later. This was was nicer because nothing hurts you more then seeing your crush out with another girl, unaware of your crush on them. He'd know, he had a few girls pull this on him. Some even rejecting him on the spot and in public, it hurts. But all it just told him was St. Lucy girls were extremely spoiled and wanted only the most handsome and rich after them, a cute poor kid just wasn't gonna cut it. He pouted, he hoped all of them got knocked up and the guys left them...What? He was a nice guy but those girls didn't deserve nice!

He froze, hearing something, sighing. "I know your there, Princess Toadstool." Jay sassed as he typed.

The person who came out wasn't Tiffany, she was different. Black curly hair, pale white skin...Her large glasses gave her black eyes an owlish appearance, she wore a long black skirt with her uniform, the outdated look. An admirer? She was a little late since he was dating Nya, he better let her know. She went up to him and smiled, creeping him out a little. Personal space...She giggled, Jay Walker, he was even cuter in person! She had been looking for a future husband, it looked like she'd never find him! But then there was this boy, smart, clever AND he was Jewish!

"You'll do." She sighed.

"Do what?" Jay asked.

"Your mine." She giggled.

"What?" Jay asked again, now worried.

She looked down at her chest, sighing. Was THAT all he wanted? That was fine, she'd sleep with him as much as he wanted. She began undoing her ribbon and pulled down two buttons, Jay was stunned as hell. Who the hell was this and why was stripping for him!? "I'll make love to you as much as you want to but you better marry me..."She flirted. "WHAT!? No! Look, I'm flattered but I'm already with-" He squeaked out in a panic while scooting away from her. "Walker, I've got a batch of girls that need-" Vanessa stated as she came in through his window. She froze once she saw a girl, undressing in front of Jay. Now if she didn't know Jay, she'd think he was being a total sleazeball and two-timing Nya. But since she did, she figured out that this girl was trying to seduce him and it clearly wasn't working. Why else would he be trying to get away from her and look so nervous for? So who was this and why was she so into Jay? She could have sworn she saw her before, a past client?

"Jay Darling, who is this?" She asked,

"Vanessa Johnson, Jay's childhood friend. Your turn, Bitch. Walker, I know your not cheating on Nya, your too smart for that!" Vanessa growled.

"Who's Nya?" The girl asked.

"My girlfriend, I tried to tell you before...I'm already seeing someone so I'm sorry but I can't accept your uh, generous offer..." Jay nervously chuckled while looking away.

The girl froze and walked out, without a word uttered. Vanessa helped Jay up, asking who that girl was. Jay shrugged and just told her what happened, had she not grown up with Jay, she wouldn't believe it. The way she just walked out as she came in, that worried Vanessa. While she seemed meek, the vibe she got from her was that this girl was dangerous. She'd find out who she was and alert Nya about her, she had a right to know if someone was gunning for her man! She worked hard to find a nice girl for Jay and this girl wasn't undoing all her hard work!

* * *

At St. Rachael, Nya was getting a drink from the vending machine. She was worried about Jay, some girl tried to force herself on him! Whoever she was making a BIG mistake, Jay was hers and hers alone! She already had jerks sneaking into her room at night trying to sleep with her, she never saw them after she told Jay about them. Did he do something? Never mind the jerks last night, if Vanessa wasn't in the room with her, she'd be in trouble! Why can't those dummies take a hint, she was taken and she wasn't looking for an upgrade! She blushed, she wanted to go father with Jay but she didn't want to come off as a slut. She never felt like this about any guy before so she didn't know what to do other then play hard to get, which he seemed fine with. Jay had passion but where was it? Well, she wouldn't let some floozy get it!

Vanessa found out that the girl was Nina Rosenberg, belonging to the Rosenburg Family. Said Family was well known for being a well to do family, in the shipping business and building boats. As for Nina herself, Vanessa remembered her and told Nya everything: She was a modern day J.A.P or Jewish American Princess. Spoiled gold digging brat that had the standards of a an absolute devil for men, a view drilled into her by Daddy. Nya sighed, what was the difference? Wasn't the Stereotype about St. Lucifer Girls being Gold Digging sluts basically the same thing? What was different other then her religion? Nya doubted other Jewish girls were like this...Only for Vanessa to state that Nina was the worst example, being a text book example of a JAP. Nina saw her and lunged for Nya, whom dodged. The poor soda machine took the beating, spitting out all of it's cans onto the floor as it caved in half. Ah, she was a lot meatier then she would have guessed. She was in the Dungeon Master class, her uniform being so big on her was a ruse to how strong she was. Her Glasses were off, a ruse as well?

"If you wanted soda, there's a thing called money and you put it in the machine, you don't have to kill it." Nya sighed.

"Break up or I'll break YOU." Nina growled.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, there must be bullshit in my ears. What did you say?" Nya sassed.

"Jay's my future husband and I won't have some Catholic whore taking him from me!" Nina barked.

"Hard to be a whore if I've never done it before, how about you?" Nya threw back.

"That's none of your business!" Nina roared.

"I'm not hearing a no~" Nya taunted with a smirk.

Nina was about to punch again until Saki stopped her, seeing the totaled soda machine. Geez, this little girl had a temper! She needed to learn how to behave herself, if this is how she acted outside, she was a monster! Edna walked in and groaned, she recognized Nina's hair. So someone ACTUALLY slept with that bastard and gave him a child, that was scary. Who did she mean? Well, Mortimer Rosenberg. He was the other boy vying for Enda's affections along with Ed, showering her with endless gifts. Similar to Saki Kotestu, she didn't like it. Mort's waterfalls of roses were no match for Ed's single tulip, he always treated her to rare views of the city versus closed off dining in five star restaurants. And now Mort's Daughter wanted Jay as a husband, meaning she'd see him again. She felt bad for Nya but what love didn't have an obstacle? It was either parents or a rival...Saki took the girl away, all while she was fussing fruitlessly. Edna giggled, didn't Nina understand that unless your stronger then the Animal in question, it's game over? Were-Animals were far stronger then Dungeon Masters, You had to be on top of yourself to even ATTEMPT to catch one! She looked Nya over for injuries, grateful for finding none. Nya beamed, Jay's Mom sure was nice to her. She half expected to be put through the ringer, Edna patted her on the head.

Nya was just precious, she had nothing to worry about. As long as she kept her little boy happy, they'd get along just fine. All she wanted was her children to be happy, anyone who got in the way of that...Well, let's just say she was LESS forgiving for it...

She felt someone grab her wrist, she looked up and groaned again. Black curly hair? Check. Black eyes? Check. Suit and tie? Check. Ugh, this was Mort. Still didn't understand the words "personal space"...Morty smiled, still beautiful as ever. Such beauty was wasted on that rotten junker, he wasn't sure how he did it but Ed cheated somehow! Why would any woman pass up marrying him? He was married but she was nothing compared to Edna, she was second best if nothing else(Ow, Morty, that's mean!). The Reddish brunette grew even more disgusted as she gazed at the wedding band, it's dull shine only showed off how shallow his marriage was. That poor woman, did Morty even CARE about her?! While Nina looked well cared for, she felt bad for Nina's Mother. She pulled her wrist away and looked away, she had no time to play with his obsession of her. Morty sighed, still cold to him... All he wanted to do was talk about Nina and Jay's engagement, while he hated Ed, his baby wanted a Walker so a Walker she would get. He doubted that Ed would refuse since he was poor and wanted the best for his son, he'd ditch the dirty blacksmith's daughter in a heartbeat. And as for Edna, he'd charm her out of Ed's hands.

"Edna, why don't we talk about Jay and Nina's future? After that, we'll talk about us..." he cooed.

"How about we don't." She groaned.

Morty felt his feet get swiped to the left, making him fall onto his face. Standing above him was the very "Rotten Junker", greeting him with his usual cocky grin. He saw EVERYTHING, it took every fiber of Ed's body to dial down his kick so he wouldn't break Morty's legs. Why he chose to be civil was show respect to The Rosenberg Family since they were Allies at one point, there wasn't any loyalty to Morty though. He was the typical spoiled rich brat and Ed had quite the hate for said rich kids, Morty was the worst as he never learned to keep that big nose out of matters that didn't concern him. STILL not learning from the look of it, and now he had daughter doing the same? It wasn't enough to give her that big schoz of his but also the meddling to go with it? That was just cruel, especially to a girl! Don't get him wrong, some girls can look good with a big nose but Morty's nose was pointy so it would make any girl look witch-like.

"Now, Morty. I seem to remember telling you to keep your distance from Edna. Take a note, won't you?" Ed reminded him.

"Fuck you, you Alte Koker!" Morty barked.

 **(Alte Koker: Literally means Old Shitter.)**

Aww, that was his best shot? He lots his pep over the years...But then again, Ed was running out of patience with him. Edna was his wife now so now he really didn't like Morty flirting with her, he was a married man himself! That poor woman...Married to a jerk that didn't love her, pining for another women whom was married to another. The least he could do was acknowledge her but Morty couldn't even do that! "Touch my wife again and I'll make sure you won't feel ANYTHING again..."Ed warned him. He then kissed Edna on the cheek and ran off, Edna giggled. Morty got up and walked off, he'd fix Walker but good this time. It was time for those good for nothing boys of his to make themselves useful, he MAKE that little Walker brat change his mind...

* * *

Later that night, Jay had gotten back from a date with Nya. She wore something he wasn't ready for: a tight, shiny red number with gold in a coil pattern. The high heels and gold bracelets, the whole kitten and caboodle...And with the body Nya had, Jay couldn't hold himself back. Of course, he caught himself before clothes were removed. But that doesn't mean that Nya was still zipped up, said zipper was down completely. Was Nya mad at him? No, she laughed. She explained that she dressed like this just to get a reaction out of him, she was worried that she didn't turn him on at all. Jay of course was stunned, didn't turn him on? It was the opposite, it was so far turned on that he couldn't turn it off! They didn't get that far, just a more intense make-out session then they were use to. Had Vanessa and Walter not walked in, Jay was positive that Nya and he'd do more then just cuddle. But it looked like Walter and Vanessa were gonna do more then cuddling themselves, both uniforms looked so messy and were undone. Nothing removed but pretty close to it, just enough to get the hint.

"Jay, on our fifth date, don't hold back..." She whispered before kissing his cheek for the night.

Damn it, now he was nervous! Nya was ok with sleeping with him? Was it really ok!? Fuck, he better not fuck this up! He began to hiccup, not now! Cole teased earlier about all hickies on his neck, Kai just warned him to keep his hands to himself. He really must be crazy because he was starting to not really care if Kai would kill him for banging his sister. But then Cole looked happier then usual, guess Tiffany backed off or did something he liked. That explained why she didn't study him yet, Cole could be very distracting when he wanted to be. Wait, he saw chains being slipped into Cole's pocket...He gulped, he didn't...Well, guess that's ONE way of getting the stalking to stop...Though if Cole hated it so much, there was a thing called a retaining order...As for Kai and Zane, they were out with their girls. Things were good from what he saw, they looked happier. Good, his matches were a success. Though, he never would have guessed that Kai was into that sort of thing. But that was just it about the S&M scene, you didn't know exactly who was into what. Kyra herself didn't look the part either but he was sure push came to shove, she was terrifying. And That just left Zane, who seemed more open now.

And by that, Jay saw instances that Zane wanted more then just kissing from Lily, whom seemed more then ok with it. How'd he know? Well, kinda obvious when two people are on a bed, more stuck together then two gummy bear on a summer day! Looks like Zane was alive after all, he was worried he fucked up! But like himself, Zane was nervous about his reaction, feeling it too quick. He doubted Lily was that meek, if she didn't want to, she could've pushed him off. Was she the girl that Zane was so keen on finding, he hoped so. Call him a hopeless romantic but he wanted that to happen, it was just too cute!

 **BOOM!**

Lloyd, Cole, Kai and Zane were thrown into the room, the thrower being Crunch. Oh, good...The Jones' Family head butler. How did a human get that huge!? Lloyd sighed, he threw him in the wrong room. All got up and looked at the butler, they got the sense that he didn't like them. Aretta had caught them "entertaining" their mistresses, something the Master and he didn't like. Cole smirked, wanting to mess with him a little. Tiffany wasn't in any pain from what he was doing, if anything, she liked it. "Will you chill out, I wasn't torturing Peaches..." Cole teased. Crunch growled, he didn't like that nickname. "The mistresses maybe dating you lot but I don't trust ANY of you, Master Lloyd, I'm most disappointed in you. I thought you'd be better behaved then that..." he sighed. Lloyd gave a sour look, what'd he do? Cherise didn't reject anything he was doing, she could kick him off her at anytime! As for Zane, Lily's screams weren't out of fear or pain. He was shocked at how sensitive she was...They didn't do the deed but they were doing a little more then just hugging..."Oh, honestly...Do you have to tosses us like sacks of potatoes? Lloyd isn't even in this room!" Zane groaned while dusting himself off. Crunch closed the door, all flinched as it slammed. It fell down, Jay went to go and fix it. The blond rolled his eyes, hope Brad and Gene weren't caught yet. He didn't think Cherise wanted to do any of that, he almost cut loose and took her right then and there! That is until Aretta came in, damn her. Who's side was she on anyway?

 **BOOM!**

Crunch came back and threw Gene and Brad into the room, slamming it and locking it. Jay tried opening it and growled, bastard! He locked them in the room! Brad growled, just when things got good! He had a good time with a cute blond, she sure knew how to handle a guy...As for Gene, he finally had gotten some from a pretty swimmer. Would have gone for round 2 if Jessica didn't stop him, nice to see her sober but it was the worst possible time! She didn't say a word to him, clearly mad and disappointed. Ugh, at least he wasn't like the cum dumpster and in an orgy with 5 other girls! Hope they at least clean the pool, they both made a mess...This was a problem, a real problem. The King of Darkley looked at all of them, if ANY of them were gonna get laid, they needed a plan...

"This isn't working, if any of us want some, we need to come up with something..." Lloyd growled.

"As in work together?" Brad asked.

"I'd say no but considering that I was interrupted by Jessica, I'm inclined to agree." Gene sighed.

"Your Mom caught you? That had to be embarrassing..." Jay sighed.

They all began brainstorming, while Brad and Jay figured out how to unlock the door. Locks could be picked but locks of the outside in were tough, this door was just repaired so it's seal was broken. A nice gap was open so now all they had to do was unhook it, easy. They discovered that he placed about 10 locks on the door, two were on the windows. Wow, he really didn't like them... "Wow, what you guys do?" Jay asked. Our boys just all shrugged, nothing the girls didn't like for sure! Gene and Brad went to the showers, Lloyd shrugged and left his room, saying he'd see them later. Our boys just began doing their usual bed routines before going to bed, Jay texted Nya a good night. She sent him a message back, he opened it and blushed.

She sent him a preview of what he'd be seeing...His verdict?

"Damn..."

* * *

 **Sounds like our boys are having fun...Until the guards cock blocked them...Now they must band together in order to move on but who knows? Things might not go as far as they want...**

 **They ARE in Darkley after all...**


	10. Screw You, Let's Be Friends!

**Time to bring back two girls to serves as Introductory Allies, Bring in some family members from other families to give clues and hints to each's ACTUAL power. Their backgrounds and the such...**

 **Yes, the "Mystery OC Family Members" cards are strong with this one!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Screw you, Let's be friends!**

In St. Rachael's Herbology Classes, We find an unusual class among them. Being taught by a rather young Teacher, the youngest in fact. 25 years old, she was quite the rarity. Her students were not only stunned by how young she was but also just how beautiful she was, few couldn't help but blush when they gazed at her. Even Tiffany and Carla were captivated by her, eyeing her with care:

Standing at the common 5 feet and 10 inches, her boots giving her the extra 4 inches. Her hair was a beautiful platinum blonde, placed into a bun while her bangs were braided and reached down to her chest, held with silver clips. Her outfit consisted of button down dress shirt and pencil skirt with stockings, all a cream white to match her boots. Along with her grey ice eyes and snow white complexion, many believed her to be made of ice. To our girls, she seemed more closer to a doll. Beautiful and yet she processed a coldness to her, one that extended to her very touch. But her name shed some light to to said coldness, was it Frost? No, it was something more impressive. Her name was Katherine Julien, though only her Family used her full first name while Havoc and his group simply called her Rin.

Issac reluctantly acknowledged her as his niece, many surprised that not only he had one but the fact he was so held back in admitting it. His sister's daughter was a brilliant girl but she had a bit of a problem. Rin had trouble keeping her skirt down so it cost her a few good jobs as well as giving her a reputation for being a "Naughty Nurse", something her family was ashamed of. Rin however felt they were overreacting, those so called "escapades" of hers were only made by men that were bitter over the fact she turned them down. Sorry, she just didn't see herself content being the nurse/wife married to some old pervert. Besides, she already had a girlfriend and had Havoc's number should she NEED a man. And if Havoc wasn't available, she had the numbers of Officer Soka Tudabone, Private Angus Duncan, Rai Tucker and Ronald Walker...If her cute girlfriend Rita Walker wasn't around, she had, Monica Grunt, Jennifer Belmonte, Karina Kotestu and Riku Wellson to go to. Issac reluctantly offered her a job at Ninjago Hospital and Ms. Robertson took her in with open arms as they needed good nurses, the Doctor asked his niece to be on her best behavior. Rin loved her dear Uncle so she did as he asked, she saved her "bed side manner" for Rita and the rest. the person she was surprised to see again was Zane, she played dumb and introduced herself. Zane felt terrible about not remembering her, only for Rin to forgive him since he was so young at the time as well as sick. She wanted to ask how her dead cousin came back but felt Uncle Issac would tell her sooner or later, she didn't press.

He really did it, didn't he? Love sure makes you do the craziest of things...

She turned to her students, she was asked to be a teacher for the Herbalogy Class. After getting her degree, she was told she'd be in charge of a specific part of the class: The Imp Class. So she'd be teaching the demon course? Guess no one else wanted to do it or she was the only one who had the form. Yes, her nursing degree was in tandem with her Herbalogy Degree. The Imp form allowed her to do so well, it was the same form that allowed her Uncle and Dr. Yogan to be such great doctors...She took a look at who signed up for the course, not shocked at the small number. Only 100 students were brave enough, they'd learn how to make stronger and rarer mixes, how to gain the more difficult ingredients and a few other tricks of the trade. Really though, one meager little nurse was going to teach these little girls how to make mixes? Principal Rosa Rodriguez had quite the challenge...As for Rin, she focused on three girls in the class. She had a feeling that these three were the ones to watch...Carla was Director Robertson's daughter and this year's Princess, not many girls had such proportions as she did. She was very much her Mother's daughter and she'd keep those looks even in her 60s, scary...As for Ms. Jones, she was brilliant as well. She might not have the "Goddess" proportions that Carla had but Tiffany did have her Mother's legs, something she'd get to keep well into her 60s...Many have to have surgery in order to keep a tight ass, these two didn't have to worry about that.

The third child she had her eyes on was just as interesting: standing at a soft 4 feet and 9 inches, she was quite small compared to the rest of the class. Her hair was a bright green while her eyes were a dark jade, if not for her pale color, she'd think she were plucked out of a jungle! Black uniform with light green ribbons and stockings, very cute. Tiffany's rival, always second place. Since she was a Wellson, she no doubt had the little Wellson family curse...The dual classed family was divided between Herbalists and Warfare grads, one of the few families to be Geners or last 10 plus generations. Such know how and power came at a price, the price being that all Wellson family members had Multiple Personality Disorder. It was even more rare due to it's 100% chance of inheritance, never mind the other tacks added to it, making it one of a kind. Each persona was aware of the other or others, came and went as they pleased, each had their own quirks to themselves. This made knowing a Wellson very tough, as you weren't guaranteed the same Wellson twice at any given time...Riku only had one other persona, Penny and even that was never certain for an entire day!

Just how many petals did this little flower have?

* * *

That afternoon, Neo went to her room. She shared this with another girl, her best friends since they were both babies. Tamara Tucker was her only friend growing up, the only one willing to understand her. The only one who accepted her and all her personas. She opened the door an saw said girl, sitting down and sketching. Tammy was not only artistic gifted but she was graced with being 5 feet and 9 inches, a foot bigger then Neo. Having her around made getting stuff from shelves so much easier! Tammy could do it all that was considered Art...It was due to her natural talent that she'd ask her to sculpted out her copy clay for her personas! She was just so good at it, far better at then she was anyway...Tammy continued to sketch, paying no mind to Neo coming in the room. Neo smiled, she know how to snap her out of her art trances. Her drive was so strong that she wouldn't stop until she was finished, forgetting to eat and even sleep. Tammy was a complete sucker for sweets, she was particular to one candy. Skittles, sweet and tart candy that were all colors of the rainbow. It was her absolute favorite candy and it could draw her out of her art driven trances.

She took out the candy bag and shook it, Tammy stopped and looked at her while smiling in a child-like manner. "Skittles..." She said dreamily. Neo tossed it at her and watch her devour the sweet and sour drops one at a time, sighing and smiling. Tammy was her first test subject but only stuck to the "harmless" stuff, dying her hair, skin, eyes and the such. She never really dabbled in the crazier stuff, made but never really used. Unlike that crazy Tiffany and that even crazier Carla, she wouldn't blindly test people or abuse their trust. Both girls were screwed up but that's what these schools do: Screw you up. And these demon courses were going to make ALL of them crazier, they'll never be human again. Once you gain access to these demon forms, you couldn't get rid of them. They were there until the day you die, plotting and planning to take you over.

She was fine with that, she already had three other girls in her head, what's one more?

Tammy sighed and looked at her friend, seeing her getting started on her homework. She should too, though she already knew the basic stuff. That's all it was, she Katie and Kyra all knew. Just review on all torture mechanics and techniques, the usual. That Swanson girl was nuts, even more nuts then Kyra! She knew Kyra's deal, Katie was a different story...How could someone be ok with their fiancee banging different people until they got to them? Ugh, just why did she WANT a boyfriend again? Oh, yeah...Because Vanessa recommended him to her, feeling a nice artsy girl needed a cute musician. She did it semi-blind, meaning she looked at class last. She hoped he wasn't a horn dog, she refused to be a "one and done" girl or someone's "practice" girl. It's what stopped her from finding a boyfriend in the first place, she and Neo agreed to start boyfriend hunting this year. She gave up a supersized bag of her beloved Skittles for Mr. Right... She was kinda hoping it was that guy she saw outside her classroom window, when the Darkley Track Team was out jogging. Bright Silver eyes and his cute butt, she giggled and blushed heavily. What? She was only looking for Artistic Purposes...Nothing dirty...yet. She opened her envelope from Cupid, squealing happily. Neo jumped, dropping the sneezing powder. She sneezed, Tammy looked at her and sighed. Not again! Ok, who was it this time? Please don't let it be Aphrodite, please don't be Aphrodite...

Neo's eyes had changed from the usual big and opened look, they got sharper and smaller. It made her look so aggressive, like she was angry all the time. She left the sneezing powder on the carpet and got up, going to their mini fridge and snapping open an energy drink. She gulped it all down in one go, burping loudly. Neo had three other personas or called herself a "four petal". Aphrodite, Eris and Athena, the one she was dealing with now had to be Eris. Named after the Greek Goddess of Discord and Chaos as she liked to cause it, Eris was an sloppy tomboy with the all the manners of a boy, that being she had none. She burped, farted and had her legs spread out, she usually came out when Neo was hit or felt she needed defending. If you needed boosters and other muscle stuff, she was the one to go to. Eris's relationship with Tammy was pretty much as her trainer/buddy, willing to dish out advice on keeping "Brush" buffed out. Unlike Aphrodite, she didn't have an interest in sex, not getting what the fuss was about. She sneezed, Tammy groaned. Here we go again...No Aphrodite, No Aphrodite! Neo's eyes changed again, looking softer. She just went to her bag and took out glasses, small oval ones. She looked around and saw the powder on the ground and clicked her tongue, that Eris was such a slob! God forbid she knew what vacuum was, she shuffled over to said machine and cleaned it up. This was Athena, named after the Goddess of Wisdom, she was a total neat freak and hated seeing the slightest smudge on ANYTHING! Polite and wise, the complete opposite of Eris. she was great with focus buffers and other brain stuff. She usually appeared to apologize for Eris' behavior or clean up her messes, her relationship with her was being her ear to listen to and visa versa. Just to make sure she wasn't pushing herself, acting as a second doctor. She also didn't seem interested in sex, almost seemingly...scared of the prospect. Even more shy then Neo is and she was pretty shy already!

She sneezed again, Tammy held her mouth closed. Please cycle back to Neo, skip her, skip her...For the all that is decent and pure, SKIP HER! Neo's eyes changed again, this time to an almond shape. She undid two buttons of her shirt and sat down, crossing her legs while rubbing her lip with her pinky as she pulled out a compact. Tammy paled, damn it...She REALLY didn't want deal with Aphrodite. Aphrodite was far different then Neo, Athena and Eris, named after the Goddess of Love. She was confident, outgoing and sultry, if you wanted anything to do with beauty and or aphrodisiacs, go to this chick. But if anything, Aphrodite was TOO outgoing and confident...She'd go on one of her Sex binges and won't come back for DAYS! The worst of it was when she went missing for a week, Neo spend the entire time sobbing while deleting all the mystery phone numbers once she got back! Her face had never been so red, she was worried and curious on what Aphrodite did. Her relationship with her was complicated, she would tell her everything she did, EVERYTHING! Aphrodite felt it her duty to "educate" her sweet "Rose" in these matters as she was still "unspoiled", her odd way of looking out for her. Tammy was the one to stop her or get her to come home, appealing to her ego. She annoyed her with her constant bragging and lack of censor but she worried she'd run off again, she did learn to stop and listen to Tammy now.

But...Maybe she could ask Aphrodite on what to do to get the Queen's attention, they had to do what they had to...

* * *

 **(Next Day...)**

Cherise and her sisters sped walked through the school, all got out of their way. All wore seething look on their faces, looking around for something, someone...Someone or ones had gotten in the boys' room, they then had the nerve to "play" with them. Each girl was fuming, how dare they do that! Where were they?! They had the nerve to leave notes that had their names on them, where they crazy or stupid?! We find Tammy and Neo eating breakfast, oatmeal from the look of it. Both had their eyes closed while eating, three, two, one...

 **SLAM!**

Cherise's hand was smacked onto the table, both girls didn't bat an eye at it. She then raised said hand and brought it to the left.

 **SLAP!**

Both Neo and Tammy's cheeks had a red mark, clear that said Queen had smacked their cheeks. For a Goblin student, she had quite the hand. Good thing she wasn't meat or that REALLY would have hurt...Tiffany then pulled Neo to her, Neo smiling at her. How dare she look so innocent after what she's done, Cole was HER guinea pig! She had no right to touch him or even LOOK at him! The green haired girl could just giggle, what a difference! In the past, Tiffany didn't care when she studies her test subjects, even asking if it was any difference in reaction to her mixes! But this time, Tiffany was possessive of this boy. Aww, did her rival CARE for this one? As for Tammy, she had Kyra's mitts on her collar. Well, Kyra was attached to this boy, she had NEVER seen her so angry! Kyra growled, starting with her and Tiffany was one thing but Cherise AND Lily? Never mind she touched HER Kai-kun!? Each girl drank in the anger from all four sisters, this was the reaction they had hoped for! All the guards had seen the confrontation, this would happen sooner or later. Someone was going to play with the hierarchy, they better step in..."Girls, If your gonna be fightin', be taking it outside!" Mary said while pointing at the door.

Once outside, each girl geared up for a fight while everyone else settled in for the fight. All noticed Neo holding something between her fingers, Tiffany tilted her head. What were those? Boosters? She turned to Tammy, whom nodded as she pulled out her chain. It was multicolored, it had paint dripping from it... Kyra took her turn to tilt her head, why was it covered in paint? Casualty of an Artist?

 **Mystery Duo V.S. Jones Sisters FIGHT!**

Cherise began the attack, going for Tammy first. She was the stronger of the two so taking out the Dungeon Master was wise, the rest for Neo. She threw a pouch to Tammy while she crunched down on one of the marble like ball, her eyes changed shape. Eris smirked, they were all so stupid! And now they'd pay for getting so close! She threw down smoke bomb pouch and revealed her spiked knuckles, popping another marble in her mouth before swiping at them. Tiffany, Lily and Kyra all saw her leave a mark on them, what happen to her!? Lily began trying to stop her from moving, only to be hit with blue paint in the eyes. Tammy chuckled, nice try but without her eyes, she couldn't use her ESP! Kyra growled and attacked Tammy, only for her spin around and splatter paint on them, Cherise got purple paint in her eyes. Tiffany threw down powder onto her and Eris, paralyzing them. As the sisters closed in, The artist smirked while Eris snapped down on another marble she manged to slip in. Her eyes changed back to the open look, Neo sighed. If they think they won, they were in for a rude awakening...All of them had Tammy's paint on them, there was a reason for it...

"Red Spike..." Tammy whispered.

And with that command, the red paint on the Girls' limbs struck inward, stabbing them. None of them could move, what the? The spikes weren't in that deep, the smokescreen mixture...It had a dual effect! Kyra and Tiffany came to these conclusions and both snarled in rage, Tammy licked her lips evilly. "Now, Ladies...Tammy COULD blind both Lily and Cherise permanently by saying both paint colors, leaving the two of you paralyzed from the neck down two hours from now..." Neo threatened. "OR you could call this match a draw and Neo can clean up the mess she made." Tammy brought up. Cherise shook her head, she didn't want them all to be crippled out of pride. "Fine. Now fix this." She groaned. Aretta walked over and cured Neo's paralysis, she got up and cured them of theirs. Aretta and Tiffany ere about to put hot water and a cloth to Cherise and Lily's eyes, only for Neo to grab their hands away. Neo sighed in relief, good thing she stopped them! Unlike typical paint, Tammy's paint could not be removed with hot water and a cloth. Attempt it and the paint itself would burn into the affected area, it wasn't pretty. "Tammy's paint is as unique as it is deadly, don't try to remove it with hot water and a cloth. You have to disarm it with charcoal powder..." She said as she took out a silver compact.

She tapped the powder ball to fill it with the dark night powder, she applied it onto Lily and Cherise's eyes. She then pulled out a bottle, it had a large ice ball in it. Ice water? She then poured it on the girl, washing away the charcoal powdered paint. She did the same for their legs and arms, "Use ice water to wash it off, without scrubbing it. " She added. Aretta and Tiffany realized what Tammy's paint was...It was Channel Paint, only produced and used by Art Channel Carriers. It was another Elemental Channel, a hard to find one at that. High level channel carriers often became famous Artists. Said paint had to be extracted from the body, something very hard to do. Tiffany got mad, that midget knew how to do Body Extraction?! It was a hard skill to use but alot of the more powerful mixes need ingredients that came from the body, just trying to see ANY of it, you needed the Imp's Stare, the strongest gaze of the Herbalist Class. She was BEHIND Wellson!? This had to be a mistake, there was no way she was behind This-this flower child!

Aretta just got up, her mistresses was falling behind. If these two could take them all down, they were still very weak. There was no rest for those at the top, they had to constantly be on their toes or they'd be kicked down. Yes, Tiffany had great mixology and many giunea pigs but it meant nothing if that's all you could do...She knew her Mistresses could ALL do so much better and this was a much needed challenge...Just to remind them of where they were and again,WHERE THEY WERE!

The bell rang, time for School. Tammy and Neo helped the girls up and all ran off to class, leaving the Quad very confused. Not moments ago, they were ok with crippling them and now they were going to class and helping them to their feet as if nothing happened!

* * *

 **Well, looks like the message was received. Each of girls are learning that there is a little more then just studying involved when it comes to St. Rachael...And that they still have a lot to work on, especially Cherise and Lily. Both girls need to learn how to deal with situations when their eyes are covered, those are pretty bad weak spots!**

 **But that's what happened when you haven't really been fighting and if your fights weren't challenging. Lorelei Talon ISN'T challenging... *Reads it back* Huh, didn't really explain how Neo and Tammy are doing all these things and yet are nice to them...**

 **Though, maybe I did this on purpose to add more fluff to the Julien Family...Rin knows about Zane but does anyone else in the family know? And if they do, will Zane be told or find out on his own?**

 **Family Ties are important in the World of Darkley and St. Rachael so the friend you made in school maybe an ally for decades to come...Or your Arch-enemy.**


	11. A World Of Our Own

**Just how to bring in the darkness element...All this tame and cutesy stuff is nice but I think we all need a reminder on just WHERE we are...Social-wise And Physically.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A World Of Our Own**

Crunch and Aretta were out at the store, they had to pick up a few odds and ends such as milk. Alot of Dairy Farmers were having difficulties with the cattle, 75% of the dairy in Ninjago was dry! Noone knew what was happening, all were healthy and no diseases present. So the prices in return were very high...many complained but this was to ensure the farmers and the stores got something to make up for the cut in profits, until the cattle started producing again. Even McCoy Farms was struck with this dairy based drought, at least they had the their apples and other crops to cover the loss somewhat. The maid asked Crunch to go get the cuts of meat and a few other things, she would fetch the milk and eggs. She didn't really need much help but she felt bad for Crunch having nothing to do other then boss the staff around and landscaping, she also wanted to spend some time with him. Crunch returned with pineapples and coconuts, placing all the cuts he was told to get in the cart. She smiled, he even got all the spices she needed!

 **CRASH!**

Both lead Jones Monor staff members turned around to find a whole row of milk bottles were thrown onto the floor, bits of glass and spilled milk were in one grave and massive puddle. The culprit was a farmer, the overalls and flannel plaid with boots was dead giveaway. Crunch and Aretta noticed one large chunk of glass in the grand puddle, seeing the brand symbol. A Lighting Bolt inside a Star, the very brand that was in Aretta's cart in fact. McCoy Farms was the brand that was on the floor, the man seemed to smile at his deed. A Competitor...Such competition was always constant but this was a very poor display of maturity. The man clearly didn't care about how he looked, the posture alone stated that he felt justified. Crunch could only let out a silent disgusted groan, Farmer McCoy wasn't to blame for the sudden milk shortage. Just because he was clever enough to expand the brand, having the apples and other products to cushion the blow...That was just common sense. Even Dairy Farms gravitated towards making cheese and butter in order to make more profit, Milk could only make so much! He then noted the Orange overalls and the even brighter orange plaid...Ah, this was a Dairy Farmer. A pretty famous one too, Dale Stilton from Sunny Farm. As a Dairy Farmer, he was known for his cheeses, butter and of course the Milk. This shortage was putting quite the blockade to his profits, he only had 15% of his cows that were producing the white gold while the rest were drier then wood during a drought! A worker walked over and began cleaning up the mess, glaring at the careless farmer. Dale just glared back at the kid, not caring for that dirty look. He walked off, muttering.

"Demon Farmer..."

Both heard the bitter remark so now, now they knew what it was REALLY about. The farmer didn't like that a Darkley graduate was prospering and not him, it was pettiness at it's finest...Aretta just clicked her tongue at it, such a waste...She helped the young worker, whom tried to tell her that he got it. She continued and tipped the poor kid, feeling bad. Crunch found this gesture unusual, Aretta never really did that. "Aretta, any particular reason for the generosity?" He asked. Aretta giggled while pushing the cart, "Kids need some type of kindness going for them when they have to deal with people like that." She sighed. They got to the check out and left, only to see the young worker leaving. Looks like he was done for the day, they both saw a little girl run over to give him a big hug. Both were stunned when the little one called him Daddy, both hired help smiled softly. Ah, so the young man was a young Father. The little girl held up a bottle of milk to her Father, expressing that she got it during her class field trip, recognizing the brand. The man then smirked, at least the McCoy's had a fan out of his daughter! That ought to shove it to Stilton where the sun DON'T shine! Both were then interrupted when the owner came out to yell at the man, telling him he was fired. As for why, it was due to his attitude towards Farmer Stilton. Ah, so the owner was buttering up to Stilton or Stilton tattled on him. The man didn't seem surprised, in fact he smiled and stated that was fine as he'd taken a job at McCoy Farms, planning to quit anyway. The little girl saw the farmer, sticking her tongue at him in defiance. She heard all about that nasty old man, all the farmer kids in her class told her how much of a cheater he was on his profits, always over charging his milk, cheese and butter. It was even worse during the dry spell, it was was triple in price then it was normally!

* * *

Aretta sighed as she cut up all the fruits, she was making a very special treat tonight. The master and Mistress looked quite tired as of late, their spirits needed a pick me up as well. The girls were all signed into Demon courses, of course they were ALL worried. She was cheering her mistresses on, doing her best to keep her Master, Misstress and Crunch well. As well as herself, forcing herself to eat even though her hunger vanished on her now a days. A normal thing that happened when she was anxious, the only other time this happened was during the phase. The body got at it's most ill and the Herbalist had to work through it, without succumbing to the urge to cure themselves. Too much curing or attempting to cure the condition risked you becoming an Imp. You had to master the form before it mastered you, it was very hard as you knew something else in you wanted control and tried to coax you into the easy way out. For her, it was just extreme loss in appetite and trouble swallowing. She made sure to try and eat, resorting to nutrient rich broths when she couldn't choke down solid food. The hardest time and the time that her inner demon almost won was during it's absolute worst: When she was bed ridden and unable to reach for said broth, said demon promised to let her up if she gave into her and told her a cure to fix her loss of appetite. She almost agreed until she yelled for Edna to feed her the broth, whom did while she bruised. Little did she understand at the time, Edna's demon almost won her over to stop her from getting hurt so easily. it was also during this time that she made Edna's cloth.

This cloth was vital to Oni and Nymph Carriers during their phase, where eating and sleeping were challenges. Oni forms came with great power while the Nymph forms carried great defense, only if you survived it. The power was so great that just a normal bed broke when Oni carriers laid on it, Nymph carriers would bruise greatly just from sitting on normal beds! This cloth was referred to as a Silk Sash, a college level mixture as it required a careful fold with powder into fabric. A gradual method similar to making roux with a combination of folding, mix too fast and you'd destroy the delicate fabric and the even more delicate powder but do it too slow and the mixture and silk would cook away. Once she mastered it, she quickly make another for her prized subject. This was none other then Victor Straight, Crunch himself. She knew it was him the moment she saw him after they were hired, she was sure he knew it was her. He kept his distance, hating it when she experimenting on everyone, including him. Of course she studied him...She felt powerless as she couldn't go into Hell's forest after him, where the school dropped him off as he was too strong to contain. His group refused to leave him there and eventually led him out of there, asking for aid. They asked for hers, even though she warned them that he now "belonged" to her. They agreed to it and she healed him as best as she could, she couldn't stop the scarring. The healing mixture had the unfortunate side effect of making him bald, something she corrected in later years. She wanted to fix it but felt she had done enough to him, Victor made her THINK before she cured.

She grew to fall in love with him but she grew to understand how impossible it was to ask for Victor to love her as she was his stalker, it was very selfish thing to ask after all she did to him. Normal people didn't hesitate to put out restraining orders on people who couldn't take a hint, she was surprised that he didn't on her. Was this out of arrogance or trust? She honestly couldn't tell, Victor was that difficult to read. This difficulty was what she loved and found so fascinating, he just wasn't the typical man. She tried forming bonds with other servants in the Manor, none were as interesting as Victor. None had all she was looking for in terms of Fathering children...Unlike her shrew of a Mother, she wanted a family and children. But due to her exposure to St. Rachael, she didn't see relationships properly. Despite being bold as an Herbalist, she was embarrassed to be so meek as a woman. Crunch walked in and saw her, fighting himself to not run. She earned enough trust to be in the same room with him, had she wanted to drug him, she would have done it already. She seemed more...somber this evening, why? Ugh, why was everything so blasted complicated with her? Just get a restraining order and be done with it! But...If she was so keen on him, why did he sense more to all of this?! He felt some type of hesitation now then he did back then, she was the one whom patched him up after his time in Hell's Forest. Her dousing become more soft, nothing lethal or even remotely deadly! It bothered him, she wasn't...In love with him, right? That WOULD explain it but then why did she play with the male staff? And more over, why did it bother him at all?! This was his stalker from high school, normal people would be happy about this but he wasn't! This what he meant by complicated, neither of them behaved in way that would considered "normal".

"Victor...How do you feel about children?" She asked.

Victor spat out the water he was drinking in shock, what?! He looked at her with a split between confusion, shock and embarrassment. What did she just ask him? She did know he was Nanny, right?

"...Your joking, right?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'm not. I do love you and I do want to have babies with you but that's impossible." She answered.

"Funny, your sleeping around makes that hard to see..." He brought up.

"Yes, I've been trying to get over you but I can't. Your too perfect and considering our history of cat and mouse, it's impossible to ask anything close to love." She explained.

"So you DO understand what you do is wrong." he added.

"Yes and all my stalking of you up to this point is disgusting as you have no interest in me but that's normal." Aretta went on.

"And it is...At least it would be if it wasn't more disgusting that I DON'T completely lack interest. Sadly, your the only woman in this manor that actually has interest in me..." He tacked on.

Aretta looked at him in confusion, he was INTERESTED in her? Even if it was because no other woman wanted him, it was a shock. Crunch knew this was a bad idea but the both of them were getting older and both wanted children, both being orphans. He had five brothers and the all died while his own Mother perished in a house fire and Father died during a robbery. Aretta came from an abusive background with a mother whom was drunk all the time, eventually dying in a car accident. But since their relationship was so unusual, maybe they could find some common ground. He doubted Aretta would go and kill him as she had many chances and didn't, he doubted she'd do it and leave their child fatherless. She went Fatherless and he was sure she didn't wanted that, he didn't want any kids he had Motherless so neither had much to lose. He took in a big sigh, here we go. He bent down to her eye level, holding up his large finger. He wanted only one thing as a rule for her to follow, one she started years ago in fact: She would belong to him and him alone.

"Here's the Deal, Ari. We'll try for children while trying our hands at an actual relationship, there's a catch to this. Once we do this: No more EXPERIMENTING on anyone else or SLEEPING with anyone else. YOUR. M-I-N-E." he warned her.

She smiled while nodding, still stunned. Was she dreaming? If so, don't wake her up! Crunch felt like punching himself but he couldn't fault anyone else as he offered it to her, if she put him into a coma, it was his own fault! He asked for it but agreeing to a relationship with his stalker! Normal people NEVER did this! But face facts too: They both wanted kids and had been around each other for YEARS without anything bad happening. Like it or not: Each were all they had in terms of perspective suitors, the only ones interested in the other and knew what it was like without either parent while raised.

* * *

The Jones sisters looked outside of the school, seeing protesters with their picket signs being shaken with vigor. These were apart of the "normal" citizens of Ninjago, the good, religious and peace loving folks that couldn't STAND having these schools here, hoping their protesting would be answered and the eyesores be torn down. The police showed up to take away the protesters, it got ugly as soon as one of them punched an officer. The lead Officer whistled, his call issued over a truck with a device that created a loud sound. This loudspeaker with it's high volume noise deterred the protesters and got them to run away,the ones unable to get away were taken away. This had been happening for a week, it would stop soon. Good, as it was almost time for the International meetings between schools to start, the first visitors would be from Darkley's American Branch. Then France, Italy and so on and so forth. It was a great way to connect and make connections should you work abroad, having an ally or two in the country was a good idea. It was also a time to keep wits about you, even if it was foreigners. These were from Darkley and St Rachael branches, they could pull something if you were careless. This was also a chance for those single folks to charm a foreign lady or gentleman or visa versa, they also could steal you away if your boy or girl wasn't watching! Vanessa already warned them that America's Darkley and St. Rachael were very competitive and had physically strong students, even the nerdy Herbalogy students were beefed up! They'd throw down with you weather or not you agreed to it, be ready to fight at a moment's notice!

Each of their guys was very attractive, Cherise being the most worried. Lloyd was already really cute, being in a strong family made him an immediate target for American St. Lucy girls. Well, she wouldn't let some over done, hamburger-loving, beer-chugging Ho take Lloyd away(Cherise! That's not nice!)! She already had a Local Ho to push away! Poor Zane was a British talking blond, Lily wanted him all to herself and wasn't having some trashy fat ass try to seduce him(Lily! You know better!)! Tiffany and Kyra already knew where they stood on the matter, Cole and Kai weren't getting any American Cherry Tarts (Girls, easy on the stereotypes!)! Nya sat away from them, the aura coming off of them scared her. Neo and Tammy just nodded, being officially committed gals themselves as of yesterday, understood the defensive stances. If you didn't keep your guard up, your guy could be taken away by some sassy American slut(What did I just say?!)! Never mind the reverse, being tempted by a heartthrob American fuck boy(Damn it!)! Don't get it wrong, Americans brought up images of either being stupidly fat, rich, powerful and or sexy(Are we TRYING to piss off the American readers!?). Not to mention as of resent years, they grew more diverse in skin tones, eye colors and body types. Blond, blue eyes and thin were a thing of the past!

Neo just giggled, slightly interested in seeing who was stupid enough to anger the Queen and her sister secret service...Both she and Tammy cleared their memories of their phones to take videos of the shenanigans and the orchestrated chaos, gotta be ready for it! The upload of Cherise pulling Lorelie by the hair this morning got killer views on their website, The Daily Scoop's Wall of Shame. This was of course on the Dark web and only Darkley and St. Rachael Students, Teachers and Graduates could see it once they got the passwords. It was how the girls got extra income, though they had thoughts about bounty hunting. Other ways were a bit dodgy as people held you responsible if anything went wrong.

Things were about to get interesting...

* * *

 **(Later That Night...)**

A shadow ran closer to the large cave, walking over to the the large metal doors inside. The Metal itself was littered with many symbols and engravings, showing off it's bright and holy shine. The rare and valuable holy Metal, blessed by Heaven and used to make the door that kept the bowels of Hell away. keeping it looked up tight was the ever holy lock made of Holy Diamond, impossible for demon hands to touch as they'd burn asunder from it's holy aura. Some humans were lead astray by their inner demons to release it, grabbing the key or picking the lock. The key itself was charge to one Family, The Garamdons since it was the Grand Master of Spinjustu whom created to Metal Doors and Holy Lock. His sons were now in charge of the key, noone knew which brother had it as they switched guarding it.

This person didn't need it as he already knew how to pick the lock but he tried touching the lock, finding out it was impossible as days went on, he had to get said key now as time was running out. He wanted Ninjago to burn but he also wanted two fellow old classmates to burn as well since it was thier fault that he became this way, had they just let him have the lock while he was in the phase, he'd still be him.

Joker, Ace AND all of Ninjago would pay for denying him...DEARLY. He rubbed the door and it burned his hands, he began laughing. The cackle itself grew more menacing and louder with each second, showing that the singing of his hand couldn't match the pure rotting of his humanity.

This man was no longer a man but rather a man becoming a demon...

* * *

 **As we see, one decent into madness can occur in days or even years. Whoever this was, is a person that had did this before. After a coin toss, I got the McCoy's involved again. As we see, even the Farming community, there is NO unity. Just choosing a different brand of Milk can get a person fired, that's discrimination! Both schools get hammered by protester who want the schools gone, worried about their overall morality. Most of the adults know why the schools gotta stay, it keeps Ninjago's delicate Ying and Yang balanced, anything that knocks it off will screw them over big time!**

 **How big? We'll find out soon enough!**

 **Oh and to my American Readers, if your actually offended by all these Stereotypes, your reading too into it. I know damn well they aren't true...I am a proud American. (Chows down burger, sips beer and crushes can, throwing it across the room.) What? Can't a bitch enjoy a beer n' burger while writing?! Damn!**


	12. A Demon's Call

**It's time to bring back the Darkness!**

 **There IS a reason they're called DEMON courses after all...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Demon's Call**

Lloyd picked up Kiba and took him into his room, closing the door. Aww, he came to see him! Kiba licked up Lloyd's face while he laughed, he was so happy to see he was ok! He sniffed the room, relaxing at the soft smell of clean sheets and each human's smell. No foul smells, why was that a concern. It was a marker of demonic presence, all demons had a particular foul smell to them. He was able to identify what demon exactly, all demons he could point out by smell. Most humans gave off a sweet, earthy smell compared to Demons' foul smells, Lloyd, his siblings and Shen all smelled of sweet chocolate for example. Shen and Havoc's scents were a mixture of baker's chocolate (Shen) and spicy chocolate(Havoc), it was the slight change in the chocolate scents that alerted him that both had demon forms. When humans took in Demon forms, their scent changed either completely or slightly. Fouls smells meant there was a demon in the area, demons out and about were rare as the door to Hell was locked. Shinji made sure of it, wanting Ninjago to be at peace. A door was made and a lock, both bright with blessings from above. Was Kiba aware of Heaven? He doubted it until he saw the holy metal and holy diamond, he believed there was one now! Gene sighed and fed Kiba a treat, a Kiba only treat he said. Why he said that was due to Gene making it just for him, a Dog snake multi-vitamin for a war vet on the go. He might be a dog but his other senses needed care too, nice that he hadn't changed all that much. Well, at least his kindness stayed.

Humans created Marriage and Divorce, for animals, it was a bit simpler. Complicating things just to make them even more complicated, that's what it seemed like to him. Did Kiba known about all of it? Yes, how humans put up with it was so puzzling to him. But then again, it was easy to judge outside looking in. Kiba knew more then many pets, he knew the lives these boys had as he knew they're parents from youth. Hugh divorced his first mate because of her Alcohol addition, he didn't want his kids to see her drink her life away. It was a thing Hugh was forced to watch his own Father go through and die when he was a pup, he wouldn't watch it happen again. he married a much younger mate as did his first mate. Both had pups and clearly Gene and Monica didn't like it or the second mates, the second pups were liked however. He of course decided to check them out so after escorting Gene, Lloyd and Brad to Hugh's home. He met Brianna and he found out she didn't like dogs and or snakes, kicking him out the door after screaming at him! Gene of course let him back in, just to annoy her. Just because she was a cat lover was no excuse to slam the door on Kiba, Sushi actually like Kiba! From said overfed fat cat, she was more then happy to tattle on her idiot owner. How she ignored Gene but took care of her own kittens so well, she fed HER more then she fed this kitten! And then about the times he tried to help Sushi drop weight, Brianna yelled about him starving her baby! Sushi finally could lay down now without looking like her legs would give out, Gene seemed to have gotten her to slim down.

Never mind Jessica's mate Hank, Kiba hater too. Almost hit him with a shovel, only for Jessica to stop him and tell him who he was. Not wanting to scare his pet bird, Kiba was to stay outside. The Lovebird figured out how to let Kiba in the room he was kept through the window, poor Gaston wanted to talk to him when he first saw him! Gaston also tattled on his stupid owner: Hank wanted nothing to do with Gene as he was "Hugh's problem now" and that "She had a real family now.", it was due to Monica that Jessica SAW Gene at all! The Kids, Jessica and Gene were the reason he saw ANY sun as Hank feared Gaston would "fly away". He WOULD do just that if he didn't fear what would happen to the family if he did, Hank got weird when he wasn't with him. Other birds telling him that Hank had a bad temper, trashing the old apartment when he broke his wing and lying that it was burglary. It was through this lovebird that Kiba found out something unsettling: Hank was giving Jessica bottles of wine daily. Now Kiba might not have had a good grip on Human social circles but wasn't the part of Jessica's court conditions to see Gene was to stay sober? And if she was caught, she'd lose all chances to see her pup? Brianna and Hunk were trying very hard to shove the first marriage out of existence, as well as Gene and Monica. Which was quite silly,..If you are born first, you are first. You can never be Second or Third, just as second born, or third born can never be first. Second Mate is always Second Mate, Second litter is always Second litter...

The pups were at least smarter and understood this, why couldn't these second mates? Brad picked him up and scratched his head where his ears use to be, Kiba thumped his foot. Ah, at least this boy was still nice. Still caring for flowers, good. Hope it stayed after all was said and done...

He didn't want any of them to die...

* * *

 **CLANK!**

Later that night, a loud sound bellowed through Ninjago. It traveled all the way to the school, hitting all the guards on duty. All froze, what was that? To Shen and his group, they recognized it and paled. Ed and the rest of the parents felt a wave of nausea and worry hit them the instant they heard that loud metal click...

They all heard it once before...

It was a sound only that Hell's lock made when unlocked...

 _"Shen, Wu, gaurd this key with your lives...It must never leave your sight, do you understand?"_

Shen felt his Father's words clanging into him in that moment, he felt his chest. He felt the key there, now more worried then he was...Who picked the lock?! He qiuckly looked around to see if anyone was missing, All looked as he did. Ed and Jacob saw someone missing and panicked, he wouldn't! Not again! "It's Sheldon! He picked the lock again!" Jacob yelled. All scattered to look for him, Ed and a few others resorted to their sight to spot him. The Goblin's Stare...All their vision turned black, they saw a vibrant green glow in the distance where the door was. It was cutting through the forest, there was Sheldon! Richard and all looked to Shen for direction, he glared at him.

"Ed, Jacob! Take as many runners as you can and get that lock back! The rest of you, close that damn door! We can't let those fucking demons get out!" He ordered.

Many runners followed the two men without fail while Darrel and Rosa issued all students to stay indoors, flipping a switch to put the school on lock down, it was a protocol only done in times like this...

The Demon Breakout Protocol or commonly known as Defcon 666

All heard a bell being rung, it was an old sounding bell. Similar to the ones used during back in the Samurai Era. Mostly used to warn many of enemy approach or even more appropriately, for demon attacks. At least the and was being used the way it was used in the past, many whom heard it felt scared qiuckly. Kai and Lloyd woke up and freaked out, since both knew what that bell meant. Kai knew of the bells when he asked his Father about them at museum while Wu and Shen told Lloyd all about the door. How his Grandfather had given his own family the task to guard the key that could open the lock, how his uncle and Father would take turns wearing the key to guard it. Little did anyone else know, both keys were fakes. Fools' gold existed so there was such a thing as a fool's diamond. To Gold's pyrite, there was an ore called Devil's Quartz. As it sounded, it looked very convincing to the blessed and heavenly diamond. It was also nicknamed the False Prophet, this was also due to it's convincing looks. This was on purpose as both brothers knew someone would take it, this way, if the thief took it and tried to open the lock...They're entire arm would be hit with the repelling light as recoil, as darkness and light were conflicting elements. The resulting injury would be so unique that they would be found out immediately, where was the key? Kiba took it and buried it, only he knew of it's location. This way even if all family members were captured, they didn't know where it was even if mentally pried. Jay felt a shiver down his spine, picking the holy lock was rumored to be a secret test among the Goblin Class. he didn't believe it as it was a death warrant to remove that lock. How did Jay know of it? He read it in an old book he found in the library once, soaking it all up. Just who'd be that crazy?!

"A Goblin." Gene and Zane uttered in unison.

Those who gave into their demons became those demons, surrendering they're humanity and all that went with it. The Possession was thought to be instantaneous but there were incidences were possession took YEARS, acting like a parasite and hijacking the host. Some demonic possessions behaved like Cordyceps on insects, it will alter the behavior of the host and take it to a place were the Cordyceps can reproduce properly, after that, the Cordyceps replace the body of said host, killing it. once the demon lead it's human host to a place with a high enough concentration of Dark elemental power, it replaces the host, killing them. Unlike Cordyceps however, demonic possessions could be stopped with The element of Light. Holy water and holy items were the best ways to do this, just wearing them or using them halted transformations into demon forms for Graduates of the class. And one couldn't change into the forms if there was too much of the Light Element around, usually around a place of worship. Demons despised all elements but Darkness, Light being it's absolute kyrptonite. Now what? They were all stuck outside while the school was all locked in, they had to hurry back inside! While Zane and the others thought about a way to get back in, Jay, Lloyd and Brad ran off. Gene noticed the three leave and ran after them, all eventually running towards the forest.

* * *

The Major and Junker lead their group towards Sheldon, the damn fool! Still hadn't had a control on that goblin in him, he really thought it was over once you conquer the form! Afraid it wasn't, all that did was prove to said demon that you were strong. Demons weren't easy to convince to back off, they kept at it until THEY felt defeated. These internal strifes could last for not just weeks but DECADES, many getting possessed later on in life. These were more dangerous then actual demons as they were aware of EVERYTHING about you, all your fears, desires, and secrets and were more the willing to used them to convince you to fold over.

The Golden Rule to Conquering the Demon Forms: NEVER heed the Demon.

Sheldon failed in this clearly, if he hadn't turned yet, he would soon enough. "Stop!" Jacob barked. A Man with black hair and black eyes glared back, looking quite terrifying. He looked crazy, absolutely mad! Pupils shrunken and dull, no shine to them whatsoever, a maniacal smile plastered on his face. Sheldon was a greedy person to begin with, his demon didn't have to work very hard to talk him into things. Such as stealing the lock and selling t off for profit, it was made of Diamond! All knew the lock's value and had such crazed thoughts themselves, all but Sheldon here valued the lock's protection from demons more. He held the lock in his bloody arms, soaking the cloth that held the lock. Ah, that's how he got it. "Jokey and Acey...It's been forever, how are you two? Must be nice to be married with kids...Wonder how those little brats'll do after the change..." He chuckled. Both men had to approach this with care, Sheldon sounded even more crazy then he did back then. "Sheldon, what do you think your doing!? Do you know how important that lock is? Money's not gona matter if you can't spend it!" Jacob explained. All heard the man laugh, confused and worried. He looked around with his crazed smile, NOW they were paying attention to him...Shame he didn't care about that anymore...Nothing mattered anymore, a world with her meant nothing to him...

He then held up the lock and threw it, all sprinted to grab for it, Ed being the closest.

It fell after he tried to grab it...so close...

 **CRASH!**

The elderly lock broke, on the ground in shards. How could a diamond brake? It was away from the door and with Sheldon holding onto it, All began to smell a foulness in the air, Ed looked back at Sheldon. No, this wasn't Sheldon anymore. His finally act as man was to destroy this lock, he didn't care about the money. Why he did all of this Ed would figure out later, for now, they had to kill a goblin. Said goblin attacked him, only for Ed to kick him in the neck. He heard the snap as he sent the goblin into the dirt, breaking it's neck. Jacob warned them away, they had to be sure it was dead. The Goblin got up and freaked, seeing the human's face. "I've really got to stop being so nice to people like you..." Ed expressed in a joyful tone. Why was this human smiling? Ed walked over to him slowly, his legs expelling electricity from them. Jacob knew that when Ed smiled liked that during a fight, things were gonna get messy. He then sped off and began fighting with Ed, only for the fight to stop as Ed had stabbed the Goblin before electrocuting him. The Goblin fell on the ground, turning into dust. All barely saw him even move, a few had seen what ACTUALLY happened. The Goblin couldn't even keep up to Ed, resulting in the fight ending the way it did. "Its just a waste on you..." Ed sighed with his smile still present.

Jacob sighed and smiled himself, this was a big problem now, wasn't it? No lock on the door meant they were defenseless against Demon waves, Ninjago would be plagued with demons once again. How were they going to survive? Hopefully, the son of the Grand master knew what to do...

Because ALL of them really didn't know what to do...

* * *

 _"If the lock is ever destroyed, the doors must be closed up. This must be done once a week until a new lock is created. "_

"Now push!" Shen yelled.

All parents from both schools pushed against the doors, making both doors slide slowly. Shen growled, they had to hurry! All felt the urgency and resorted to their demon forms, shouldn't this not work due to the door's holy metal? It was cancelled out due to the growing Dark energy of the one's in the back transforming. But not ALL of it' effects were dulled, it still scorched the hands of those in the front. The doors then slammed shut, all were exhausted. Shen however knew this wasn't over. He checked on his brother, Wu was alright despite his blow to the head. He took the rest in taking care of the demons that DID get out, with Havoc and his group's assistance. Once no more demonic presence was felt, they were calm enough to help them out here. Wu felt powerless to help, even though his barrier of elemental energy protected many.

Wu then fell over, Shen caught hm and shook him awake. What just happened?! Wu looked at his elder brother in fear, he looked so pale! He then looked in the direction of the school, where was that surge of Dark element coming from!? Both men continued to stare hauntingly at that direction, both ran off.

If it was whom they thought it was, the lock was the last thing to worry about!

* * *

Lloyd and company couldn't believe what they just saw, they saw an actually person change into a demon...Were all of them dreaming? Zane stopped in his tracks, he felt something watching them. Something dark...No, Dark wasn't the right word. Baleful was more appropriate as this aura felt threatening, as if actually seeing it would kill ALL of them on the spot.

"Now just what are you little boys doing out of your beds?"

All turned around, freezing up. They encountered more demons but these looked different then the one they saw earlier. Were they...stronger? The slimmest demon walked toward them, all tried to move but found out that they couldn't. As it came closer, many looked at it much closer...It held both Zane and Gene's faces, the icy cold hands reinforcing what Demon this was:

The sharp fangs, the pale complexion, the sharp nails, the thick elf like ears...While appearing quite beautiful, the lack of blood and the freezing touch to him...

This was a Vampire...

It smiled at them, my, they were both quite attractive humans. They'd make fine carriers...If they got that far, the transformation phases were quite cruel but if these humans had ANY hope to contain their inner demons, they'd have to deal with it. In fact, it was why and the other royalty ascended to here. Just to even things out...That's all, this was kindness to him. It was better him then the commoner filth as they'd suck them all dry...He went to Gene first, taking in the smell of him. He smelled very sweet, what had he eaten to make him smell like this? Gene shivered, Zane clearly saw the boastful redhead terrified. He went to his ear, he couldn't hear him breath. He felt the fangs brushing up on him, making him stiff as a board. "Long live the king..." He uttered. Gene screamed as he felt the Vampire sink into his neck, trying to push him off but to no avail. Zane and company all watched as Gene was snacked on by this creature, said creature released him and chuckled while licking the side of his mouth. Ah, such cream like sweetness...Whatever it was, it was make with milk, he gazed at Zane. Zane fought but only managed to get away at least two extra inches, the vampire laughed.

A strong human even though he seemed to not have the usual smell humans had, he smelled metal...Zane let out a scream himself and tried to push him away, he didn't get very far. Zane dropped to the ground, the vampire seemed slightly confused. What was this? It tasted like blood and felt like blood but...He knew it wasn't real, what was it? Had humans made an artificial human already? Someone clearly did, was this the "special soul" Lady Death spoke of? Hmm, special indeed...Many humans tried make substitutes for blood but failed in the end. The boy's Father made the most pleasant one yet, it almost fooled him! The smoothness was what threw him off, it was too smooth. As for the others, he'd leave them to Fang, Raizen and Fas. The three other demons smiled...

This would be fun...

* * *

 **And finally, something exciting happened!**

 **Happy new year folks! At least to the 5 people still watching...**

 **Our boys are all got or will be given their forms, against their will. But it seems even the demons care about the balance...Our guys picked a bad time to be out and about. Can they handle these forms or will the demons in them be too powerful?**


	13. Blood Ties

***Reads back everything* Hmm...This is a bit hard to follow, isn't it? Maybe I should do them all, one at a time? But who first?**

 **The order so far is Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Jay...Should I stick with it or change it, I feel like I leaned on Tiffany too much but it fits her character as an Herbalist. Well, I think a certain Nindroid doesn't get enough love so...**

 **Zane it is...**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Blood Ties**

Zane looked at his reflection, was any of this actually real? Or was it all a Nightmare? No, had it been...He'd wake up already...After he was bitten, he felt so dizzy. When he was awakened, his Father and Mother were next to him. They had told him he was bitten by the Vampire King himself, a rare and very unfortunate encounter...Now he had the Vampire form, his true trial in the Vampire class began from literal first bit. Sadly, he wasn't doing well. He had been stuck in this form since he was bit, he had to master transforming back into his human form as going out would hurt. As a vampire, the light was toxic and could kill him should he stay out in it. Even artificial lights were blinding to him now, barking at anyone foolish enough to turn on the light! He hated it, how he wanted to go out and do everything he did before hand! And then, there was the matter of his thirst. No, he drank plenty of water but it was a thirst of another type. Blood, he wanted to drink blood. He bit the others but it didn't really fill him, he could taste their diet through their blood! Gene, Jay, Lloyd and Cole were sweet, Brad was sour and Kai was spicy...His thoughts of course lead him to how Lily's blood would taste but then he shook his head. What was he thinking?! He didn't want Lily as his blood bank, it was bad enough he was biting his roommates!

He sighed, was Lily alright? He heard she was bitten by the Succubus Queen, she wasn't hurt, was she?

Just as he was sure he had found her, this happens...How many tragedies must he go through until he's happy? How much more would life tease him? He managed to get a text from her saying she was fine but he did the same, which he knew they were BOTH lying. He wasn't a fool, he knew of Succubus carriers and their affects. Jay was more then willing to tell him what he knew, which was quite a bit: Just like the lustful demon, carriers needed the essence of man to sustain themselves. This Essence could be taken just by touching someone, though many wanted to do it the "fun" ways. But just like Vampire carrier phases, binge eating would cause you to turn. He feared he might have eaten too much already...It took quite a bit to actually be full with blood, that bothered him. Commoner, Noble, Prince/Princess, King/Queen...These were the known ranks of demons and demon carriers, what was Zane's Rank? Well, that was just it...No one was entirely sure what it was, it wasn't Noble nor Prince...A middle ground, he was told. Lily's sister gave the unknown middle ground a name, The Ninja Rank. When asked why, all she said was that calling it "Assassin Rank" was too lame...Rank was established through teeth, the thicker and longer, the higher the rank. His were quite thick, he felt bad about biting the others since it left such a large mark.

Gene and Randy were bitten as well, Prince Rank and Noble Rank he was told. So his Generation had a Prince Rank Vampire Carrier? He would be impressed if he wasn't so depressed about this entire thing...

He got up and got dressed, he had to see Lily!

* * *

"No way, Dracula."

Tiffany stood in front of Zane, whom looked rather annoyed with her. She coughed, didn't he see she was trying to protect him!? Lily wasn't up for visitors at the moment! She was bitten by a Succubus Carrier, the amount of energy she needed was lethal! She could kill someone if she was uninhibited! Zane had about run out of patience with Tiffany, her stalking was very disturbing! And now she was FORBIDDING him from seeing Lily, who did she think she was?! He was about to push past her until Tiffany slapped his hand away, no he doesn't! Seriously, Lily was a Ninja Rank Succubus carrier. The unknown rank was deemed to be between Princess and Noble, well within the lethal point. Many Succubus carriers were fine if they were commoner, things were ok for Noble but things got dicey for Princess or the most lethal, Queen. Princess Carriers needed lots of essence to sustain themselves but just using one person was very dangerous as they could kill them without meaning to. This meant they were forced to binge eat or have more then one, ALL the while not overindulging...This was putting aside Zane's blood lust, she heard about him getting bit. He was supposedly the same Rank, meaning he too could suck someone dry without meaning to. Lily got up and saw Zane, only to get mad at Tiffany. Why was she interfering, Zane and she were dating! Don't tell her that Tiffany was taking Father's side! Tiffany just growled, were these two stupid?! Didn't they just get that their rank could kill each other?! She was trying to stop them from making a big mistake, couldn't they see that?!

"Tiffany, let Zane into the room! Your not taking over for Father, now are you?!" Lily yelled.

"Step aside, Tiffany. I tolerated you before, now your actually pissing me off..." Zane said in a low tone.

"Oh, shut up! You two are idiots, don't you realize that you could kill each other if I left you two alone?! These ranks are completely unknown, there is nothing to go by at all! Until a threshold is found, you can't be near the other!" Tiffany yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both looked at her, curious of her. She sounded almost...Concerned for them, She of course stepped away. She rolled her eyes, knowing if she were to try blocking them, they'd go around her. She scoffed and turned away, Zane allowed inside. Tiffany snarled at herself, before going into a coughing fit. Zane an Lily looked up at Tiffany, could she take a hint? The girl just folded her arms, it was her room too. And what did she just say, if she left them alone, they could kill the other! She knew both would let the other either bite them or take essence. While Body extraction was still new to her, she did her homework. Ms. Julien wasted no time in going into said lesson, proving quite through in it. Essence of Man was mostly known as energy, it could be taken off the body and made into a liquid form. It was pure energy and could be made to do anything as long as you took "feelings" from it, emotions were powerful so it was no shock to find that there was a fabulous rainbow for the emotional spectrum. Many made sense, such as red for anger, yellow for joy, etc. All of which could be taken off the body and made into something physical, it took a lot and one had to be careful. The young nurse explained that just like in nature, one should never over harvest or they'd dry up, the added tragedy of rendering the person emotionless...The Emotion tied to essence that quench the Succubus was Lust, the pink aura many exhibit during or just by thinking about sex or sexual things. The more lust aura was in the essence, the more full a Succubus got. The best way was if the carrier and the person were in love, this seemingly doubled the amount of lust aura produced. Many factors were involved in the amount produced, she needed to study more on it. Both ignored her, only for Lily to hold her stomach...Zane held her in worry. He stole a glance at her neck and stopped himself before those thoughts made him do something dangerous...

"If your going to feed her, fine but don't say I didn't warn you idiots..." Tiffany sighed.

Zane shook her head, as if he needed HER permission. "Lily, I want to help you and if taking my energy with help, take all of it." he expressed. Lily blushed, he was such a kind boy. She then kissed him, hands firmly on his face. She felt Zane bite her bottom lip, she flinched at that but didn't back away. A Trade, which was fine as she was planning on letting him feed on her too. Guess he couldn't help himself...Tiffany watched them with care, using the Imp's Stare. Whoa...Look at all that pink energy! It took up half the room between the two of them! So...Lily and Zane WERE actually in love, so her amnesia pill didn't erase her ability to love another. Maybe this COULD work to where they couldn't kill the other! Both promptly fainted, Tiffany groaning and rushing to both of them, spoke too soon! She put Lily down onto her own bed and looked her over, Zane took too much blood. She doubted he did so on purpose, even the bit seemed unintentional. She'd be fine but Lily would be out of it for the rest of the day until her body bounced back, she would give her a blood plus pill later...As for Zane, Essence was easier in restock. Usually took about a day to be full again, much quicker then blood. As for Zane, Lily also took too much energy. Hmm...She should try extracting some of this. She stopped herself, another time. Right now, she had to make sure these two were ok...

She took the time to check them both out, she stopped once she got to Zane. She found his Chest plate and opened it up, her hand automatically clasped around her mouth in shock. What the hell!? All circuits and metal, all in the form of a human body down to the organs. Zane wasn't human...He was a robot, he was A MOTHER FUCKING ROBOT! But then how...How was he able to produce lust aura, how in the hell did he become a vampire if he wasn't alive!? Her inquries were soon answered when she realized the first lesson of Ms. Julien's class: All are in the soul. If it is alive, it has a soul. Elemental Channels and Demon forms were apart of the soul, active or inactive. This meant that even if Zane wasn't human, as long as he had a soul, he could be bitten and infected. This is what he meant by when he said a body wasn't used! He CREATED one! Funny, she didn't feel quite as satisfied as she thought she would...

"And now you know..."

She turned around and saw Issac, standing there. He walked over and watched her, gesturing her for to continue. She knew now so finish what she started, He gave up on keeping her out of the loop. If Lily and Zane were this far, it was clear that Tiffany would study him eventually. He saw her look, she looked scared. Good, she DID have a heart then. She closed him up and wrote everything she saw in a white book, she then glared at Issac. What was that look for? How DARE he, Lily would just DIE if she found out he came back from the dead as a robot! Yuna then walked in the room, seeing Tiffany and Zane. Her over him while he was only clad in his boxers, she was sure she saw everything despite this seemingly tame examination...She warned her to not touch him, she had a problem following directions...Tiffany felt pressure on her again, keeping her still. Yuna went closer and held her cheeks with both hands, Tiffany just gave a nasty glare at her.

"I warned you to not touch my son, Tiffany. You really want your own sisters to despise you, don't you?" She sighed.

"I could say the same about the two of you, Zane has no idea he's a robot, now does he?" Tiffany threw back.

"Come again?" Issac asked.

"You heard me: We ALL do things we thought was best and look where it lead to, for both of us, it ended up being literal." Tiffany sassed.

Yuna was about to say something, only for Issac to stop her. The red haired girl was correct but unlike her, he was going to tell Zane. He wanted to wait until after he graduated but realistically, he'd know of it himself within a few weeks. Zane was a brilliant boy so he'd find evidence and his own Death certificate eventually during his studies, how he didn't find out was due to pure luck. Now the doctor wondered how she'd proceed, would she do the same or just let the chips fall as they may? Either way, he doubted Lily would see it as an act of kindness. Aretta told him everything her mistress had done, worried the girls would have a giant rift between them. He was stunned and yet he wasn't, it was quite arrogant. But then again, he was quite arrogant himself in bringing his son back from the dead. Many doctors gained a god complex, believing that they had direct power over life and death. Issac refused to gain such an ego, despite all the abilities and skills, he was still man. And man was imperfect, something he accepted. Had he truly been perfect, his son NEVER would have died...

Yuna went over to Lily, she looked into her mind. She looked around for the orange lock around a bundle of memories. Yuna felt as though she was underwater, all her memories were mere bubbles, she drifted to the bundle...Only to find the lock turning transparent, looking similar to glass. Aha, Lily was beginning to remember Zane all on her own. All Yuna had to do was merely tap the lock and she was sure it'd disappear, it looked so fragile. It looked poisonous, was this perhaps elemental power? Ah, Tiffany had a Poison Channel, she had a very big one if it could do this! She saw the water pull at the lock, the lock weakly glowed to repel it. Even down to elemental channels, the two girls were fighting with the other on what was best. She was a woman of her word...She tapped the lock, making it freeze and break. She left her mind, looking back at Tiffany. Just gave a nasty glare without saying a word, she read her thoughts and smiled. She knew she'd have to own up to what had done, thus why she said nothing. But she still defended she did it to save her life and she'd do it again, she wasn't sorry at all. Though she felt a drop of guilt in these thoughts, she subconsciously knew she was wrong.

* * *

 **(Later that night...)**

Zane groaned, he got up and looked around. He was in his room, the others weren't in the room at the moment. It was Dark so it was night time now, he then saw his Father in the room. Puzzled, he asked what happened. Issac told him what happened, scolding him that what he had done was dangerous and had Tiffany not been in the room, both he and Lily could've died! Zane apologized but expressed that it had not been the first time he'd been on the verge of Death, only for Issac to slap him! This surprised them both, Issac quickly apologized for his rash outburst. He shouldn't treat his life with such recklessness..."Zane, I haven't been honest with you and for that I am sorry but I wasn't willing to let you go." Issac sighed. Zane was confused, holding his Father's shoulders. "Father, what are you talking about?" He asked. The doctor looked up at his son, he wanted to look at him when he told him this. The truth wasn't a pretty thing, this wouldn't be either.

"When you died, I used the soul soup to retrieve your soul. I had made a body for you to inhabit as I couldn't bring myself to steal one or kill for one...The one I made was the closest to your human body, able to grow to a certain point, convert energy from food, make it's own blood, gave the illusion of breathing...You can do everything that a teenage boy can do, except procreate. I'm so sorry that we kept this from you for so long but how the bloody hell do you tell your own son he's a soul in a robot body?" Issac admitted.

Zane's expression was blank shock, trying to understand all that he said. How could he be a robot if he was able to have a Vampire form? This had to be sick joke...Issac shook his head and took his son in front of the mirror, opening the chest plate. Showing him that he WAS in a robot body...Zane touched his inner works to confirm, met with warmth. It was surprisingly dry...When he asked about his neck bleeding, Issac answered that it was the pseudo skin and pseudo blood behaving the way it would as if it was actual skin and blood. Even if someone had Imp's Stare, all they would see is a human body...It took a bit for him to get hold of certain reflective material that would work to the Stare itself. It was a perfect copy of Zane's human body, it could fool anyone through X-Ray and Imp's Stare. It was surgery that was the worry, either he or Takashi would have to operate. Takashi was the only other person whom knew, he would have to teach Tiffany how to as well since she knew now...What Zane did next was something the doctor knew he'd have coming to him...

 **WHACK!**

Zane had punched his Father into the wall, said wall was crumbled inward due to the impact. It was a good thing that Issac had gone into his Imp form...Had he not, he was sure Zane would have easily snapped his neck. The Imp form itself was able to control every aspect of their body, increasing and even decreasing blood flow! He reinforced his bone structure and buffed up his muscles, all to dial down the damage he'd get. This worked to a degree, as he coughed up blood. Zane looked at him in horror, looking at his own fist. He was never so strong before...Was this all his phase's doing? But if he was a Robot then how was this possible?! Zane fell down to his knees, extremely confused and scared of himself. Issac wasn't surprised, clearly Zane's Vampire Form out ranked Issac's Imp Form. He was Noble Rank V.S. Zane's coined Ninja Rank, all Issac managed to do was lessen the impact's damage. During a phase, the human had no control over their form's power, ranging in light or full on. "What the bloody hell is happening to me, Father!? If I'm really a robot, then why do I have this form?!" Zane questioned him frantically. Issac broke a healing pouch open, limping over to him. He hugged him, Zane didn't move to hug or pull away. He feared he'd hurt his Father more, he saw what a punch did!

"I had thought that you'd be spared this trail as you are in a body of metal and circuitry but that was foolish of me. The first lesson in Body Extraction is that all is tied to the Soul. If it's alive, it has a soul. And if it has a soul, it is alive. This means that since your soul is perfectly intact and attached to this body, you can be infected." he explained.

Zane couldn't find any other explanations so he accepted this one, his Father was the one that made him this body so he was the best source to ask. But then why did he do it? Why did he bother saving him at all, only to be held tighter. Issac answered in his embrace, because he didn't want to lose his only son. He just didn't care about the consequences, all that matter was getting his son a second chance. Of course Lady Death wasn't pleased as it disturbed the balance, Issac was alright with letting her reap him in exchange. Yuna went over and offered hers instead, this amount of love and devotion over the young boy in tune with their selflessness seemingly "touched" the Reaper. All she asked for in return was not their souls but years from them both, 45 years between them that added up to 70 in total. She expressed that had it not been for the fact they had such rich life expediencies, she would have reaped them both on the spot. But she didn't mind making deals if they were worthy, she was a reaper of her word. Zane finally hugs his Father, at least he knew that they loved him. Would the others and Lily be so accepting? He then panicked, what about Lily?!

Would she reject him?!

"Zane's a robot? That. is. so. Awesome!"

Both Father and son looked up and saw Cole and the others, seeing a very excited Jay in tow. Jay was busying geeking out over finding this out, he knew he was special! Cole and Kai were just stunned, trying to comprehend it all. After all the explaining, Zane was convinced that the others didn't care if he WAS a robot. Issac warned Jay not to take his son apart in his sleep, Jay assuring he wouldn't do such a thing. All worried about Tiffany doing so, the girl was just so nosy! Never mind that soulless ginger Gene, he was a problem all on his own! The doctor bid them a good night, adding that he wasn't concerned. Zane took this as a means that Tiffany wouldn't tell Lily this...

That would be her undoing...

* * *

Meanwhile at St. Rachael, we get the opposite of a loving relationship...

 **SLAP!**

"You heartless bitch! You erased my memory, how dare you!" Lily screeched.

Tiffany held her cheek while growling, she had no right to hit her! Lily couldn't believe Tiffany, she made her forget Zane! She made her forget that her first love had died! She had no right, nothing excused it! No wonder the one she met was so familiar to her now!

"How dare I what, save your life?! You were going to kill yourself over some dumb boy, he wasn't going to make it past Christmas anyway!" Tiffany barked back.

"Saved? SAVED!? You RUINED my life by taking him away, you can't stand any of us being happy, can't you?! You always assume you know best, Well, dearest sister...I submit that you know NOTHING!" Lily yelled.

Tiffany looked back at her, tears prickling her eyes. Ungrateful brat, she had no idea that her first love WASN'T dead, what was she getting so upset over?! SHE was the one who knew nothing! Of course, even if she told her, she wouldn't believe a word she said. Why did she even bother if this was the thanks she was going to get from her irate drama queen sister, Lily was too sensitive for her own good. Let her robot boyfriend save her, since she couldn't.

"I should have let Zane bleed you dry..." Tiffany whispered in a harsh tone

And with that, she left. Lily began to cry, throwing herself onto her own bed. Tiffany was so damn selfish, she absolutely hated it when any of them found something that made them happy! She now had an answer to why she fell for blond, blue eyed boys...She felt terrible, feeling that was the only reason for her attraction to this Zane. And she used him for her own needs, making it worse! She heard a tap on her window, seeing Zane. She merely grabbed the pillow and put it on her face, she didn't want to see him, feeling absolutely disgusted with herself. She heard the window open, seems they forgot to lock it. She felt the pillow be taken off, Zane asking her what's wrong. She expressed her sorrow, explaining that she remembered a boy she fell for at age 5. How she watched him die, remembering his promise to marry her when he was better before that...All of this was confirmation to Zane, now he KNEW this was her! She saw him smiling, growing more upset. Why was he smiling like that? Did he find her tears all that funny?! The blond then pulled her closer, embracing her. He began to tell her about how he began to remember falling for a young girl around age 5, only for Lily to grow wide eyed. The story sounded just like hers, even down to the boy's death. Only Zane explained that his Father brought him back into a body that couldn't die, how he came back.

And how, all this time, it was her that he wanted to see again...And how he had a promise to keep. Lily looked up at Zane, he showed her the chest plate. It was hard to see but once he was opened up, she saw everything. He expected her to run away but instead...

"Whoa!" **Thud!**

She tackled him to the ground, crying again while squeezing him. This all seemed to good to be true but she'd be damned if she'd refuse him, he was brought back from the dead! Oh, she didn't care if he was a human, demon or robot! She was just glad to have him back, who would lie about something like this! She looked up at him and got a fiendish thought, perhaps she was writing too many novels but she WAS curious...Zane felt her hand drift over a certain spot of his, moaning in surprise. He never knew Lily to be so bold, he was usually the one to start things...All he got out of her was a suggestive giggle, this was done on purpose. Well, she DID feel something a few times but now she wasn't sure if that was just her imagination running wild on her...

"Zane, just HOW robotic are you? Can you have sex like everyone else or are you built without said part?" She asked while undoing her button down blouse.

"I have been using it as anyone would so yes, I have it and so do you..." he answered in mid groan.

"Oh, I have lots of parts, Zane...What I asked is can you USE yours?" She asked again while on the last button.

Zane took this moment to flip her over, going on top. The look in his eyes were obvious, looks like he was staying the night. He took in the view of her: under him with his hands on her wrists, her neat bun all scattered about, her glasses off her face and looking rather innocently surprised. He then spotted his actual target: her undone shirt flung open and exposing her bra. Now he was curious...Could he have sex with someone? He dipped down, using his fangs to undo the front bra clasp and hearing her gasp. Well, looks like his fangs had other uses. He'd keep that in mind, for a later date.

"Care to find out, Lilian?" He asked in a seducing tone...

* * *

 ***Blushes* I really hope this doesn't get banned but nothing really happened. But yeah, they totally had the sex. But so far, Lily and Zane are happy to find out that they ARE the same ones from yester years. No, this isn't over by a long shot but Zane's got his motivation to stay "human".** **If he hopes to keep his promise and Marry Lily, that is.**

 **Hey, at least Zane won't have to worry about knocking her up.**

 **Hmm, how DID Zane have babies in the other saga if he's not human? Tiffany did something, question is, will it be her that finds a way for Zane to sire children? She did in the original...For her to do something like that, she may very well be even greater then the Doctor of Death...**


	14. What's HIS Secret!

**Now that Zane knows he's A Robot, he has to keep it from others...**

 **But Tiffany's the only one who knows...Right?**

 **Or will others know?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: What's HIS** **secret** **?** **!**

Zane and Randy were talking, talking about their love lives. Rochelle made Randy so happy, seeing all the cute pictures of them out on their days. he was glad that he wasn't the only one to find someone special. Zane showed him his own pictures, Randy smiled brightly at this. After all that happened to him, he finally had something going well for him. Finding out his friend was a robot was shocking but...It was something that he accepted, why? He was lucky to even HAVE Zane around, why really question it? Although, the lie itself seemed more believable compared to finding out your best friend was a soul transferred into a robot body...It sounds like Lily didn't care either, loving him regardless. And Randy DID ask if he could do the "Deed", Zane shyly looking away with a blush on his face as he gave a quiet yes. So he couldn't have children, not really a downside right now since it'd be the worst time for Lily to suddenly give birth to cyborg children...Zane asked if it was true about French men being great lovers, knowing Randy was of French Decent. Randy looked away just as Zane did with the same red dust on his cheeks, giving a quiet yes. Stereotype be damned, he was glad it was true for him. Zane chuckled, perhaps all those smiles on Rochelle were his doing? Oh, no...What has Jay and the others done to him? He was becoming all kinds of filthy! Behind them was Gene, stalking them without being obvious. After all when your reading, many assume your immersed in whatever world the little book had to offer. The book he had out was brown in tone, appearing to seem like a text book with it's blank looks. in truth, this was a book he dedicated to Zane. He had many details, all he found rather boring at first. He would go through his entire schedule like clock work, doing every task with clean precision. All of which were done perfectly and it was this perfection that he found interesting. All of it was done TOO perfectly, not one trip up, mistake or otherwise flaw. Humans tried to be perfect, an impossible feat. Even he wasn't without flaw, something he'd never admit to. One should NEVER admit to weakness, especially to an enemy.

There was also something else bothering him about the Blond, it was in the Stare. Every time Gene used the gaze, he'd see a flash of light before being greeted with skeleton and everything else that entailed. What was that, nothing interfered with the Stare. Something was reflecting off him, like a mirror...What was it though? Did it have something to do with his unique rank? He saw a girl approach them, he took in her green hair and eyes. She was pointing at him, Zane and Randy saw him and walked away. Did she tell on him? She merely waved at him and walked off, Gene followed her. Now who was this tiny whore and why did she snitch? He had her now, all alone in an empty class room? Not a wise one, was she? Neo just waved at him again, knowing he'd come. "Hi." She greeted. Gene froze her in place, holding his hand at her shoulder. Neo wasn't shocked by this, she KNEW she pissed him off. Charming and smart he was, Gene was prideful to a fault. He and Carla had this trait in common, with Carla being quick to anger and to act like a child. Gene was able to hide away all his emotions though she was sure if she made him really mad, he'd drop all his charm and wisdom. While she did want to study Zane, she wouldn't kidnap him for the answer. Something was different about him, she wasn't sure what but something to do with the brief shine with the gaze...

"I wouldn't play the hero if I were you, Heroes have a habit of dying." he said as he squeezed.

"No, I just like being a kill joy to rich snobs..." Neo sighed.

"I'd back off if I were you, I don't share subjects with anyone." Gene warned.

"Funny, neither do I. You two can't fuck your way into this one, not on my watch." She giggled.

Two? It was then they were greeted with Carla's presence, whom pouted at the two of them. Ugh, she thought Tiffany was the worst of it, now she had Wellson to deal with AND Gene. How she grew to hate this little whore, interfering with her attempts to catch Lily, was she an ally? Or was she merely marking her territory? This girl was a complete enigma, not even Tammy knew what she was thinking! Gene rolled his eyes, he should have guessed Carla had interest in Zane. Carla chuckled as she sauntered up close, holding her cheeks. Perhaps venturing into her mind would pry the dear open, why ask when you could simply look? Her eyes glowed, Neo's eyes dimmed. Gene sighed, Carla was so impatient. Carla screamed loudly, surprising Gene. Neo just smiled brightly with her eyes closed, free from guilt. Sounds like she saw into Aphrodite's mind, that girls gutter mind would make anyone scream! Served the spoiled rich girl right, looks like Slut-la had some innocence left for her to be that scared! Gene saw her expression, surprised even farther. Carla seemed genuinely scared with her hands onto her own face, tears in her eyes and a deep blush planted on her.

"H-How Perverted!" Carla shrieked.

"Perverted?!" Gene asked in confusion.

"I've never seen such perversion of the mind as hers!" Carla cried.

"I'm guessing you saw Aphrie's mind, her mind would make Havoc Garmadon look like a virgin! Sorry but your mind reading won't work on my M.P.D!" Neo laughed.

Gene sweated, he contemplated on reading her mind but know finding out that it doesn't work on her and the odds of him getting the same degrading mind that Sweetheart had the misfortune in reading wasn't something he wanted to do, Carla's petrified face told him that said toxic mind would make even the most philandering male blush! Neo merely walked over to Gene and Carla, seeing their noses bleed. Using their powers when they hadn't full control wasn't wise as it could cause great and irreversible damage, some crushed their brains by accident! Both noticed the innocent mending, what was her game? Neo shook her head, these two were so wary of her. She meant them no harm, nothing serious. All she wanted was for Zane to be left alone, whatever he had hidden away was for a reason. Don't forget that secrets and weaknesses can be extorted and used against anyone, someone's curiosity could spell another's death. Her rival obviously knew what Zane's secret was, why else would her behavior change completely? While she wanted to know, she just wanted to be told of it instead if it was THAT big. These two brats obviously couldn't but out so she do it for them the best way she and Tammy knew how...

Blackmail.

She held up two photos, causing the two to blush heavily. How on Earth did she get her hands on those?! The little green haired pixie just giggled, not so high and mighty,now were they? This is what happens when you go around and sleep with every person you met, people could take pictures of you and use them against you. In a way, she was just opening their eyes the best way they could be opened, the hard way. These two played that way so she had to too...Both were quite smart and had a bright future in any field they desired, it'd be a shame that if these pictures started floating around and put the kibosh on that. This also had the added humiliation of shaming their parents, ending their profession careers by showing off their terrible parenting. Both soon understood the power she had by having those, Carla grabbed them and ripped them up but found that too easy.

"Now if you two just keep your distance, those pictures can stay between us and nobody gets to know what little whores the two of you actually are..." She threatened while smiling softly.

Sure, they outranked her but all still lead human lives despite the demon forms. Rank meant nothing if your livelihood and reputation in the business world was crushed before it started. Who'd believe the word of a whore or a man-whore? She was the seemingly innocent country bumpkin being harassed by horn ball rich kids...Both backed off and left, she left herself. She bumped into Zane, whom was stunned at her. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. Leading the green haired girl to giggle again, confusing him. "My family and yours use to be allies so think of this as my way of patching things up...My apologizes for messing with you before." She said while winking in a semi-sad manner. She called "that" messing with him?! Wait, Allies?! She then bowed, adding that if he wanted any help, she would.

* * *

Lily was worried, Tammy showed up to help her with a classmate getting too hands-on with her. The girl had confessed her feelings, Lily politely rejected them. Only then did she find out the girl had a hard time with rejection! Anytime she went somewhere, this girl would latch onto her breasts and molest her! Tammy would then show up to stop her, chasing her around with her chain and proceeding to whack her with it. She found out that this was Nanette Frost, daughter to Georgette Frost. Nanette didn't seem to understand that she was in love with Zane, only for Nanette to grope her and tell her that she could do anything a man could! No, a better answer would be that she didn't care, she wanted Lily and didn't care if she wanted her. She didn't swing that way, why couldn't she just leave her alone! Male stalkers were one thing , her Father could make them run in terror! But a female, her Father couldn't come to her aid! Emily groaned, this little brat was annoy the hell out of her, how dare she grope her daughter like a ripe tomato!

Georgette smiled, seeing her daughter so happy brought her joy. She didn't mind that she liked girls, she picked such a fine dear for her future wife. Now if only she wasn't so wrapped up with Yuna's...SON...Grr, just remembering that damned woman made the left side of her face ache! How could Issac chose a butterfly over a mosquito!? Men, they truly had no taste for beauty! It was something only women could handle and treasure, it was pearls cast before swine when shown to men! Why else would he chose a Succubus whore over the graceful Were-Butterfly? All she ever did was shower him with love and he rejected her! For that...Blond bimbo! Lily's mother was another blonde whore, just much older. never mind that she was married to hairy beast! But, she'd swallow her pride and be nice, they'd be family soon. "Could you please do something about your daughter, get her off my daughter! I've seen men with more self control!" Emily hissed. She saw the distress on Lily's face, she didn't want any part of this! Georgette giggled, "Now,now Emily! My daughter is just showing her love, nothing wrong with that!" She giggled. Emily slapped her own face, it was no wonder why the young doctor fled in terror of this woman! Not only was she so blindly stupid but she mistook unwanted advances as loving gestures! But suppose this was what one gets when raising children under Eve's Law.

Some Families followed Eve's Law or Adam's Law, what did they mean? Well, if a Family was under Eve's Law, it mean that only Female family members had power in a family. Ruled under a Matriarch and only female family members could become said Matriarch once the elder passed. The opposite was for Adam's rule, where the male family members had more power and ruled under a Patriarch. The gentler of the two was Rule versus Law, which was what the Frost family was under. Don't get Emily wrong, such a system can work within a family and served greatly. But the way the Frost Family was doing it, it just showed that woman could be just as cruel as they reduced the men into submissive shells of themselves. Like Amazons, only the woman were in control of everything and the matriarch allowed it. She had to wonder if Georgette was actually married or she just raped someone until she got knocked up...She just doubt who she had was a man anymore...First of all, they would make the men bathe in ice cold water in the morning and at night, especially coming home to the Frost Manor. All to "purify" them. Emily felt terrible for these men, they weren't allowed even the luxury of a warm bath! Just seeing her rotten kid bothering her daughter told her that Nanette was beyond spoiled, her mother didn't even tell her no!

Lily held her hands up at the girl, having enough of her unwanted attention! She then whirled her arm to the left, slamming the girl into the wall. She was about to walk away, until she was then groped by her bloodied stalker! "Lillian, can't you see that I'm better any silly boy? Who else could take damage from your grand throws?" She asked weakly. Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, on the verge of crying. What the HELL was she?! Nanette felt a chain wrap around her neck, glaring at her attacker, when would that stupid dungeon master get lost, she saw Lily first! The Artist groaned, couldn't that dumb lesbian see that Lily was straight? Not to mention, that she didn't like her groping her chest at all? It was gross when guys did it, girls doing it was even worse as many didn't really say anything about it! If you don't want it, it's gross!

"Tamara dear, your sweet but I don't like artists..." Nanette grunted.

"Purple doesn't suit you...Can I make a suggestion?" Tammy asked.

Tammy yanked her chain, spinning Nanette. All saw Blue paint on her neck, the artistic master smirked. "Blue Squeeze!" she yelled. And with that shout, Nanette felt her throat squeeze and she collapsed. Tammy sighed, no matter how much she was hurt, she'd get up! This was the only way she could think would stop her, at least for today, she wasn't dead but Tammy felt she could use a nap...Georgette cornered her, how dare she hurt her baby! Tammy just glared at her, if it wasn't the false amazon! Maybe if she wasn't so busy acting like some Fem-nazi/ amazon love child, Nanette would't be so insufferable! All of her yelling were disturbing her painting, she scared off her model! Lily had agreed to let Tammy draw her, wanting a more...Chesty model. As for why, Tammy had many models for basic female anatomy. She didn't want Carla since she was a bitch, saving her for later. Due to Nanette's constant barging into her room and chasing Lily down, her project was going to be late! She hadn't had a bad grade in Art yet and she'd be damned if it started now! Before The woman slapped the girl, her arm was stopped and put behind her. Emily saw Yuna walked down the stairs, sighing greatly. Georgette just didn't know when to stop, now she was going around hitting girls? She hurt Lily before, how else did she get that nasty gash in her head? She DID understand that the girls she was about to hit was a child of a bounty hunter, right? A very well known and very good one at that, he and his partner had a 95% capture rate. So unless she had the much luck to nab that slim 5% to escape them, she had better back off. All she was doing was doing her a favor, just like she did with her face.

"Let go!" She grunted.

"Georgette, must I finish what I started and give you the full set? Make you blind AND deaf completely?" Yuan asked.

"Your son better get lost, Lily's a waste on him! What does a man know of beauty!?" She roared.

"What man chooses over a Butterfly for an Angel? None." Yuna taunted.

And with that, she threw her out the window, that ought to keep her out of their hair. Tammy thanked her, only getting asked on why she helped Lily. While she admitted that no model of hers should get hurt, she expressed that the Jones Family and hers had been in an alliance in the past. All she wanted to do was repeat the good idea, it worked the last time after all! Lily and the two women were confused, they were? Did Richard and Issac know of such an alliance? Well, if not either of them...One other would know: Ed.

* * *

We find Zane in a restaurant much later, night time in fact. He wanted to ask his Cousin a few questions about the alliance Neo told him about, was it true? Why her? Mother and Father were sleeping at the moment, a rare night off from BOTH jobs. And since Rin was older then he was, she'd HAve to know about it. She smiled fondly, Zane's mind was the famous Julien wisdom. No matter the subject, they excelled in it. Did it bother her that Zane wasn't human, she was surprised but quickly calmed down. Uncle Issac was a marvel, he found a loop hole in the system of life and dead! The Doctor of Death indeed! And to live Lady Death's wrath? Why, if she didn't know any better...She'd say her uncle earned the Reaper's favor...Rin assisted her cousin in helping his transformation, giving him blood pills. She had asked Lily for a sample of her blood, she offered it without hesitation. She advised him to use them in his food and drink to "steady" his appetite so he wouldn't take too much blood next time. She wasn't surprised to hear that Tiffany hadn't made such a stand by, stingy little girl, wasn't she? One would believe her to no want ANY of her siblings to be happy...But forking over even just a vial of your blood was considered a breach in security, one could study a family's weakness and take them down using biology.

She stirred her tea and began to explain the alliance Neo was referring to: Grandfather Julien and Neo's grandmother had such an alliance when they were young, an alliance that proved to be the wisest move as the two were very much alive thanks to it. Zane sighed, another family member he couldn't recall. Rin giggled, expressing that it wasn't all his fault. Grandfather Julien and Lady Wellson racked up quite the body count, their banishment was deemed necessary for public safety. Zane shook his head, so he couldn't really see his Grandfather. The nurse smiled at this, as if he needed the CITY'S permission to see his grandchildren, he and lady Wellson had their ways of getting around it, wouldn't have been at her 5th birthday to give her a gift if he didn't! "I'm sure he will be ascending onto us soon enough, Zane...He's very eager to see you again, he saw you when you bed ridden." She sighed as she sipped her tea. She hadn't seen grown men cry before, to see her own Grandfather weep was very stunning. But then again, there was the rumor of their family being cursed, all Julien men met their end one way of another. Great grandfather Julien perished in the diamond mines, their great uncles had perished in Darkley's halls, thus leaving Grandfather Julien seemingly unharmed enough to sire a family. He wasn't completely unscathed, he paid his price for his form.

He was rendered silent to the world at 17 years old, he could never speak again. But said man didn't let it become a problem, if anything, he seemed content with being a mute. Winter was a quiet season so he was just fitting more into his title...What title? Well, she already said a fair bit about him, let Zane find the rest out the same as she did: On his own. "What did he do? It's clear he killed but-" He asked. Rin held a hand at him, looking to her left. Seeing policemen walking in, Zane saw this himself, she pulled his head back to her before slipping it under the table. "Be mindful of your surroundings, cousin Zane. Just talking about it out in the open can make people suspicious of you, he's still very much a wanted man. Thus why nether of us are wearing anything tied to the schools right now...I don't want those naive policemen jumping the gun and harming you." She warned in a hushed whisper. Zane felt colder then normal, what on earth did his Grandfather do to have even the mere mention of his name cause such a response?!

But it seemed that Neo was telling the truth about an Alliance, since Rin confirmed it. Though, he felt that was merely HALF of the story. A man approached them, Zane pointed at him to ask if he was their grandfather, Rin shook her head. This overweight and balding man was definitely not Grandfather Julien, he had all of his hair still and was far from over weight. She knew who this was though, another patient at the hospital whom had fallen for her. Poor Uncle Issac had worked so hard to keep them at bay but quickly found out just why she was fired, she was just too pretty. The other nurses started getting jealous of all the attention she garnered, feeling ugly compared to her. Rin turned them all down, even this one. He seemed to have gotten out of the hospital, he hadn't taken a hint yet though. He saw the young boy with her and groaned, of course she'd be with some whippersnapper but to think she liked them really young...He didn't look older then 16! He shook his head, fine, then he'd win her over. No woman said no forever, she had a price. "Nurse Julien, I've come to make a proposition to you. I'd like you to be my private nurse, I'll triple my offer from before. Surely, you'd need-" he began until she looked at him. "Mr. Sarren, I've told you before that I will decline your offer. No amount of money will sway me, I make plenty on my own..." She answered. he snarled, how dare she do it again! All of his past nurses weren't as lovely as this one, he wanted her! She'd just make such a great wife! Zane was about to step in and say something, only for a familiar face to walk up to them. Havoc sighed, Rin just couldn't just keep them away, could she?

Mr. Sarren saw the blond man, he went over and kissed her cheek and gave her loving hug. "Zane, thank you for keeping an eye on Rin for me. The amount of men she attracts makes me worry..." he lied. He then watched as the rich man stormed out, leaving all to giggle at his childishness. Havoc snickered, served the old pervert right. He should find ladies his own age, young women just weren't cut out for some old timers...Zane held a gasp back, were he and Rin dating? Did Lloyd know!? Did Father know?! Both felt the anxiousness from him, "Yes, we are dating, Zane. Please don't tell Lloyd about this, he'll just lose his shit." Havoc asked while holding his finger to his lips. He nodded, finding this surprising. But wasn't he seen with a girl a few times? He thought about it some more, when all of it just clicked into place. Rin and Havoc were dating, with her lover's permission. And Havoc possibly had more then one lover, thus why the secrecy and thus why no one's heard of any two-timing arguments. All knew who was who, not caring. Just what WAS Havoc, was he a demon in a very clever disguise!? The King of Darkley would indeed lose his shit at finding out his elder brother had a harem, never mind What Shen Garmadon would AND do to him when he finds out! It was none of his business but he couldn't really condone such a tawdry affair, how was Rin ok with it?!

The two adults walked him back to the dorm, Rin blushed slightly. Havoc had his hand on her ass, squeezing it like a ripe cantaloupe. Havoc smirked at her while she turned to him, his carnal appetite knew no bounds. Rita would pout at being left out again...Only to see her girlfriend leaning against a tree with a cheeky grin. Ah, so he'd be entertaining the two of them this evening...What a gentlemen he was. "Rita, Rin...Let's take this somewhere more..private, hmm? Fun as this would be out here, I don't want anyone seeing you two naked other then me..." He sighed. Rita giggled and dragged him away with Rin in his other arm, "Your so greedy, Havoc..." Rita giggled. "Indeed but he is right, Rita dear...I don't think those girls should get to see Havoc Garmadon naked..." Rin sighed. Rita blushed while nodding, snuggling under the other arm. "damn right..." She flirted.

That was THEIR little secret...

* * *

 **Zane and Lily have trouble with Nanette, at least they have allies on their side. Zane also has his family too, learning that has a Grandfather! But he comes to find that Grandfather Julien has some notoriety, just saying his name makes cops come to arrest you! Just what had he done to get that kind of attention?! And knowing that Neo's Granny was an old Ally, Zane doubly suspicious of her. She helped him but he still doesn't really trust her, a good idea considering what she did to get Lily's attention...**

 **As for Tammy, she wants her model unharmed and also spoke of an alliance. Lily of course is too smart to just take her word, since she "played" with her boyfriend. But why else other then protecting her model would make the tall artist go to her defense? As for Nanette, she seems to have it in her head that she can win Lily over. Please do not take Nanette as my views on actual lesbians, she's a model of the Lesbian stereotypes and a couple of lesbian classmates that I went to High School and College with...** **Not all Lesbians are sex maniacs or man haters...Like many, Nanette is misinformed. Her scornful Mother, being her source of information, has taught her EVERYTHING, for better or for worse...**

 **She just wants to get revenge and have her daughter steal Lily away from Zane, getting back at Issac for rejecting her.**

 **Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned... Welcome to a literal show case of that famous saying!**


	15. A Lover's Solution

**Looks like Zane can't keep this secret to himself, Carla and Gene want to know what he is hiding. Neo's threats have kept them back but how long will that last?** **With Nanette's persistent chasing of Lily and her boobs, which she likes to dangle herself on...**

 **Tammy can't keep whipping her off, SHE'S got to be exhausted by now!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Lover's** **Solution**

Tammy panted, just how was someone so locked on to some girl's honkers anyway!? She had spent the entire two weeks just trying to keep Nanette away from poor Lily! She got her portrait done but now it was personal! Why? Well, Nanette didn't like Tammy meddling in her affairs so she took it upon herself to ruin ever single painting, sketch and or statuette she could find that had Tammy's name on it, no one but the art teacher found this to be so cruel. How she wanted to squash that stupid bitch for ruining all her hard work! Had she the slightest idea how long she took to make ALL of those!? Her jealous classmates felt it justified, served her right for taking all the attention from their works...Lily apologized, only for Tammy to shake her head. None of this was her fault, just some crazy brat that couldn't handle being rejected. Look at her Mother, she ALLOWS her to act like this! Tammy fell down on her knees, panting heavily. Lily asked if she was ok, Tammy nodded. Now the redhead knew she was lying, all this exhaustion was due to Nanette's chasing. Lily was wary of her but due to her helping her now, she had to question what alliance she talked about.

"Tammy, are you ok?!" Neo ran over and looked her over, taking her back to their room while yelling at her for being so careless. Tiffany walked by them and told them to back off, Lily of course yelled at her. Neo shrugged, adding that had she been doing her job as a sister, she and Tammy wouldn't need to help. Tiffany glared at her, annoying midget! The hell did she know!? Lily and Tiffany didn't say a word to each other, both still angry at the other. Kyra was watching from her little perch in the window, looking at Neo and Tammy. Their relationship use to be what Lily and Tiffany's was as children, after Zane's death, the two drifted apart. Now that she found out that Tiffany made her forget him, the two had been at the most odds with the other. She and CHerise tried to get them to talk to the other, neither budging and insist the other apologizes first. Both girls were stubborn, a trait that Father had in spades. All Kyra wanted was for them to have that relationship again, them being actual sisters. Tiffany also had to learn that she didn't always know best and to apologize, while meaning it. Just as Lily had to understand that Tiffany did it to help her, misguided or not.

"Go suck on a program, you ungrateful nerd!" Tiffany barked before leaving. Lily blushed, getting her hidden meaning. A direct comment to Zane, many would think it had to do with her stories online. As for being grateful, the only thing she was grateful for was to know Zane was alive again.

If Tiffany wanted a thank you, she was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Zane had bumped into Gene, whom apologized and helped him gather the scattered books and papers. Zane took the time to ask Gene why he and Carla didn't get along, they were betrothed, right? The two were so similar to the other and had grown up together, they didn't really hate each other as much as they made it look, right?

"Gene, I understand that it isn't any of my business but Why do you and Carla fight so much, you don't really hate her, do you?" he asked.

"My relationship with with sweetheart shouldn't concern you but if you must know, our engagement was Hugh and Hannah's way of distracting us from asking questions. My questions of my parents' divorce and her inquires of her Father's absence, neither of us asked for this and neither of us want it." he admitted.

Zane tilted his head, he didn't answer the question. Well he did but only half of it...What he asked was did he hate Carla? While the pet name he gave her sounded bitter and empty, he felt that a part of Gene cared about her still. He was just so insistent on pissing on his Father, his hate seemed more directed at him then Carla.

"Do you hate her? I'm sure you don't want to marry her but I'm just not convinced that you hate her, you DO call her Sweetheart." Zane asked.

"I don't need to convince you, just Hugh and Jessica. What makes them think I want something like that after they divorced and remarried to children?" Gene answered.

He STILL didn't answer him but he felt he pried into enough at the moment, he had his own answer.

"I'll take that as a no then..." Zane stated as he gave him his pile.

Gene took the pile and skimmed through it, giving Zane his things. Both were about to leave, until Gene threw a needle. He was going to kidnap Zane for study today, he was close enough so he could miss or so he thought. He saw a green ball get in the way, both looked to the head of lettuce with needles in it. Zane briskly walked away, Gene turned to the left with a bitter glare, he knew who did this. Neo walked over and picked up the vegetable, so much for her lunch but she just couldn't let Gene have his way. When would he just stop? He spoiled all her lunches this week with those knock out needles, all were laced with knock out drops. Nap-nap Cabbage her Nana called it, giving it to her when she couldn't sleep.

"You can't guard him from me, you midget." Gene warned.

"Please, you don't scare me, you ginger haired gigolo..." She laughed.

"I don't have to, I could easily seduce you into silence." he threatened.

"I won't do that if I were you, Aphrie's been itching to have a "go" on you and she'll take it as an invite..." Neo warned.

This oversexed persona of hers didn't scare him, in fact, he was curious. Just how perverted was she? To make Carla scream like that, she had to be quite frightful. He doubted it was as bad as Sweetheart made it out to be, she was fairly innocent minded. All Neo did was shrug, she warned him. Anything he did and anything he got was his own fault, Aphrodite left men BEYOND dry, they were bone dry YEARS after she was done with them! Good as he was, poor Gene would be rendered into a husk of himself should he try seducing her, her libido made Carla look like an innocent virgin! And if his fiancee couldn't keep up with her, neither would he. He felt hands sliding onto him. He saw another Neo holding him, she looked more alluring then the one in front of him. Aphrodite licked her lips, finding the boy very handsome. Since Neo had been nice enough to make copy clay and give her time to get to see the Prince of Darkely, she didn't mind that she was used as a threat. Gene chuckled, that was all? She didn't look so terrifying as she said, she shrugged again with a smile.

"Aphrie, entertain the prince, won't you?" She said as she went to the door.

"This is suppose to be a threat? Leaving me your persona to deal with?" Gene questioned.

"Oh and Aphrie? Don't go too hard, he has to walk later..." Neo warned.

"No promises, Neo...Let's see if your as good as they say~" Aphrodite purred.

* * *

 **(Later that night...)**

Zane saw Gene being carried by an elderly man, Lloyd and Brad took him from him and asked what happened. The elder took out a notebook and began writing on it, confusing all of them. Couldn't he just tell them? He flipped it over, he then pointed to his throat and shook his head, telling them he couldn't speak. All read what he said, all were surprised by how well he wrote.

"I had found him out in the hallway, I wonder what could have made him so tired to fall asleep against the wall..." The page read.

Gene groaned awake, holding the obvious spot in pain. Ow! What the hell WAS that?! Lloyd and Brad groaned, Gene got laid and he went too many times? Both saw his face, caught off guard by the scared look. He told them what happened, the elder shook as he put a hand to his mouth. He was trying to hide a smile, so he tempted Juliana's granddaughter? Bit off more then he could chew, sill boy. The Wellson family was very tricky to follow, let alone fight. You were never greeted with the same Wellson twice, it was never good to assume you won when dealing with ANY of them. He began to write again, turning it over again.

"The Wellson's M.P.D isn't something to trifle with, boy. A sore lower half is far better then one hacked in two, trust me...Anyway, might I ask where I can find Zane Julien? He's my grandson and I wanted to visit him for a bit." It stated.

All three pointed to Zane while Zane pointed at himself, "That would me, sir." He answered. The elder smiled before hugging him, Zane returned the hug. All looked at him: a crisp white suit, free of any dirt or smudge. An equally white fedora on his head, also free of dirt. His bright white hair tied behind him in a braid and draped over his left shoulder, the tie being a silver clasp. His eyes were a warm grey, similar to ice. All felt a soft presence of winter, as if he was winter itself.

"I do apologize for the sudden hug but I hadn't seen you since you were bedridden, just seeing you standing before me brings me such joy. I've missed you, Zane...I am Ivan Julien, Your Grandfather..." He expressed through paper.

Brad and Gene froze up at that name, he was WHO?! No, he couldn't be THAT Ivan Julien! The only one with that name was apart of the- No, it could a coincidence! It HAD to be! Ivan smiled again, knew of him? Well, he wouldn't say anything to confirm or deny. He really couldn't SAY much of anything! Besides, Zane was given enough surprises with just him being here and proclaiming to be his Grandfather. Zane was confused, he was banished, right? How did he get here?! Ivan just shook his head, he wouldn't let the city FORBID him to do ANYTHING. He'd see his Grandchildren when he bloody well felt like it, he dared to see them TRY and stop him! They couldn't even hold back Leroy's son without using his own classmates against him! It was bloody too rich for words! He of course looked at the three boys and smiled, knowing who they were exactly. He began writing again, flipping it over.

"Curt's Grandson Brad Tudabone, Anita's Grandson Gene Grant and Shuji's Great Nephew Lloyd Garmadon...You've all grown so much, I haven't seen any of you since you but little babes...All those young ladies don't stand a chance!" It read.

Brad and Gene felt the blood drain out of their faces, the fact that he knew both their grandparents' names and spoke of them so familiarly, he was indeed THAT Ivan Julien...Lloyd was confused, Great Nephew? His Grandfather's name was Shinji, Not Shuji. Just as he was about to leave with Zane, Lloyd started to speak up. "Sir, my Grandpa's name was Shinji..." He corrected. The elder continued to smile, writing and then flipping it over. Now it was the blond's turn to grow pale, left to stew over his ominous answer.

"Is it now? Silly me..." it stated.

Brad and Gene just looked at Lloyd, who looked backed at them. All three had a haunted expression, all for different reasons. The Ginger and Raven haired boy weren't sure of how Lloyd's Family was so strong but the name the muted elder wrote down made them question it again, were he and this elderly man with the same last name related? If so, for Lloyd's family to have three kings of Darkley in it made perfect sense...And thus, made Lloyd the FOURTH to become King of Darkley. As for Lloyd, he was even more confused. He doubted he made a mistake, seeming young enough to have good memory. Gene and Brad joked about some old crow being his actual Grandfather, now he wasn't sure. Just who WAS this Shuji Garmadon and WAS he a relative? if he was, why didn't he know about him until now?

* * *

Zane had spent some time getting to know his Grandfather, he found out alot! He found out that he was precisely 114 years of age, not many could make it so far in age! He looked about 60 to 70, aging gracefully! Though, Zane couldn't really age since he was a robot and robots do not age. Ivan also ran a market, a shame Zane hadn't heard of it until now. Only for Ivan to express that it was in the Underground, it wasn't common knowledge. Ivan smiled once more, how he adored this boy. even when he was 5, he always filled with questions. Zane then told him the truth, confused by his Grandfather's lack of shock. Was it a surprise that Zane was brought back into a metal body? At first he was but Ivan adjusted to the news as he tried to find reason to how his son managed to bring Zane back without forfeiting his own life, knowing Lady Death to be a Reaper of no favor. For her to bargain with his son and wife on just 45 years of life of both their life expediencies, it was a small price compared to trading your entire life. A Father's love was a force all it's own, it made men consider things that were too horrible before. Even being driven to murder... Ivan was grateful that his son had kept his wits about him and not murdered a child or stole a body from the morgue, instead making a body of metal. Did it matter to Ivan? No, he had his Grandson and Zane was allowed to fulfill the life he was cut off of, no one really lives in just 5 years...And to hear of his small romance in one of Leroy's granddaughter, he was delighted. There were four of them, he wasn't surprised in the slightest that one of them caught his eye, The Jones' family red,red hair was very attention gathering.

He was treated to a picture of her, making him shake with laughter. His Grandmother, his Mother and Lily all had large breasts, a family trait that still going strong. Ivan was sure it had something to do with their family's supposed ties to Snow Amazons. Larger meant more food, more food for their babies. Archaic and one sided but at least current generations were going for girls whom had the IQs to match their bra sizes, please no bimbos, male or female...There was only one account of a "dumb" Julien and it didn't end well, being stabbed to death by his own lover in his own bed room...That's what happens when you play games with women, they will play a game were all you can do is lose. The males in their family meet their end one way or another but this one's demise was a combination of misfortune and stupidity, underestimating their mostly female line and not learning from it was his greatest fault. He had a name but Ivan didn't bother to know it, such a fool didn't deserve to be associated with a name...Just acknowledging him as a Julien was insulting enough!

He was then told of his troubles with Nanette Frost, Ivan sighed. How the Frost line had fallen...It once was a proud line that was a great ally to their family, another rumored to be from Snow Amazonian roots. Such roots were hard to prove as said proof was buried in snow...Excavations were very difficult to do as it snowed constantly and the Tree horns proved to be quite the repellent! Only remains of stone and damaged contents of a single chest HINTED to such ice bound maidens. The Frost Family were once dictated by their men, whom been under Adam's Law. This was halted by Georgette's Mother, Mimette, who caused an uprising and took over, killing her dreadful husband. She was the one to switch the law in the family as she and her husband sired only daughters, leaving no boys to take over after he was dead. But her silly youngest daughter had to go and anger Yuna, damaging more then just her face. She broke the alliance and was breaking poor Mimette's heart with all her decisions...Disgracing it by torturing every single male brought onto them, Mimette no doubt regretted giving Georgette control over the family...Her stupid daughter was no better then the selfish bastards they were enslaved by...

"What do I do? She is a woman but she keeps harassing Lily, I can't possibly hit a girl..." Zane asked in concern.

He began writing with a serious look on his face, his brows focused onto his answer. For him, the solution was simple. If Nanette insisted on intruding onto Zane's girlfriend and he clearly didn't like it, he should teach her a lesson. Only cowards hit women, yes but in this instance, it was perfectly justified. This was a girl who could clearly defend herself and was not a wispy sort, she was approaching Lily as a rival man would.

"She is not a girl, Zane. She is bothering Lily and trying to force her will onto her, just as any man would. Chivalry be damned, show her what it means to stand equal to men, fight her as you would a man." he wrote down.

Zane read it and thought about it, it sounded oppressive at first but then he stewed in it a bit more. She was trying to take Lily from him, on the grounds that she was a better choice since she was a woman. Had this been a man, he'd be quite mad. But this was a woman, thus his temper was chalked down but was that fine? Anyone would regard him as a coward for hitting her no matter what but his own regards to himself? Zane felt himself better then to hit a girl but the fact that this girl was a rival for Lily's affection and Lily wanted no part of it, he felt more inclined to his Grandfather's advice. Continue to open doors, hold chairs out and the such but when one acts as a man and issues a challenge, don't disregard it due to their gender.

He gave his grandson a hug as Zane walked him out, expressing that he'd see him soon...

* * *

 **And there we are, one part of the Underground, The Mobster of Winter, Ivan Julien. Silent as winter itself but never the less powerful, his voice isn't necessary for him to speak in volumes. As for the Juliens to be so accepting of Zane's coming back from the dead, they were all broken from it due to Zane being the youngest male Julien to perish. They are just happy to have him and don't really care if he's a robot, they still love him!**

 **Which is the basic premise on Zane's Arc, Acceptance. Now will he accept this challenge: Fight a girl and be called a coward or let her steal Lily and be called a coward, how does one win in a lose/lose scenario? Easy: Cutting your losses, if your going to lose no matter what you do, lessen the blow. If your gonna be call a coward, let it be known you don't take crap from ANYONE.**

 **I'm all for equality and that's why I see nothing wrong with Zane fighting Nanette, there are no special privileges in the game of love!**


	16. Blood Love

**Let's see if Zane's got the balls to fight not just a girl but a lesbian who wants Lily all to herself...**

 **Will he manage to fend off his blood lust long enough to get the message across?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Blood Love**

Zane willed his transformation down, looking at his teeth. He groaned, seeing his canines much sharper. He had better get use to it, this was the norm. At least, until he mastered the form. He had contemplated on what to do about Nanette, the annoying git...She bragged how she'd turn Lily and that she'd soon forget him, how he couldn't compare to her as he was a man and she was a woman. She went on about how he didn't appreciate her beauty like she did, that swine couldn't know the value of pearls.

Funny, as she seemed to know plenty about pearls despite her being a sow.

The more she talked, the less Zane saw her as a woman. And by that, this meant he saw hitting her as less damning to his reputation. He had a reputation for being quiet and reserved, nothing bad really. Until the Darkley International Meet and Greets began...Where about 25 American boys tried luring Lily away, some even copping a feel! Not that such actions went unnoticed, Zane dealt with each and every one of them PERSONALLY. Just to remind them that Lily was his girlfriend and that he didn't tolerate anyone else's hands on his Water Lily...All had their hands broken right after and told that if he saw so much as their NAILS pointing at her, he'd do more then just breaking bones with his mind...Needless to say, no American Darkley boys were able to tempt Lily away. Lily could easily handle them but he noticed that they would go for her when they knew she hadn't "eaten" yet, how rude of them!

Then there were the Japanese Darkley Students, 30 had their legs broken...

Italy's branch, about 12 had been thrown down the stairs...

France's branch, there were at least 7 that went through a few windows...

His little "outbursts" totaled in about 85 boys that were drawn to his beloved blue pearl, seems he wasn't the only one who liked large breasted girls! Some were fans of her works, he knew Lily wrote and what she wrote. He learned that she was an erotic writer, blushing greatly at reading her first novel. But it was due to that novel that he got hooked onto it, reading the entire series! In all honesty, he loved finding out that Lily was far less innocent then she looked. It gave him a couple of ideas to try on her, trying to see if she recognized any of them. Her blood tasted so sweet and salty, the taste being akin to a lightly salted kiwi. Unlike the others, her blood was quite filling. Hmm, did it have to do with their rank? He shook his head, he had to be careful. Lily looked paler lately, he drank too much again. It was so hard to figure out how much he could take, his fangs just didn't seem to have a stopper to them! The more you feed, the better you get. His worry was how much was alright to take? Lily would faint and he'd panic, only to have Tiffany yell at him to be more careful. Well, maybe she would get off her lazy ass and help them! You know, without being so focused on Cole's bloody wheels and peg!

He got dressed and went to class, they'd be given a live demonstration on proper "feeding" technique.

* * *

Lily was fighting with Tiffany, whom was making the poor move in blocking her exit. Lily hadn't seen Zane in a week! His need for blood had to be dangerously high, he could kill someone! Tiffany merely stood there with a sick mask on, she refused to let her sister leave. She hadn't recovered yet! if she went and gave him blood now, she'd be knocked out for a week! Was she TRYING to go into a coma?! He and Lily weren't anywhere close to mastering either forms so feeding times had to be monitored with care, she didn't want to do it either! She better things to do then watch them neck all night! Lily grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out of the way, only to get her bun pulled down. Tiffany brought the meatball of hair closer to her face, glaring down at Lily. Lily reflected the cheesed off stare back at her, pulling her two longest bangs down. A violent smack into the other's forehead echoed into the room, the two's growling intensified with their rage. Both sisters' refused to let go, both feeling justified in this tug of war.

"Tiffany Sinclair Jones, get your fat ass out of my way or I'll SLAP it out of the way..." Lily snarled.

"Slap my ass and I'll slap your tits, Lilian Eclair Jones..." Tiffany snarled back.

Lily moved her arm to the left, shoving Tiffany into the wall. She felt a breeze on her stomach, she looked at Tiffany. Said sister had a injured smirk on her face as she weakly held up her prize: Lily's bra, torn clean off from the band. Blue fabric was attached to it, her sweater vest and the white was her dress shirt...Lily tipped her head down, drawing her eyes to follow. What she saw was the entire front of her shirt completely torn away, her chest exposed for the world to see. She screamed, causing Tiffany to laugh before coughing loudly. Throw her, huh? Try it again and she'd grab her skirt next! Lily opened the door to the bathroom and shut it, Tiffany sticking out her tongue at her. Only for her to gag and cough again. Stupid Imp Trial! Lily came out with a different shirt, as well as a prideful smile. She had a feeling this would happen so she picked out a SECOND shirt, knowing her sister's contempt of her breasts and that she'd grab it. "Nice try but I win this time, dear..." Lily sighed before leaving. "Enjoy your shit prize, BITCH!" Tiffany roared. She huffed over to her desk and began looking at her books, why did she even bother with her?!

Lily had practically ran down the halls, jumping through the window and making even more haste to see him. She outran and made two girls trip, getting them caught. She ran past Carla and Katie, opting not to trip them up. Carla threw a pouch down to evade the guards, Katie grabbed her hand and then Lily's before kicking her speed up. Once there, Katie's body was bruised up and sore...Some spots were bleeding, including her arms. "Katie, I told you not to do that! Your still in the phase, do you wish to bleed to death!?" Carla barked. Katie shook her head and pouted, it was the only way they could ensure a quick getaway...Lily looked at her in worry, it all looked pretty back. "Carla, I'm ok! This is just a flesh wound..." She panted. Carla shook her head and returned the pout while tending to her wounds, stupid girl. Lily saw how shaky Carla' hands were, was she...not eating? A Dangerous thing to do as she was a Princess rank Succubus carrier, someone could be killed. "Carla, you could take my energy, you know..." She offered. "No, Katie. Not with the way your body is, you'll bleed to death." She answered. Lily was about to offer, only for Carla to shake her head. She could handle this, she didn't any help. This included Lilian's help, it was just insulting! Lily sighed, Carla's pride reminded her of Tiffany's, neither cared to accept help and wanted to do everything on their own.

All saw Gene go behind Carla, covering her eyes. Before Carla could react, Gene whispered in her ear. "Guess who?" He asked. He undid her two top buttons and bit, Carla flinched at the bite while growling. The hell did he think he was doing?! Gene gave a warning growl from his throat to remind her to stand still, his fangs were still on her and one wrong more or jerk would shred her neck...He doubted she'd like to meet her end like this, she stilled. Both girls watched the feeding, both afraid. he wouldn't nibble on them next, would he? Lily held her neck, she didn't care if Gene was stronger, she wouldn't let him feed on her! "Get off, Gene! Go to your whore if you need blood!" She barked. Gene went harder, getting her to yelp. He stopped and caught her before she hit the ground, licking the bite closed. He placed a bandage on the area, even if it was closed, an injury was an injury... "I did but she needs a break...Huh, your blood's gotten quite filling as of late...Not falling for me, are you Sweetheart?" he asked while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. She willed herself away from him, only to stumble to her knees. "As if, who the hell would fall for an arrogant bastard like you?!" She hissed. he shrugged, letting her act like the hissing cat she was. "Plenty, though I don't see how anyone would find an angry cunt like you attractive..." he uttered before leaving. Lily couldn't believe how mean they were to each other, were they really engaged? It clearly wasn't out of love, as Gene left Carla on the ground. He was a complete gentlemen with other girls but Carla was always treated lousy, never mind Carla's hostility to him while she was sweet as pie to other boys.

Though, she didn't sense hate between them and the fact that her blood was actually filling to him...It gave the vibe that they were in love with the other but didn't want to admit to it. She went to go find Zane, leaving Katie and Carla to themselves.

* * *

Zane saw Lily walk in, undoing her buttons, only for Zane to stop her. He didn't want her to be hurt again, she insisted that she was fine. After a brief back and forth, Zane went close and bit down, still uneasy. Lily stood still, moaning in pain a bit. Zane's teeth were quite sharp still, did he bite in the same spot again? He usually tried to avoid it, he must have been starving. He stopped and licked the bite closed, kissing the spot in affection. Lily giggled at the action, adoring his soft appreciation in her letting him take blood. One good turn deserves another...He brought her into a kiss, rubbing her back as a sign for her to start feeding. Lily reluctantly began taking energy. Zane took a minute so she would too, that way, he would be still awake. She parted, kissing his cheek to thank him. The two began snuggling close to the other, just enjoying their company. They found each other so they would enjoy the other as best as possible, loving the touch and warmth of the other. The door was broken down, both saw Nanette. She looked so angry, burrowing holes into Zane. If looks could kill...

"Unhand my Lily, you filthy vampire!" she yelled.

"Will you take a bloody hint already!? Lily's been mine since age 5, noone's going to touch her." Zane yelled back.

"I can do everything you can but better, all men ever do is ruin everything that is beauty, I'm trying to save you Lily! He'll only hurt you!" She continued.

She felt her mouth clamp close, she tried opening it but couldn't. Zane went closer to her with his hand out, she was trying his patience. Lily meant the world to him, how dare she boost that all he'd do was hurt her. He wanted to hurt someone but not Lily, and what luck that she just so happened to show up...Nanette snarled, stupid vampire! Couldn't he just drain another girl, Lily was far too good for him! Was he afraid that if he fought her that Lily wouldn't love him anymore? Men who beat women weren't men, he'd be the true villain in all of this. As he was, as he was a filthy man. She was graceful, beautiful and knew beauty, what did he know? Nothing, that's what. He shoved her down the stairs, he turned away. Zane was then tackled down, seeing the Were-student above him and trying to stab him. He threw him off and dodged another. What the? He then looked up, seeing at least 57 boys and girls in front of him. Oh, come on! Couldn't anyone see that Lily was taken?! Just how many people would he have to throw down the stairs tonight?! "Oh, will all of you piss off!? She's mine and if I must throw all of you out the windows, I will!" Zane warned at the top of his lungs. Lily was stunned at his yelling, he sounded quite mad!

Lily them felt someone pulling on her, screaming while holding her hands out. This gesture summoned her ESP to block, though she had forgotten she had just given blood to Zane, thus weakening her greatly. Many noticed this and began trying to take them for themselves, making the poor girl scream in terror as she used her limbs to keep them away. Zane turned around and saw this, feeling an intense and violent surge of rage hit him. He was seeing all these disgusting perverts groping and touching her, seeing her beginning to cry as she shrilled for them to stop, all of them looking at him while grinning. He began to shake, it was just to much to watch...All froze as they felt a heavy brush of cold hit the room and hall, the source of it coming off of the quiet and reserved Zane.

"GET OFF OF MY BLUE PEARL!" he roared as he shattered all the windows on the floor while waving his hands.

All 57 were simultaneously thrown out the windows and stairs, the force alone made them pass out! Zane fell onto the floor, holding himself up weakly, Lily ran over to him and held onto him for dear life. Zane then turned over to her and checked her over, grateful that she wasn't hurt. He took her into a bruising embrace, she snuggled into his shoulder. He had never been so angry before...But seeing Lily so scared and seeing all of them touch her in all the spots that he touched, such terrible people they were...Nanette being the biggest pest...

"Hey, What did I say!? Get away from her!"

Zane frowned greatly, he threw a sore glare at Nanette and tossed her out a window. Lily saw his nose bleeding, was he ok?! Tiffany had walked into the halls, silently shocked and in awe at all the damage Zane caused just now...So this was just a taste of what a Ninja Rank Vampire form could do, Zane would be an outright monster! And that was just it, Zane and the word monster were never used in the same sentence! So her theory about the quiet ones was right, they ARE the real freaks! She then saw the couple, embracing the other in the only area free from debris...The redhead approached and just looked Zane over, seeing the nosebleed. Lily and Zane were trying to figure out why she was here, she tilted Zane's head back while giving him a tissue. She explained that she was kidnapped by a stupid Korean Darkley Student, thinking she was Lily...She knocked him out and would have made him sterile for his failure but felt Cole's beat down was more then enough, who knew Cole-baby could get so jealous over her! She kind of liked it, being adored so much to be worth pounding someone's face in. She was learning so much more about her subject, so she was in a pretty good mood. Zane tilled his head and looked at the two, how could someone make such an oversight! He wanted to say something but didn't want to hurt Tiffany's feelings, he had a feeling it was a touchy subject. She was nice enough to help him with his nose bleed so she earned some grace...

"I wouldn't use anymore ESP, this is a pretty bad nose bleed. It should stop but take this to clear up your headache, your body still reacts to medicine so it should clear it up. Your awfully difficult for a robot, you know..." She huffed.

Lily was about to scold her until she realized the dual meaning in it, as did Zane. Tiffany left and added that Lily should keep an eye on him as she had better thing to do, Did she really just help him and compliment Zane? He was so difficult that she couldn't really convince herself that he was robotic, giving him medicine instead of opening him up. Her way of acknowledging him as alive, they guessed...He took the white shiny pill, feeling his headache leave him. He smiled, just as she said, it was gone. Lily helped him up, only for him to pick her up and take her down the stairs. Lily was confused and embarrassed by it, where was he taking her? Zane just hummed quietly as he opened the door, the door to the showers. Luckly, no one was in at the moment. Good, no one should see them anyway. It was rude to spy on others...Lily blushed while he put her down. He wasn't really going to bathe with her, was he? It was such a brazen idea, someone could see them.

"I need to wash those filth hands off of you...I need you to remember my touches and my touches alone..." he flirted.

Lily smiled while blushing heavier, he really was going to and she'd let him. They hadn't done anything in a week, she wanted to feel his hands again. And she wanted to put her hands on him, just so he remembered hers. He began undressing her, fondly chuckling at her embarrassment as she covered her face. Why must she be so cute to watch? Seeing her face redden so...

He turned the shower on...Undressing himself...

* * *

 **Wow, Zane had a major freak** **out! The money needed to replace all those windows! But I think he's proving to all that pissing him off and touching his girls are two things to avoid, lest they want to be thrown out like rubbish! Let's see...So far, Zane had injuried 85 boys and now adding the number during his freak out...That's 95 boys and about 15 girls he's dealt with, totaling in 110 people after Lily and no, there are more that want her watermelons! So the school might want to back order on some windows and give the janitor a nice bonus...Considering all the blood he's gonna mop up.**

 **Aww, Tiffany accepts him as a human! Our little girl's growing up...**


	17. Between Demon And Nindroid

**Let's see...Zane's getting better at taking less, is he figuring out what to do and not to do?**

 **He might be close to mastering his form!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Between Demon And Nindroid**

Zane awoke and found himself in a very strange place, why strange? Well, everything around him was around snow and the building he was in was made completely of ice, even the gears and other mechanisms! The brick like walls and overall designs and patterns, it was like a castle. So many doors, leading to many things. This was the inside of his own mind, he was always impressed with how it looked. The more he looked, the more details appeared, bringing in more of the medieval feeling. Especially when talking to Grandfather Ivan, he began to remember his talks with him. About how they were rumored to be from Snow Amazons and once apart of royalty in the medieval period, notions that seemed to influence how his mind looked...Portraits of his family members, all adorned in the fashions of said time period. The same went for the people he had come to know, all wearing said fashion. Even Lily, whom was adorned with a set of ice blue pearls and holding Lilies. All wrapped up in a elegant aqua blue dress, the very picture of a Princess of the sea...

He blushed, even in the mental level, he loved Lily very much. Some portraits had changed, such as the one for Tiffany. From the witch peering at him in an dark orange robe that hid her face, exposing the other half in a dark manner. To that of a healer, the light orange robe draped onto her and made her seem less...evil. The peering witch portrait was given to Nanette, suiting her. He then was drawn to a much larger room, freezing in place. His stance made sense, anyone would stand still if they saw this! Evil and Good in a person had no true form, thus took any form that the person THOUGHT was Evil or Good. Only if you were clear of mind could you see what your own head actually looked like and even then, you weren't sure if it was the real thing or not. Either the person gave it an identity or it was strong enough to give itself a shape, that's how it worked. Anything you thought of could have ANY form, shape or even personality, sky's the limit.

Zane understood evil and found that the creature in front of him was a manifestation of his evil, as man was good and evil. Why else would it have his Vampire form or rather why would it choose this form? Yes, it had sentience as he saw the evil form change itself every time he saw it, it was just a reflection of him with red eyes when he saw it the first time. Now? It looked nothing like him and yet, this was him. His evil side smiled at him with those long fangs, his eyes were drooped and gave him a more cocky look. As if he knew everything before he spoke, knowing all the answers. His ears were sharper, his nails were quite long, giving his hands a clawed look. He looked to the left, Zane followed his gaze. Mounted in a case, a crown of silver that was embellished with blue and white jewels...

"How long are you going to keep up this facade, Zane? You do understand that her heart CAN be swayed, no matter how good you are in bed or how sweet you are to her. She is but a girl and girls change they're minds all the time..." he answered in dark but soothing voice.

Then there were it jeers, picking apart of his life, tearing into the people he loved and cared for. he couldn't hate it as it was his doubts and worries that this demon spoke of, his current worries were to Lily. Did she truly love him or was it all a joke? The demon walked over to him slowly, holding his chin in it's cold grasp. It smiled again at him, again confident of his answers. He dodged him but now it was time for him to give in, knowing of his deep love for this girl. Her blood was quite delicious...But...She was just merely beautiful livestock, just tasty blood wrapped in a pretty bow. He was very scared of her leaving him as he knew he was inhuman, that she'd dump him for an actual man. And it was this weakness, that the demon would prey on. Anything to free him from this childish game of cat and mouse...Take the crown and take the keep, that's how it would go. "The only way you could keep her from ever leaving your side is to drain her of all her blood, a corpse can't run away... No other man will have her but you, isn't that what you want after all?" he tempted farther. Zane merely held back from answering, making the demon scoff. Fine, don't answer. He knew he was right, Lily would tire of him and go to an actual human. Women were fickle creatures, going to the next without a second thought...The Demon stopped smiling once he saw Zane smile back, just what was he smiling for now?

"No other man, woman OR demon will have her but me. I trust Lily, she wouldn't have written that story if she didn't love me!" he stated clearly.

The demon's expression darkened, growing into a furious frown. So he'd fight him off, fine...Let's see how long he'd last then, he turned his back to him. He looked back while smiling again, humans were so stupid. He thought Zane was smarter then that but he was going to choose love over lust? Such a bloody fool, bollocks to him then! "Love is just an illusion created by man, only lust is real..." he uttered. Zane chuckled, he was right but then again...

"Then I'll choose the hologram...As I HAVE a choice this time around." Zane answered calmly.

He left, the demon shook his head. Fine, choose to live in a reality were he will die again.

* * *

Zane had asked his Teacher to fight him, Whom asked if he was absolutely sure before accepting. While it was rare, students COULD ask their Teachers to fight them but Zane had asked for a special condition. Fight him to the death, Mr. Crowe felt his face pale at the added condition. To fight under this little rule meant that this boy was either arrogant or he truly didn't fear death. He would occasionally get the foolish youth whom tried his luck, only to turn or lose his life. Many parents felt him cruel but Mr. Crowe was merely trying to help his students, educating them. Many were seniors, just what was it with 17 year old boys thinking they were immortal? Now a 16 year old was approaching him with this, he felt that Mr. Julien was smarter then that.

But far be it for him to back down from a challenge...He'd give the boy what he wished for, a fight to the death. All gathered to watch, Randy and Gene were surprised that the challenger was Zane. The black boy worried for his friend, he already fought death and lost, why was he trying it AGAIN!? Gene laughed at this heartily,suppose this was one way to rid himself of a rival! Mr. Julien would meet his end, such a pity...Randy glared at him, gaining a shrug with a smirk as a retort. "I guess he isn't as smart they claim him to be, he wouldn't fight a master carrier otherwise. " Gene stated in amusement. Randy went to hit him, only for Gene to stop him with his mind. Randy growled at him, what he wouldn't give to sock him! Stop enjoying the idea of Zane dying so much, how much of a sadist was he anyway!? How fucked up was his life for him to find this funny?! So many classmates died already, how was death funny?! Randy closed his eyes and pushed harder, Gene just confidently held him there. Noble cannot win against a Prince, stop trying to hit him. Gene's confidence was wounded once he felt something hit him in the face, hard! The impact alone made him step back a bit, taking in the hard blow without flying into the wall. Did Randell really just-He hissed in pain, feeling his face swell and growing wet. He pulled his hand away from his face, seeing fresh blood on it. He saw Randy, issuing a ice cold glare at him with his fist extended. He hit him, he actually punched him! How?! Gene gave a shocked and angered glare back, how dare he hit him! He was a Noble rank carrier, how could he hit him!? Gene then quirked a brow, was he mis-ranked? Was his the same rank as Zane or was he different? Was there more then just one? Now he wasn't sure, since Randy managed to hit him despite Gene pushing him back. Randy took out a handkerchief and wiped off his hand, continuing to watch over Zane. "Don't die, Zane. Don't do that again..." Randy pleaded quietly.

Mr. Crowe assumed the form, Zane assumed his. Mr. Crowe felt a faint blush dust his face, smiling a bit. Ah, so he mastered the Eye Of Vampire...Able to seduce anyone, regardless of sexual orientation. Even the straightest of men were at your feet with this top tier look, they would be as gay for you as if they've been gay their entire lives! Mr. Grant, Mr. Julien and Mr. Hiver were the ones to master it first, making the teacher swell with pride a little. He was doing his job, he couldn't help but be proud! He had been told that said three were above the rest for rank, finding out that it was very much true. He was a Commoner Rank carrier, the weakest so he was a great test. If Zane couldn't fight off him, then he had no point in TRYING to graduate...Despite the Angel of Death hanging over him, Zane was his student and he would teach him. Even if his Lesson would end in Death...He bagan to attack Zane, surprising him! He was so fast, Zane had trouble following him! So this was what the weakest rank was like at full mastery?! What did that mean for him. The blond was shoved backward, his cheek cut into. Mr. Crowe began slowly walking over to him, cracking his fingers slightly. It HAD been some time that he had been challenged like this, not doing this since last year...Just what would cause one of his brightest students to fight to the death? "Lily..." Zane uttered. He looked up at him, getting back up. "Humph, she better be worth your time for you to do this..." Mr. Crowe sighed.

Many boys fight for a girl, few rarely come through this challenge as the feelings are just a surface feeling. Zane began attacking ,Mr. Crowe had trouble dodging and got cut up pretty badly. Good, he was getting a feel for the form. Feel for it and understand the controls, then use it. All felt a brush of cold in the air, as if winter was on the area. As if Winter was already here but...The sky was clear, wasn't it? Issac saw his son and Mr. Crowe, only to be stopped by Ivan. He flashed a angry look, what did he tell Zane!? Ivan gave a soft sarcastic smile to his son, what was that accusing look for? He didn't tell Zane to fight his Teacher, he was doing this on his own. Issac should have more faith in his son besides, if he died again, he can just make him a new body! All he did was hold up a sign to his son, Issac read and just glared at him. "You can't protect him forever, Issac." Was what he wrote. Like it or hate it, the insufferable mute was right. While his Father could be a loving man, he was rather frostbitten. He never held back and dished out the cold hard truth, he didn't need his voice to amplify it as his written penmanship got messages across just fine. He couldn't help it, he was his Father! There was only one of him and ONLY him, almost losing him once almost killed him! Zane and Mr. Crowe exchanged blow after blow, both becoming more and more bloodied as they went on. The smell of blood filled their noses, it began to stimulate their apex predatory nature in these forms. Thus the fight got worse, all who watched got paler and paler... The Teacher began fighting seriously, only for Zane to show him out ranked he was. Mr. Crowe then grabbed his neck, squeezing it. He saw the look in Zane's eyes, that's it.

The shrunken pupils, the downward brows, constant frown with his fangs exposed...The look of a person that wanted to live, that wanted to fight for it at any cost. his aura changed, a blinding white light surrounding him. Zane's body grew colder, was he holding an ice sculpture and not a man? Yes, no fighting it now! He was going to use the final attack of this form! Vampire's Rage...This was the last resort to end a tough fight in a hurry, for a good reason too. This made the user a blood driven beast, shredding the opponent into confetti. After the attack, the user was reduced to half their power and or changing back, all energy spent. The more it was used, the less damning the rest period but the danger lied in how long you stayed in that state. Too long and there was a change that the vampire in you would take over, many turned this way. Using it for the first time assured complete control, the phasing cycle completed.

"VAMPIRE'S RAGE!" Zane yelled.

All watched in shocked awe and horror as Zane tore into the Teacher, whom just smiled like a madman. Why was he smiling, his student would kill him at this rate! Zane then cocked back his arm, ready for a final blow that would no doubt kill his teacher. The Teacher didn't even look afraid, just giving a smile at him. Now he would have to decide: Would he end his life or stop? He was ready for either answer really, one shouldn't fight to the death without thinking about the possibility of dying. He made his peace with the notion since the first challenge years ago, he took it as a part of the teaching. If he died, it would be due to his student's failure to recall his humanity or his student's success in mastering the form's final attack. He then saw the boy put his arm down, stopping altogether.

* * *

 **(In The Mind Of Zane...)**

The vampire just watched as Zane took the crown out of it's case, placing it on his head. What was he doing?! Kill that foolish man! He'd kill him if he didn't! Zane just shrugged, let him kill him then. He already won, seeing no point in the senseless murdering of his Teacher. Just what would it all prove? One didn't have to kill to get the point across, a corpse couldn't learn anything after all...All the damage to the teacher's body was more then enough, he made sure he was alive. But that's what this demon planned to do from the get go, right? Assume control while he was busy tearing the Teacher to shreds, had he not noticed the vampire making the power play for the crown, he'd had won.

"Mr. Crowe was able to help me, therefore, I won't kill him. I've got what I wanted, I won't be greedy and demand more blood when were both drenched in it. History is written by the victors so I can choose what happens here, not you." Zane expressed.

The Vampire held a hand to his face, quietly laughing. This human was quite interesting! He was alright forfeiting his life just for the control, despite being at Death's door before! He actually had to hand it to the droid, he just bloody didn't give a damn and fought no holds barred! Despite having the fruit of murder in front of him,resisting the urge to take a bite. He just walked up to him and bit his shoulder, Zane flinched a bit. He saw the Vampire gaining what looked like earrings, silver beads with diamond shaped colorless diamonds...He pulled away with a soft smile, now he had full control of him. And now his form would be recognized as mastered since they have these earrings, the higher the rank, the clearer the gems and the more elaborate they were. The Teacher's form had simple button studs, deep black gems. He looked back at Zane while gliding over to a coffin, he stepped inside and faced him with his arms folded on his chest.

"I look forward to seeing how far you can actually carry those platitudes, seems you are man after all..." The demon sighed.

* * *

"Zane! Zane!"

Zane awoke to see Lily, whom looked to be crying and very worried. Lily had heard the rumors that Zane had challenged his own teacher to a fight to the death, she didn't believe it at first. After all, the person to tell her this was Tiffany. Who looked quite stunned herself, shaking Lily to go see for herself. To which, she made haste...Finding him on the ground in a bloodied heap and said Teacher being tended to by Issac, both saw Tiffany come to them. Lily held Zane close to her chest, protecting him. All said sister did was pull out a compact and brush, gently plucking her sister's hands away. She swirled the brush and taped it, taking the excess off. She used a white powder on him, healing Zane completely with each brush. She couldn't believe he did that, now he had access to the demon form at free will. Some robot he was...Robot couldn't do things like this, fighting for life and death. In the end, Zane was a real man. No amount of circuits could change that, not even a little bit. All of it was for Lily, not even death could stop him.

Heh, she was starting to believe in true love after all.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Drac..." She taunted. Both got worried, Lily held Zane close again. Just when she was being civil, she goes and speaks like that! Couldn't she just be normal!? Zane looked up at Lily, smiling softly. Lily looked back and reflected the smile, he snuck his arm around her and brought her to him. What for? A Kiss of course...He wanted Lily to know it just wasn't all for the sex, even though, it had been good...The warmth of her, even in a body of steel, he could feel it. He could fight this time and he would, he'd do it and marry Lily. They waited for the other for so long, what was the point of holding back anything? You only live once, Zane was graced with continuing his.

Richard snarled as he nibbled on a piece of pie, it hurt to see one of his babies falling in love and growing up so fast. Shen snickered, he looked so pathetic right now. What was he gonna do? He knew he couldn't fight this kid as he accepted his request years ago, a promise is a promise. And Richard HATED going back on his word, rarely doing it and only when he had no choice. He also couldn't fight him as he was not just younger but he was also a higher rank, he was untouchable! Well, that didn't stop Richard before so he could guess what the other reason was for the wolf to just sit on his paws as he drowned his sorrows in pastry fruity-ness. He wanted his girls to be happy and for his Lily, he'd let her have at it, even if it absolutely killed him. And it was, it was fucking hilarious to watch him beat his tail into the ground and pie wedge dangling up and down as it slowly but surely sunk into his maw. Issac bowed to them, expressing that Mr. Crowe was alright. He'd scar, but he'd live to teach again...Zane's control was impressive, to stop in mid assault like that. Even Ivan praised his control, taking his leave as soon as it was over. He would HAVE to bring Zane down to the Underground for a more "proper" visit...After a long discussion on going into the Underground, can't be too careful! he then did a double take at what Richard was eating, was the red wolf actually...eating PIE!? Why this was so shocking was Richard was usually seen drinking Bourbon like tap water, for him to be seen enjoying sweets was so otherworldly! He took in the last bit of crust and sighed, explaining why he was eating it now. It was a means of keeping his temper in check, keeping his word. Issac then put a hand to his heart in relief while sighing, why Shen, he and Archer got along was starting to make sense now...

Maybe Clay wouldn't get gobbled up since they had a common ground of sorts...

Though now he wasn't sure if Kenji was safe, being a fellow were wolf carrier...The only reason that he wasn't worried about Shen was due to him being stronger then Richard and being calm in his attacking, unlike the red wolf whom just ravaged anything in front of him. Issac then groaned at himself, just listen to him! He sounded like a bloody mum worried if her boys will start fighting while she's out buying crisps! "Well, I don't have any beef with you so your safe, Doc." Richard assured annoyingly. Issac shook his head, " While that's good to know, I'm actually worried for the others. You know, Clay and Kenji..." Issac sighed. Richard let out a brief snarl, Shen sighed. Well, the young doctor should be more concerned for his own neck, those two had to deal with it.

"Now, Richard...Don't you want a bunch of cute redhead grand kids? tough little Grandson, cute little Granddaughters? All of them jumping all over you, calling you grandpa?" Shen asked while holding his shoulder.

"Shen, stop trying to tempt me with adorable grandpups..." Richard growled.

"Aww, but think about it...Smart, strong, cute, all of them! Four girls potentially means you'll get 16 of 'em, that's alot of cuteness!" he continued to egg on.

" I hate to burst your bubble but Zane can't have babies, he IS a robot..." Issac pointed out.

Shen just smiled, as did Richard. They knew that but...They saw Tiffany writing into her little white book, smiling when she saw Zane and Lily. While he was a robot now, they doubted Tiffany would let it stay that way...

"Doc, what if I were to tell you that it won't be for long?" Richard asked.

"What?" Issac asked.

The elder tilted his head forward, Issac saw Tiffany writing. He looked back at him in a questioning manner, his brow slanted upward. Richard nodded softly, smiling all the while. Shen nodded with the same smile, Zane would be producing children like everyone else...

As he WOULD be like everyone else...

* * *

 **And we're almost done with this part of the story! But yay, Zane has the vampire form at his complete disposal! And see? Unlike the first saga, the intent to make Zane human is present! And about Richard eating pie, he doesn't eat it often and reserves it just to keep his temper in check, just like his Bourbon. If love for sweets are inherited then which girl is a pie eater like Daddy? Older fans will know who, for the new, you'll see it soon enough.**

 **Now what do with Nanette? She's not gonna stop just because she got thrown, she's been whipped countless times and still comes charging through!**

 **Zane will have to do SOMETHING about her...**


	18. To Be Human

**Time to deal with the rival!**

 **Zane, give that Nasty Nanette a lesson she won't soon forget!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: The following contains mentions of rape, murder, suicide and death...You've been warned!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: To Be Human**

Lily brushed her hair, humming sweetly. Zane loved to tangle his fingers through her blood red locks, untying her bun often. Despite her telling him she needed it, he gave counter arguments that they just hide away her beauty. He was also taking her glasses away, buttering her up that it too was hiding away her beauty. But he merely gave them back, only because no one else should see her like this. That was his answer anyway, and it delighted her to no end. She couldn't help but feel she heard that from somewhere...She stopped in mid-brush, gripping it hard. Wait a tick, a few things he said sounded familiar. She went through her series and sped read through them. Slamming the last book closed, she revealed a very annoyed look. Damn it, how was she so blind to the not recognize some of those sweet nothings were lines that she gave to Charles?! She threw the book, she was so mad at herself for being so stupidly blind! Cherise opened the door, catching the book before it hit her in the face! She looked up and jumped a bit, seeing Lily. Was Lily angry? Whatever it was, it really cheesed her off big time! Her right eye was twitching, it was very unsettling to see as Lily was the calm and quiet sister. Tiffany wasn't here so she didn't do this, were she and Zane fighting? She was under the impression that things were smooth as silk for them, what happened?

Only when the girl explained, did the lead sister laughed softly. Aww, she was mad because he recited some of the words from a character in her book? He probably did that to make her happy, a normal boyfriend thing to do! All Lily could say was she felt duped, only for Cherise to argue that it only proved that she was that good of a writer, she knew what girls liked to hear they're lover say! Lily shook her head, she didn't fall for a romantic robot! She held her mouth, shocked at her words. Now she felt bad, how quickly she forgot that Zane was in a robot body. Cherise again laughed, she was so cute. She was so sensitive and hated being offensive, unless it was called for. But she shouldn't take her word for it, ask him. Cherise gave her a brief hug and left, adding she only came to check on her and Tiffany. Lily shrugged, she was off experimenting on Cole. Still, she smiled. This was the first time Tiffany had spent so long on a subject, Lily had her suspicions that she was in love with him. Well, hopefully her feelings weren't one sided...Not again.

She flipped her phone out and began calling Zane, only for the door to swing wide open. She saw Nanette, clad in a low cut dress of beige. No doubt trying to entice her, not that it worked. She could have chose a better color as it was so unflattering on her, it was a very tricky color to use. The dress itself looked ok but it just didn't match her features at all, making her look even more ridiculous. Her blue hair arranged in updo, again, unflattering so. Her pink eyes were lined thickly line and heavily eye shadowed, again, driving the point that she was trying to seduce Lily. And once more, it didn't work. Nanette saw the phone and snapped, rushing Lily. She shoved her off with her mind, panting heavily out of fear. She had enough of her forcing her will onto her, she never desired a woman and she STILL didn't! Specifically Nanette, her disgusting groping and close minded words would put ANYONE off! Nanette snickered, she managed to throw a needle into Lily. Lily felt a headache strike her, causing her to let go and hold her head in pain. The blue haired woman rushed Lily again, holding her face to her. She'd have Lily, weather or not she wanted to, she wanted Zane to see her ravishing her and be wrought with despair. Men needed to know they're place and learn to move aside, Zane needed that lesson and she'd give it to him. Lily was so beautiful, those lovely breasts were wasted on him! Lily tried shoving her off but was merely pinned down more, Nanette giggled. She was stronger then her and with that migraine she gave her, she was powerless to resist. She'd soon see that she was the better lover and ditch Zane, she'd show her..."No! I want Zane and Zane alone! Leave me alone you demented lesbian!" She yelled.

Nanette growled, no she didn't! She was just lying! Nanette felt her body move lift off of her. Lily saw Zane, seeing his expression. It looked quite dark, darker then it was that day he threw out all those students down the stairs and windows...Zane brought Nanette to him, bringing her face closer to him. Nanette showed a fierce face, only for it to flee the moment Zane showed his full face to her. Brows down, eye half lidded, frown firmly in place. "Just what do you think your doing?" he asked in eerily calm tone. Before Nanette answered, she saw Zane hand over his head and saw him bringing it down.

 **SWIPE!**

Lily gasped, she had witness Zane hitting Nanette, a better word would be slashed though...She saw Nanette's face, gasping even more loudly. The right half of Nanette's face had large claw mark scratched into it, a direct parallel to Yuna's "gift" on Georgette's left side. Zane wasn't proud of this but Nanette asked for it, after being warned to not touch her. The nurse had come, taking the girl away. Zane ran to Lily and held her...He started messaging her temples, she sighed in relief. While it wasn't medicine, the fact he was doing something so sweet made her happy. She then looked up at him and pouted, she was still mad at him. Zane saw the look and asked what was the problem. "You've been using one liners on me, from my own book!" She stated. Zane chuckled, she was mad? And here he thought she'd be flattered, knowing her boyfriend was looking at her series. He continued to massage the temples and brought his head to hers, she blushed. "Can you honestly blame me though? I wanted to romance you the right way, felt a book or two would help." He admitted. She was about to say something until he pulled up a book in front of her, she knew what it was and profusely blushed. He read her series? ALL of them?! Oh, Dear...Zane smile's turned coy, finding her embarrassment amusing. "I just so happened to pick this up and read it, I must say, I never thought you to be so naughty..." He flirted. She quickly looked around, anything to dodge this interrogation! "But I rather like it...I'll keep this in mind for later, I have something I'd like to try with you..." He added while putting the book away. Lily continued to turn more red as her mind spun at what Zane had in mind with her and her own book...Being a Romance writer, she had a few notions on what he was implying.

Now that was something Charles hadn't done!

Zane gently picked her up and put her down on her bed, lying next to her. "Is alright if we just cuddle? I'm kinda still..." Lily started. Zane kissed her, still smiling. "I see nothing wrong with that, I'm lucky your letting me cuddle with you, considering all that happened..." He sighed. He brought her close, kissing her on the head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise." Zane added. Lily snuggled into his chest and sighed, so happy she had him. A bit later, Aretta and Yuna walked by and saw the door opened. Both saw Zane and Lily sleeping in each other's arms, Yuna giggled to herself while Aretta pulled the covers up on them before tucking them in. She walked back to her while Yuna closed the door, both walking away.

"Are sure your alright with that?" Yuna asked.

"All I want for my Mistresses is for them to be happy, Mistress Lily loves him, if death couldn't stop him, nothing can." Aretta said with a laugh.

"As I want Zane to be happy, if Lily makes him happy then I won't get in the way..." Yuna sighed.

"Hmm, something wrong, Yuna?" She asked.

"No, just wondering how'd Issac feel about another child...Maybe a daughter..." Yuna mused.

"If Zane was any idea, she'll be a little angel!" Aretta cooed.

"Hmm, he might object to that now that you say that!" Yuna laughed.

Both woman laughed, both imagining the cute little dear and Issac's utter protest at having a mini Yuna. But Yuna blushed a bit, Zane would make a great big brother as he was so sweet. And if his treatment of Cole's younger siblings were any indication, he or she would be so cute that he'd spoil them just like Yuna and Issac would. Now to bring up the topic...Hmm, he might say no but she had a way of being persuasive. She would just merely tug at his natural curiosity, surely he was curious about a daughter as Zane turned out so well, despite it all.

* * *

 **(In Lily's Mind)**

Lily looked around, she was in her mind again, she saw the ocean and walked into it. She descended and walked to a castle, made of coal and decorated with shells. Portraits of those she came to know, even of Zane. She blushed, seeing him in prince attire, all a pure white. Suppose he was LIKE her prince the way he kept saving her...She saw a throne room, seeing someone. The evil in Lily took a form, the form it chose was her succubus form. Pointy fangs...sharp claw-like nails...pointed ears...Similar to the the vampire form in fact, odd...She had heard and seen the adult carriers with wings and a tail in their forms, why was hers missing these? Was this how a basic form looked? The wings and tail only available once you mastered the form? The form gave a soft giggle, silly Lily. Did she truly think that Zane loved her? Men lie all the time, what was different about this one? He was given a robot body but what was stopping him from lying about being her dead childhood love and being in truth, just a robot? Nothing really, she was quite naive. Flesh or metal, men were deceivers. Being in the seducing class allowed you to control the situation and allow you to be in control, having the form was INSURANCE in the first move and only You to make the moves."Your quite careless, Lilian. Is his skills in bed really that convincing that he's the real deal? Or does him reciting a few pretty words from your silly little books open your legs that fast?" The demon asked. Lily put her hands to her waist, this demon again?! "Zane and me are none of your business." Lily defended. The demon titled her head, she thought it that simple? She was a concentrate of her evil, thus apart of her. "My food, my business. How are you so confident that it is him? He could very well be just a robot simply programmed to mimic man, including your dead sweetheart." She mused. Lily shook her head, that was impossible. "Zane remembers me, what robot can remember something as complex as a first love or love in general?" Lily asked. The demon glided to the portrait of Zane and just laughed, "A very well made one, dear. Zane was build by his Father, an Herbalist Graduate, to mimic a man. Who's to say that a robot cannot lie?" The demon questioned. Lily then smiled, silly demon. She forgot one little detail to her theory...

"Asimov's Laws." Lily uttered.

"Come again?" The demon asked.

"The three laws of robotics, if Zane was truly a robot, he already violate all three several times over. Only man could be so destructive, no amount of mimicry can imitate love and the power it holds over someone. It IS in man's nature to fight for what is theirs, right?" Lily threw back.

"So you embrace this illusion of love?" The demon asked in boredom.

"No, I accept that I knew Zane was alive, why else would I write a story about a love bedridden, becoming better and chasing his lady love? I could still feel his soul here, searching for me...Why else would I look at only blond, blue eyed men? I was LOOKING for him subconsciously!" Lily stated with power.

The Succubus smiled fondly while laughing, holding her hand to her chin. Quite the answer, many woman claim destiny or fate that lead them to love but Lily was of the few to literally use the term soul-mate without saying it. Her laughing grew riotous, seeing her point. She WAS looking for someone without really looking, despite her sister's pill induced amnesia...Humans sure were entertaining and she also saw why she was keen on Zane, the essence he provided was sweet and succulent...So she embraced it and threw caution to the wind? Those whom died and come back DO learn to appreciate life and those in it and IT seemed Zane was more then willing to do just that. Well, she would see how far she would get, considering that she fought her off her urge to have him and just settled for a cuddle, it was the biggest one she gave her and she fought it off. She went over and kissed her cheek, Lily saw wings and a tail pop out of her. Her wings and tail were a soft aqua blue, matching her outfit. Or lack of there of...She was ALLOWING her to master the form? That seemed too easy. Was it a trick? The demon just giggled, she was right to be skeptical. Good, she hadn't completely lost her head. "Show me this pitiful emotion called love then, if your so confident in it." She expressed in a condescending tone. She walked away from her, slowly bowed halfway.

* * *

We find Issac doing his rounds, looking up and down the stairs. He shook his head, still blushing. He had caught Head Jailer Tudabone's son with two young ladies, none needed a high IQ to figure out what they were doing! Chris' reaction was just a hardy laugh, commenting that what he saw was tame. The sad part was that Issac knew he was right, they BOTH had seen and stumbled upon worse! Chris seeing the most of it as he was in his 60's! When questioned about how he allowed him to cheat on his fiancee, Brad answered it himself. Katie knew very well that Brad was having his bit of fun, as was she and it was fine for now. Once they were married, it had to stop. It was through this little conversation that Issac learned that The Tudabones AND the Swansons were of the many families that came to Ninjago from other countries. Turkey and Spain respectively, now what did this tell him? Plenty as the Spanish and Turkish were passionate, so devoted that they would kill they're lover should they stray. If such passions were retained, Brad and Katie would willingly kill the other if the other ever cheated on them. This didn't count as both knew of it and were just engaged, Brad added that he was doing it so when the time came and they'd tie the knot, he'd treat Katie like a princess.

While it was perverse and incorrigible, Chris didn't seem all that upset at it. How he could manage such laughter and smiles while his son was cavorting with dozens of girls, all the the while he was engaged to a girl was beyond perplexing! Once Brad was taken away to his room, did Chris reveal why he didn't mind it: His son Soka was playing around with several women while dating Monica Grant. The icing on the cake was the fact he was playing around with men as well, Angus and Havoc involved. Sure, he was pissed but then he realized that Soka could have been so much more worse then this. At least he wasn't dead, he could have died during his phase at Darkley. He didn't DARE tell Shen or Archer about any of this, sparing them the oncoming heart attack the two would have and the absolute murder of both Angus' and Havoc's entire backsides. They'd find out eventually but not through him, it was on them to tell they're Dads. As long as Soka was happy, that's all he wanted now and the same for Brad.

Issac saw Georgette coming toward him, pointing an sharp nail at him. His filthy son ruined her daughter's face! He'd pay for that, Yuna wouldn't always protect him! Doctor of Death? Her ass he was! He sighed heavily, oh good god, what did she want now? Was she done yet? Hadn't Georgette carried it all on long enough? he didn't see a woman, he saw a true savage as her face contorted while she spat curses and threats. No grace, just bile. But she did have a point to her, Yuna wouldn't always be near to help. He shook his head again, she really should learn to be quiet. All this woman ever did was scream, shrill and shout at the top of her lungs. She picked him up and shook him by his collar, Chris saw this as soon as he emerged from the dorm floors. He wanted to intervene but he felt that the young doctor wasn't in any danger, judging by his annoyed and calm expression. It was in that instant, Issac quickly stabbed Georgette in the neck. With the same speed, he injected the contents into her and pulled the needle away. Georgette wobbled to and fro, looking around frantically as her vision clouded and blurred. "What did you do to me?!" She screamed. Issac brushed himself off, walking to her as she collapsed. He bent over halfway, not daring to go any closer.

"Making you do the one thing I always wanted you to do: Belt up, a standard silencing powder and paralyzing gel solution seems to work just fine on you. Your terrible brat of a daughter had it coming, be grateful that it was just PART of her face and not the entire thing. Yuna does protect me but it isn't just because I need to be protected..." he explained in a dead serious tone.

He looked at her directly, making her flinch. It was as if she felt a sharp frost hit her in the face, his face as frosted over as his glare intensified.

"She does it to protect others from me...I've killed many, some silently and few slowly and painfully. I had lost count after about 12, it's shocking on why they'd bother with me at all. I had thought about killing you but decided against it, only because killing you is too easy." he explained.

And with that, he left her on the ground. She couldn't thrash or scream due to the solution, all she could do was bury her brow onto her eyes while they shook in frustration. The solution was permanent, thus rendering Georgette useless from the neck down as well as suffering in silence as she could no longer speak. Chris just walked away while following Issac, should they really leave her alone with all these boys prowling around? She was a bitch but-Issac just pointed to Qiunn as he carried Georgette to give her to her family, rushing by soon with a wheel chair to wheel her out. Ah, so he planned this to happen. "Oh, please...I despise her but I am not that cruel to invite a gang rape on her. " Issac groaned. "Still, making her a quadriplegic and a mute's pretty dark." Chris added. The Doctor just shrugged softly at it, killing her didn't solve anything. She'd only learn if she were left alive, there are no lessons learned in death. He learned that by watching his own classmates die in front of him and in his arms during the trails, he felt no satisfaction in killing the judge and his own teacher. The only thing that gave him something close was that no one else had to suffer due to them. The judge would purposely punish Darkley students far more harshly then any other student, the people loved him for it though. The judge was also a raving pervert, all girls that were arrested were brought to his chambers and left in tears. Issac's sisters were almost in his clutches until their father stepped in. It was due to Ivan that the Judge made Issac the target of his aggression, doing everything he could to make his life hell. He threatened to take away all of his scholarships if he didn't bring his sisters to him, "To give them they're just dues..." He said.

After all he did, Issac would be damned if he'd let that disgusting old bastard anywhere NEAR his sisters! When the pieces fell into place, he gave the judge the most fitting type of death for him. He was brought to the cells in Ninjago Corrections, locked into one cell with someone who was a brother of a girl he raped. The girl never recovered from it and took her own life so it was natural that the man killed the judge once the guards changed shifts, Issac was told it was quite the gruesome affair...The brother of the girl later became Zane's Seducing Teacher. As for his rotten Teacher, he was also a sexual predator but his prey of choice were boys. After having enough of him reduce all his living classmates into crying messes of they're former selves, Issac found a fitting end for him: After sending him to the hospital, he was sharing a room with a woman who was the mother to a boy he raped, again just like the girl, he never recovered and took his own life. It was normal for the woman to kill the man that killed her little boy, another bloodbath. Of course the police tried to link him in it, finding nothing and letting him go. Ah, so Hermes and Rosa knew about it and bailed them out to become teachers. Risky but if anyone asked questions, they could say they were part of a program for convicts and Chris would back it up. His bullies suffered long term medical conditions, also feeling death too good to be a punishment. In pain for the rest of their lives, just getting pain killers was a hassle as many developed a resistance to them and had medical restrictions to prevent addiction. He brought mercy to some who would die a long and painful death, all getting that way through the trials. He felt it cruel that school nurse at the time outright refused to even treat them, saying they were going to die anyway. Even so, some just didn't deserve to die like that. These boys were innocent and would beg for anyone to kill them, many refused. Issac would inject a mixture to insure a peaceful departure, holding them and even soothing them until they passed away.

He gave death to those who deserved it...He gave mercy to those that deserved it...Thus he was called "The Doctor Of Death".

* * *

 **Yay! Zane did it and look! Lily mastered her form too! And now we've learned a bit into the lore behind Issac's title and his past, we learn he wasn't so innocent! But when you've got that kind of title, being innocent isn't an option. At least he helped his fellow students, even if it was just giving them a peaceful death.** **He doesn't necessarily need his wife to fight for him but she does so as she the lighter hitter, knowing Issac to be too deadly. Georgette is not just paralyzed but she also can't speak anymore, light considering what Richard would have done to her had Nanette went through with raping Lily. As for Nanette, at least she matches her Mother now. Zane's stronger then his Mother so Nanette should count her lucky stars that he let her keep her face!**

 **Humans can do pretty nasty things but they also have mercy in some shape and form...**

 **Next boy!**


	19. Where It All Sparked

**And now who's next? *closes eye and pokes paper,opens eyes* Jay Walker is next on the chopping block!**

 **What is there to say about he and Nya? Been shipping it since day one as it was just the cutest thing and STILL is. I feel I should clean up the Walker line a bit to make it a bit more believable. For Jay's family to have run away to Ninjago during WW2, means his Grandpa would be an adult when it happened since he graduated in the 1920's. So if they have to run, it'll have to be before both world wars even started for it to make any sense.**

 **Just how much did his family have to go through to here? How much will he and Nya have to go through to attain their demon forms?**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Where It All Sparked**

Jay was looking through the books of the library, through the archives. He wanted to know more about his family, He wanted to know each family member and what they did! Just finding out about Dad was impressive, what did Grandpa do and Great Grandpa do? He wanted to know it all! He checked 1975 but found nothing, how old was Grandpa Walker? Well, he doted on the family and checked up on them every so often. He owned his own Restaurant, he even brought candy anytime he visited. it was always delicious! But that was just it, he could never find it. Now at 16 years old, Jay figured out why. Grandpa Walker's restaurant was in the Underground, the one place law couldn't touch. Of course Jay couldn't run around in the Underground willy nilly, his Mom and Dad would lose it! Plus, he didn't know where to go exactly. Hmm, Grandpa was due for one of his visits any day now.

"Are you looking for me?"

"W-w-whoa!" Was all Jay could say as he fought to stay balanced, failing and falling down the second floor. He had his eyes closed as he hit th ground, funny, the ground was a lot...softer then he remembered...Jay opened his eyes and saw the same pair of electric blue staring back at him, smiling at him. He had landed on his Grandpa's lap, his elderly Grandpa Walker caught him. "Nice catch, Dad." Ed and his twin uttered while clapping. Grandpa Walker chuckled, "114 years old and dead from the waist down and STILL can catch babies!" He laughed while patting Jay's back. Jay quickly got up and looked his Grandpa over, he wasn't hurt, right? Jake laughed again, he was fine! It was nice of his Grandson to worry but even if he broke something, he couldn't feel it.

"Jay, I'm dead from the waist down, haven't felt a thing since 1920!" he proclaimed while slapping his thigh to emphasizes his point.

"Neither did Mom." Ed sassed.

"Oh, she felt something or you two wouldn't be here." Jake sassed back.

The comeback made all of them lose it with laughter, only for them to shush the other, this was a library. After they got all the snickering out, Jake asked again if Jay was looking for him. Jay nodded but admitted that he didn't know where to look at first, getting to 1940 so far and finding nothing. His Uncle Gott chuckled, he wasn't even close! Ed picked up the 1920 yearbook and handed it to him, this was what he wanted. Jay blinked, 1920? Grandpa Jake just admitted to being 114 years old and not being able to feel anything from the waist down, this was the yearbook he was looking for! But if it was all true then his Grandpa was THE Jake Walker.

And by that, he was referring to The Springtime Mobster Jake Walker.

Said Mobster ran around with what was a group called the Elemental Mob, each member commanded not just a demon form but elemental power. The Springtime Mobster was said to have brought terror to all hospitals as he poisoned all patients and doctors alike, an array of blue flowers were always sent before his "Attacks". His rise to power was short lived once he attained his demon form, losing the use of his legs as his price. Many wanted to punish him but he was already punished, what could a man bound to a wheelchair do? He was banished like his cohorts , never to return to Ninjago for what they've done. But then, how was it that his Grandpa could come and go as he pleased? Jake answered that the City could try and uphold that rule but many were too scared of him to do so, he was anything but harmless. If anything, him being wheelchair bound was a handicap for them then it was for him.

"I wasn't innocent but back then, neither was the city. Everyone was dirty, everyone did anything and everything. The hospitals and it's doctors hustled so called cures and when there were actual cures, they'd squeeze and bleed patients dry and collect the insurance once it was too late...All I did was force them to clean up they're act, doctors are to treat you, not fleece their patients until they had nothing left and then treat them." Jake explained.

He saw pictures of his grandma, she sure was pretty. They seemed to have a habit of picking very pretty girls, girls seemingly out of their league. She lived until Jay was born, he would have liked to meet her, she seemed really nice. Jay asked questions about his Great Grandfather, the room getting dead silent. Gott and Ed looked at their Dad, seeing the soft frown. Sensing that he picked a bad topic, Jay attempted to change the subject. Jake stopped him from doing so, he shouldn't hide it. He wanted to know about the family and he'd get to, all of its gold and it's lead. Great Grandpa Jasper Walker was the only "Miserable" Walker. As for why he was Miserable, Jake expressed that it had a lot to do with his wife leaving him, she left due to Jasper's drinking. The court favored him and gave him custody of their son, only adding to Jake's misery. He went on expressing that Darkley allowed him to get away from the drunkard, whom just abused him and drank. Even after he graduated, Jasper was still a miserable old man. He tormented Gott and Ed with his shot gun, He died once Ed get married to Edna. Jay hugged all three of them, what a horrible old man! He got that bitter just from his wife leaving him, he felt like there was more to it but did he even want to know?

"Our Family came from Italy, unlike everyone else, we left way before both world wars, the reasons aren't clear but my best guess is that it had to do with our fertility troubles. Our family records showed troubles conceiving children before coming here, that's all I could find so far." Jake sighed.

It was through this he learned that his Family's original last name was Moretti, which meant dark-skinned or dark-haired. A Jewish-Italian name, farther showing off they were Hebrew and Italian since before coming to Ninjago. Jake admitted that all family records were scattered about, bits and pieces littered everywhere and anywhere. All the poor elder had to go on was some medical records and two letters from they're Allies: The Auditores and the Rosenburgs. The Auditores' letter had told them they're new name they had received from America, expressing that once they're finances were high again, they'd join them in Ninjago. The new name? Johnson, Vanessa's family fulfilled it and came as they said they would. Only for Jacob and Ed to put an end to rivalry, forming a permanent alliance. The Rosenburg Letter expressed an acceptance in a partnership, to start a car factory. But it was odd, there seemed to be no records of ANY car factory under Walker or Moretti, Jake searched other names but got nothing. What cars were made and why couldn't he find any of them?! Jay was puzzled by it himself, was it crushed before it started? Foreigners weren't really welcomed in Ninjago, even today, one couldn't really sell a bottle of milk without getting harassed! No, he felt that wasn't what happened...SOMETHING went down, could it be...

"Maybe the factory went up, did well for a few years, so well in fact, that the city swallowed it up and hid all the records away?" Jay asked while miming with his hands.

All three men nodded softly, that's the same thing they ALL thought, knowing the government and the public's feelings on anything that went against the current. It was highly possible that said factory flourished and had the government push them down, to the point of nonexistence. But then there was another Theory, one that NONE of them could shake. It was one that Dear old Grandpa came up with: What if the person that scattered the records was in fact their Ancestor himself? They had no idea how old they're family was, all that was understood was that they were young enough to know they weren't native. Jake hadn't an idea how old Jasper Walker was, while records stated he was 85 when he kicked the bucket, he could have been far older! Jake sighed, hugging Jay."Oh, we'll comb through this another time, I came here to see how you and the girls are doing! Might as well figure out how those tawdry twins of yours are doing too, Gott." Jake laughed. Gott just rolled his eyes while Ed gave an all knowing smirk, wounder how they got THAT nickname? Well, it was a known fact that Gott and Zoey's twins were "fast and loose", most known for Rita's hand in Havoc's birthday "surprise". And Ed never let Gott live it down...Why? Well, he's way of getting back at said twin brother for getting him in trouble for his own "Escapades" back in the day. Jay tilted his head, what did Uncle Gott do?

Ed was all too happy to embarrass his twin: Gott and Zoey were interested in each other since day one and Gott lived up to the Seducer's stereotype and they're Italian ancestry, seducing the once innocent Were-animal Student. His aunt's deflowering took place in the principal's office, on his desk with the intercom on the entire session. Due to Ed and Gott's voices sounding so similar as well as Zoey's and Edna's, all had thought Ed and Edna were the ones whom had sex in the principal's office. Jay lost it and started laughing uncontrollably, a part of him wanted to gag but he found it all too funny! His Uncle's face turned so red, he and Zoey didn't know about it until he heard about Ed being brought down to the dungeon for "violating his desk".

"Oh, come on! How was I suppose to know Zoey's tush was on the intercom?! It wasn't what I was thinking about in the moment!" Gott barked.

"No shit, Gotty! And Thanks to you AND Zoey's tush, I got put in the hole for two weeks!" Ed barked back.

"You got me back, Eddy: remember Prom night? You know, when you and Edna "christened" the bleachers in the Gym?" Gott brought up.

Now it was Ed's turn to turn red, seeing Gott being dragged off and sent to the dungeon for "ruining the bleachers". He had forgotten that the gym echoed everything, including all of Edna's screams. Again, all four of them sounded just like the other so many though it was Zoey and Gott. Poor Jay was on the floor dying at this point, he should be dry heaving but he found it all too funny. Well, at least they loved each other. Ew...His parents and his Uncle and Aunt were all still "active", gross. Of course Jake tattled on Gott AND Ed, expressing that ONE of them was going to have the same headache he had to deal with! Jay blushed and showed them Nya's picture, making his Grandpa laugh. So Jay's new girlfriend was a Kotestu? Kyo owed him a bottle of wine now! He and the Mob all took bets on who's Grandkids would end up with the other, he placed a bet his three Grandchildren bagging a Kotestu, A Julien and A Belmonte. Jay had Nya Kotestu...Rita had Rin Julien...And Ronnie had Jennifer Belmonte...That was three bottles of wine, Kyo and Cain would no doubt be very bitter and telling they hoped he choked on them! As for Ivan, he'd be a bit nicer and just congratulate him while calling him a son of a bitch. He warned them: The Walker Charisma was no joke, especially in the game of love, they could charm ANYONE they wanted! How else did he, a paraplegic poor boy, marry such a beauty like his wife?!

"Nya's special, Grandpa..." Jay sighed with a blush.

"She must be for you to be blushing like that! So when you going for the kill?" Jake asked with a wink.

"Dad/Grandpa!" Gott, Ed and Jay all groaned.

"Oh come now, the three of you. Don't act as if I wouldn't ask this, considering what you two romeos did!" Jake pointed out.

"I-We-Didn't-Oy..."Jay flustered out.

"I didn't think you did, had you hit that, your grin would be lighting the entire city!" Jake laughed.

Jay's face lit up like a Christmas tree while Ed and Gott face palmed, what did they do to get such a candid old man?! Couldn't he see poor Jay was super embarrassed about this? So what if he an Nya didn't do the "deed"? It was none of they're business! Not that he really cared about that, if anything, it was Dad's way of tell Jay to "get on with it". Jay will be ready for actual "guy talk" someday, just not now! Please, it took just until now for Gott to get to the "guy talk "stage with Ronnie! It was hard stage to get to, you could scare your kid away if it was done wrong! Gott was grateful that his Nephew was so caring, even if he questioned his sexuality in the past...Come on, even Ed wondered if Jay was batting for another team! They wouldn't hate him, they'd all love him even if he was as gay as springtime!

* * *

"Get back here, Walker!"

"Your dumping that Catholic whore tonight!"

"Date Nina or your a dead man!"

"I wouldn't date that brat if you paid me!"

Jay was busy running away from Nina's older brothers, it shocked him that someone willingly had sex with Morty more then once! That poor woman gave birth to three of the ugliest boys he had ever seen! And they had the nasty personalities to match! He tried match making them but all they did was scream and yell at him, spitting at him before leaving! How was he suppose to know the girls he suggested hated they're guts?! Maybe if they weren't so picky or snobbish, they'd have some girls interested in them. No one wants a jerk! Nina kept coming into his room and he finally had enough, telling her to get lost. She cried and it summoned these jerk-wads to go and beat him up, good thing he was so fast! This time, he was trying to take a bath. Nina offered to bathe with him, only for Jay to tell her to fuck off. She cried, they came to beat him up and he hightailed it! He made a mad dash to his room, setting the security locks on. He saw Cole, good! Cole saw Jay leaning on the door, clad in blue towel and still dripping wet, seeing the door bugling in and out as if it was breathing. "Jay, the hell's going on?!" Cole asked. Jay gulped and panted, trying to clam down. "Look, I'll explain later, just help me get these jerks off my back please!" Jay asked frantically. Cole nodded while nudging his left, signaling Jay to get behind him. Jay complied and went behind him, the door broke in half as all three brothers busted in.

"The hell's your damage?!" Cole asked.

"Out of the way, pretty boy!" The lead yelled.

"I'm not dating Nina so fuck off!" Jay barked.

"You'll regret that!" he barked.

He began to the attack, only for Cole to plow through him in one punch. Jay leaped and kicked the other two brothers, the lead grabbed him. Cole picked him up by the head and threw him, tossing him into his bothers and into the wall outside. All three were flattened into the wall, unconscious. "Whoa..." Was all Jay could say. Cole looked at his hand and growled, damn it! He was still unable to control his strength fully, they were lucky to be alive from that throw! Once the nurse took them away, Cole looked at Jay, "Talk." he asked. Jay nodded, explaining what happened. Jay fell on his knees, gripping them roughly. He told this girl to leave him alone but she just wouldn't and kept harassing him, showing up and all around "forcing" her love on him! It was just so gross! Who the hell shows up in the showers to bathe someone?! All Cole could do was get annoyed for him, this Nina just didn't know when to stop! He saw how it could get annoying, when it wasn't the girl you wanted, it was annoying and gross. Using her brothers to make him like her wasn't any better, it made it even more gross! Jay got dressed in his PJs and growled, expressing that he loved Nya and only Nya. While he was a wuss, Cole liked that Jay was loyal to his girl. He was too smart to cheat, cheating wasn't cool. Jay shook his head, he just couldn't see how that family was once an ally to his. Not when the kids coming from it were totally shit bags! He called Nya, talking to her. He told her what happened, she asked if he wanted her to come over, only to get a no.

"Until we master these forms, let's put our fifth date on hold, ok?" Jay asked.

There was silence, clearly Nya was disappointed. Cole looked at him like there was something wrong with him, what was he doing?! He was cutting off his chance to score, that's what! Nya sighed, seeing why he wanted to. Neither of them had control over themselves and he didn't want to hurt her, just as she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't have a handle on her Were-cat form just yet, she didn't want to turn while they were together and eat him! She wanted they're 5th date to be something to really treasure, she hadn't felt like this with any guy so she wanted it all the more special...Jay looked at his legs, seeing them twitch. He didn't want to accidentally kick Nya or have his legs cramp up on him during the "act", he wanted it to be perfect and for it to be anything less wasn't an option. Nya nodded, Jay was right. They shouldn't do that until they both mastered these demon forms, just as a precaution. If they really loved each other, they could wait a bit longer.

"Ok, Jay. I wanna eat you but not seriously..." Nya assured.

"Yeah, nothing quite kills a mood then eating your boyfriend." Jay joked.

"Jay!" Nya giggled.

"I don't want to kick you, I doubt your into that kinky stuff." Jay sighed.

"Maybe not kicking but...I'm opened to the idea of spanking." Nya hinted.

"Nya!" Jay groaned while blushing.

"Good night Jay, love you." She cheered.

"Night, Nya, Love you too." he chimed back.

Jay hung up and sighed sadly, he squirmed wildly while running his hands through his hair. What did he just do?! What guy says no to sex?! He HAS to be an alien! Cole watched him as he lashed out over his choice, he shook his head. Walker had it BAD for Nya, why else would he willingly fork over a chance to bury the bone!? Even hardheaded he could see this was love, he went over and gave him a noogie. Jay struggled to get out of Cole's grip, the guy was too strong! Cole let him go and looked at his head, he didn't fracture his skull, right?! Both sighing in relief to find that Jay's scull was perfectly fine, if not a tad bruised. An un-mastered Oni's power was truly heads and tails, you had no real control over how much strength you could use. Seems like Cole was learning and getting SOME control, not all the way just yet though. "Sorry, I forgot..." Cole admitted. Jay shook his head, smiling. "Hey, your trying. We'll get through this, we can beat this!" Jay encouraged. Cole nodded softly, how was it that Jay made things sound better then they were? They'd better, He, Kai and Jay's sex lives depended on it!

* * *

 **Awww, isn't Jay a good little noodle? He's willing to cough up the chance to get laid for her, the hell's wrong with you, man!? But alas, he's got a point...It'd be really sad if his legs stiffened up or Nya ate him, she' a were-cat, not a were-widow!** **And it looks like Nina's got brothers to force Jay into loving her, not that it appears to be working. And she goes into the showers to bathe with Jay, that's creepy as hell! Either gender doing that is mondo creepy!**

 **I had changed the Walker's original last name as I felt Wienstien wasn't "Italian" enough and I turned out right as it is actually of German/Jewish origin...As for Nina's name, her name was originally Barbra. Why the change was due to me wanting her to sound even more annoying and Nina the Ninny sounded way funnier.**

 **I do wonder who scattered the Walker Family records, was it the city or was it the Walker Family's ancestor? And Just how old is the Walker Family? They're young compared to the other Mob member's families, Grandpa Walker doesn't even know how old his own Father actually was! Jake is 114 years old so there's a chance that Jasper was possibly that ancestor! But that would be too easy, now wouldn't it?**


	20. A Rival's Sabotage

**Let's see how Nya is fair in her Were-Animal transformation...Can't be easy!**

 **Who's her teacher? None other then Rita Walker of course!**

 **Nina is SURE to be getting in the way...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A Rival's Sabotage**

Rita looked out at her students, not many mastered these forms and some were transforming without warning. it was her duty to see to it that these girls survive and learn to master these hellions, lest they master them first. Rita Walker was a were-dog carrier, a common form given out. Her form seemed to be a mix of Greyhound and Mastiff, a literal Italian mutt. Not that she minded, all it meant was she was made for power and speed. Her girlfriend and family adored her form, hard to believe she hated it at one point. But when you go through the phase, its hard not to be mad at yourself or hate yourself during it. The sudden transformations and the sudden lapses in memory, it was all terrifying. Many had to remember who they were and they're loved ones, running the risk of hurting them in the best case scenario or eating them in the worst case scenario. Rita had seen her share of hell, seeing her own classmates consume friends and even family. It freaked her out with the idea that one day she'd wake up covered in blood, finding out in horror that she ate Rin or her twin brother Ronnie. It thankfully never happened but that was thanks to Havoc and the others as they helped each other through it, she only bit Rin a few times.

Nya couldn't help but stare at her Teacher, this was one of Jay's twin Cousins: Standing around her height, her blond hair was tied in a low tie. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue dress shirt, business casual. She was quite lithe but Nya hadn't a doubt that she was far stronger then she looked. her electric blue eyes farther showed off that she was related to Jay, the smile just confirmed it. Rita noticed the staring and winked at Nya, whom just quickly looked away. Rita smiled brighter, she was fine with Nya's curiosity. It was cute, so this was her baby cousin's new girlfriend? She didn't blame him, she was such a cute little thing. What was it with they're family? All three of them were able to get such fine young things, all coming from powerful families they were allied to! The most amazing out of them was of course her twin's catch, snagging a Belmonte as a girlfriend!

She felt bad for Nya and Jay, having an annoying brat tagging around you was grating! But this is what you get when spoil the utter hell out of your kid, no isn't in their vocabulary! Hearing that poor Jay was stalked all the way to the showers was very unsettling! She was a dungeon master, a known weakness to Were-animals...As long as they were stronger then the Were-animal in question of course. The discovery of new ranks was always so exciting as they were scary, scary as they had to figure out the thresholds. Nya had this new rank, one of Jones' sisters dubbed it the Ninja Rank. A Fun sounding name but this was anything but fun as Nya would have an even harder time controlling her "outbursts". The higher your rank, the stronger your form but the harder to control it. She shook her head and inhaled, exhaling after a few moments. Time to recite...

"Remember your body...Your Feet...Your Hands...Your Toes...Your Fingers...Remember your Favorites...your Hates...Your Friends, Lovers and your Family...Now remember your name...What is your name? Please remember these words and chant them, focus on them more every time. never forget who you are in this world, lest you allow your demon form to MAKE you forget..." She stated.

She dismissed the class, only for Nya to transform. She ran off and began attacking all around her, Rita hopped over her desk and attempted to catch her. Nya doudged and ran out the window, "Nya! Come back!" Rita yelled. She went into her own form and chased after Nya, she had to get her back before she did anything else. In the windows, we see Vanessa as she panicked. Nya transformed again?! That was the 7th time this week! It was happening too frequently something was wrong! She heard giggling, glaring at the person whom was laughing. Nina watched the blond dog chasing the black cat around, finding it amusing. She had no chance with Jay if she couldn't master that stupid cat form of hers, look at her hiss and scratch that useless bitch! The brunette girl found her nasty laughing annoying, this wasn't funny! Nya could change into a Were-cat for good if she didn't snap out of it! That would break Jay's heart but of course she didn't care! The runner then got a very dark theory into her head, did Nina-She went with it and ran to her, missing her. Nina gripped her wrist, now where was this little bitch's manners?

"What did you do to Nya!?" Vanessa yelled.

"Anyone tell you you shouldn't go around accusing people of things?" She urged.

"You did something to her, I know you did!" Vanessa accused farther.

"It isn't my fault she can't control herself, the cross wearing tramp..." She jeered.

"Tell me now or I'll-Ahh!" Vanessa ordered before screaming in pain.

Nina twisted Vanessa's ankle as she threw her into the wall, aww...She really should watch her mouth, she didn't like being threatened. So she tore her arm a bit, the tiny brat had it coming. So what if she "assisted" Nya's transformations? It was her own fault for not staying away from Dear Jay, she wouldn't lose to some catholic whore! Even if she had to cheat a little, it was for Jay's own good. Cats should stay with other cats, let her go find a catholic boy whom was a fellow cat! Vanessa got up and snarled, now she was sure of it! There was no one else who stood to gain anything from Nya turning other then her and her delusion that Jay wanted her, if her legs weren't so delayed nowadays she'd- Ow! Ok, had to get to nurse...She'd deal with that pampered Jewish brat soon enough...She broken her ankles for the LAST time...Jay saw Rita and Nya from the track and ran over, Nina ran over to him. "Jay dear!" She greeted. Jay just vaulted over Nina, running after Nya. "Nya!" He yelled. Nina used her whip, how dare he ignore her! Jay jumped again and got out of her range, Nina bawled and went on her knees. Why couldn't he just accept her!? Her older brothers saw her crying, groaning. Anytime something didn't go the way it was suppose to for her, she'd cry for them and expected them to fix it for her. But if they didn't help her, their Father would let them have it...They'd have to do something about Walker, even if his bitch cousin gets involved.

* * *

Rita cut off Nya, whom just ran in the other direction. Jay ran toward her, Rita panicked. Nya wasn't herself at the moment, she could really hurt Jay! "Nya!" Jay called to. "Jay, no!" Rita warned. Nya ran over to him, Jay smiled.

 **SWIPE!**

Jay yelled out in pain, he felt his arm in searing pain. he looked down and saw the scratch Nya had made, it looked really bad. Rita sighed, she tried to warn him. When students are in they're forms, there's a high chance that they forget who they are. Bringing them back was a hard thing to do, they have to WANT to come back. "Nya?" he asked. Nya hissed wildly as a response, Rita went over to her cousin and changed back, "At least she's responding to her name...Sort of...Since your here, you can help get her back with me." Rita expressed. Jay nodded, looking at his feral girlfriend in worry. To scratch him, she really didn't know who he was. He bent down and opened his arms, "Nya, here kitty, kitty..." He coaxed. Nya tentative walked over, sniffing him. He took off the fake glasses, pointing them to her. Nya sniffed the glasses, Rita smiled softly. He was using his own smell to bring her back, she took a deep breath. "Remember your body...Your Feet...Your Hands...Your Toes...Your Fingers...Remember your Favorites...your Hates...Your Friends, Lovers and your Family...Now remember your name...What is your name?" Rita chanted. Jay heard the chant and heard her keep chanting it, similar to a mantra. In fact, it WAS a mantra. Nya made a warning yowl...Jay put his hand out.

 **CHOMP!**

"It's ok, Nya...It doesn't hurt at all..." Jay stated while shaking in pain. It was clear that he was alot of pain, the color draining from his face as Nya bared down at his hand. "Ok, that's not true...It actually hurts alot, Can you ease up a little please?" Jay begged. Nya hissed into his hand, Jay gulped. He began reciting the chant his cousin had kept saying, Nya was still biting down. Rita saw the three Rosenburg Brothers behind them, she got up and got in front of Jay. All brought out they're chains and whips, a family of dungeon masters...How cute, they actually thought they could take her and win. "You best get back to class, Ronnie's not as nice as I am when kids skip his class..." She warned. "Walker made Nina cry again, he needs to get a clue and dump that stupid catholic cunt!" The lead brother sneered. Rita shook her head, the people who needed to get a clue was them. Religion mattered not in a relationship, she knew plenty of Jewish kids who fell for Catholic kids and visa versa! Nya was the better girl all around, she didn't cry and let her brother do everything for her like Nina did. Jay wanted Nya and nothing would change his mind, most would ditch but not him. Here he was getting scratched up and bitten, all to bring his girlfriend back, that was true love! The three were then lassoed, brought together into a tighter knot. Rita smirked, seeing Ronnie. He seemed like an older and blond version of Jay, blue shirt and jeans as well. Standing at the same height as his cousin. Ronnie glared down at these three clowns, how dare they walk out on his class! He was in the middle of explaining proper lasso technique! Did they really think he wouldn't put two and two together on that they'd go and pound on Jay for making they're pathetic sister cry again? All that brat does is scream and cry, even a blind person could see she needed to be taught a lesson! "Alright, you three Shmegegges are coming with me and we'll go over proper lassoing technique...Had you stayed, you'd have known how to AVOID it." Ronnie lectured as he pulled them closer to him. He dragged them off, then failing to get away.

 **(Shmegegge: Someone who is untalented and petty, a jerk.)**

Nya began easing off Jay's hand, licking at the blood. Jay picked her up and hugged her, she remebered! he then fainted, Rita and Nya panicked. He lost too much blood! They had to get him to a nurse now!

* * *

Nya was with Jay, hugging him tightly. She really hurt him, look at the scratches and bites on his arm! She really didn't know it was him until she started focusing on the chant, his smell finally snapping her out of it! A combination of sweetness...Like walking into a bakery, the sugar, cooked pastry dough and equally sweet baked fruit that tickled her nose. Today, he smelled of sweet blueberries and tart raspberries...Was he using a new shampoo and conditioner? Jay smiled and hugged her back, wincing at his arm. Nya kissed his cheek while snuggling him, "I'm so sorry..." Nya sighed. Jay snuggled her back, "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it, Nya..." He sighed. "I can't believe I bit you!" She groaned. He cuddled her and brought her face up to look at him, smiling gently. "Nya, no one said this was easy. At least it's just a nibble..." he assured her. The raven hugged him even tighter, now she felt twice as guilty for hurting him!

And what made matters worse, Jay's cousin saw her chomping on him! Where she expected yelling or even hitting in Jay's defense, she got comforting words and insight to how hard mastering the transformation was. Rita was nothing short of a saint at this point where most would punch out the girl whom hurt a family member. We're all the Walkers just walking cinnamon rolls?! It sure seemed that way with Nya not receiving so much as a scolding! To think that at one point that Teachers just jeered and tormented their students, laughing at they're cries for help and them mentally breaking after coming to terrible realizations of attacking or eating someone. Poor Rita witnessed alot of her classmates shutting down, few even committing suicide. She took the job just to prevent such tragedies from repeating themselves, someone had to be these kids's lighting rod and it would be her! Not some heartless harpy who just sat there and laughed as she watched her students rip themselves apart! "Keep trying, you and Jay are in a class all your own...You can do it and only you can do it, All I can do is guide and teach..." Rita expressed to her.

Both of them were Ninja rank, a unknown rank for which all anyone could do was guess. All that was understood was that it was going to be hard as hell, both of them were stronger then the adults at both schools! It scared her really, she could accidentally eat her family members or Jay! But she just didn't understand, she felt like she was getting the hang of it and now-She froze in mid though, she turned around and saw Vanessa and Walter walking in. She just plopped down on her bed with Walter bringing her in for a hug, he picked her up and laid her down. They both saw the broken ankle, both knew who did this. Vanessa turned to them, her looks seemed very serious. "That brat has been sabotaging you this entire week, she bought a transformation vial and had been slipping it in your coffee." Vanessa uttered in an almost dead tone. Nya got angry, only to stop and notice Jay's grip getting stiff. She looked at him and saw him frowning, he looked...really angry. Walter nodded, he expected him to be angry. That Nina was going way too far, how dare she hurt Jay like this! This wasn't love, it was obsession! Only a brat would tantrum and cry just to get her way, she didn't care who she had to go through! If she really cared about him, she wouldn't harm Nya! As for why he was here, he had about had it with Nina hurting Vanessa. Never mind watching Larry, Mo and Curly bullying Jay into dating that useless brat, no one tosses out a 10 for 2! Common sense, she had not! It was't just in the looks department for this grade, it was personality too! No one wanted to date a 3 year old!

"I didn't just come to carry Vanessa to her bed, I came to let you know I've got your back, I just hate watching those fish heads push you guys around!" Walter sighed. Jay nodded, Asking Vanessa if she was ok. "Yeah, Neo was nice enough to give me a healing pill. You've got here if you need her, felt I should pass that on." Vanessa urged. She hugged him, giggling. She wanted Jay to be happy and Nya was doing that, look at him smile nice and big for her! Well, maybe not now since he was kinda pissed off at Nina the Ninny. She hoped he gave her the beating she so richly deserved, brats weren't girls so hitting them doesn't count. Vanessa took the pill and smiled, it tasted like candy! She reached for Walter, whom just picked her up with ease. "I want to shower, can you take me there?" She asked. Walter nodded, "And scrub me down?" She added. Jay and Nya snickered while blushing a bit, they had an idea of where that was going! As did poor Walter, whom just turned bright red. She did know that if he saw her naked, he wouldn't leave her alone? She totally did, she wouldn't ask him if she didn't...Well, that was ONE way of leaving them alone...Once they left, Nya and Jay smiled at the other.

"I think I should make this up to you, it's not sex but I don't think you'll hate it..." Nya flirted.

"What did you have in mind, pussy cat?" Jay asked in interest.

"Something no guy turns his nose to...Now hush." She giggled.

Jay smirked, had an idea but he liked playing dumb...It made things fun, you know?

 **ZIP!**

* * *

 **I'm such a cock block! *laughs***

 **Sorry but I don't want to get shut down for being too detailed, at least I can give ideas on what happened so in the uncut, you know what's coming. In more ways then one...**

 **Nya ad Jay love each other so much, I doubt Nina the Ninny will get very far! He and Nya have they're own army of friends and allies on they're side so Nina's brothers don't sound so scary now! Not that they were to begin with since they can't catch Jay, he's just too darn fast for them! Just like a certain girl, Nina will get hers soon enough...**

 **Jay can only put up with enough stalking for so long, she's getting closer to raping Jay in his sleep!**


	21. A Rival's Sabotage 2

**How's Jay's side of the table?**

 **Who is the Teacher? Why Officer Soka Tudabone of course!**

 **The Thief Class seems the easiest class, stealing and running sounds quite easy! But is it truly THAT easy? Or is it all in the head? We'll see soon enough!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Rival Sabotage 2**

Jay and his classmates ran and began going through the obstacle course that the teacher placed up. While the rest of the class had difficulty at varying points, Walter, Brad and Jay were seemingly breezing through it. Soka casually walked to keep pace, smirking a bit. A part of him was proud of his baby brother, look at how fast he was going. There was a time that Brad just couldn't beat Soka in a race, he'd always would be so disappointed but he'd vow to beat him next time, Soka always retorted while giving him a noogie, "That'll be the day!".

Heh, seems like said day would be happening way sooner then the two of them counted on...

Soka was Royal Rank, his baby brother was the coveted Prince Rank. And Brad was taking on the insane challenge of not just Thief Classes but Dungeon Mastery Classes as well. Most lose it trying to master ONE demon form, Brad was trying to master two! Again, Soka was proud of him for kicking up a notch. But a part of him feared that Brad was in over his head, he raised his chances of turning greatly. Just look a everyone else struggling, so many were getting stuck or cramping up. The reason for the cramping was due to them not stealing enough, it was the only way to sate the phase. Common Rank had an easier time as basic pick-pocketing worked, the higher ranks had to try much harder. Just simple pick pocketing didn't cut it for him, he had to steal a certain amount of items or the said stolen goods had to reach a certain amount for it to benefit. It was terrible and during that time, he learned to appreciated the ability to walk. There were times he couldn't move, even just getting to his alarm was hell!

Compared to all the demon classes, Goblin Classes were the easiest. But it was that level of ease that took the rug from under you, ANYONE could run. But in order for it to benefit you in this line of work, you had to work on a few other secondary skills to fluff up the primary. You had to know how to be persuasive, knowing your target well enough to gauge an opportunity to escape with the goods and NOT get caught, the worst you could to is lose the stolen goods AND get caught! Many forgot and were arrested during they're first job! He was NEVER caught and was able to talk his way out of trouble or run from it. You didn't have to be a genius but you had to be sharp in order to figure it all out and do it flawlessly or damn close. It also didn't hurt if you looked good, if anything, it was nice boon. Being really cute or really handsome could turn the tide if you knew how to use it. Was it unfair? Not really, some thieves used greed or they're tongues to get out of trouble. Everyone had they're own edge, Soka's edge? Well, he was smart enough to use his charms on both genders. He was lucky enough to have some type of mental radar, reading signs if someone was straight or gay, into him or not into him. Did he steal? Yeah but he did that in the Underground, on his days off. He was a cop so stealing on the surface wasn't an option, he could only steal if he could get away with it. Once every 6 months, he didn't know how his partner and his wife could do it! Alicia and Robert Hiver were both Thievery Grads, did they do what he did?

Deep red eyes and black hair seemed to drive men AND women crazy, his trim body had the same effect. He had heard that his kid brother was quite the lady killer and was nailing several at a time, that a boy! Hopefully, it stops once he's married to Katie. Katie seemed all sorts of sweet but he didn't doubt for a second that she could kill someone, she was the daughter to assassins after all! And he did hope Katie wouldn't stray or Brad would make quite a mess. He was the son of a Head Jailer AND a Convict, do the math! Nah, neither of them weren't that foolish! He saw the three finish the course, only for the three of them to fall down! Soka sighed, what did he tell them about stealing? "Guys, you need to steal so you don't cramp up!" He sighed. He walked over to Brad, Brad pouted at him. Stop babying him! Soka shook his head, he wasn't fighting Brad like this. He had gotten the challenge a few days again, only getting said older brother to laugh. Brad couldn't even walk two days in a row without cramping up, he couldn't even ENTERTAIN the idea of a one on one!

"Sorry but unless any of you can manage to fight longer then 10 minutes without cramping out, fighting me is a death wish." Soka stated.

"Your just scared I'll beat you!" Brad barked.

"Not even remotely..." Soka said calmly.

The bell rang, all walked off to go and get lunch. Jay and Walter helped up Brad, whom just shrugged them off with a quiet thanks. What was that about? Soka shrugged and walked behind him, farther stunning Jay and Walter.

They sure were an odd family!

* * *

Jay saw a present at the usual table he sat at, he began to shiver. He looked at the guys, whom just shrugged and said it was just there. Zane read the tag, eye twitching and a surge of static pulsed out of it. He had a bad feeling from this parcel, it said nothing but by the packaging alone, it was clear who sent it. Kai took a smell and cringed, it smelled really fishy! He didn't mind fish but he wasn't ready for how strong the smell was! Wait, fish? Jay just backed away from the present, knowing who sent it now. Nina made this one and he didn't want ANY part in it, she was seriously creeping him out! Kai took it and was about to throw it away, until he eyed a present in the garbage. He plucked it out and looked at it closer, red wrapping paper tied in a golden bow. It was so much nicer to look at then that hideous grey wrapping paper and mauve bow from Nina. But again, Kai was a bit bias since Red was his favorite color. He caught a whiff of something familiar from the red gift box, it smelled like...He got confused, Nya? How he knew his sister's smell was easy: She was currently into a handmade cinnamon lotion that Tiffany gave her, her reason for said gift was because she felt bad that Ninjago seemingly didn't have anything for those whom had a perfume allergy. The smell made said sister smell like a walking cinnamon bun, no doubt something Jay liked since he was an absolute sugar freak!

Upon farther investigation, Kai's nose smell something spicy coming from the package. Meat, potatoes, carrots...Kai immediately knew what this was, it was curry with rice! But why was it in the garbage? He eyed Nina's gift and groaned, he knew why. Nya must have gotten here first and put her gift at the table they usual sat at and Nina saw it and threw it away, placing her gift on the table. Couldn't even stand the idea of Jay getting an option, she knew damn well Jay didn't like her! He doubted Jay would eat what was inside of Nya's box now since it had been in the garbage, nobody wants to eat out of the garbage! He brought it over to table and showed them, Jay sighed sadly. Poor Nya, she made this for him for lunch. Ugh, Nina was such a brat, how dare she throw away something that was from the heart! Zane shook his his head, this act reminded him of Cuckoo Birds. The Common Cuckoo in fact, where they would compete with each other and push out the eggs in a nest, just to ensure they're eggs would get the most attention in said nest. To take it even farther, Common Cuckoos were known to leave they're eggs in the nest of different bird entirely. Should a host recognize the Cuckoo egg and push it out of the nest, the Mother Cuckoo would go and destroy every egg in the nest. Taking care of a Cuckoo egg was far less damning then total clutch destruction!...Or so one would think: Once said egg hatches, it will push out the host's eggs and or chicks to ensure it gets all the food and attention from the host. While extremely similar, unlike the bird doing it to survive, Nina was merely doing it to indulge in her deluded fantasies. He didn't mind the idea of destroying Nina's gift, all he would be doing is purging the "nest".

Jay looked at the box once more before giving a soft tug on the gold bow, undoing it and unfurling the wrapping. He opened the top and revealed the true damage of Nina's act: the lunch was completely in disarray, everything inside had blended together in one unflattering mass. Jay felt really bad, he was sure it was perfectly arranged when she made it and look at it now. Nina just had no consideration for anyone else at all, Nya wouldn't throw her gift in the garbage! All in the cafeteria were watching, they had been watching since Kai took the red gift out of the garbage. Walker wasn't seriously going to eat something out of the garbage, was he? Lloyd, Brad and Gene saw this and were disgusted, don't eat out of the garbage! You never know what's in there! It was a literal cluster fuck of germs! He then took a fork and started eating the food, all in the room groaning and yelling in disgusted and shocked horror! Kai stopped being grossed out and smiled softly, he was starting to see why Nya liked Jay. He was chowing down her cooking, even if it was all lumped together and in the garbage. He loved his sister so much that he didn't care if he'd get sick! If that wasn't love, then what was it? Cole and Zane stopped getting disgusted and sighed, he was really in love with her, wasn't he? Geeky and chatty but you really couldn't find a nicer guy, takes guts to eat something that been in the garbage! But he didn't want to hurt Nya's feelings so he ate it anyway, not caring what anyone was saying about him right now.

Jay finished it, even plucking off all grains of white rice and eating them. He smiled, he loved it! Meat was tender and so were the vegetables, the spice wasn't overkill, the cookies were nice and soft too! So what if they were all blended together? They'd be together in his stomach anyway, all this did was making it easier on his stomach! Despite it all being mixed together, it all tasted good together. "I didn't know Nya could cook, this was delicious!" He beamed. He texted her a thank you and threw away it and took Nina's gift, chucking it out the window. He looked back and saw Nina's brothers, all had charged up to him to yell at him.

"Our sister stayed up all night making that for you! Don't you know how expensive Eel is!?" The lead brother barked.

"No I don't, I hate Eel..." Jay groaned.

"You ate that food from the garbage! Don't you have any standards?!" One of them yelled.

"Yeah, that's WHY I ate it: I'd rather eat out of the garbage then eat that brat's cooking." Jay sassed.

"What are you trying to prove, Walker?" The lead asked.

"A point." Was all Jay would say as he walked back to his table.

Jay sat down, Zane, Kai and Cole stood up from they're seats. The brothers all left, not wanting to fight today. Jay frowned, he was glad they backed off. He didn't feel like running right now, he drank his milk and sighed while smiling again. "Thanks, guys." Jay sighed. All sat down and the cafeteria went back to business as usual. Lloyd wondered why he'd eat something out of the garbage at first while trying not to puke, he stopped once he realized that the gift box was probably from Nya. Aww, he ate her cooking anyway...He had to really love her, Jay had his respect for that. Brad of course laughed that he saw Poor boy Walker eating out of the garbage, only for Gene to correct him. The first gift was clearly from Nina, the gift in the garbage was Nya's gift. Walker didn't want her hard work to be wasted so he ate it, a very kindhearted gesture. As for his treatment for Nina's gift, he felt it appropriate as she was acting very much like a Cuckoo bird. He was well within his rights to reject an "egg" in his "nest". Brad tilted his head, still confused on why he'd still eat out of the garbage. Gene explained it another way: had Katie made him something and had it fallen onto the ground, what would he do? Brad answered that he'd eat it and gave the same reason, only gasp in slight shock at his realization.

* * *

"Eat it..."

Later that night, we find Jay and the Rosenberg Brothers, trying to force Jay to eat Nina's food. Jay cringed, he hated eel so much. He ended up getting food poisoning from it when he was a kid, he got so bad that he had to go to the hospital. What he ate was an Eel sushi roll, the chef wasn't careful in making it. Jay found out that he could have died, the roll had Eel blood on it! So it was natural that his Grandfather had a "word" with the chef that almost killed his grandson, he didn't know what he said but he knows the Chef NEVER goofed up again. Since that incident, Jay avoided Eel like the plague. He was better with it now but he still didn't like it. When it was cooked it was easier to eat, it felt so oily when it was raw. The lead brother shoved it in his face again, Jay looked down at the plate. His throw made everything inside the box mix, the cooked Eel was mixed with egg noodles and cheese sauce, complete with a cheese cake that seemed to be made with espresso, a mixture of corn and peas. It looked terrible, Jay shuttered to think how it looked before! He wasn't eating this, it looked so gross! Even when all mixed, he could tell Nina couldn't cook. The Eel looked raw, the cheese and noodles looked the same and the cake looked melted...

"You like eating out of the garbage so eat it!" The lead yelled.

He then tried to force Jay to eat it by shoving it onto Jay's lips, whom was fighting him. Jay jumped out of they're grip and ran, only to be pulled to the ground by a chain. The two brother smiled while holding the chain, he wasn't running away this time. He was eating Nina's cooking or they'd shove it down his throat! He continued to force Jay into eating the grotesque eel mass, Jay continued to fight, even when they tried hitting him to get him to open his mouth. He refused to eat it, he wouldn't let Nina get her way! Not even her grease ball brothers were going to make him!

"Hey! You three, get off of him!"

Gott had run over while moving his hand to the left, forcing the brothers to be slammed into a tree. He checked on his nephew, seeing him using a water bottle to wash away the nasty mess on his lips. Gott's saw the offending box of Eel mess and gagged, the hell was that? A prank? "Jay, what were they doing to you? The hell is that?" Gott asked in disgust. Jay groaned after he was done spitting, "Nina's cooking...It's so gross that even ANIMALS won't eat it!" He answered. Gott looked at it in shocked disgust, a girl had made that?! He picked it up and threw it away, putting it where it belonged. When asked why he was here, Gott explained that Ed was dealing with Morty, he saw them hurting Jay and ran over. He looked at his nephew while tapping his foot, he heard something disturbing. "Jay, you don't habitually eat out of the garbage, do you? We have enough stereotypes in our family!" Gott asked. Jay shook his head and fessed up on why he did that, earning a pat on the head. Aww, such a sweet boy. No wonder they got mad at him but the girl needed the beating her father never gave her, had he do so, she wouldn't be this crazy! If she really loved Jay as she proclaimed, why was she giving him Eel, the very thing he hates? He then asked what Nya made for him, only for Jay to proudly state it.

"Aww, she made you curry?" Gott asked while smiling.

"Yep, the meat was really tender!" Jay beamed.

"What meat did she use?" Gott asked while wiping his hands.

"Eel." Jay stated in pride.

Gott stopped rubbing his hands and smirked, he really loved this girl, huh? Ed and Edna were raising Jay just fine, he was a great boyfriend! He hugged his Nephew and helped him to his room, he teased if he could teach Ronnie how to be that considerate to a girl. Jay and he laughed, his uncle saying good night. Cole looked up and looked confused. Was that Ed just now? Was it him or was Jay's Dad wear different glasses? They were oval frames versus the circle frames, new glasses. Jay explained that who he saw was his Uncle Gottifried or Uncle Gott for short, his Dad's twin. They looked very much alike, except for they're glasses. Oh, no wonder Ronnie looked so similar to Jay! Cole sighed that he was grateful that there was only one of Jay, the world couldn't handle two of him! Jay threw a pillow at him, getting one back that took him off the bed. He got up and put three gold watches in the drawer, all belonging to Rosenberg Brothers. Oops, he must have taken them during the force feeding...Well, at least his legs weren't cramping up anymore. Served them right for bringing that to THIS school, if he didn't steal it, someone else would. He'd go and pawn them off some other time, he was about to get changed for bed but decided to see his little "chef".

"Night, Jay..." Cole sighed.

"Night." Jay urged.

He leaped out and headed over to St. Rachael, Cole smirked. Good thing he was gone...He had plans tonight...

* * *

In Nya's room, she sighed. She hoped Jay liked it, she knew he hated Eel. She made the curry on short notice with what was left in the fridge, she almost didn't put it in but she felt it wrong if there was no meat in there. She herself liked Eel but she liked lots of fish, she felt her favoritism was due to her Were-cat form. She found herself gravitating to fish she was to afraid to try, such as Eel. Well, that was the good part to it. The rest was bad, such as her transforming on and off. She was getting semi control on it now, she just had to keep trying. She heard tapping on her window and opened it, seeing Jay. He and she kissed, he thanked her again for lunch. Nya said she was sorry she used Eel, only for Jay to tell here he barely tasted it. The spices hide the taste so well, he didn't mind. He told her everything that happened, upset that Nina threw away her food! She worked really hard on getting all of that right! It was the first time she was making Curry with Eel so she wanted to make it good. So he ate her cooking even if it was in the garbage? He assured her that he brushed his teeth and washed his hands afterwards, he wasn't sick at all! She tackled him onto her bed and giggled, snuggling his chest.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that but thank you..." Nya sighed.

"But I wanted to and good thing I did, it was the best!" Jay praised.

"I love how sweet you are..." She giggled.

"Me too, makes me wonder how sweet you taste..." Jay flirted.

It was then he pushed her back on the bed, Nya was surprised by his tone but the throw wasn't really rough just stunning. Her sweetheart of boyfriend never really got rough with her, she didn't think she had it in him! But...She liked that he had it, it was kinda hot. Jay kissed her again and pulled away, smiling.

"Like we agreed, we'll save the sex for our 5th date but I wanna thank you for making me lunch." Jay went on.

"Anything in particular?" Nya asked.

"Not really, just craving something sweet and spicy..." he flirted.

And with that statement, he reached around for the zipper on the back of her nightgown...

 **ZIIIIP!**

* * *

 **Awwwww, Jay! Your just too sweet for this world! But as we can see, even this doesn't stop Nya or Jay from being together, nice try, Nina The Ninny! Love is when you eat your loved one's cooking, even if it's bad or has been in the garbage. Ed and Enda are raising him just fine from the look of it...** **And we learn a bit about Brad, his relationship with Soka in fact. He's not willing to take Brad's life so he's waiting until he's at his best before accepting his challenge, that's nice of him. But it seems like Jay might be next in line to challenge him...**

 **All I can say for that is GOOD LUCK!**


	22. A Plushie For Two

**Hmm, did the food...the struggles...What other cutesy couple things can I use?**

 **Ah, I know! I'll use THIS one!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Plushie For Two**

Nya was sewing, she bit the string once she secured the knot. As for what she was sewing, she was making a plush. As for why, she got into it to original calm herself down from getting so mad at herself. Her temper was triggering her transformations so to stop that from happening, she decided she need another hobby. Working on gears and machines were cool but maybe she could try her hand at something much more...softer. She knew how to sew since Saki taught her how, she asked Vanessa on how to make Plush dolls. She taught her and with help from online tutorials, Nya had finished her very first doll. She held it up and smiled, it just looked so cute!

The plush was of Vanessa: Her long brown hair, her sugar white complexion, her big blue eyes. The Plush had a wide open smile, making it seem as chipper as the person it was modeled after. The uniform it wore was the exact match to its model, complete with gold covered cell phone and red and gold shoulder bag.

She put it on her shelf and giggled, she couldn't wait to show Vanessa! And speak of the devil, the door opened to reveal Vanessa as she came in. Looks like she was coming off from the Track, she'd go and run after school. The Track was always deserted after The Track Team was done, perfect time for solo time. Gold tanktop with red shorts, it all looked cute although sweaty. Her hair was tied back, keeping it out of the way as she ran. If the showers weren't crowded, she'd have gone to shower! She took a towel and toweled off the sweat on her neck, taking her hair down. She then spotted the Plush, she picked it up and looked at it. She was stunned, look at the amount of detail! She even had her backpack and cellphone, amazing! "Nya, it's so cute! You did great!" Vanessa praised as she cuddled the doll. She gave her back the plush, only for Nya to hand her a different one.

Another Vanessa plush: This one had the same outfit she was wearing right now, even down to her red and yellow sneakers! It still was smiling but it's eyebrows were down, looking ready to run!

"That's yours, she's even got several outfits to wear. Hope she's good enough..." Nya giggled.

"She's better then good, I love her! I'll put her right on my desk!" Vanessa giggled back.

She placed the plush on the desk, allowing her to rest on her gold cube paper weight. Nya then wondered what plush she should make now, looking at a picture of Jay and her on her desk. It was during a date, a walk in the park. Date one, they were both so nervous! She giggled, it was fun even though it was so easy! She began to sew again, Vanessa got curious and looked, smiling wide once she realized she was making a Jay plush. She had no doubt it be amazing once it was done, she decided to leave her to it and try the showers again. Nya continued until it was 10 at night, her little Jay doll was just made. He didn't have clothes yet but the two other dolls took a bit. She set him to the side and went to bed, smiling at it.

* * *

 **(Next Morning...)**

Kai woke up and saw something on Jay's nightstand, once he got closer, he saw it was a plush. Huh, it looked a lot like Jay. No wait, it looked EXACTLY like Jay! Wow, whoever did it, they did a great job! It even had his freckles and the notch on his eyebrow! Jay turned over and opened his eyes, greeted by said plush. He freaked out and fell over, a loud thud woke Cole and Zane. "Jay, are you alright?" Zane asked in worry. "Will you keep it down, Jay?" Cole groaned. He got up and picked up the plush, seeing a note under it.

 _"Remember our first date?"_

He smiled and blushed, snuggling the plush. Nya made this doll for him! She got ever detail right, even down to his combed hair! He was trying so hard to impress her that he forgot to be himself, something he did at the end of the date. He promised her that the next date wouldn't be so lousy, only to get a kiss and to be told that it was the best date she had been on. He showed off the plush, all looked at it in amazement.

The doll was clearly Jay: Electric blue eyes, white complexion, his freckles, his reddish brown hair all combed...Wearing a deep blue jacket and dress pants, even the little dress shoes were all shined up! His expression was a shy smile while blushing, making him look very sweet.

Kai chuckled, so Nya made that? That was very good! Ugh, his sister was really falling for this nerd, huh? Welp, he can't do anything about it and didn't want to. Jay put the plush down on his alarm, it'd be his little reminder to not hit the snooze button. The very first mistake he made on their first date, he hit the snooze button and was an hour late! Nya was nice about it but Jay felt terrible never the less. Cole of course mocked it, only with Jay telling him not to be jealous as Tiffany could make him a doll. Cole barked at him that it wasn't funny, despite Kai's snickering and Zane's soft smirk. Thought, they shouldn't find that funny, that girl COULD do that...Who knows what kind of crazy pots she had!? All got ready for class, all use to changing in front of the other by this point. Jay looked back at his plush, pointing his finger at it. "Keep an eye on the place, ok?" He said, clicking his tongue at the end. He closed the door, Cole groaning.

"That's not gonna be a thing now, is it?" He groaned.

"Cole, you talk to your reflection every morning, you can't say shit." Jay countered.

"Motor Mouth's gotcha on that one, Rockhead." Kai added.

"Jay has a point, Cole." Zane joined in.

"Shut up!" Cole barked.

* * *

 **(Later That Night...)**

Jay was working at his little work bench, was it a new invention? Nope, it was a Plush of Nya. He felt that was the only way he could pay her back, his Jay plush looked a little lonely anyway. Unfortunately, he was finding out that sewing dolls was much more complicated then soldering wires! He stabbed himself constantly! Zane was reading at the moment but he could smell Jay's blood, he had heard of the expression of putting alot of sweat and blood into something but Jay was taking it too far! The poor little doll would be soaked in it, he smiled softly. It was endearing to see him trying so hard to make something for Nya, outside his realm too! He was a gifted inventor but sewing seemed to be a weak spot for him. Cole and Kai walked in, bringing up tons of snacks and energy drinks. Tonight was a study night, the first big test was coming up, the first Quarter's test. Just like the other schools in Ninjago, tests scores meant alot, to the student and the schools themselves.

The better the scores, the better the funding.

Other then tuition and donations, this was the other factor that determined the budget. Higher budgets translated into better pay for the staff, the best equipment, the best ingredients...EVERYTHING. For all of them, just passing would be enough. They wanted good grades but they weren't shooting for straight A's, Zane might have been but Cole, Kai and Jay weren't. They're teachers weren't pushing for it like the others were, the why had a lot to do with the phase. With students still trying to master they're forms, studying was the LAST thing on they're minds! The other teachers were clearly banking on their kids getting top scores to bet better pay, some even stooping to give answers to the students! All of that didn't go unnoticed, Principal Darrel made sure all who had done this were suspended without pay and all compromised tests were changed. They were here to educate, not get a payday. They did a lot of things against the grain but they wouldn't be doing this, they'd do it fairly like everyone else.

The biggest reason for doing it the honest way was to gain the city's trust, the school was "suppose" to change it's ways, this was one of the changes. Word got out about the test cheating and Hermes made the damage control, explaining that Darkley didn't condone cheat anymore and that ANYONE caught doing so would be dealt with swiftly and accordingly. 3 Strike Rule: Caught once, suspension and an automatic F for the ENTIRE class. Caught Twice, Suspension without pay and an automatic F for the ENTIRE class for the ENTIRE quarter. Caught Thrice, The Teacher was fired and the entire class was EXPELLED. All didn't think he was serious until yesterday: When they saw Mr. Kazami walking out with a box and his entire class walking out. Mr. Kazami thought the principal only meant the Quarterly tests, the class testing and pop quizzes didn't count. Well, he thought wrong and lost his job over it. The person whom snitched on him was apparently Havoc Garamdon, a dark horse! Or Dark Tiger in this case...Kazami and he got into it, with Havoc winning obviously. Kazami was a Were-Ostrich while Havoc was a Were-Tiger, Prey v.s. Predator, no wonder he cheated the test scores! His reasons reflected what Principal Darrel said, they'd test fair and square on EVERY test.

This got the message across, Principal Darrel meant business!

Jay sighed, he really should study with the others but they had all night...And he was almost done with Nya's plush. Ow! He stabbed himself again..."Jay, your STILL making that doll, thought you'd be done now!" Cole complained. Jay shrugged while smiling, "Inventions and sewing are WAY different!" Jay whined. Kai shook his head, holding his warfare textbook up at Jay. "Well, hurry it up then...I'd like to pass this thing!" Kai ordered. Zane turned to Kai, sighing. "Kai, it is not Jay's fault that you flunked that pop quiz last Monday." Zane pointed. Kai glared at him, Zane merely just looking back at his book and flipping a page. "Shut up, Zane." Kai grumbled quietly. Jay continued to make the little plush, finishing the face. Now for the dress...That was the hard part, he didn't want to miss a detail!

In the End, Jay didn't get a chance to study...

* * *

 **(Next Morning...)**

Vanessa got up first and began stretching, just when she stretched left, she noticed something on Nya's nightstand. She stopped and walked up to see it, smiling at it. Aww, it was a Nya plush! She looked absolutely precious! Nya was amazing, she could even make plushes of herself! She then saw a note under it, her eyes grew wide. She recognized the color of the note, giggling quietly. He didn't! Did Jay ACTUALLY make this cute little plush?! And here she thought he couldn't sew! He tried it years back but after pricking himself so many times, they both abandoned the idea. It was so adorable and romantic! They both made Plushes of the other for each other! She almost wanted to wake her up but she stopped herself, she wouldn't ruin this for them. She went back to finish her stretching at her bed, Nya's alarm sounded. Vanessa smirked as she saw Nya turn and tapped the button, coming eye to eye button with said plush. She got up quickly and picked it up, picking up the note and smiling lovingly.

 _"I do remember, I figured I'd show you. Here's a Question: When was our first Kiss? Answer's on my favorite spot."_

"Favorite Spot? Don't tell me, your heart?" Vanessa teased. Nya shook her head, confusing her a bit. She knew what Jay's favorite spot was on her, she blushed and flipped the doll over and pulled up the dress. Vanessa snickered, seriously?! Jay was such a guy...The doll even had her panties! Same color and detail, on said panties was a date in a different color string. It was the same date as they're first date, the exact time was even on it! She hugged the small plush and looked at it, showing it off a bit.

The Nya plush mimicked the same look as the Jay Plush, a shy smile while blushing. Her warm coffee complexion, her black hair in it's usual bob, a longer version of her Cheongsam dress with gold heels. Her jewelry was even present, knowing Kai helped him at some point, The right shade of lipstick too, he got every detail right!

He remembered they're first date AND they're first kiss...She was so happy! She cuddled it and kissed it's head, placing it on her alarm. She'd use it as motivation, now she REALLY had to master her transformation! So she could look like this again...Both realized the time and freaked, time for the test! Both girls scrambled to get dressed and headed out but not before Nya waved her plush off.

She forgot to study! Crap! Hopefully, she'd do well...

* * *

 **(The Next Day...)**

All gathered to see the results of the 1st Quarter Test, our boys shoved and otherwise squirmed up front to find they're names. Jay gulped, how'd he do? How'd he do? He darted his eyes to look for his name and score, anxious couldn't describe the nervousness in him enough!

 **Cole Belemonte- 75% C**

 **Zane Julien- 100% A+**

 **Kai Kotestu- 85% B**

 **Jay Walker- 65% D**

Cole groaned, damn it! He thought he'd at least get an A-! A C?! What happened?! Was it proper knotting or was it on correct whipping?! Kai scratched his head, he wasn't sure but most of the questions were about weapons, getting them right. Zane sighed, the studying proved to be a good idea. He's mind might have been like a computer but he was so use to studying that he continued to do so, if it's not broke...As for Jay, he was completely crestfallen. He had been so distracted with making Nya's plush that he didn't study for the test, hope Mom and Dad didn't see this! He backed into someone, looking up and jumping a bit. He saw his Dad, looking down at him with a stern frown. He was tapping his foot, giving him the typical disappointed Dad look. Jay just smiled nervously and laughed in the same tones, Ed cleared his throat. All three felt bad for him, he was in for it now! Ed put his hands on his son's shoulders and sighed deeply, "Try harder..." Was all he said in a tired voice. He would get on his son's case on getting a D but he felt it hypocritical. After all, he flunked his 1st Q.T. Why he failed was due to a date ha had with Edna, their 2nd date. His Uncle Gott failed his final Q.T. due his and Zoey's 5th date. They're family seemingly had a bad habit of choosing their girls before they're grades...But in all honesty, who'd pass that up?! "Just...Take a note for next time, ok son?" He advised while patting him on the back. He walked off, Jay groaned loudly while putting his head in his hands.

Dad was SO disappointed in him, what would Mom say? He'd HAVE to tell her! Might as well look at the others, how'd they do?

 **Fredrick Duncan- 90% A-**

 **Randal Hiver- 95% A**

 **Walter McCoy- 65% D**

 **Ataru Yogan- 80% B-**

Randy tapped his foot at Walter, shaking his head. Walter groaned loudly, that wasn't good! Ataru wondered how Walter did so bad, Fred guessed that test was changed. Randy didn't think it was change in test questions but rather more that Walter didn't study. He had been too busy with Vanessa, he was smarter then this! He might be the son of a Farmer but that didn't mean he had to be an idiot! Said Father would be disappointed, Randy was sure of that. Ataru sighed, his father wouldn't like this, could he not act like a typical Asian parent?! As for Fred, he had nothing to sweat. He studied with Lloyd at the last minute since Kazami was fired, no doubt the tests were changed! "Walter, your smarter then this!" Randy sighed. "I know! I know!" Walter groaned. "If you knew, you wouldn't have failed! You can't keep necking Sugar all night and this is why!" Randy scolded. Mr. McCoy just watched, he'd have scolded Walter but felt Randy was taking care of that mighty fine, he'd make a nice Father someday he reckoned.

 **Lloyd Garmadon- 85% B**

 **Gene Grant- 95% A/95% A**

 **Brad Tudabone- 65% D/65% D**

Gene just glared at Brad, who just looked down at his feet, looking very much like a child about to be scolded. Gene patted Lloyd on the head, Lloyd smiled. He was really worried he'd bomb thanks to Kazami getting fired! He didn't think Havoc was lame enough to snitch but then again, he was a Teacher, he couldn't let it slide. Looks like he wasn't so immoral after all! Now if only he'd bring home a girlfriend...Gene was slightly disappointed, tying with Randy. But it was a given, he was taking two classes so he had two very separate subjects to study on. That didn't change that he wanted A+, not to impress Hugh or Jessica but to his own satisfaction. Brad just couldn't believe it, he studied, what happened?! All for Gene to give him another glare, he didn't buy it for a second. As for this reasoning, he knew Brad was studying "Anatomy" last night. Thank god he and Lloyd invested in sound proof headphones and it was too dark or they're scores would be far worse! It was hard to sleep with some bitch screaming in delight, quite the ear rape, you know? His Dad wasn't his worry, it was his Mom that was the concern. Shannon worried about her boys and got into tears when they got bad grades, fearing the worst. "How many times have I told you NOT to get distracted!?" Gene asked before whacking him in the head. "Countless! Ow!" Brad yelled as he tended to his now injured head. "This is not the Double Ds you want to see, You double dip!" Gene scolded.

Shen and Chris laughed at this, Hugh had nothing to worry about. Fatherhood would be a cake walk for Gene, Hugh just rolled his eyes. He was getting such a flashback, looks like the pattern was repeating itself in full. Cream of the crop groups and they're entourages were often formed into big clusters, relationship were formed, hate or love. In other words, like families. And like most, they had a "Mom" and a "Dad" with "Children", "Aunts" and "Uncles" and the such. It was perfectly clear who was "Dad" in Lloyd's group, it Gene without a doubt. The blond man had the misfortune of being the Sinful Six's "Mom" as Chris was it's "Dad" while Shen and the rest were their "children". The pattern was easy to follow after that: Randal was "Mom" and Ataru was "Dad" in they're group, Zane was clearly "Dad" while Cole was "Mom". All of which were quite funny, they all worked so well. At least when the time came that Gene sired children, they'd be fine. It oddly put him at ease...

* * *

We join Nya and Vanessa, both of which aren't happy with the results. Both girls were groaning over it still, how could they both do so bad?! Both looked at the boards again, still disbelieving the results they got.

 **Vanessa Johnson- 70% C-**

 **Nya Kotestu- 75% C**

A C? Nya had thought she did better then that, she knew weapons and accessories. And had Ms. Flare not been fired, she would have aced it! Same case for poor Vanessa, a dumb Teacher got fired and the test was changed! Well, at least this was the first Quarter and there were three more. Three more chances to pick up their G.P.A., they did good on all the test before so this wouldn't kill them. It was still deflating to see this...Rochelle, Mizune and Lizzy came up and asked what happened, Vanessa got the lecture from Rochelle. This is what happens when you let boys consume your time, had she not been getting felt up, she'd have been fine! She looked up for said friends' scores.

 **Elizabeth Montag- 80% B-**

 **Mizune Jong- 90% A-**

 **Rochelle Taylor- 95% A**

Mizune giggled, earning a smack from Rochelle. She shouldn't be so smug, she could have done worse had she not studied! Lizzy hugged Vanessa, telling her to try again. Vanessa nodded softly, she felt really bad about this. Mizune shrugged, had those three teachers not been suspended, she'd have gotten an A+! Now she'd hear it from her Dad, blaming Ataru for distracting her. Yeah, he wasn't a fan of Ataru. He had the "shotgun Daddy" mentality, he trusted NO boy! Not that it stopped her from seeing Ataru, he'd just have to get use to him. Rochelle sighed sadly, she did fine but she felt the last question was a low blow, how many people actually knew the exact number for a technique that involved the lips, tongue and legs? There were about a DOZEN that involved those! Nya looked up and found the Jones Sisters, might as well see how the Queen and her service did...

 **Cherise Jones- 85% B**

 **Kyra Jones- 80% B-**

 **Lily Jones- 95% A**

 **Tiffany Jones- 89% B+**

Kyra looked sadly at her score, she was hoping for an A. One of the teachers was fired mid test so the test was changed in said test, now she had just a B-...Cherise sighed in relief, she really thought she'd do bad with the last teacher suspended...It just didn't shock her that there were so many teachers getting fired or suspended for cheating, serves them right. Had it not been that factor, Lily and Tiffany probably would have gotten A+s. She then took a double take at he board, seeing Tiffany's score. A B+? Tiffany doesn't usually slip up on Q.T.s, what was up? Tiffany growled, had that idiot boy not come into her room! She dealt with him for about an hour, she was so tired that she just crashed on her bed and skipped a chapter! And no, it wasn't Cole. It was another boy, angry that she experimented on him. She had amassed 100 of them, she was surprised that he remembered anything. But then again, as she had seen, Amnesia Pills aren't fool proof. Lily was also stunned, that boy was a bigger pest then she said he was! Lily had trouble with the last question, she thought it was Seduction technique Number 2...Guess it wasn't. She and the girls looked for others.

 **Neo Wellson- 75% C**

 **Tamara Tucker- 75% C**

Neo held her hands onto her mouth, how did they do so bad?! Only to pout, right, those stupid teachers who got fired were to blame. The answers were changed so much that you HAD to cram in the entire book to get a passing score! had she an Tammy not studied with they're boys, ALL of hem would have flunked for sure! Tammy just groaned, thanks to those teachers and they're cheating habits, her family was gonna give her the business! She was grateful to Henry's suggestion to a group study, wonder if he and Ryan did well? Both girls got messages from said boys, finding out that they ALL had Cs. Ouch...guess not. Well, this was the first test of the year, they had three others to go through, plenty of time to fix this. Plus the four of them were good enough on the smaller tests for this not to murder their G. , extra credits were never so sought after! But there was incentive for those whom came from less well to do families, if you had great grades, there was some deductions in payments. Unfortunately, they didn't do well enough for that so both of they're Dads would have to pay the full payment. It seemed unfair but considering that grades all around picked up when this condition was added. A clever move on both Principals' parts, as it catered less fortunate and made the schools look less evil...So How did Katie and Carla do?

 **Carla Robertson- 95%/95% A**

 **Kaitlin** **Swanson- 65%/65% D**

Katie just turned to Carla and smiled, "Hi, Carla..." She greeted nervously. Carla just folded her arms at her, letting out a flared sigh. Considering that she was gallivanting with several boys last night, she expected she'd do poorly. She knew better and with all the teachers getting suspended or fired, she shouldn't have been fooling around...Carefree as her parents were, she hadn't a doubt that they'd be just as disappointed as she was. "Kaitlin Serenity Swanson, what the fuck is this?!" Carla scolded. All could hear the hotheaded Princess tearing into Lady Katie like a hot knife through butter, one could take them as mother and daughter instead of best friends. Hannah just sighed, well, at least her daughter could raise children when she choose to have them. A thought that panicked most, she oddly found security in. Daphne and Shane were unfortunately busy as most in the Assassin profession often were but they did keep an eye on Katie and made time for her, they'd be making an appearance later on in the week, they'd be upset at her grades. But this is what happens when your consumed with boys, they affect you in more ways then one. Hannah would know, she HAD a Man once. There was a good reason why she never told Carla about her Father, it wasn't out of wounded pride or her selfishly keeping her from leaving her. Carla's grades were expected, no doubt Carla was proud of them herself.

* * *

 **Ugh, so much writing...Sorry about the long chapter but I felt I should Do EVERYONE's Grade, i didn't do Amber's or the twins' grades as i felt this thing was long enough!**

 **Aww but look, Nya and Jay made plushies for each other! Isn't that cute? Nina really got no chance against this, it's just too cute! Anyone would just love a plush of themselves made by a person they love, it's a form a flattery!**

 **We also learn about the school a bit, the older groups and a bit more about Katie and Carla's deals, their backgrounds and the like. Seems like groups and their entourages act like a secondary family, which is kinda nice if you had no parents. And yes, out of the boys...I see Cole as the "Mother" while Zane's the "Father", many will say it's the other way around but I think this way is alot more funnier. Don't get me wrong, Zane being called Mommy is hilarious but it's even funnier since the stuff they both can do contradicts the stereotypical "Mom & Dad" group, "Mom's" rock climbing again so "Dad" has to don on the pink apron and cook. See? it's funny, right? XD**

 **Oh and don't freak, I ship ALL the ships here. Glacier Shipping isn't the only one...**


	23. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Alright, time to end this...How will Jay win this fight?** **They say Genius and Insanity are two of the same coin, thus the name of this chapter. What that represents goes without saying but if you need names for those two sides, the good and the bad.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Two Sides Of The Same Coin**

Jay had laid his head down and fell asleep: Normal.

He ate 8 Boston cream doughnuts and 4 cups of espresso before bed: Normal.

Said Good night to his Jay Plush: Normal

What he was seeing now: NOT normal!

Where was he? He look around, trying to figure it. Oh, he was in his own head...Ok, then why was everything so different in here?! First of all, there was a CITY in here! Second, said city looked really different. A marriage between modern and the 1920's, it was completely modern the last time he saw this! He didn't have what Zane had, he couldn't see into his mind at will. He'd only get to by chance, seeing the inside of his head twice before, thus, making this the third time. Third, it looked really gritty and sullen. The last time he was in here, it was bright and sunny and now it all dark. The Thunderstorm didn't help, the thunder clapping so dangerously close to him was really scary! This didn't match his usually cheery mood but... He looked around, he had to get to shelter, he didn't trust the next thunder clap to miss him! He ducked into a building, closing the doors. It was once he got a look around, he realized that he ducked into a car factory. It looked the typical 1920's Car factory with it's multiple points on the roof and being made of brick, the inside of it was completely modern. The Edison bulbs were a nice touch, really brought in the roaring 20's vibe.

Looks like all those talks with Grandpa Walker were the cause of this change, he was ALWAYS curious in his own family's history. A big part of him believed in the car factory lore, why else would this be here if he didn't? He looked at the wall and saw picture, smiling. Many of them were in black and white, all in them wearing 1920's clothes. Why was the 1920s so important to Jay? Well, it was always a point of interest to the young inventor. It was when the power of electricity was discovered and used to make all sorts of things like TV, Radios, Phones,and even light bulbs! A Time when EVERYTHING was changing, even to how you dressed and danced, a time were women had more Independence! In Ninjago, it was a time when the Dark Schools' uniforms changed from black kimonos to the black suits and black short skirts. He of course stopped at the pictures of the Junkyard and Gott's Parts N' Gear, seeing something he didn't put together before. Both places had some relationship with cars, was there a clue to the mystery car factory in them? He looked closer to the junkyard and squinted, he felt like a clue was in there somewhere, alot of the piles were there before he was born! He walked farther and sighed dreamily, seeing Nya. She was dressed a gold and red flapper dress, complete with a red hair piece that held three gold feathers. He blushed, she looked great even in THESE clothes...He heard a light clicking on, he looked up. There was an office, a steel stair case leading to it. everything started to get really tense, the longer he stared at the door at the top, the more tense it got. he knew this feeling, it was the same one he got fighting any boss in a game. Wonder what his big boss was? He began to walk up the stairs, he slowly hovered over the door knob and turned it softly.

He heard his own heartbeat as it beat faster and faster, the door slowly creaked opened after he let go of it. Lighting flashed, a thunder clap crashed loudly to the ground. The flash showed off a silhouette of a person, clearly one that wore glasses. How could he tell? Easy: the light reflected off of them in one fluid gleam left to right. Once the lighting flash disappeared, he saw more of the person in front of him. Or rather what SEEMED like a person. As Jay walked closer, he realized that this was anything but a person...How could he explain this? It was him but it wasn't him, it looked like him but it wasn't him...Gah, that's so confusing! This confusing entity had to be without a doubt, his dark side. He couldn't think of anything else that would take on the Goblin form nor had red eyes...These reds seemed to rival Jay's electric blue eyes but the spark was something else entirely. But his Goblin form looked incomplete somehow, he looked at it's face. It was clean, missing it's tribal markings on it's face. So, they'd only appear once he cleared the trial...made sense. The Goblin gave a mischievous grin, the toothy smile looked quite menacing.

"So Jay Bird, we finally meet...Since your here, you've saved me the trouble of coming to you. Let's talk." The goblin started in sneering greet.

"T-Talk? About what?" Jay stammered.

"Let's start somewhere familiar, let's talk about...Nya." he mused smoothly.

Jay glared at him, what about Nya?! The Goblin let out a chuckle, on the fence already? Boy, this little whore had this idiot eating out of her paw! Just look at him flaring his nostrils at him just from him dropping her name, it was almost cute how pathetically loyal he was to her. He knew Jay was scared, why else would he hold himself back so much with her? Jellyfish had more backbone then this human...It was just painful to watch him flounder as he clumsily attempted to close the deal with her, surely his other family members weren't as clumsy. While the Jewish girl wasn't nearly as hot as Nya, she was far more wealthy. The gold watches her idiot brothers had were worth stupid money! She was already entering in on him in the bathroom, she was fixed on him but good. Besides, hadn't he learned his lesson about pretty girls? Fools aren't born, pretty girls make them in their spare time. And Pretty girls usual traded up once they had a sucker, trampling on them afterwards. All he was really doing was sparing Jay the eventual betrayal Nya will make, dumping him for a boy much more attractive and richer. He was just a toy for this little cat, couldn't he see that?

"Dames like her don't stick around for long, usual going for bigger fish. Only a matter of time before she finds a guy who doesn't hold back..." he cooed.

"That's not...No, Nya's not like that! She loves me!" Jay barked.

"And you actually BELIEVE that slut?! Golly, Jay bird! Hadn't an idea of how stupid you are, your wrapped around her paws, aren't ya?" The demon laughed.

"She's not a slut, you take that back!" Jay argued.

"Face it, Jay Bird. She'll move on to some rich stud, just like every other girl you had a crush on did...Don't believe me? How about we listen then?" The Goblin pointed out.

He then pulled out a vinyl disk and placed it on a Gramophone, allowing it to play. It seemingly had no sound until he heard laughter, recognizing it. He remembered that chorus of laughter, it happened back in the 2nd grade. When he told his crush he liked her, only for her tell everyone in class and join her in laughing. He didn't remember her well but he remembered that she wore an orange dress and had long red hair, even her nasty smile as she told him:

 _"Eww! Who'd like a gross kid like you? You smell like garbage!"_

Then more laughter, sounding more girlish. He remembered this one too, back in the third grade. He confessed to another girl, only for her to coldly reject him. Again, all he remembered was her purple dress and short black hair.

 _"I hate nerds, go away."_

Then there was 3rd Grade, a girl with green hair and a green dress.

 _"Your creepy, please stay away from me..."_

Then 4th Grade, a girl with red hair and a grey dress.

 _"Sorry, I hate glasses..."_

The list went on and on, either he was too ugly, too poor, too smelly or too nerdy. As he got older, the rejection got nastier and more shallow. Every girl he confessed to ended up with some rich, handsome jerk, they all looked so happy while the boys just looked at him with a smirk. Alot of them were fellow classmates, all eager to see him heartbroken. The more it happened, the less it hurt. In fact, by 7th grade...He was use to being rejected, that's when he started his business with Vanessa. Like him, she was so use to being turned down that it didn't hurt anymore. He asked her once if he was good enough, only to get confused. it was through her that he stopped feeling sorry for himself, when he began to like himself again. He did the same for her, bring back her smile. So what if he wasn't rich, handsome or a muscle head? He was awesome in his own right, Nya liked him the way he was...Proving Vanessa and his family right. The demon looked at the machine, quirking a brow. There was no sound at first, only for it to sound something like laughter. The laugh however, wasn't so bitter.

 _"Jay, your awesome! A lucky girl will see what a great guy you are!"_ A Then Thirteen year old Vanessa cheered.

 _"Don't worry, Jay. Some girl will understand you AND appreciate you the way I and your sisters do."_ His Mom encouraged.

 _"Being rejected hurts, Son. But you'll find some nice girl that'll love you, you'll make them sorry for turning YOU down!"_ His Dad stated while winking.

" _Meh, Fuck those stuck up bitches. If they can't see how great you are, your better off without them._ " Ronnie laughed.

 _"Those girls have something wrong with them to turn YOU down!"_ Rita giggled.

 _"Those girls are crazier then I am! How can they not see what catch you are?"_ Jake chuckled.

 _"Don't change, Jay. You'll lose everything we love about you!"_ His twin sisters pleaded.

The demon smashed the Gramophone, displeased at the cheerful words from it. He didn't put any of that in there! He turned to Jay, seeing him smile. It was a nice try, trying to break his spirit. This Goblin would need to try harder to get control over him, it sighed. And here he though Jay wouldn't put up a fight...Oh,well, more fun this way when he'd fight. "You really think YOU can stop me?" He asked. The demon began laughing, Jay got a chill down his spine. His own laugh, it sounded so dark. The goblin then sighed while opening his eyes and grinning, his arms propped up and hands under his chin.

"You really are an IDIOT..." was the last thing it said.

 **(Outside of Jay's head...)**

Jay woke up to his alarm, getting up. He knew what he had to do, he had to move before his Dark side did.

He had to fight Soka...

* * *

 **(Darkley's Courtyard)**

"Did you hear? Walker's fighting Mr. Tudabone!" one student blurted.

"No way! I gotta see this!" another yelled.

"He's so dead, no way he'll win!" a third chimed in.

Walter rushed outside, seeing that the gossip was indeed true. Jay wasn't really fighting Soka, right?! He did know that if he challenged him to the death, he would die?! Brad laughed at this, Walker had lost his mind! If he couldn't fight him, what made Walker think he could?! Walter heard the laughing and went to punch him in the gut, only to get a whip wrapped around his arm. Now, that was dangerously stupid. Cowboy should know better then to hit him, he outranked him. He was doing him a favor by saving him the embarrassment, Walter pulled his arm away from him, struggling with the whip. if only he wasn't just Noble rank, he'd punch Tudabone's light out! Brad smiled as he held him in place, his smile left the moment he felt slack. By the time he turned around, Walter had punched him square in the gut, making the raven haired boy cough while taking a step back. How did that cowboy hit him?! He was Noble rank, right?! Walter just panted, that felt good to do. Now he could watch and pray Jay won, just so he wouldn't lose another friend. Too many classmates and friends died already...

Soka sighed, while he was glad it wasn't Brad, it didn't ease him. This was Ronnie and Rita's little cousin, they adored this kid like a second sibling. He really didn't want to do this but if he didn't, someone else whom didn't care would outright kill him. At least with him, he could leave Jay a chance to live. He asked for fight to the death so he'd give it to him, hope he was ready. "Jay, Are you sure you want this? Can't back out of it, you know!" Soka warned. Jay rolled his eyes as he stretched, "Not scared of me, are ya?" Jay asked cockily. Soka shook his head while grinning, full confidence, good sign. Brad took on his Goblin form, Jay took it in as did others: Navy blue tribal marks adorned his face, the pattern reminded him of a face mask...He felt like he saw the pattern before, it looked so familiar...No matter, Jay changed to his form. Soka chuckled, he forgot that those in the trial were bare-faced. They earn the facial markings once they master the form.

Just how fast was he now? Hope he could keep up...Soka seeming disappeared, appearing in front of Jay. "Boo!" Was all he said, Jay didn't get a chance to react as he was kicked into a wall. "Come on, Walker! You can do better then that!" Soka laughed. Jay got out of the crater and growled, ok...Now this family was SERIOUSLY getting on his nerves! He disappeared, only for Soka to guard. He continued to deflect all his pot shots, he was way faster then this. If taunting didn't work...Maybe pounding on him a bit would. Ronnie sighed softly, Soka was just so ruthless but Jay asked for this. He saw Jake and Ed talking, he knew the truth of it though. Uncle Ed wanted to stop this but Grandpa Jake wouldn't let him, letting Jay fight. he didn't like it either but if Jay was fighting any other Teacher, he'd be toast. Besides, he WAS curious. Just HOW fast was Jay's supposed Ninja Rank? If it was as fast as he figured, not even Soka's Noble rank would catch up.

Both continued the onslaught of blows, trading punch for punch, kick for kick. Many had trouble following them as they were moving so fast, some barely could see the blows being landed. It got to a point that only Walter and Brad could see Jay moving, Soka had to have been struggling by now! Said Teacher grinned, he knew it! Walker WAS holding out on him! He caught Jay and round housed him into a tree this time, come on...He relaxed, seeing the look on Jay's face change. He looked angry, REALLY angry. He felt threatened, good. He was just about ready for the final attack, Goblin's Gambit. As the name implied, it was a last chance attack and if you missed, you were screwed. Your speed would decrease as your legs would slowly but surely give out due to the acceleration of said attack. Now for a little more incentive...Soka continued to send Jay into a few more trees, seeing his expression change. There we go, there it was! The will to live, that was the key! Jay's body began to static, All looked up and saw rain start poring down, Jake and Ed instantly getting worried. Why were they worried? Well, Water conducted electricity and if this attack did what they figured, Soka was in for a world of hurt! As Soka ran for him, Jay ran to him while holding out his dagger.

"GOBLIN'S GAMBIT!"

He blew past Soka, all watched as he shocked the literal crap out of said Teacher. He fell down to the ground, Jay did the same, clearly burnt out. All ran over to them, Ronnie held up Soka. He was a mess! Cut up and fried...Damn! Jake began fixing him up while shaking his head, his grandson was very strong! Ed pcked up his son and kissed his head, cuddling him close. He really thought he'd lose him!

* * *

 **(In Jay's Head...)**

Jay was sitting in the chair now, holding a old fashioned copper key. The Goblin growled, how did he notice him!? Jay chuckled, he almost got away with it. He was about to control him until Jay felt him grabbing for this, what was it? The literal key to his mind, had the Goblin taken it, he'd have turned. But since Jay saw him, he stopped it from happening. He waved it at him, hard to believe that this was all this fuss was about. He grew frustrated with this human, why did he let Soka live?!

"Why are you letting that Devil eyed bastard live?! That's a risky gamble!" he roared.

"So's life. And looks like I won THIS gamble, I'll be calling the shots from now on." Jay retorted.

The goblin stopped getting made and began laughing, it sounded almost...happy? Life WAS a gamble, everything in it WAS a gamble. Like it or not, Jay was correct. He had the key so he was in control, he was impressed. He was very clever to know where the key was, finding it in the drawer. Killing his Teacher didn't solve anything, he pissed him off but not bad enough to kill him. He couldn't tear a family apart...Pissing off Brad wasn't a good idea either! The more the Goblin realized, the more he understood how truly clever Jay was. Seems like he wasn't an idiot after all... He walked over to him and took his hand, kissing it. Jay was thrown off by the gesture, only to see why it was done. The Goblin's face had markings appearing on it, blue lighting bolts marking his face, it looked so detailed. So the more detailed, the higher the rank? Cool, so it was similar to the Vampire form's earrings! The Goblin opened the door and looked back,

"Don't let it go to your head now, Jay Bird~" he teased.

* * *

 **(Outside Again...)**

"Dad...?"

Ed looked down and saw Jay looking up at him, only to get smothered in hugs by his family members. Ugh, he was in the middle of a Walker love fest! "My baby!" Edna cried while smothering him in kisses. "Good job, son!" Ed cheered. Jay groaned loudly, "Mooooom! Daaaad! Your embarrassing me!" Jay protested. Both his parents looked at the other while smiling, he gulped. They went back to assault Jay with their love, now they REALLY weren't gonna stop! "Nope, this is your punishment for going behind our backs with this..." Edna said while squeezing him into a hug. Jay groaned in pain, his Mom was way strong! Wait, she was a Dungeon Master Graduate...Damn it, no wonder her hug hurt so much! Ed let go and allowed Edna to snuggle her poor son into submission, he asked for it. She wouldn't break anything, Jay WOULD bruise though! It could have been worse, she could have publicly spanked him. No doubt poor Nya would race over here and tackle Jay to the ground anytime now, word travels fast 'round here!

"JAY!"

Were her ears burning? He saw her rush right by, seeing Edna drop Jay and him getting tackled onto the ground as he predicted. All heard a shriek, seeing Nina race right over. Nya slapped her to the ground, "Get away!" She yelled. Nina bawled and screamed for her brothers, she'd be sorry! All looked arond, not seeing any of them? Had Morty finally stopped spoiling his overly spoiled daughter? No, that can't be it...All them saw Kai, Cole and Zane toss ech brother onto each other, all hog tied and their mouths gagged. Cole's work obviously, looks like he improved his knots as they all couldn't get out. Nina then cried again and pounded on her lead brother's head for being so useless, all left them there. That girl's screaming was worse then babies! Nya was carrying Jay, Jay sighed. He told he could walk now but she insisted on carrying him, giggling at how light he was. He kissed her on the cheek once she put him down, getting a hug. "My turn..." Nya sighed. And by that, she meant that she had to master hers...After that, they'd go on their Fifth Date. After she left, he took out his cellphone.

Jay chuckled, calling his Grandpa. "Hello? Grandpa?" he greeted. "Yes? Oh Jay, hello!" Jake chuckled. Jay paced a bit, "Is it ok if I make reservations at your restaurant? It's our 5th date and we promised after we mastered BOTH our forms we'd go, I really want to impress her." Jay asked. He got a hearty chuckle out of Jake, he was his grandson! What Grandpa would he be if he said no?! Quite the promise but it was very cute, he knew they'd pass. "Jay, your my Grandson! If I took the twins' dates in, I certainly take yours too!" He joked. Jay laughed with him, "Thanks, Grandpa. I'll see you soon, I wanna see it first!" Jay sighed. Jake agreed, telling him he'd be there shortly. He'd take him there himself! Jay hung up and got ready, looking at Nya's picture. he gave it a smooch and smiled bright, putting it down.

He was gonna seduce the panties right off Nya!

* * *

 **Yay, Jay did it! Now it will be Nya's turn, can she do it?!**


	24. The Luck Of A Black Cat

**Nya's turn now, will she give that Ninny Nina a beating?** **God, I hope so! Just writing about her gives me a Headache!**

 **Any girls named Nina, don't take offense to her. She's modeled by a girl in my old class and the stereotypical spoiled girl, with extra terrible twos sprinkled on top. XD**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:The Luck Of A Black Ca** **t**

Nya looked around, where the heck was she? The more she looked the more she recognized, she was inside of a building. It was so large, was this perhaps a Shogun Estate? Such estates were rare in Ninjago, few were well preserved as others decayed over time. Various shades of reds and gold, it all looked beautiful. Once she looked outside, Nya corrected her assumption. This wasn't a Shogun Estate, this was a Clan Estate. The difference between the two was that one could become the other. Shogun Estates in Ninjago's Samarai Era were conquered lands, lands taken by force. Once a Shogun had complete control, took residence, brought in family, made a family or married, it became a Clan Estate. Shoguns became Clan leaders and protected all in their domain, blood or not, ALL were family in a clan. Said Era had only 5 known war lords, 3 becoming shoguns while the other two were slain and their lands conquered. Huh, Grandpa Kyo's stories seemed to be influencing this. Said Grandpa would tell said grandchildren about said period, how it was they're supposed golden era. There weren't many records and what WAS kept was all he had to go on, not that it stopped him from telling stories. She saw the paintings and giggled, realizing where she was completely. So this was HOW her head looked like! These pictures were portraits of her family and friends, all dressed in clothes from said Era, even her Grandpa was clad in Kimono and armor! She smiled when she saw Jay, blushing. He wore a blue kimono while in the next, he wore a dark blue ninja Gi.

He looked good in both...It oddly fitted him...Well, they BOTH were confirmed to have the new Ninja Rank Demon forms. That could be why he had it, she didn't know why SHE had it though. She heard purring, she turned around. She saw something black leave the room. She chased after it, the chase leading her to another room. She looked around it, confused by it. It had many things she knew to be female, such as combs and silken kimonos. Then there were other things that were male, such as armor and swords. She sighed and got the hint, was this perhaps, HER room? Seems like her mind nailed down personality as a tomboy, pretty but still could get down and dirty like her brother. So what if she wasn't all the way girly or all the way hardcore? She could decide on what she wanted to be, without people labeling her anything. She was her OWN label! One day, she could wear a dress and feel pretty. On another day, she could help her Dad sharpen weapon in a ripped pair of jeans and saggy t-shirt...And Jay LOVED that about her, why else would he date her?

She heard giggling, she turned around. She saw a black cat, freezing to her feet. She knew this as her Cat form but something was different...Why was it's eyes red? It looked so evil...Said cat jumped down from the window and changed shape, scaring Nya farther. It took her exact form, all but her clothes. She was wearing an even sexier version of the beloved cheongsam, her breasts exposed and the skirt taken up so high that if she lifted up a leg, she'd exposed her underwear completely! The small slit on the right didn't help the matter either, encouraging it as matter of fact...This totally looked like something she'd wear to bed, not in public! Kai and her Dad would have a cow! She had the body for it though, the dark black color with the gold gave a more naughty feel. Was this...her dark side? Said Were-cat looked Nya up and down while shaking her head, she really didn't think Jay was still interested in her? Toms changed they're minds all the time, what was stopping him from going with that Nina girl? Sure, she wasn't as pretty but she was rich. It just wouldn't shock her if Jay went for Nina and dumped Nya, that's why she wouldn't sleep with him yet, right? She wanted to be sure he wasn't just in for it to get in her panties, which was a lie. Men lie all the time, Jay was no different. A Thief student, the king of liars!

"Your not really falling for what that dirty boy's telling you, are you?" She questioned.

"He's not dirty. " Nya defended.

"Oh, no...You are, aren't you? Come on, Nina's just a paycheck away from looking like you. You know he'll leave you once he's had you..." She mused.

"Jay loves me, he'd never choose Nina!" Nya yelled.

"Careful, Nya. Your fangs are showing...Boys like Jay always go for the RICHER option, looks take a back seat and you know it." She sighed.

Nya growled, what did this demon know about him! Jay was too sweet for something like that! The Dark Nya merely just walked around her, she wouldn't say it if it wasn't what Nya thought of. She was worried about Jay leaving her for Nina, she shook her head. No,no...if he didn't love her, he wouldn't have done all those things for her. Why would he eat out of the garbage? She didn't hold back out of fear of him leaving her, she didn't it because she wanted them to enjoy it as themselves. No fear of her turning and eating him or him kicking her by accident...If Jay wanted out, he'd tell her. If he was really about money, why did he run away from her brothers and tell off Nina constantly? The Dark Nya fanned her lashes down and shrugged, fine then. Guess she had to do this the hard way then...

"Fine, we'll just see if he's true to you..." She stated with a smirk.

* * *

 **(The Next Day...)**

Rita tilted her head, what did Nya just ask her? There had to be something in her ears, did she just ask her to fight her to the death? Surely she was kidding...She DID know that once she agreed to it, there was a chance of her dying or turning? It took alot of moxie to even THINK about challenging a Teacher, she took this to mean that Jay knew nothing about this. Jay would no doubt protest this, caring about his girlfriend. Why else would he challenge Soka if he didn't? And he passed it, she was proud of her baby cousin for that. But Nya...While she was a Kotestu, failure wasn't off the table either. Everyone was different after all, Saki would just slaughter her for taking her daughter's life! Nya continued to plead her case, Rita held up a hand. She was really serious, she really loved Jay. Good to know, now she could fight her. She just had to be sure that Jay's feelings were returned, call it her way of looking out for him.

Karina was going to be super pissed...

"Go out in the courtyard, be ready." Rita warned. Nya heard her tone change, sounding so much more serious. Once out in the courtyard, Saki and Karina saw Nya facing Rita. No, not Nya! Saki jumped out of the window while Karina jumped down from the floor above her, catching her aunt. They struggled, Saki resorting to her cat form but Karina refused to release her. "Release me, Karina!" Saki yowled. Karina winced as her Aunt clawed into her, holding her. "Aunt Saki, please! I love Nya too, that's why I have to stop you, Rita's her best chance to survive!" Karina grunted. Saki stopped and looked at her Niece, only for Karina to nod. Rita would fight her seriously until the last minute, anyone else wouldn't think twice about killing Nya. She'd do it just to help Nya master her form, wanting her cousin Jay to be happy. Just enough to feel the blade on her skin, enough push to entice her survival instinct. Nina saw the fight and laughed boastfully, so that stupid cat was fighting that dirty dog? Good, hope she died. That way, she'd be there to comfort Jay Dear. Vanessa ran over and tried slapping her, only to get stopped by Nina, Nina gripped harder."Now, now...Behave yourself, Bubala or I'll have to hurt you again..." Nina warned. "No, YOU behave! I've had it with your over pampered ass!" Vanessa growled. Nina smiled until she felt something hit her rib, sending her into a walk. Vanessa panted, finally! She was able to hit that brat, a nice kick to the ribs! So she WAS mis-ranked, good to know. Hope Nya won just so she could give Ninny Nina the pounding she so richly deserved, all she did was payback for her leg. She held her hands together, please let Nya win this...She just wanted this love story to have a happy ending, there already too many bad endings for their classmates...

Rita took on her form and began attacking, Nya had trouble keeping up! Rita was fast as hell! Next thing she knew she was in a tree, coughing up blood. Saki gasped while Karina sighed, even the gentle Walkers were absolute beasts as Were-Animal carriers. While The Walker Family were seemingly sweet and gentle, they were actually quite deadly. No matter what class they took, they all were stupid fast. Nya couldn't even see Rita moving, thus why she looked so stunned. Rita got into the play postion, "Come on, Nya! You gotta be feistier then this, I'm barely sweating over here!" Rita boosted. Nya got mad, getting u and going into her cat form. Rita continued to dodge at lighting speeds, gradually pissing Nya off more. Said teacher had a method to her madness, she was waiting for Nya's temper to get to a certain boiling point, why? Well, from all her scraps with Karina, she learned that the Kotestu Family had a unique little quirk: The more enraged they were, the more deadly they got. Unlike usual temper tantrums, the Kotestu family members got more focused the more pissed off they were. Borderline obsessed in bringing down an enemy, that's what would help Nya. All watching noticed Nya's attacks becoming more precise, barely missing Rita this time! Come on, just a bit more now...Rita kicked again, this time getting Nya in stomach. Nya clawed into both legs as she was kicked, being sent into another tree.

Rita whimpered in pain, she got her legs but good. In kicking her, she cut up her legs. All in a effort to slow Rita down, which worked. She had some claws, she hadn't had claw marks this painful since she was in High School. Nya went on the attack again, showing off grand accuracy once again. Here we go, it was coming anytime now. The Final attack for Were-animal carriers was the Were-Animal's Barrage, this last resort attack puled out all the stops and used every bit of the user's power in one multiple hit attack. Rita had only used it twice, once on Havoc and once on Karina. Both still had the scars she gave them with said attack, she was proud of them. What scar would this little pussy cat give her? She'd consider it her passing grade to leave a scar on her...

 **"WERE-CAT'S BARRAGE!"**

Nya tore into Rita without mercy, Karina and Saki swore they saw Rita smile as she was being mauled. While Rita managed to move, she didn't get far, Nya predicted every way she was trying to go. Her last swipe landed Rita into the wall of the school, Nya had collapsed to the ground shortly after. Karina and Saki rant to her, picking her up. Karina giggled, seeing a concerned Rin rushing over. Jake rolled over,prying the concerned young nurse's hands away from his grand daughter, he didn't blame her for being worried but Rita wasn't in any danger. Goodness! Even Kyo's Granddaughter was ruthless! So this was extent of the coined Ninja Rank, how impressive! No doubt both legs and her stomach would scar, Nya should be proud she was able to lock onto such a fast target. Rita woke up, hissing in pain. Wow, these sure stung! Rin was about to heal them up, Rita told her not to. Anyone able to leave a scar was worthy enough to pass, getting rid of it was getting rid of their grade. Rin groaned, she was at least numbing the pain!

* * *

 **(In Nya's head...)**

The Were-cat hissed at her, what was she doing?! Finish her! She'd only retaliate once she recovered completely, don't leave her alive! Nya just sat on her knees, polishing and putting together the armor. She didn't want to kill Rita, what would she get out of killing Jay's cousin? She doubted that rita would kill her in revange fo beating her, during the fight, she found out what she was doing. She was fighting until Nya mastered her form, she was helping her. How could she kill someone who was only helping her? Besides, she herself wasn't a murderer. She wouldn't start now, that's how she caught this demon trying to seize control. Had she not hesitated on the last blow, she was sure she'd be taken over. A nice try but she came too far to let some stupid cat ruin everything. Even if said cat was her dark side...

"Nya, finish off that damn mutt, you fool!" She hissed.

"Bitch please, you can't tell me to do anything. I won't murder a future family member." Nya sad calmly as she put the chest plate on the armor.

"She'll only kill you later on, you KNOW that." She warned.

"If she was gonna kill me, she would have done it already. She had no intention of killing me, I'm merely honoring it." Nya pointed out as she placed the helmet.

The were cat merely smiled and giggled, shaking her head. Amazing, Nya actually analyzed the ENTIRE fight and KNEW how to win. All without killing Rita, getting her point across all the while. She found a way to do it all without taking a life, she couldn't help but be impressed with this human girl's methods. Well, she could watch her a bit longer, see how long she could keep up with her went over to her and nuzzled her cheek, confusing Nya. She then saw a choker appear, matching the rest of her outfit The gold pendant in the middle was in the shape of a flame, the detail surprised her as it looked like it could be a real one! Come to think of it, Rita's Were-Dog form had a collar on it too...Was that the only distinction between a mastered form and an un-mastered one?

"Let's hope your Master gives you something better then this..."She gestured as she pointed to the choker.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

"Nya?! Nya, please wake up!"

Nya woke up to see Jay, on the verge of crying and looking so worried. He cuddled her, seeing her alive. She just took her sweet boyfriend's head and smashed her lips onto him, kissing him. Saki and Edna sighed, it was so romantic and adorable! Kenji and Kai growled at this, both unhappy. Ed nervously went closer, only to get Kenji to pull him by the collar. Ed just gave a cheesy smile, what did he want him to do? Jay took on his dark side and won, he wasn't gonna be scared off by his Dad OR Kenji.

"Joker, what the fuck?!" Kenji barked.

"Now, Kenny...I have no control over Jay, you know that." Ed sighed.

"FORBID him from seeing Nya or your ass will be my new chew toy..." he warned.

"Kenji, stop that! She's 14, she was bringing a boy home!" Saki scolded.

"That's too young, Mom!" Kai added.

Saki shook her head, the both of them were far too protective over Nya. She doubted they'd scare Jay off, if his own demon couldn't do it, they certainly couldn't. They saw someone coming toward them, seeing Nina. Nya got in front of Jay, she just slapped Nina into a wall. All saw her nails, were those claws?! Uh, oh...Nya just walked over to Nina, licking her bloodied claw a bit. Nina was clawed from the neck down to her chest, it left quite the mark.

"Nina, I've had enough of your shit. This is the last time I'll warn you to stay away from Jay, if you so much as LOOK at him, I'll finish what I started..." Nya warned her.

Jay gulped, was it bad that this side of Nya kinda turned him on? All worried that her brothers or her Father would show up, seeing neither of them. This just lead Ed to smile with an evil look in his eye. He warned Morty to back off and like the shmuck he was, he ignored his warnings. Morty and his sons were taken down to the Junkyard to test out the new security fence Ed was inventing, it was surprising what thieves were willing to take! Said fence was an electric fence powered by lighting rods, making use of the passing lighting storms. Said test was done to check how well it worked, which was a success. He should really thank Morty and his sons, had they not chased after him and Gott, neither would have found out the damage the fence caused. Oh, they were very much alive, Jake made sure they were. The damage was mostly done to their lower halves, all could walk of course but...The nerves in their legs were damaged, they couldn't feel pain nor pleasure from the hip down. They were also rendered sterile, leaving Nina as the only one to carry on the family line. Since Morty treasured her so much over his sons, it seemed fitting to make her the only one able to have kids. If they bothered their family again, Morty had more to worry about then Nina being rendered sterile...

"Your insane..." Kenji uttered.

"I'm so glad you've noticed, I worked on it for years!" Ed beamed.

He let go of him, the hell was Ed?! He was raging lunatic! He cuddled Edna, whom cuddled back.

* * *

 **Yikes! Well, Morty and his family asked for it. As for Nina, Nya was being nice by not killing her. Hopefully, they'll learn to back off, all are lucky they just got the "soft" Warnings. And we have an idea how nuts Ed is, thus WHY he was nicknamed Joker.**

 **And yeah, Nya and Jay did it in this chapter...That will be shown off in the uncut.**

 **NEXT!**


	25. Artistic Difference

**Hey, all! Sorry for the lack of updates on the story! Besides Writer's Block, I was looking for a second job, I have it now. Computer is acting up as well, kept shutting down in the middle of a writing and didn't save anything. I'll fix this soon enough, the second job will help out with that. As for the block, don't you hate it when your on a roll and then it's stops, words come in as just letters and once you have it up, you hate it and have to change it?**

 **Well, this is due to two characters in the story thus far, the ones with the least amount of input to them. Neo and Tammy, which I'm ashamed of. Why? Because I like to flesh things out before I write them but like a lot of writers, I discover how to make characters interesting while writing other characters. I originally intended these two girls and they're guys to be Ninja but I chose not to, it just seemed more fun keeping them in the Darkness In Session Saga.**

 **The next few Chapters will be about the Artistic Dungeon Master, Tamara Tucker. After a bit of spit balling and the such, I finally figured out how to tell her story. Some fans have told me what her story was about, I'm happy to say most of you hit it on the head.**

 **I'd like to apologize in advance as it looks like that this story will be much longer then it was the first time, thanks for dealing with me for so long!** **Remember: Ninjago belongs to LEGO, the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 :Artistic** **Difference**

Tammy looked up at the cork board at St. Rachael, un-surprised and annoyed. Her lack of shock and patience was obvious, someone had ruined her latest pieces. These took her the longest as she was dealing with the Nymph Form's wicked sensitivity, she barely held her brush straight due to the pain! And now look at them: marred with disgusting shades of grey, poor attempts at white washing since it had no shades of white! Some were even stabbed, trying to stab her in the heart? She merely looked behind her, seeing a few girls snickering and giggling among themselves. She knew they had done this but without any proof and with the new cameras down, she couldn't prove it. Each girl had come from families whom were artistically gifted, not one member of said families was allowed to be talent less. So strict was this that they were placed in classes or taught by their parents to the point that the talent seemed natural. But even a blind person could tell that that these girls couldn't paint a hallway! They pretended well enough but they couldn't fool her, all they're pieces were empty and devoid of emotion.

The Tuckers were natural in all that involved Art, something that many didn't like. Especially the Rich...Like these girls for instance. So jealous were they that they would not just harass her, they would resort to set her up to be kidnapped, raped or even beaten up. While all of this was taken care of, she was getting tired of it. Tammy's art was always praised and put up on display, something those girls hated with a passion. If they could paint as well as they planned out their sabotages, they'd lap circles around her by now! Tammy wasn't rich or well to do, no, if she had to call herself into a class, she'd place herself with Johnson. She was in the working class, since her Dad was a Bounty Hunter. Said job wasn't very safe and often, her Father or his partner would come home with injuries galore. But from what she understood, her Father and Neo's Father were very skilled in this field, netting a very rare 95% capture rate! She had asked why he didn't become a painter, only to be given a story as an answer: While in Italy, he thrived as a painter but once he moved to Ninjago, he and his new bride soon discovered that painters were a swing or a miss. He unfortunately was a miss, after no jobs came to him and the news that his baby was expected to last no more then two days, he went to go drown himself in booze. It was during this point of depression, he found Jack Wellson. After a failed first time in bounty hunting and a broken spirit, he too was there to drown his sorrows. As they talked, the two grew less depressed and grew more optimistic, coming to the answer that they could BOTH be hunters! They grew so close, as if they were longtime buddies. Which turned out to be true after both looked back at they're pen pal letters during they're time in Darkley, finding that the other was they're pen pal.

Her friendship with Neo was strange but her and her personas all call her friend, as does she with them. After all, they were all there for her. Neo and Athena would calm her and cheer her up, Aphrodite would gather up her torn or broken pieced and encourage her to make a different piece with them and Eris would go and pound who destroyed it in the first place. Four friends in one, many couldn't say they had it. Many grew jealous of her art but not her or her personas, and that was more then enough for her. Tammy merely just walked over to the group of girls, whom looked all smug. Oh, was she mad? Maybe this would teach her to not do so much better then them, she had the teacher in her corner all the time. But then again, she was so poor so it made sense. Someone so underprivileged needed attention but she had no right to have all that talent, not when they all had to work so hard! The girl stood over them, making them flinch a bit. Tammy smiled, she was easily 6 feet tall. She towered over them and they all hated it, the leader of course coughed a bit.

"Can we help you, commoner?" She asked.

"Yeah, was wondering who's paint that was on my paintings, seems to be rather slippery to the touch..." Tammy asked.

"You aren't accusing us of such a thing, are you?" She asked again.

Tammy shrugged, "Not at all, dears. After all, you Aristos prided yourselves on manners. It takes a truly spoiled brat to do something so disgustingly petty!" She said while laughing.

Tammy peeked down, seeing all five girls getting so mad at her. That's right, they were disgusting. They pretended to have class and sophistication but in truth, were no better then yippy lap dogs. She just walked away, only to get one to grab her wrist. Tammy grunted in pain, her sensitivity was acting up. The rich girl smirked, she'd show her! No one mocks her, she make her learn her place! She just pushed on her arm, Tammy slapped her in the face. The girl was about to slap her back, Tammy quickly squirted a tube of orange paint on her and the rest, making them cry in protest. All they saw was a mischievous smirk on the Artist's face, before she opened her mouth and really let them have it. "ORANGE SLAMMER!" She yelled. The orange paint then acted as one large but cramped cage, shutting the girls tight inside. She then bent down to them, glaring. "Mess up my hard work again and I'll make your faces match it, see if your money fixes that for you. " She warned.

* * *

Later on that night, we see Neo checking on Tammy. She was running a check up, noting that her height had changed by 3 inches. She was 5 feet and 9 inches in the beginning of the year, now she stood at 6 feet. Neo sighed heavily, looking at her work table. She still wasn't any closer to making the silk sash Tammy needed, not even her personas were able to figure it out! Silk sashes were hard to make and getting them right was just so difficult, one wrong move and you had to do it all over again! She had to get a move on it, her demon form was starting to bleed into her human body! "Bleeding" meant your demon form and human body were merging, creating drastic and dangerous changes to the body! Growing taller wasn't terrible but this was an unholy acceleration, Tammy's body was already prone to Scoliosis! She had it hen she was born, surgery helped but it was something she'd have to watch out for. Look at The Jones' family butler! He was 9 feet tall thanks to his form Bleeding into his body!

Both heard a knock on the door, Neo went over carefully. This year ha been quite hectic so far, they DID help the royalty so they made enemies. She sighed happily, letting them in. A boy with brown hair and silver colored eyes walked in, seeing Tammy and runnng up to hug her. Only to regret it as he gives her a huge briuse on her chest and back. He apologized to her, looking to Neo. Whom only shook her head, she didn't have the sash yet. Neo left the room, warning Henry and Tammy to not try anything. Not that she had to say it, both knew any "activity" would have to wait until they managed they're bodies. Henry gulped, he'd have to fight Soka soon or he'd turn. He felt bad for his girlfriend, so delicate was she that even a simple hug bruised her up to high hell! He felt so useless, couldn't he do ANYTHING for her? He could steal one for her...he could DO that! He didn't steal yet so this would also help her! And he just knew who take from!

He said good night, running off to do just that.

* * *

At Midnight, we find Henry sneaking around. Carla Robertson and Tiffany Jones were the other top Herbalist Students. They totally had it, did he care if Kyra or Katie turned? Not really, they'd could make more anyway. Neo was struggling and he wasn't going to watch Tammy turn into a demon! He searched and ran into something or rather...he ran into someone...

His silver eyes met with a pair of red wine eyes, he was caught and his captor? Shannon Tudabone, Brad's Mother. The very Mother whom was in and out of Jail often due to her crazed nature, she had to be bipolar! Who else viciously beat people up just by talking shit about they're husband or kids?! The last lady looked nothing like she used to after Shannon got through with her! Wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt, all looking rather ragged. Her long white hair down to her waist and hanging over one eye, making her look just as crazy as she was often labeled.

Shannon tilted her head while closing her eyes to think, she SAW this kid before now what was his name? She clapped her hands and giggled, she remembered now! This was the music Teacher's boy, Henry Wilson! He looked so cute, he had his Daddy's pretty silver eyes! She didn't think she'd catch him down here, he seemed too smart for this. I mean really, stealing from an Herbalist? Not a smart move, they kept they're potions a secret, even killing someone to keep it that way. She already caught Queen Cherise trying that, never mind lady Katie. Stealing was fine until selfish motives got involved, that was the greed talking. And said greed was as manipulative as the demons behind it. Good intentions mean nothing if the underline is that it helps you more. She walked up to him, holding his face in her hands. Aww, he was shaking...Was he scared of her? Well, she couldn't really blame him. She WAS a convict, convicts were dangerous people. She however, wasn't so too far gone to hurt Mary Wilson's Grandson, The Musical Mobstess far more dangerous then Shannon could ever be!

"Now, now...There are no girls for you to play with down here, go back to your room..." She sighed.

"I have to find a sash or Tammy, Neo's nowhere close!" He urged.

"Her too? Gee, and this generation looked so promising at first...How disappointing..." Shannon chuckled.

What? Did that mean...There were NO sashes to take?! No, Tammy was going to turn! He couldn't let that happen! He bit his lip, only to flinch. Shannon softly took her finger and brushed his lip up, showing off the sharp fang. Greed truly was quite a manipulator, even love could be turned wicked...So willing to let two other girls turn just to protect his girl? Foolish boy...Shannon dropped her smile and frowned, looking tired.

"So Tiffany losing her Quadruplet sister and Carla losing her best friend mean nothing to you, so doubtful in Neo's ability that you'd go behind her back and steal one?Rather cold blooded of you and here I thought you were such a nice little boy..." Shannon sighed.

It was then Henry felt a presence, a hostile one. He turned around and saw Neo but something was different, she seemed really...mean. Eris growled, she knew she'd find him in here. He knew nothing about Tammy, if he did, he wouldn't be down here trying to steal a sash. And this was an insult to her, Neo, Aphrodite and Athena, he had NO faith in them at all! She'd break his face but wouldn't, Tammy was really in love with him. Henry pulled out his knife..."Don't even think about it, I'm not Neo, I'll stab you in the dick with your own dagger!" Eris barked. Henry put it away, wanting to keep his balls unscathed. Shannon giggled, a Wellson! So much fun, never know what persona you'll be faced with! Neo must have been the main Persona, this one sounded much more hostile. "You aren't anywhere close to making one, face it!" Henry barked. Eris punched him in the face, making him go down. "You first! Do this again and your ass is MINE, got that!?" Eris yelled. The white haired woman nodded, while harsh, she knew that Henry was pushing his luck. He would turn if he kept this up, something she'd like to prevent. This boy was in her son's class after all and there were enough boys turning into Goblins, there was enough sadness, you know? Henry didn't want to get in a fight with her but he wouldn't let this girl tell him to not do anything! He punched back, only for Eris to dodge. Henry then used his speed to get behind her and smack her on the ass, said "attack" sent her o the ground! She gave a viscous glare, no man had DARED to do that to her! Henry in turn, glared back. "I love Tammy, I don't want her to turn!" He barked. Eris got up, tears of frustration in the corner of her eyes. "What the fuck do you think ALL of us have been doing?! I don't want Brush to turn nor you! Keep this up and YOUR next!" She warned with an accusing finger pointed at him. She then followed this up by holding a mirror to his face, his fang sticking out of his mouth in fact. Henry saw it and freaked, why was that showing up?! Shannon sat down on a barrel, holding her head with her hands.

"I'd listen to the Wellson girl if I were you, at the rate your going, you'll be joining your classmates...Do you know what we do to students who turn? Can't have them running around as demons so naturally...We kill your a demon, you can't ever become human again. There use to be a way but that died out ages ago, died with the Elemental monks of legend. Killing demons with holy weapons or with rune paper is the only way to save their souls or the go straight to hell and stay there...My dagger was blessed by Shen's little brother, one of the very few Light Channelers. Please don't make me practice on you too..." Shannon warned while holding it.

Henry was scared that Shannon would use it but the more he looked, the more he understood her warning. If she was right, she used said dagger to save his fallen classmates. There was a rumor that Harry had turned into a Goblin during class and that Shannon was the one to kill him, she cradled him close as the boy was in his final moments. The reason for her appearance at Darkley was to inform Harry that his kid sister was killed after another student had become a Vampiress and drank all her blood, Something she took care of previously. The practice she referred to was her own son, her fear that she'd have to kill Brad if he turned into a Goblin. he then looked at Eris, Wellson? As in, Julianna Wellson? So the Wellson M.P.D WAS real, he couldn't doubt it now. He left, getting it finally.

Shannon just took Eris back to her room, seeing a fully awake Tammy. She'd want answers...

* * *

The next night, Tammy hugged Henry once she got to his room. She knew he was worried but stealing a sash didn't sit well with her, condemning someone like that just wasn't him, you know? Tammy sighed, she knew how hard this had to be. But it was all the more reason she couldn't let her nymph beat her, it WANTED her desperate. But she was confident in Neo and her personas, she could do this. Henry sighed, ok,ok...He'd have SOME faith in the midget medic...She was scared but if they both believed in them, it'd work out.

"Let's get through this together, ok?" Tammy cheered.

"Let's." Henry replied.

They both didn't know why but this somehow felt familiar...

* * *

 **Figured I'd bring back some scare into turning, poor Tammy has gotten bigger as a result of it. As for the last bit, I wonder what that could mean? D they know each other?** **As for Henry, can't really fault him, he wants to help Tammy but is it ok to fuck someone else over? Thus the question in Greed or Generosity, would you do it even if you'd die? If it meant letting a person you loved die?**

 **Not so easy, is it?**


	26. Artistic Drive

**Damn, I hate doing these but so I'm just being careful...**

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** **Contains mentions of sex trafficking and rapes.**

 **Ninjago belongs to LEGO and OC belong to the rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Artistic Drive**

"Alright, girls. The object of this exercise is easy: Keep your little girl safe from harm. You need to know what pain your defending them from is in order to stop it."

This was uttered by the Dungeon Mastery Teacher, she stood at a tall 5 feet and 8 inches as she looked at her girls. Tammy and the rest of the girls felt a part jealous and a part starstruck. Starstruck because this was an actual star, a music star in fact. Her usual long raven locks held back in a simple thick braid, a black bow with a silver clip held it in place at the bottom. Her outfit was to school standards but it fit and clung to her body in such a way that would give others other kinds of thoughts. Thus why the jealous part: This teacher was so much more busty and curvy then the girls she was teaching, even some teachers were jealous of her deep curves! Jennifer Belmonte sighed, she could feel the jealously coming off these girls, even the little Second Graders seemed jealous. They had no reason for that though, they all were still growing.

The kids in the Belmonte line were always beautiful, boy or girl. Her younger cousins were all very adorable, Cole had girls chasing after him when he was in diapers! It had been that ridiculous for her as well, even before her music career started! When word got out that she was teaching at St. Rachael, the press wanted to know everything about this Dark Star! What was a Dark Star? It was a cute little nickname that reporters gave stars whom graduated from Darkly and or St. Rachael, just like in all things in Ninjago, other Stars didn't appreciate Dark Stars. Jennifer didn't care for the whole "dark vs light" matter, all that mattered to her was her career, family and her lover. Tammy smirked, feeling rather nosy. Rumor had it that she was seeing Ronald Walker, the Mechanic/Dungeon Master Teacher. She found it a riot, was it really true? Jenny giggled at the tall girl's coy smirk, sensing a question. She just sat at her desk as one would trying to seduce a boss at an office job, going all basic instinct and shifting her leg over her knee. Tammy snickered, shame she didn't become a seducer. Little Red Riding Tits (Monica) would have lost it..."You have a question, Ms. Tucker?" Jenny asked. Tammy nodded, "Rumor has it that your dating a certain cinnamon roll mechanic, true or false?" Tammy asked. All leaned in close, it was then that Tammy noticed one of the little girls looked very similar to Ms. Belmonte. Tammy kept looking at her, noticing her much more. She was taller then the other girls but she was clearly 7 years old, wearing an eye patch over her eye. Did she hurt herself? Her left was blue so she had Cole's blues then, Jenny had the Belmonte green eyes. Not quite the deep jade that the Garmadon line had but it was a shade off, an Emerald green in fact. She even had the same shade of black hair as-Tammy then smiled internally, this little girl had to be the elusive Luna Belmonte.

Cole had been secretive about his younger siblings, Tammy dug around for them and managed to find one of the mystery siblings. Colin Belmonte was a mini green eyed version of Cole with a missing front tooth, very adorable. But his sister was pretty cute too, Luna saw Tammy staring and covered her face with her pigtails. Tammy held back a giggle, she was so shy! Luna looked up at Jenny, getting a soft wink. Luna covered her face again. Jenny giggled at this, her cousin Luna was such a shy little thing. Despite her beauty, she had been covering her right eye with that hideously large eye patch. She had no injury to speak of, bruised egos didn't count. "Why, yes...But I must ask that none of you speak of it, I'd rather that nasty paparazzi leave my cinnamon roll handyman alone." Jenny insisted. Some girls seemed to try and sneak they're hands behind they're backs, Luna pouted at seeing one girl in front of her do this. "Hey! Uncross those fat fingers! Leave my cousin alone!" Luna yelled. Said girl turned around and snarled, how dare she call her fat! Luna backed up, only for Tammy to pick her up and put her behind her. The other girl tried to intimidate her but Tammy had height and used it to easily overrule her intimidation. "Get out of the way, stretch. She's dead!" She barked. Tammy sighed, "Not her fault your too fat to wear a wedding band, Sarah. Maybe if you'd stop stuffing doughnuts in your mouth, your fiancee would come back. " Tammy sassed. All snickered, Sarah didn't find this funny. "At least I have one, better too be fat then too tall." Sarah sighed. Tammy shrugged, smiling. "Whatever helps you to sleep, Sarah." She added.

Jenny smiled while her head was down, the girl asked for it. Looks like Tammy and Luna were already paired off, seeing as she protected said girl from getting hurt. Sarah's engagement was a big sore spot, the dear had been very careless with herself and allowed her weight to spiral so far out of control that it drove away her fiancee. Thus, creating a circle of ceaseless self pity binge of sweets and all sorts of fast food. Her parents were no help as they enabled her, the wait staff looked so unwilling to make they're young mistress so fat! Tammy continued to smile, it shifted to the left. Seems she was painting her final masterpiece of the argument, what would be the final stroke? "Had one, guess Derek hates fatties since he's playing with Jill now." she answered. And with that last insult, Sarah grabbed Tammy's arm, only for the taller to vault her over her shoulders as one would an offensive piece of clothing. Tammy winced in pain, her shoulder sorely bruised. She patted Luna, whom looked sad as she did so.

* * *

"Here, for your bruises, Miss Tammy..."

The 7 year old was holding out what looked like a black candy, Tammy giggled at this. Unlike Tiffany and Carla, Neo and her personas weren't so controlling over others curing her. Tammy popped it in her mouth, surprised at the bitterness of it. Luna looked at her with care, like one would a patient. Aww, was she studying Herbalogy? So the Belmonte family HAD an Herbalist! Tammy flipped her eye patch up, only for Luna to flip it back down. Luna looked left and right, lifting it back up. Tammy's expression turned brighter, wow! Her left eye was blue but the hidden right eye was green, the colors and they're contrast was stunning. Why was she hiding away such a pretty view? Heterochromia was so rare and she wore it well. Luna looked down, shuffling her feet. "All the other girls say that I look ugly, I wish I had Mommy's eyes or even Jenny's..." She sighed. Tammy shook her head, Everyone was so jealous nowadays, what happened to accepting your faults?

People shouldn't ruin what genetics and nature gave you.

"Why? I like your eyes. One of the Sea and one of the Land, the very look of Earth." Tammy complimented. Luna turned bright red, seeing Tammy pull out a sketch book. She began drawing, feeling her little medicine kicking in. Tammy wanted to draw her, the lighting was perfect and she'd be damned if she'd let her Nymph Phase stop her! Luna looked on in curiosity, only to be shocked at it once it was done. All colored and everything, Tammy picked up her chin. "Your beautiful, Luna. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." Tammy urged. Luna hugged her, she was such a nice girl! Tammy looked up and saw a boy in the background, Henry? No, he was in class...Who was this and why was he watching? Better be on the look out, he could be a scout. A scout for what? Anything really, sky's the limit in these schools. People would stage kidnappings and gang rapes, you never knew. Hmm, judging from his body language and phone in his hands, he was a sex trafficker. Looks like this one was fishing for cute little girls, seeing him eyeing little Luna. She had better warn Cole later when she walked Luna back to her dorm, not trusting this guy for a second.

Her Father made a bundle roping in creeps like this, saying they lead to bigger fish. And this was true as once caught, they'd squeal like pigs and suss out they're employers and so on and so forth until the biggest catch was caught. She held Luna's hand as she got up to take her back to said dorm, the boy followed. He smirked, he found they cutest St. Rachael girl, if he did this all right, he could sell the older girl for even more! He felt a tug on the back of his collar, getting yanked backward. He felt his head slammed onto the brick wall, he opened his dazed eyes to stare right into the same emerald green as the little girl had. Cole snarled, who the hell did he think he was stalking his baby sister!? He didn't know how Tammy got his cell but was glad she did, she texted him about this creep. He asked Jay for a lift via dash, he owed him a snack later. "Give me a reason on why I shouldn't kill you..." He whispered while practically foaming at the mouth. The boy freaked, he never got caught before! Cole punched his lights out, throwing him onto the ground in the front of James Tucker. James was stunned, he brought him a bounty? "Creep was scouting out my sister, can you turn him in before I kill him." Cole asked. James hissed at the damage, his control was getting better. he really would have KILLED him, he was lucky. The boy wheezed out a laugh, texting. James saw it and picked it up, breaking it. He took it a step farther and took out the sd card, crumbing it and blowing the dust into the air. He was doing the kid a favor, ignoring the kindness of a Belmonte letting you live will get you killed.

Especially if you threatened ANY family members...

"Aren't you a bit young to dabble in this?" James asked in his Italian accent. The boy refused to speak, glaring at Cole. "She's really cute If I found her, others will too. She'll be all pretty and sold in a heartbeat!" The boy jeered. Cole was about to punch him, only for the bounty hunter to pull him away in time. Cole's punch landed and cracked the concrete like crackers, the boy screamed in terror. Tammy walked over to them, plucking a shard up. "Freak's got a point,Cole. If he found Luna, then others will follow. I'll do my best but try to get your power in check. She's too cute to get sold." She sighed while flicking the shard at the creep. Cole was confused, why did she want to help him for? They weren't friends, she messed with him along with that midget! What was her game?

"Ok, what's your deal?" Cole asked.

"What deal?" Tammy asked.

"Why help me out, I'm grateful and all but I still don't trust you." Cole pointed.

"Don't expect you to, just clearing the air is all. It was all done for reaction, that's it." She stated.

"Then why are you helping me? Besides owing me one?" Cole asked again.

"That's easy: My Grandma and your Grandpa were in alliance with the other, just repeating a good thing." She answered before leaving.

Cole turned to question James, only for the man and freak to be gone. Cole sighed, he had a couple of questions for dear old Grandpa Belmonte! What alliance was she talking about?!

* * *

Later that night, Tammy looked into the Creep's history. From what Walker could get from the crushed up cell and it's phantom data, the kid already had dirtied himself. He sold off about 16 girls, quite a few whom who were on Missing posters! So that what happened, at least 3 of her classmates were among them. She hoped Jalier Tudabone beat him with an inch of his life! People like that deserved NO mercy! She groaned, feeling her hand seize up. Damn this phase! She looked at Neo, whom was holding her head. She really was having trouble with that sash, huh? Neo looked back at her in tears, Tammy sensed that the girl needed a hug. She hugged the smaller despite the bruises, she was told about Luna. Neo seemed to find her cute, saying that at least she'd have assistance in healing Tammy. She was 7 and about to creating healing pills, Luna would be an excellent Herbalist.

This whole trafficking thing was starting to become a problem, it should have stopped once they napped that kid but if anything, it skyrocketed. 5 other girls had gone missing, Carla, Tiffany and she already saw about 6 girls from the Herbalogy classes go missing. Principal Rosa expressed that they'd get to the bottom of this, that the police were working on it. By that, she meant officers like Soka and Randy's Dad. Those that were grads were searching, finding out that 1/3 of these girls were dead due to overdose or someone going way too far...Both Officer Tudabone and Hiver looked so tired and frustrated, they were at the top f the game and yet they couldn't find any of these poor girls! Now this ring was selling little boys, making everyone panic! No one was safe... Jack and James were trying so hard to get leads but no matter how many bounties they dragged in, none of them sung. Whoever this was meant business and wanted it to stay, All noticed a pattern, they were looking for something.

All whom were kidnapped had artistic gifts...

Neo panicked, it was only a matter of time before they'd find Tammy. She was extremely talented, they'd snatch her up and hide her until NOONE could find her! Tammy sighed, her art class was shrinking. She received a text from Henry, imploring her to skip said Art class. Tammy shook her head, she knew why. This ring was looking for High Art Channel carriers, she'd be next. She wouldn't be scared off by them, let them take her. Why was so she could fight them head on, bring it down from the inside out! Neo knew that look, Tammy was going to catch the entire ring. Welp, she wouldn't do it alone! Even if it's dangerous, she'd follow her.

"Sorry, Rye...But I can't go out tonight. " She sighed.

* * *

The next day, Rai noticed that his class got bigger. He knew all whom showed up, smirking. Ah, so they realized where the ring was fishing. Smart move, with all these cute kids, the angler would be very careless. Looks mattered heavily, Cole and Gene were strong targets for this. Carla was also pretty strong in the looks department, he was surprised she wasn't snatched up already. He continued to teach as he looked around, noticing a rather jittery girl. She seemed extremely nervous, her eyes darting back and forth. He saw her phone out and her taking pictures of the class, found her. So THIS was another scout, he'd make her pay for kidnapping HIS students. He began texting Soka and turned on the recording audio and video featured once he set the phone down. Evidence mattered on the surface, without it, kids like her were scott free to do whatever they wanted.

The girl then saw Tammy, smirking. She FOUND her, the target girl the boss wanted! She was as he described, she was pouring with artistic talent! She was warned from what kind of Family she hailed from, not scared. She didn't fear those pigs or the hunters! they were in circles as they hunted down all the dummy scouts, Oz was just a decoy who got ahead of himself! The little midget didn't scare her either, Herbalist were weaklings and she was no different. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she painted, the buyers were calling. So many studs and hot girls in the art lesson this time, she almost wanted some of them herself! Her family was in the business of trafficking, she was fourth of her generation. She looked for her highest bidders requests, the fussiest and choosiest. All asking for the toughest bill to be filled: The Elemental Mob family members. And she had them ALL in the same room, she was going to be the richest person in her family! Sounds like the clients had sour grapes and wanted revenge, she gladly assist. Why? Well, Tammy's nanny was to blame for this. She killed her grandpa, all for trying to sell her granddaughter to a wealthy client. Velma would pay for this, she'd get to watch her precious granddaughter get sold to the most disgusting and most dirty of her buyers, one that wanted Tammy from the beginning.

How that stupid tall bitch walk around carefree, she'd see such freedom ripped from her once the gavel pounded!

A girl with a tanned skin tone, black hair and brown eyes looked back. This was Lucia Dupree, an artist and a recent friend Vanessa made for the group. She noticed the sketchy girl, eyes squinting in disgust. How dare she invite such hell onto her peers, she truly was a waste of space. She was eager to sell out Tammy just to get revenge that wasn't for her to take, she didn't even know her grandfather to mourn him! Had she known and have morals, she'd thank Velma Tucker for killing him. Officer Dupree was assigned to Officer Tudabone and Hiver to help locate these girls, Her Mother was a spy inside the ring. She had been sussing them out discreetly, none suspecting a thing. Her Mother posed as a seller, many trusting her and not knowing she was a cop incognito. Ms. Dupree prided herself in her undercover work, almost a legend at it. Luica might be an aspiring artist but she would help out so her classmates would live and the ones whom died rest in peace. The class dismissed, Lucia tapping each of our group as a warning for that girl.

Said girl noticed Lucia's soft warning and grew angry, she wasn't ruining her revenge! She'd just get this girl sold off too! She was a cop kid and alot of clients wanted selected ones for payback, Officer Dupree was one of those awful undercover cops so a good 100 or so would love to buy her daughter to get back at the bitch! That Randy kid was another and she already had a guy whom wanted him because of Officer Hiver, it was they're own fault really.

They should have left them alone now they're children would pay for they're meddling...

"Pick them up." She texted silently. No one could stop her now! Sweet revenge was being served...

* * *

 **Uh oh, trafficking?! Our gang could be in serious trouble, the normal trafficking is dangerous but with the Underground, just how bad is it? And as for Ms. Dupree, will she be able to keep a calm mind when her daughter gets caught up in all of this?**

 **As for Tammy, that girl means to do some real harm to her! She has no hesitation in sending many girls her age to brothels or other perverted buyers, how hard was she brain washed by her own parents and how deft of morals is she?!**

 **Just who IS Velma Tucker? Many people are angry at her and the Elemental Mob enough to buy up they're grandbabies, just what did they do?!**


	27. Artistic Value

**Just how dangerous is it to be bought and sold in the Underground, typical trafficking is pretty nasty stuff, horrid tales of children and women never coming back and when they do, it's in a body bag or they're utterly broken.**

 **Wonder how they'll get out of this one?**

 **WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE, TRAFFICKING AND VIOLENCE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **I'd like to apologize in advance as it looks like that this story will be much longer then it was the first time, thanks for dealing with me for so long!** **Remember: Ninjago belongs to LEGO, the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Artistic Value**

Henry looked around, his vision coming back to him after blurring in and out for a good 2 minutes. God, did his head hurt! He continue to get an idea of where he was, feeling more and more nervous as he gradually but surely understood where he was.

The screams...

The Jeers...

The Gavel Poundings...

He was at an Auction House, what where those? Auction houses were quite similar to those on Ninjago's top half but with one thing drastically drawing a line between them: The Bottom Half included the auction of People. Brides, Grooms, Slaves...You name it, they'd find it. The room looked well kept: appearing rather new and clean. Despite chairs, beds and even tables, Henry knew what Auction houses were in the Underground. Granny Mary explained that they were the true animals were: Those that bought you and sold you like cattle, doing everything and anything to you until done with you. He looked down, seeing his arms and legs bound. Chains that seemed to cackle at his attempts to break them, the stake on the wall cemented the fact that he was grounded from running. He saw Tammy, seeing her being wailed on by another girl! He recognized her and growled at her, Maya! Maya Wares of the Wares Family had no trouble selling out her own classmates, she was the TRUE scout while all the others who were caught and tailed were fakes! He and the others learned this too late as hordes of Ware Henchmen picked them up, beating down all whom resisted. Which was all of them, even he was kicking and screaming!

Maya panted, kicking Tammy a final time. How she grew to hate this girl! Her Father and Mother told her all about her and her nasty family, how her terrible Grandmother killed her Grandfather! So what if he tried to sell her Granddaughter off, it was her fault! But at least now she had the pleasure of seeing this stupid artist being sold off to the highest bidder, her saying good bye to her freedom forever. But...The sad fact is, that would be after she was done with her. She had another plan up her sleeve, she had so many people to steal from! Steal what? Well, her family found a way to steal channels. Her family had one but hated it since it had nothing of true value.

A Plant Channel. Only useful if you have a high Channel to use, useless else wise.

And the channel she wanted was Tammy's, after all, hers was a rare and valuable Art Channel. Steal this and she'd be a household name on the surface! She could even take all the others, like the Kotestu Fire Channel or even The Julien Ice Channel. But now why choose when she could simply have ALL of them? Her Father was stupidly strong as he stole the Channel off of a poor alter boy, his Metal Channel was wasted on him anyway! His most recent take gave him the Ice Channel, he got it off of some whore he sold off a week ago. Soon, her family would aim for the top and take on the most powerful of all in the Underground.

The Elemental Mob. They didn't stand a chance!

Finally, her family would be recognized for the bright stars they were and she would shine the brightest! She looked around and saw Henry, giggling. She picked up his chin and smiled. Tammy picked up her head and saw this, thrashing at her chains. Don't touch him!

"Aww, trying to save your little whore? Nice try, this place is surrounded by the most elite cut throats in the biz. NONE of you can escape, I made sure. And just so you understand the hopelessness, look..." Maya gestured as she turned Henry's head towards the door. Both kids saw a little girl being dragged in, screaming for her parents and big brother. Cole awoke to his name being called, seeing Luna being thrown towards Maya. Maya grabbed her pigtail and pulled, making her scream. Cole charged at her, swiping at the centimeters that kept him from her neck. Maya giggled, she'd be actually scared if he could only master that Oni forms's power but since he couldn't..."She is just the cutest thing AND a Belmonte! She not that star slut I wanted but she'll do just fine, get her ready." Maya sighed while waving a hand. Luna struggled anew, crying out to Cole to save her. Said brother fighting his chains to save her, only to be met with the tight pulling as the door slammed. "Soon, little Amber Garamdon and the Walker Twins will be caught and brought here to be sold, you just wouldn't believe just how many buyers want A GIRL Garamdon, wonder if that rumor about The King's bedroom talents is true?" She mused. This was met with tiger paws swiping around her hair, all seeing the angry form of Lloyd in his Were tiger form. Jay was also reach out to grab at her, a fiercer look couldn't be worn! Maya then walked to Zane, picking up his face. Zane took his chin from her, finding her very touch offensive. "Heard that your all metal inside, my buyer in Tokyo finally will be getting the realest love doll I could find..." She laughed. Lily lashed out at her while saying nothing, if looks could kill. The bottle blond girl turned towards all four Jones sisters, a set of whores was special and one was the Queen of . School royals sold stupidly high, anything to fulfill that old fantasy...Just these girls alone would set her for life but there was more as she also had a Kotestu girl, might not have been the Champion fighter of Black Forge but...

Hmm...Were any of them...Unspoiled? Maya looked around, Virgins were worth a fortune. Boy or girl, didn't matter as long as they were untouched. She then picked up Katie, giggling. That's right! Katie bragged that he was saving herself for her future husband, Brad Tudabone! Well, time to put a stop to that...Teach him to turn her down for a dance, bastard! Brad saw Katie getting scared and freaked, "You wouldn't dare..." Brad growled. Maya snapped her fingers, summoning more men, "Take her to the same room as Miss Belmonte, won't you boys?" She asked. Katie struggled, reaching out to Brad. Brad ran until the chains held him down, he reached out to her.

"No! No, let go! Bradie, Help!" Katie screamed as she was taken away.

Brad punched the ground, Maya bent down and sighed. "Never say no to me EVER again..." Maya warned. Brad threw dirt in her face, Maya squealed in pain. This earned a chuckle from our group, Maya snarled and clapped her way towards Neo, pulling her hair. Neo was off the ground, Maya chuckled. "Oh, boys~!" She sung as she clapped. The green haired girl panicked, shaking her head. Tammy and Ryan both ran to her, only to be given the same sad scene that Brad went through.

"Ryan, Tammy! Help me!" She screamed.

Seemingly, one by one...Each girl was taken away as soon as Maya looked at them, leaving the boys. Now which one of them had been good boys? She turned from Brad and Gene, knowing they played around. She looked at Julien, no...Walker? He looked it but he wasn't...She then looked at Lloyd, Kai and Cole...She smiled with glee, yes! Three MALE virgins and ONE was a Garmadon, perfect! Lloyd, Cole and Kai were taken away just the same, all glaring back at the one to cause this. The three saw Ataru and Fred being dragged away as well, not them too! Zane froze as he saw Randy yelling and struggling as he was taken past the door, Zane hung his head low as he heard his childhood friend call out to him. Maya sighed heavily, "Cop children are VERY popular nowadays, why, just being related to one pours the money in!" She bragged. As if on cue, more henchmen came in and took Brad. Finally, Gene got up and fought his chains, it was one thing to take Lloyd but not Brad too! "I'll kill you..." Gene uttered while growling. Maya laughed at this, how would he do that now?

"Now, now...To think I had a crush on you at one point, what a dumb girl I was! " She jeered. Gene, Jay and Zane glared at her, all silently swearing that one of them was gonna kill this bitch for all that she's done!

* * *

 **(Black Blot Alley, Underground.)**

 **Slam!**

James and Jack were inside an office, in audience with the owner and only Teacher of Black Blot. James was in no mood for games, his daughter was kidnapped by sex traffickers! His Mother was the last resort as she knew anything that no one did, his bottom dollar on info. The woman stood up as she held her her tea cup, walking towards her window. Velma Tucker had seen many a thing in Ninjago, SO many things. Clad in her lavender dress, her shawl draped over her. her black hair now grey but her brown eyes bight as usual, calm of mind. She knew not to panic, that's what the traffickers were counting on. And James and Jack were playing right into they're hands, as were the Dark officers.

"Calm yourself, James. Acting like a fool isn't the way if you hope to find Tamara." She warned in her Italian accent.

"Mama, I can't just do nothing while she could be being bought by some sleazy old geezer!" he brought up.

"I know that but please approach this with care, they could easily kill them if you box them in too soon." Velma warned.

Both men panicked, them? What them?! Oh, no...The other kids were down here?! Both were stopped from leaving by another older woman, only for Jack to groan. Greying green hair, green eyes and clad in a green dress, her usual apron not on her. Julianna Wellson had come from her Inn after hearing from the grapevine that her Granddaughter was kidnapped. Just what on Earth were those kids thinking, getting caught like that? We're they trying to turn the Underground into a battlefield? She and Velma were scary enough but if Cain, Jake, Kyo, or even the muted Ivan got involved, the Underground would be a blood bath! Never mind the cagey Anita Grant or the even more unpredictable Curt Tudabone were gambles on they're own! Both women sighed, dual understanding hit them easily as they looked at the other. All looked up at a knock, seeing a frowning Jake at the door. He held up a poster, showing off his twin granddaughters.

"You shouldn't have allowed Wares to breed..." Was all he uttered.

Velma shook her head, she didn't know he had a grandchild! She assumed that his idiotic son was sterile, Just seeing Jake unhappy unnerved her! The few times he DID frown, alot of people were dead. As she was about to speak, all saw a blind man in a black suit knock on the door with his cane. He held up a picture of Luna, Jack and James wondered how he knew it was his grand kid since he couldn't see! But Cain Belmonte was much like Kyo Kotestu, could pass off as seeing despite being completely blind.

"Why is my beloved Granddaughter being sold like a love toy, Velma?" Cain asked.

Julianna groaned, could it get worse? Knock, Knock. Kyo and Ivan appeared behind, showing posters of the same, showing off Zane and Nya. And it JUST got worse, seeing as the Summer and Winter Mobsters were present.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ivan wrote. "Explain yourself, Velma." Kyo ordered.

Another knock was made, the two hunter panicked as soon as they saw him! Oh, God...That means that Lloyd was down here! he looked so much like Shinji Garmadon but this was actually not him, no this was his Brother. No, this was the fabled Shuji. He was simply known as the Sunlight Mobster, one of the very few Light Channel carriers. He heard that his Great Niece and Nephew were down here and ready to be sold, he didn't like that. While he promised to stay out of they're lives to his dead brother, should they come here or see him on they're own, he'd introduce himself as they're Great Uncle. He'd be damned if he'd let Wares' foolish Granddaughter try and sell Amber and Lloyd, he hadn't a doubt that Shen would be down here shortly.

* * *

 **(Virgin's Quarter, Auction House #545, Underground.)**

"Did you hear, they scored some really sexy ones this time!"

"Four sisters and all redheads, I'm buying them!"

"I want that honey with the tanned skin..."

"Dream on, she's a Garmadon. She WAY out of your price range!"

Tammy held onto little Luna, who clung onto her. Maya walked in, seeing every girl cursing her in silence. They should be more grateful, they make her so very rich soon! Maya took out a bottle, Neo, Mizune and Tiffany recognized it , Neo crawled to her friend while Henry did the same. Maya kicked them both out of the way, kissing her prize. Tammy felt so dizzy and sick, what was happening. The Trio switched to the Imp Stare, watching her channel enter into Maya. She had used the channel steal mix, a rare and dirty mix that allowed you to steal away someone's channel and make it yours! Maya released Tammy, letting her fall. She began to paint, showing a masterpiece. She laughed loudly, yes, the power to create was hers! "Give it back to her, you bitch!" Tiffany barked. She silenced her with a kiss, taking her poison channel away. She did the same to Neo and the three sisters, She already took Lloyd's Light channel away, Kai's Fire and Cole's Earth, Jay's Lighting and even Zane's Ice wasn't safe! Henry 's Music and Ryan's Wind channel were hers to keep!

She had all 13 known elements inside her, all the new Ninja Rank too!

"Yes, finally! I'm the star I was meant to be!" She boosted.

Neo and Tiffany were silently laughing at the other, Tammy joined in and it grew quite riotous. Maya got angry, why was she being laughed at?! Tammy sighed, it was over before she started. Her greed screwed her over, there was a good reason more then one channel was rarely found. Why? Well, while the body was quite capable of many things, it was quite sensitive. They could only handle so much and this dummy decided to steal 13 elemental channels and place them into her body. Channels were in a tight system, it was even tighter if it was inactive. Just having two systems stacked onto the other was risky, it was deadly if both elements were natural enemies! Such as Neo's Plant Channel and Tiffany's Poison Channel! Over-stuffing the Elemental Channels into your body created what was referred to as Elemental Overload, a very painful and dangerous illness that happened if the two elements were fighting for room. It struck at any time and the only want to rid it was by using Elemental remover, an even harder mix to make. Tammy then let out a grand sigh, watching Maya scream and double over, showing that the Channel Overload Illness had her in it's grasp and wouldn't let go. Maya was confused greatly, why was she in so much pain? She continued to scream while she fell over, crawling to try and rid it, Tammy tilted her head.

"Know what Elemental Channel Overload Illness is, Maya Darling? There is a very good reason why that mix you have there is one of the forbidden mixes to make, the reason your probably feeling at this moment in fact. Like a canvas, there is only so much you can create in one. I'm just betting your original channel wasn't even open when you started stealing, that makes it worse. And now that you have all 13 confirmed channels in you, they ALL want control of you!"

Tammy sighed before giggling. She then smirked, seeing her look so shocked at her grave mistake.

"There is only one cure for it that is also a forbidden mix, the Channel Remover Mix can take care of this for you but I doubt anyone has it, it's really hard to make. Make that stuff wrong and it'll take away all channels including yours, you would never have access to one ever again." Tammy slyly toyed.

The artist looked at Neo and Tiffany, neither had interest in helping this girl. Even if they knew how to make it, they wouldn't make any. She was about to sell them like furniture, she deserved what she was getting: A slow, agonizing death and all would get to watch it happen. Maya then panicked, her father stole channels too! He'd have the same happen to him, no!

* * *

 **(Outside Of Perimeter)**

James and Jack groaned in disappointment, even the groans seemed to carry an all knowing tone in them. They saw a well dressed woman, a buyer? She held up a hand, alerting them otherwise. This was Officer Dupree, the undercover cop sent down here that Soka and Robert talked about. Her daughter was sold not 2 minutes ago and she had a "Word" with the buyer and his guards, saving her baby from being defiled. All of the Wares guards had come to stop her, they had doubled over and screamed in pain. Both jack and James knew what all of them were screaming over: C.O.I without a doubt. Wares was a fool, stealing channels was a crime against nature and Channel Overload Illness was it's punishment. Velma Tucker merely walked around the area, shaking her head. Fools...If they understood channels, this would never of happened. But knowledge of Elemental Channels was limited to the few, those that knew for the most part only knew of it in part, an incomplete set of knowledge.

The Elemental Mob only knew of what Velma and Shuji had told them, which was everything. Both had half of the knowledge that the other members only had about 1/12 of, only understanding they're own channels, the weaknesses and that the power shouldn't be abused. She looked around for they're boss, finding him due to his obnoxious screaming. What was his original Channel again? Did HE even know of it anymore? She saw his arm freezing up while vines were present, she rolled her eyes at figuring out what it was and his folly. The fool had a Plant Channel, as such, said Channel was weak to the Ice and Fire Channels. He had the nerve to take an Ice channel into his body...She tilted her head and saw that it looked rather...shiny? Oh,no...A Metal Channel too!? No wonder he was screaming so much! Said channels were drilling themselves into his body, tearing it apart for control! Velma just sighed, she should let the little fool die but...He had a Daughter that was likely suffering this as well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

And stupidity was abundant in this family...

She picked up his face, making sure he could see her in his state, he was in stage 2 of it.

"Listen to me with care, you careless fool...Your going through Channel Overload, something I doubt that idiot didn't tell you could happen...Stage one is the screaming and weakness in the knees, stage two is what your in right now...The channels fight for control, festering and manifesting while behaving as they would outside of the body. For you, The metal is creating the vines and the ice like spears and much like drills, tunneling into you. Your idiot daughter is probably getting the same treatment, meaning you don't have much time until you both go to stage three: Death." She explained with a lack of empathy.

The panic set into him, he screamed out for Maya until he screamed out in pain again. A mixture of sobs and his daughter's name came out of him, Issac and the other parents ran over and saw him scream, Velma held a hand up to stop the doctor from helping him, she was negotiating with him. She had to make sure she had his attention, knowing if he was cured that he'd retaliate. Clearly he valued his daughter, that would be they're bargaining chip. The dead can't apologize nor learn, thus killing them would prove fruitless. She held a bottle in front of him and shook it, he looked at it one would a key to the universe. Ivan smiled softly, Velma was a crafty woman. She could convince just about anyone to dealing with her on anything, she didn't mind if she had to be a little dirty to do it. The only other woman whom was this level of savvy was Tabitha, one of Julianna's personas. Velma smiled sweetly at him, as if greeting him as a store clerk would a customer.

"I have the Elemental Remover right here, there is only enough for two people. All the guards here will be dead shortly, you wouldn't want that for your daughter, right?" She asked.

"N-no, Of-c-course not!" He answered in pain.

"I knew you were smarter then your Father: I'll give you these to the both of you if you promise to leave our families be, abandon the idea of selling all you found today and we'll forget this EVER happened..." She dealt.

"B-b-but We p-p-promised to-" He fought.

"You did but considering what's going on now, should you really honor that with Maya's life?" She pointed out.

"D-d-deal! Just g-g-give that to M-Maya first!" He roared.

Velma patted his head, smart boy. She threw it to James, he left while rolling his eyes. He was expecting a fun romp of guns and fighting, not this Mobster BS...Damn his Mother, such a killjoy. But still, she saved so many little girls and boys today. Shame that the other parents, he and Jack marked quite the body count on the way here. Seems like none had lost they're ability to kill, good. He found her and saw Richard down here, watching Maya going into stage 2. All 13 elements fighting for control, it truly was a beastly sight. The girl looked so desperate for help, she couldn't even squeak out a simple "help". Richard just nudged James over, as if to say cure her.

"Stop, why the hell are you helping her, Dad?! She was gonna sell us off like cattle, let the stupid bitch die!" Tiffany barked.

All girls glared at him, only for Richard to glare back at them. While he agreed with his Daughter on letting her AND her idiot Father die, he also saw a reason to keep her alive. Why? Well, it wouldn't be very fun if he revealed it, now would it? Tammy smiled at Richard's action to help, getting the hidden reason. She'd get to do this Nana Tucker's way, she walked over to her and took the cure, flinging it in her hands. She felt Maya eying it, she knew this was her saving grace, she wouldn't be borrowing holes in it if she didn't. All that talk earlier...No sign of that cocky, self absorbed girl anymore, now she was a whiny little bitch. Now how to do this? Henry watched his girlfriend toying with Maya's cure, he should be disgusted with her cruelty but...

Seeing Tammy so in control was kinda hot...

"You know, I have a sudden violent urge to just drop this in front of you and stomp on it. You WERE going to sell me off...However, you'll learn nothing if your dead and if we let your Father die, You'll just come back for us in retaliation. So how's this for a deal Maya: I'll give you this and you let EVERYONE that you took today, what do you think?" Tammy asked.

"Y-your c-c-crazy! We p-promised a-all of t-t-the-" Maya fought to say.

"Not my problem. Should you really be thinking about that when I have your life in my fingers?" She asked while waving the bottle at her.

"W-We Can't j-j-just-" Maya defended.

"Your life or your word, either way, we're ALL off the market one way or another, Maya." Tammy sighed while tossing the bottle up and down.

"F-f-fine! You...W-w-win..." Maya conceded.

Tammy cured her, all elemental backlash began to fade. Tiffany and all other girls sighed, wanting Maya to die for selling them off. Tammy shrugged her shoulders, killing Maya was easy. Easy wasn't any fun, even if Maya did fight her, she'd still lose. Why? The girl was only powerful by connections and money, what good was that with a one on one with weapons? Mr. Tucker saw Neo giggling, now what was so funny? Maya looked at her plant element on her hand, a flower. She still had a channel, she was still powerful! It wasn't long until the flower wilted at a rapid pace, falling off her hand. Tiffany turned to Neo, wondering why she was so amused. The green haired girl had seen what Maya's body went through and saw said channel leaving her, looks like Jake and or her Nana decided to get even. While the mob for the most part, became much nicer in they're later years, it was clear that none of them were afraid to go back to they're old ways. Maya was channel-less, she'd never be able to use one ever again since her body's "gate" was closed. Tammy saw this and shook her head, guess Jake and or Julianna wanted her to pay for trying to sell they're Grandchildren. These two were gentle people but if ever pushed, they could be absolute antichrists!

Maya sobbed loudly, all had left the room. All saw Mr. Wares, he was surrounded by dead and dried out flower petals. Head down and on his knees, all knew he was in mourning. All knew what this would do to them, both he and his daughter were channel less AND defenseless to stop the angry buyers for being cheated and or lied to.

It would be a snowball's chance in hell if they lived...

* * *

Later on with Tammy and Henry, both were laughing while on a date. Tammy hugged Henry, he gladly returned. He was so happy she was ok and her artistic self again! For Tammy, she was glad he was safe. Somehow, just having him there made her so much more confident! Even in chains and bounded, he'd go for her. That amount of loyalty was so rare, to find it on her boyfriend, she was so happy he was here!

"Henry, when I'm with you, my drive to create never ends...I feel like I could conquer...Well, EVERYTHING!" She explained.

"Careful, the world might object!" He joked.

"They hate it so much, they better come get me!" She joked back.

"Nope, they have to take us both in, where you go, I go." He insisted.

"Love you..." She said. "Ditto..." He copied.

And on that note, they finish the date with a bruising kiss.

* * *

 **Isn't this so cute? I wonder why she feels so powerful with him?**

 **Gotta say, Velma's a cold woman but she gets things done. Seems like Tammy gets it, thus why she does it too. Make an example of them, so no one else gets any ideas or gets ideas on just what they do to anyone that crosses them.**


End file.
